Propiedad Ajena
by yuriko-hime
Summary: En este mundo todos los niños nacen con pequeñas orejas y colitas la que muestran su inocencia pero conforme crezcan estas se pierden con excepciones, estas son si esa persona esta capacidad para procrear YAOI itadei hidadei obikaka gaikaka narugaa sasgaa
1. Chapter 1

**Chicos no se alejen del parque de acuerdo?**

**SI SEÑORITA ANKO!!** un pequeño grupo de niños "neko" habían salido del instituto para relajarse, eran muy pocas las veces en que salían y aprovecharían para disfrutar del día.

** Hey kiba!!**

**mmm?** un rubio corría sin intención de detenerse hacia cierto chico moreno **HEY QUE QUIERES??** comenzó a correr antes de que el otro chocara contra l, como de costumbre

**no encuentro a Gaara lo has visto?**

**no y déjame en paz** subió a un arbol, como si de un gato tratara… aunque de cierta forma no le ayudaba el que aun tuviera sus orejas y cola. Pero Naruto paso derecho con la misma velocidad.

Algo retirado de ahí, un chico pelirrojo se encontraba solo columpiándose, estaba desanimado ya que el ultimo de sus hermanos se había ido. Se le hbian caído las orejas asi que una familia poderosa lo adopto, también a su hermana le sucedió lo mismo… talvez también se le caerían y no sufriría ese futuro al que tanto le temia.

**Hahaha, Gaara** el pelirrojo voltio al escuchar su nombre, sn aliento estaba el rubio, se lebanto y fue ayudarle.

** Naruto…**

** a-anko sensei se molestara si, haaa, te ve aquí solo…** había habido casos en que alumnos de esa escuela los raptaban, como era una escuela de niños huérfanos las autoridades no hacían mucho caso de ellos.

** lo siento, pero quería pensar un poco…**

**no te preocupes, le prometí a Kankuro protegerte jeje** le sonrió, era el único amigo que tenia, tomaron camino y regresaron con los demás, topándose con un alumno superior… no había sido "subastado" ya que escondía bastante bien sus orejas. Aunque en ese día solo había logrado ponerse una gorra y sudadera grade.

**Uhm?, se puede saber donde se metieron ustedes dos?** ese chico era de cabello largo y rubio, y en varias ocasiones era confundido con una mujer.

**Deidara sempai, no es culpa de Naruto, el solo fue a buscarme** el chico que contaba con aproximadamente unos catorce años de edad suspiro

**ya saben como se pone Anko sensei si no ve a uno de sus "custodios"… vamos, regresemos con los demás** tomo de la mano a los dos infantes y fueron donde todos estaban, Gaara y Naruto contaban con apenas nueve años de edad… normal mente cuando cumplían once se sabría si serian nekos o semes

No lejos de ahí, cierto chico moreno había observado desde hace tiempo a los niños de la escuela, ninguno contaba con ropa nueva o de buena marca, pero lo que le había llamado bastante la atención era el hecho de cómo los cuidaban, tomo una fotografía ya que aquel rubio de gorra le llamo bastante la atención.

**Itachi que haces?**

**nada, deja te ayudo con la bolsa…** ese moreno tomo la bolsa de su madre y regresaron a casa. Pertenecían a una familia muy influyente y poderosa, tal vez no eran los principales pero si uno de los mas fuertes.

**niisan!!** una bolita l atrapo de los pies haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, aquel era su hermano menor

** Sasuke, no crees que eres bastante grande como para recibirme así?** su pequeño hermano se levantó y tomo las bolsas con una sonrisa, ya contaba con die años de edad y sus orejas y cola cayeron poco tiempo después.

**ah, Itachi, vendrán algunos miembros de la familia hyuga, para ver lo del matrimonio…** la mirada del mayor se molesto un poco, Sasuke lo miro. Como primogénito tendría que casarse con la hija de aquella familia, fuese mayor o menor que el.


	2. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS… malas noticias

**felicidades a tiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Mordida mordida!!** ya era el cumpleaños numero once de del único hijo de la familia Aburame. Talvez no era muy rica, pero era la que mas apoyaba al instituto. Por cuestiones sentimentales, la directora del colegio dio como opción de festejar al cumpleñero ahí, su salón de ventos era suficientemente grande como para que todos los niños fueran.

**oye sino, suanto tiempo tiene que calleron tus orejas y cola**

**hace apenas dos días…**

**que genial** un grupito le hacia bolita, cosas triviales platicaban, mientras que Naruto platicaba con otro moreno muy molesto.

**ya kiba, no importa que no se te …**

**es que no entiendes** apretó sus dientes** ya fui elegido… voy a estar con la familia abúrame** el rubio bajo la mirada, no era una familia mala, pero buscaba su propio beneficio.

**tal vez te trae bien…** por aquella razón el chico se la había pasado molesto, normalmente era muy carismático y alegre pero desde que se había enterado se enfado bastante. No muy lejos de ahí, daidara estaba siendo ayudado por un pequeño pelirrojo, miro a los dos chicos ahislados.

**umh… Gaara, porque no les llevas un pedazo de paste a tus amigos…** el chico asintió, pero en las oficinas de la directora noto sombras.

**deidara sempai, que pasa ahí? **señalo, a lo cual el rubio giro su rostro, era extraño, la escuela estaba cerrada para vicitas.

** iré a ver. No te separes de Naruto y Kiba** dejo su delantal y fue en dirección al lugar. Vio que aquella figura salió de la dirección topándose con el en el pasillo.

**Disculpe usted no puede estar aquí, es una fiesta probada** dijo con autoridad el rubio, el chico que estaba frente que le daba la espalda se giro sonriente, aquella persona fue valiente en proteger a los pequeños.

**discúlpeme, no tenia conocimiento de eso…** el viento soplo repentinamente meciendo el cabello de ambos, casi la gorra se le cae a Deidara, pero sus reflejos fueron rápidos sosteniéndola de inmediato. Es actitud no paso desapercibida por el moreno enfrente. **solo quería hablar con kurenai…** ese chico hablaba muy confiadamente dela directora…

** oh, Itachi kun… llegas temprano** por detrás del rubio apareció la directora saludando cordialmente al chico, Deidara no entendió muy bien, lo conocía? Era extraño de que no tuviera el el conocimiento de esa persona.

** Deidara chan, el es Itachi, el primogénito de la familia Uchiha… la familia con la que realice el proyecto** los ojos azulosos se abrieron de par en par, sus mejillas se coloraron, pero aun así no se iba a disculpar… era un extraño.

**Kurenai, me gustaría hablar con usted algunas cosas del instituto… como soy próximo a los negocios de mi padre me gustaría saber de este proyecto…**

**claro…** pasaron a su oficina, el moreno le dio una mirada al rubio que lo dejo desconcertado. Pero subió sus hombros y no le dio importancia regresando a la fiesta.

/--/

** okasaaaa cundo regresa Itachi…** recostado en el sillón un muy aburrido sasuke se estiraba, sumadre le sonrio

** tranquilo solo fue al Gauken Nekoi, no tarda** una cara de molestia se le formo en su rostro, no sabia del porque aquella "escuela" existía… había orfanatos, aquellos niños podrían quedar perfectamente ahí… se paro de mala gana y salió tomando su chamarra.

**voy a dara una vuelta…** per antes de que su madre dijera nada ya había salido

/--/

**espero que todo quede claro Itachi kun** el moreno se levantó extendiendo a mano de la mujer, a pesar de ser joven era bastante responsable a pesar de sus quince años de edad. Salió de su oficina quedándose momentáneamente viendo la fiesta, inconscientemente busco al rubio encontrándolo así bastante atareado, tenia cierta facilidad de que los niños le siguieran.

** quietos, por favor me van a tirar!!**

**Deidara sempaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii** todos cantarrunteaban, hasta que por fin lo tiraron con todo y bolsas de obsequios.

**NIÑOS REGRESEN A LA FIESTA!!** de la nada salió Anko sensei "espantando" a los pequeños ** Deidara deberías de ser mas duro con ellos** sus piro cansada dándole la mano para que se levantara pero en ese instante.

** Naruto deja en paz a sino no quiere morder e pastel… otra vez!!** gritaba una niña de coletas agarrando fuertemente el brazo del rubio, ante esto la morena soltó nuevamente al rubio dejándolo caer de espalda y yendo a detener a Naruto.

**Auch!!** ese segundo golpe le dolió mas ya que callo de lleno en su coxis.

**a pesar de no tener hijos tienes bastante problemas con los niños…** el rubio giro su rostro encontrando de esta forma a ese chico, al Uchiha. Puso su cara molesta ante el comentario.

**eso no tiene porque importarle…** se aro con dolor siendo disimulado, y recogió lo que quedaba de dulces.

**Deidara puedes traer mas bolsas de recuerdos?!** le grito una de las profesoras, eran bastantes niños y un tanto no era suficiente.

**si!!** teniendo los "sobrantes" en sus brazos pasó aun lado del moreno, los dulces que daban como recuerdo los metieron a la cocina para que así los niños no las vieran. Pero el Uchiha lo siguió teniendo una sonrisa en los labios **tu vete de aquí ya arreglaste todo no?** dijo molesto, pero sin alzar la voz. Ya había llegado a la cocina entrando por la puerta trasera, no había nadie

** sabes, nade que sepa quienes somos nos a hablado de esa forma…** tomo una bolsa y lleno con dulces imitando al rubio

** no por el hecho de que seas un niño "bien" tengamos que besarte el culo…** valla ese chico si que era como una navaja. Itachi lo observaba, había algo… peculiar en el. Dio vuelta a la mesa que los separaba y le quito la gorra dejando ver de esta forma sus rejas.

El acto fue demasiado rápido como para que reaccionara el chico, se había quedado estático. Luego voltio para quitarle su gorra cosa difícil ya que el otro era más alto

**ya decía yo que eras muy lindo como para ser seme…** el rubio parpadeo dos veces, fue tomado de su rostro siendo empujado a un de las esquinas siendo imposible verlos desde las ventanas ** … por eso eres tan arisco, no quieres que nadie sepa esto…** miro a gorra ** Kurenai sabe esto? ** los ojos de Deidara se abrieron completamente, no claro que no lo sabia, pero si había una ligera sospecha de que si, seria revocada de su cargo… los nekos deberían de ser dados ya a sus parejas correspondientes o en dado caso…

** no, ella no sabe nada… **se mordió el labio apretando sus ojos, no permitiría que aquella mujer, la que lo arranco de las garras de ese mal nacido sufriera ** … hare lo que me pida, pero no diga nada…** al decir esas palabras sabia a lo que se condenaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero el moreno dejo de aprisionarlo y antes de que lo viera su gorra fue puesta en su cabeza

** Pues me gustaría que me trataras mejor… sabes lo duro que el mundo piense que eres bendecido por solo ser "un niño rico?"** le dio la espalda regresando a ordenar los recuerdos, los ojos azules lo miraba incrédulo **también hay cosas que no deseamos hacer…** termino de hacer un montón

**uhm? ** no pudo comprender sus palabras, se le acerco con temor por detrás ** a que te refieres? **el moreno voltio y le sonrió untándole un poco de dulce en su rostro. Había un pastel ahí

** Eso te lo diré después**

/--/

**mmm con que este es el lugar…** el menor de los Uchiha se encontraba frente al instituto, se rasco la cabeza y entro. Todos se encontraban corriendo, jugando cualquier cosa, básquet bol, queso partido, resorte o simplemente correteándose… **conque esta es una fiesta de gente normal…**

**naruto cuantas veces vas a atormentar al pobre de shino…**

**todas las veces que pueda Anko sensei **esa conversación llamo la atención del moreno, el chico dueño de esa voz era rubio, con orejitas un poco picudas y una colita esponjada. Era bastante curioso, pero también se veía que era muy baka. Camino viéndolo y sin querer topo con un chico.

** lo siento… Naruto por favor ya Basta ** el moreno abrió completamente los ojos al ver contra quien choco, era un niño menor que el, con cabello rojizo piel presumiblemente mas blanca que la suya, ojos delicadamente delineados, ojos con un color entre azul y verde, pero sus orejas eran extrañas, eran igual de grande que las del rubio pero estas en vez de mantener el color de su cabello eran negras, y su cola era delgada y larga.

**Sasuke? Que haces aquí?** la voz de su hermano lo trajo a la realidad. Miro a su niisan con algunas bolsas en sus brazos.

**vine a ver del porque te retrasabas tanto…** volvió a mirar donde los hicos pero ya no estaba ahí, sin querer hacerlo suspiro…

**que estas viendo?** miro en dirección a su ototo pero no encontró algo en especifico

** no nada, ha recuerda que hoy va a ir la familia hyuga y…** la mirada del mayor puso cara de disgusto ** … tratas de evitar el verlos?**

** Sasuke no te voy a mentir…** el chico lo miro por unos momentos **...** entre serró sus ojos

** mmm no vas a decirme nada…** bajo la mirada, en eso un chico rubio llego trayendo mas bolsas y repartiéndolas a los niños, dándole una a Sasuke.

**ha Sasuke te presento a Deidara, trabaja aquí** el rubio lo miro algo desconcertado, ese chico era bueno o malo?, sin mucha emoción saco un sonidito de "naaa" en forma de que escucho lo que le dijo su hermano, una venita se formo en la cien de Deidara. Paro antes de que le dijera nada el niño ya se había perdido entre los demás. Comenzó a buscar aquellos chicos, pero a pesar de que estuvo por horas no los encontró…

/--/

Ya era de noche y los hemano Uchiha se encontraba ciendo reprendidos por su padre uno, por salirse sin habisar a donde había ido y otro por faltar a la cita de compromiso con la joven hynata

**itachi, ya habíamos hablado de esto, como puedes avergonzarme de esta forma?**

**padre, ya te había dicho que no estaba de acuerdo además esa niña es menor que mi hermano, no pueden obligarla a casarse…** su padre paro su mano dando la indicación que se callara, se paro de la sala y se fue, a pesar de su semblante serio realmente se encontraba enojado. Su mare se acerco

**bueno, ya no tienes que preocuparte por el matrimonio, el señor hyuga anulo el compromiso… no creyó que fueras el elegido para su hija…**

**lo siento mama pero** la mujer acaricio su rostro sonriéndole, había sido una bendición que sus hijos fueran semas, así no tenían que ser obligados a nada, bueno, solo el primogénito…

**vayan a descansar** ambos asintieron. Nada volvió pasar durante tres años, Itachi se hacia cargo de algunos negocios de su padre a pesar de que fuera muy estricto con el, Sasuke era un rompe corazones, pero en sus relaciones nunca había tenido una oficial.

/--/

**Naruto…** el pelirrojo se encontraba en la puerta despidiéndose de su amigo, estaba muy triste

** Gaara, prometo regresar por ti** lomo sus manos haciendo que lo mirara ** sabes que no falto a mis promesas…** ahí también se encontraba Deidara, se sentía mal, kava se había ido hae apenas medio año y Naruto había resultado ser seme, pero Gaara. Ya había pasado un mes desde su cumpleaños y sus orejas no se calleron.

**naruto, no te preocupes tanto, al instituto de LAHOJA se dice que es muy repstable, ahí no hacen subasas y Gaara fue aceptado… no queda tan lejos de tu nueva casa…** trato de animar el mayor sacando una ligera sonrisa del rubio

**es verdad… Gaara tratare de visitarte, no te preocupes…** el tiempo ya estaba contando en retroceso para el pelirrojo, contando con doce años de edad y ser neko seria educado para "satisfacer" al seme que le tocara.

**_… si_** el claxon de un carro toco, la persona que lo manejaba era una ya de avanzada edad, pero a pesar de la reputación que tenia era buena persona y cuidaría muy bien del rubio. Ambos observaron del como el automóvil se alejaba hasta hacerse pequeño a la distancia.

--

_Ok lo bueno esta en el siguiente capitulo, mm me pregunto si quieren lemon?? Si es asi díganmelo, aun las parejas no están hechas por completo pero en mi mentesilla están Itadei (aue no se lo imaginaban XD) shinokiba (mas que dada) sasugaa (siempre hago esta pareja tienen un no se que, que que se yo X3) obikaka (for ever) Gaikaka (forzado) obiiru(leve leve)… por el momento jeje_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-CO X-NONE X-NONE

**ESTA PROHIBIDO... día de compromisos**

** vuelvan aquí!! Si no estarán en problemas** una chica morena les gritaba a dos chicos que se saltaban las clases, el instituto era demasiado estricto y no dejaba que los nekos tuvieran cercanía con los semes, pero estos dos se conocían desde siempre...

**jaja pobre Rin, siempre nos esta tapando...** comento un chico moreno saltando la baya, mientras que otro alzaba los hombros mientras se ponía la gorra de su chamarra además de una bufanda.

** si ella quiere cubrirnos que lo haga... ** el padre de aquel chico se encontraba de viaje de negocios y su madre había fallecido, no tenia con quien dejarlo, así que lo inscribió en el instituto de LAHOJA, ocupando ciertas influencias.

** no las ocultes Kakashi, se te ven muy lindas...** menciono su amigo tratando de quitarle la chamarra cosa que se rehusó el otro.

** no, si se dan cuenta nos van a encontrar rápido...** le puso unos lentes al moreno y tomo de su mano corriendo del lugar. Fueron a los video juegos, por lo menos ese sito era obscuro y no habría tanto problema en que los encontraran, la cuestión era que los neko no eran bien recibidos por el dueño.

** Kakashi, no, soy tu aliado... **

** y?** la sonrisa por parte del albino dio a entender que no le interesaba, y en el juego le disparo quedándose con sus puntos, siempre ganaba, después de eso fueron a la fuente de sodas, comiendo cualquier chachara. Por un momento Obito se quedo mirando fijamente a su amigo, se había quitado la bufanda para comer sus papas. Ya hacia tiempo de que al verle ya no le daba mirada de amistad, pero como no hacerlo, su piel era tan blanca como su cabello, sus ojos de un extraño color gris, que en momentos se veían azules, su cara que se afilaba al pasar los años, le dio un sorbo a su malteada aun pensando en ello. El albino vio su reloj ya eran las siete de la noche, Haku pasaba a ver las recamaras... se limpio parándose.

**ya vámonos Obito...** indico siendo seguido por el moreno al instante, pero en el acto unos amigos del colegio interrumpieron a Obito, separándolo del Hatake.

**oye donde te metiste?, el profesor esta muy molesto contigo hee...** eran cuatro chicos del otro instituto, todos semes, el moreno le dio una mirada al albino diciéndole en esta "mejor vete", los chicos del instituto menos preciaban a los nekos (la mayoría), y cuando el iba a visitar al albino siempre era a escondidas, no quería que lo lastimaran. Kakashi asintió y se fue de inmediato. **y con quien estabas... o comes mucho** dijo un castaño al ver la comida en la mesa, había dos vasos y tres platos, uno con patatas y otros con aburguesas.

** sii, pero me la espantaron con sus horribles caras...** dijo la verdad pero nadie lo tomo enserio, todos se lo llevaron, solo Obito deseaba que no le sucediera nada en el regreso a Kakashi.

/--/

el albino ya había llegado a la barda del instituto, solo tenía que saltarla y entrar a su recamara **_... fácil_... baaaa** dejo escapar el aire, la barda era de tres metros además de que tenia sensores de movimiento... con Obito si era fácil, pero solo... trepo por un árbol ya que para su suerte se conectaba con otro dentro. Pero en cuanto iba a tomar la última rama una voz lo espanto

**vas a caerte!!**

**he?** como si hubiera sido programado se resbalo pero no callo al suelo ya que ese chico lo atrapo, tenia buenos reflejos... su gorra se callo dejando ver sus orejas, ante esto el moreno se asombro

** no crees que seria mas fácil si entras por la puerta?** le dijo sonriente, el otro lo miro enojado y se paro sacudiéndose

** si claro y decirle a la directora que se me olvidaron las llaves?...** fue lo primero que le dijo tornando un poco sus mejillas carmín, esto le encanto al otro.

** Creo que puedo ayudarte...** subió al árbol llegando al punto donde el albino quedo, como era mas alto pudo alcanzar con mayor facilidad la otra rama acercándola ** sube** indico a lo cual Kakashi le hiso caso, por un momento se paro ya que tenia que pasar demasiado cerca de ese chico, pero entre mas rápido mejor, paso por enfrente quedando por unos momentos cara a cara, mientras agarraba la rama, la obtuvo y en un salto llego al otro lado.

** G-Gracias...**

**no hay de que, como te llamas?... **el albino lo miro por un momento, seria grosero no decírselo después de haberle ayudado.

**Kakashi...** y bajo de inmediato del árbol corriendo a su habitación, mientras tanto el moreno lo veía marchar

**_ Kakashi..._**repitió ensanchando su sonrisa ** que suerte** y bajo ágilmente.

/--/

Deidara se encontraba acomodando las sabanas era pesado sobretodo si era la única persona, la directora se encontraba de viaje, los niños en clase, así que los maestras no podían ayudarle. Se dejo caer en las mantas estaba cansado. Miro al techo recordando que en esos tres años el moreno se la había pasado acosándole. Le crispaba lo nervios pero no se había pasado, solo dicho indirectas.

Se levantó quitándose el paliacate que tenia puesto, sus orejas le dolían y tenia que estirarlas al igual que su cola...

**_ " eres tan inocentemente sexy..."_**su cara se puso roja al recordar sus palabras **idiota...**

**mmm?** el cuerpo del rubio se tenso, giro lentamente hasta toparse con la imagen del moreno ** si los niños te escuchan les darías un muy mal ejemplo... **dijo desaprobatoriamente.

**acaso no vas a la escuela?** a cualquier hora del día encontraba a Itachi, este solo rio por el cometario

** soy dueño de una para que ir a otra... _además me gradué desde los dieciséis_** entro sentándose a su lado viéndolo fijamente, por tal cercanía el rostro del rubio se coloro desviando la mirada

** Kurenai sensei no se encuentra...**

** no vine a verla a ella... **el rubio sintió su corazón acelerarse, se paro volviendo a lo suyo.

**entonces a que viene?**

**hoy es tu cumpleaños... ya tienes 18...** los ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos

** viste mis papeles?? **dijo indignado

**no... Kurenai me lo dijo, te traje esto...** le dio una caja, Deidara lo miro extrañado, la tomo con algo de nerviosismo, lo miro momentánea mente abriéndola, en esta estaba un anillo

** pero que... ** no sabia que decir, se veía muy caro, la serró y trato de devolvérsela pero el moreno agarro el anillo al igual que su mano y se lo puso jalándolo al mismo tiempo dejándolo caer en las sabanas **oye!!** no pudo incorporarse ya que el moreno tomo sus muñecas dejándolo recostado sin lastimarle

** cásate conmigo...** el rubio quedo impactado, trato de quitárselo de encima pero era bastante pesado como para lograrlo

** Dejante de tonterías...**

**es enserio** dijo seriamente el moreno, Deidara no sabia que hacer, porque diablos le dijo eso?

**... porque alguien como tu se fijaría en mi...** eso se escucho con tristeza, el moreno lo soltó suavizando su rostro

** espero que tu te fijes en mi...** le sonrió, en ese instante la campana sonó, el receso había comenzado.

/--/

** y cuando llego el chico nuevo?**

**si ayer te hubieras quedado lo sabrías...** el albino se encontraba viendo desde el segundo piso a la nueva carne de cañón. Rin por su parte estaba dándole los detalles ** el pobre es huérfano de los dos padres, tiene hermanos pero como son semes lo separaron y sabes que a los nekos así son los que mas sufren...**

**y por si fuera poco... es bastante lindo** entrecerró los ojos al reconocer eso ** cuando vengan los semes la próxima semana pelearan por el, no son comunes los "kittys" de dos colores...** se refería al color de su cabello y el de sus orejas.

** tu también no te quedas atrás, recuerda el escándalo que se armo el año pasado... solo hay que rezar que no le toque un abusador, apenas tiene doce **dijo por ultimo la morena. Mientras tanto Gaara se encontraba bastante arisco con su alrededor, parecieran que querían hablarle pero el no quería tener contacto con nadie. Se paro del lugar donde estaba y mejor se fue a su habitación (es como un tipo internado). Estaba escuchando un mp3 que su hermana le había enviado como obsequio, en el se encontraba una canción de su madre. Eso era lo único que lo reconfortaba. Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, se recostó en la cama boca abajo.

/

**Obito ya viste?** el moreno vio lo que su amigo le señalaba, una familia que tenia un neko se encontraban en su instituto.

**es muy raro que un neko escoja a su pareja...** comento otro chico, Obito estaba completamente curioso a eso

**ustedes como no serán respetuosos, déjenlo ya, si tiene esa oportunidad bien por el** dijo muy enojado gai, Obito lo miro entrecerrando los ojos y fue a molestarlo

** neee, a mi se me hace que quieres que te escoja no??** lo tomo por el cuello dándole un serillazo (si no conocen lo que es un serillazo, es cuando en la cabeza de la "victima" pasas tus nudillos friccionando, eso duele TT), maito se lo quito de encima rápidamente.

**claro que no, además...** soltó al chico ya que lo tenia estampado al escritorio torciéndole el brazo (en forma de juego) **... ya se quien será mi pareja** el Uchiha lo miro desconcertado, a gai nunca le habían interesado buscar esposa, siempre se la pasaba en su estudio o en los clubs**. **En ese instante entro un profesor, de edad avanzada, pero no por ello barco (tonto)

**ya siéntense chicos...** todos fueron a sus lugares, mientras sacaba su cosas ** hoy veremos biología humana ** una sonrisa se mostro en el rostro, todos los presentes suspiraron, su profesor era algo pervertido

** si Jaraiya sensei...**

/--/

En las oficinas de la directora del instituto de LAHOJA atendía una llamada ** si lo entiendo...** eran muy malas noticias, no para ella sino para uno de los chicos ** no se preocupe, me encargaré de que tenga un buen futuro...** colgó dando un gran suspiro ** shizune, llama por favor a Hatake Kakashi ** la morena asintió boceando al mencionado

** Hatake Kakashi favor de presentarse en la oficina de la directora** el chico que se encontraba comiendo con rin alzo la ceja

** acaso dijiste algo?**

**COMO CREES QUE VOY A DECIR ALGO** el albino se tapo los oídos mientras que su amiga le decía mas cosas ** oye, no crees que tu papa haya hablado?, bueno como tiene casi un mes que no se comunica** Kakashi se paro y fue con la directora, si ya hacia bastante que su padre no le hablaba, tal vez tenia bastante trabajo. Toco la puerta.

**pasa...**

**quería verme tsunade sensei?**

**si, toma asiento...** la rubia no sabia como decirle, pero tendría que ir al grano de inmediato ** Kakashi, hace apenas unos momentos recibí una llamada... acerca de tu padre** los ojos grises la veían atentamente, no sabia el porque pero el tono de la mujer era muy serio, su corazón se acelero

**que pasa?**

** tu padre desapareció hace unas tres semanas... lo secuestraron y pidieron rescate, pero... no llego a tiempo** el cuerpo de Kakashi se tenso ** tu padre... fue asesinado Kakashi...** hubo varios minutos de silencio, la cara del chico se obscureció ** los bienes que tiene tu padre te son heredados, pero sabes bien que ahora no puedes quedar exento del compromiso. Arreglare todo y buscare un buen esposo para ti lo antes posible** movió unos papeles buscando los del albino ** Kakashi, realmente lo siento, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti...**

** no...** se paro sin mirar a la mujer y salió de la oficina, no se creía lo que la rubia le había dicho comenzó a correr esquivando a cualquiera que estuviera enfrente **_ no es cierto... papa_**

/--/

** mmm tebayo, ese pervertido me adopta pero me ignora, vaya fiasco...** Naruto se encontraba sacando sus cosas en su nuevo hogar, estaba mas que aburrido, según aquel sujeto en cuanto regresara del trabajo lo llevaría donde había sido Gaara enviado, podría perderse con facilidad, las calles se parecían demasiado. Le decía pervertido ya que en las cajas que había bajado del señor salieron algunas revistas playboy. Mucho escándalo comenzó a escucharse afuera, el rubio dejo lo que hacia y se asomo a una de las ventanas, había un chico siendo asediado por varias niñas, tanto nekos como semes

** oh Sasuke kun eres el mas genial de todos!!**

** quítate, Sasuke prometió salir conmigo este noche... **Naruto observaba al moreno, cualquier otro estuviera fascinado pero en el noto que estaba fastidiado. Sasuke estaba en ese lugar ya que había ido a visitar a su primo, pero se encontraba en clases. Cruzo la carretera siendo aun asediado por aquellas personas.

** "_tiene razón mi hermano en que no venga solo..."_** en un descuido se metió en un callejón y perdió a los demás

**Sasuke! Sasuke kuuuun!!** aquellas voces se escuchaban mas lejos, sus piro aliviado, saliendo del callejón.

**un poco mas y te quitan la ropa jeje tebayo...** el moreno se giro asustado, la persona que le había hablado no la vio por ningún lado ** hey acá arriba** los ojos negros del chico encontraron a los azules del rubio, Naruto se encontraba colgado de una de las ventanas del segundo piso, le sonreía en forma zorruna

**... y tu que diablos haces allá arriba **algo sonrojado le dijo

** es que cuando escuche el escándalo me asome y... se me cayeron las llaves** señalo a un lado de los pies del moreno, este miro hacia abajo

**baka...** una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro, las tomo y se las arrojo **ten mas cuidado** se dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí. Marco en su móvil el número de su primo mientras se alejaba ** obito vine a verte pero no me dejaron entrar...**

**_ que? Y porque no me llamaste antes he?_**

**que estabas en examen...**

**_mmm, estas solo?_**

** si, no esta tan lejos**

**_ detodas formas, bueno ya vas de regreso a tu casa_**

******si, le dare tus saludos a todos ok**

**_ gracias adiós_**

******adios...** se llevaba bien con su primo, y como en esos últimos años su hermano se encontraba mas ocupado se sentía solo, había tomado la opción de ir con su primo, pero también este ya estaba cercano a formar un matrimonio. Su seño se en frunció, todos los nekos eran "muñecas plásticas" no pensaban por si mismos y no se quejaban. El quería a una persona que defendiera sus principios y que le dijera "no" ** _pero no existe una persona así..._**

/(a petición de kyu-chan X3)

** suéltenme!!**

**Gaara de eso se trata la clase, es normal** varios chicos trataban de quitarle la ropa al pelirrojo, la clase consistía en que tenían que explorar su cuerpo enfrente de todos... algunos ya estaban acostumbrados, otros aun tenían vergüenza, pero Gaara se rehusaba completamente

**dije que me suelten!!** sin querer rasguño la cara de una chica, los demás se asustaron y lo dejaron en paz, el pelirrojo se aferro a su ropa rasgada y salió corriendo no evitando las lagrimas, pareciera que entre ellos se violaban, corrió por los pasillos chocando contra un chico este por reflejo lo tomo de los antebrazos evitando que callera

** cuidado!... por dios que te paso?** la piel que poseía era tan pálida que cualquier golpe se le notaba, aunque fuera muy ligero, en este caso se notaban los dedos de sus "compañeros" al tratar de quitarle la ropa ** deberías de irte a la...** al ver su cara quedo perplejo ** ... no te había visto por aquí, eres nuevo...** Gaara desvió la mirada, no quería salir de su cuarto jamás.

** Joven kimimaro su padre le busca...** el chico giro su rostro para responder, pero en eso el aguamarina aprovecho para zafarse e irse

**oye!!**

** disculpe ha visto un chico pelirrojo?** Haku interrumpió el que fuera por el.

** si, se fue corriendo por ahí...** le señalo a lo cual el moreno le agradeció y fue tras de el.

/

Gaara estaba bajo sus cobijas llorando, se sentía tan impotente, escucho como la puerta de su habitación giraba, viendo entrar a un chico de unos diecinueve años cabello largo, sus orejas pequeñas al igual que su cola y un rostro tan perecido al de una mujer.

** Gaara... estas bien?**

**_ no, vete _**gimoteo cubriéndose con las cobijas aun mas, ante tal acto Haku sonrió, se sentó aun lado

** vamos Gaara, tus compañeros me dijeron lo que paso... no debiste rasguñarle así a Matsuri**

**... no quiero volver a esa clase**

** no es una opción, dejame ver si no te lastimaron...** le quito las cobijas sin oposición del pelirrojo, tenia unos leves rasguños **mmm, será mejor que te cambies de ropa. Voy por unos desinfectantes** fue al botiquín mientras que el otro chico se ponía una camisa sin mangas y un short, el moreno comenzó a curarle cauterizando pero en justo llego a su pierna derecha se sorprendió, ahí se encontraban unas pequeñas pecas parecidas a los del jaguar, mostrando de esta forma que aun era virgen, lo miro a los ojos

**que?**

**eres virgen... ya comprendo, aunque es extraño** el pelirrojo enarco sus cejas

**porque? ** Haku dejo de hacer por un momento la curación

** bueno mira, estas se les conoce como "manchas de los niños", estas desaparecen cuando nosotros perdemos la virginidad en cualquier lado, y normalmente nosotros que no tenemos padres comenzamos una vida sexual temprana, aunque sea con otros nekos... nunca jugaste a "papa y mama"?** el pelirrojo negó

** no me gusta ese juego... es tan raro?** Haku pensó por un momento

** De hecho si, solo los que tienen padres aun la conservan...** el pelirrojo pensó por un momento, el albino que encontró en el pasillo tenía dos lunares en su frente... ** hablare con tsunade, buscaremos una solución para la clase, aunque debo confesarte que tarde o temprano vas a tomarla... **el chico bajo la cabeza abrazando sus piernas, haku acaricio su cabello dejándolo ahí, entre mas pronto hablara con la rubia mas pronto tendría la respuesta.

/

Todos los profesores ya se iban a sus casas, solo los encargados del instituto Yaku (para semes jeje) eran los que vivían junto con ellos, ese instituto-internado había sido hecho solo para estudiantes con padres biológicos... y cerca de LAHOJA, Obito estaba refrescándose en su cuarto de baño, era de los pocos en tener su propia habitación lejos de todo el alboroto, salió con la toalla enredada a su cintura, mientras que con otra se secaba su cabello, tenia la luzapagada y mientras buscaba el interruptor escucho unos sollozos

** shif, snif **su piel se erizo por un momento, no tenia mucho en que había visto una película de terror, se giro lentamente encontrando un bultito en su cama, pero al reconocer el cabello blanco se tranquilizo.

** Kakashi?** el chico levanto su rostro mostrando que tenia unos ligeros rasguños en el y manos, además de que estaba conalgo de tierra **que te paso?**

** me caí del árbol...** se limpio las lagrimas

** y porque te subiste al árbol?... como entraste?** miro por todos lados, nada estaba forzado

**mi papa me enseño a abrir puertas por una emergencia...** nuevamente sus lagrimas surgieron, el moreno lo abrazo, no era normal que llorara

**shhh, tranquilo que te paso? **Kakashi enterró su rostro en el pecho desnudo del moreno, sentía protección, serró sus ojos.

** ..._papa murió_** los ojos negros del Uchiha se abrieron, que acababa de decir?. Lo tomo de los hombros tratando de verlo a los ojos

**que?**

** tsunade sensei me lo dijo esta tarde... ** volvió abrazarlo siendo correspondido por el moreno **_ pedo quedarme contigo esta noche?..._**Obito sonrió, recordó vagamente cuando eran mas pequeños y esos pedidos le hacia.

**si... no tienes porque preguntar...** un suspiro salió de los labios del albino siempre podía contar con el... después de unos momentos se separaron, el moreno fue por ropa para el mientras que Kakashi entraba al baño, quería tomar una ducha.

Mientras se bañaba Obito estaba muy pensante, razono que ahora Kakashi ya no estaría exento de los compromisos, se mordió los labios, varios de sus compañeros hablaban de el. Muy a parte de lo que pensaba su moreno amigo, Kakashi recordaba las veces en que su padre le tallaba la espalda, era una costumbre muy personal, a pesar de sus quince años aun lo hacia, se sumergió en la bañera tratando de confundir sus lagrimas con el agua, tenia miedo y mucho.

Obito ya se había cambiado, se había puesto su pijama, solo el pantalón... entro al cuarto de baño dejando una camisa para el albino.

** _hay veces desearía ser seme..._ **Obito voltio viendo a su amigo solo cubierto con una toalla, aun escurría un poco de agua

** no es tan fácil como crees** se le acerco cogiendo otra toalla para secar su cabello ** desde el inicio tenemos que mantener a la familia, y si no hacemos lo que la familia dice...**

** Pero no los obligan a ser violados...** el moreno deja de hacer lo que hacia viendo la cara baja de Kakashi ** inclusive... la virginidad no podemos perderla por nuestra voluntad** miro a otro lado

** Kakashi...** tomo de su barbilla con cuidado para que lo viera ** no temas... estoy aquí** muy ligeramente rozo los labios del albino con los suyos, ante esto los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron completamente, pero fue él el que se acerco para a completar el beso. Obito estaba feliz no lo había rechazado.

Kakashi había serrado los ojos, sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, las manos de Obito se enredaban en el cabello blanco mientras que su lengua lamia los labios de Kakashi pidiendo permiso para entrar, con lentitud Hatake fue abriendo su boca. La lengua del moreno entro gustosa, al fin probaba el sabor de Kakashi, el albino retrocedió hasta quedar en la pared, pasaron por donde estaba el interruptor apagando la luz, solo la que lograba colarse era suficiente. El beso aun seguía su curso mezclando la saliva de ambos saliendo por la comisura del labio del albino, Obito lentamente dejo de besarle para que pudiera respirar, el chico apenas y podía hacerlo, la toalla que tenía apenas y solo la sostenía con una de sus manos, su rostro estaba sonrojado. Se acerco a su oído susurrándole

** te amo_..._**el albino lo miro ** desde hace tanto **acaricio su cintura, Kakashi serró los ojos ante el tacto **_ ... hagamos el amor _**sin pensar mas el albino acepto moviendo su cabeza, dejando caer completamente la toalla. Obito sonrió, beso con pasión su cuello sacando sus piros de la boca de Kakashi

**mmha... nn, mh... **el Uchiha tomo sus piernas elevándolas dejándolo en la repisa del lavamanos, la colita de Kakashi se enredo en una de las piernas del moreno provocándole un cosquilleo. Beso su cuello, siendo cuidadoso en no dejarle marca, podría notarse de inmediato. Kakashi rodeo el cuello de Obito con sus brazos, una extraña emoción se apodero de su ser a lo que venia... acaso el?

** _también... ahjha te... amo_**al escuchar esto el Uchiha se lleno de felicidad lo abrazo fuertemente besándole en los labios, primero fue ron de emoción cambiando gradualmente a pasión. Comenzaba a juguetear con su lengua, enrollando la del albino, enseñándole a moverla, las manos del moreno descendieron hasta posarlas en sus caderas, masajeo la zona del coxis provocándole un ligero escalofrió al Hatake. Una de las manos de Obito recorrió toda la pierna del menor... haciendo que la levantara y flexionara, paso su mano por debajo del muslo acariciando toda la zona, el albino rompió el beso, realmente le faltaba aire, dio ligeros besos en el cuello del moreno, mientras que este respiraba su cabello, teniendo la oreja del albino en su rostro, por un momento poso sus ojos en el reflejó del espejo, podía aprecia perfectamente la espalda de Kakashi, la acaricio, en ella había uno que otro lunar que le fascinaban, mas los de sus hombros, lo inclino un poco haciendo que reposara en el espejo, bajo con lentitud rozo sus pezones ** ha,a, gja...** Kakashi serró los ojos, sentía como se humedecían enterró su mano en el cabello color ébano del chico se separo un poco para mirarle. Con su dedo índice toco el entre seño del albino recorriéndolo hacia abajo, tocando muy ligeramente, pasando por nariz boca, cuello pecho, ombligo... vientre. Kakashi trago güeros al saber donde se dirigía ** mmm!!** serró los ojos al sentir que toco su miembro. El moreno comenzó a masajearlo, subía y bajaba su mano, tomándolo completamente. Se acerco al rostro de albino y lamio su oído ** ghaa, ha... ha-ha** ya no savia si las gotas que recorrían su espalda eran de agua o el sudor que comenzaba. Obito se había desatendido por bastante tiempo, su miembro comenzaba a dolerle

** huoo... mm **Kakashi noto su quejido dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna del otro chico tocando su hombría, un gruñido salo de la garganta del Uchiha, sin dudar metió su mano en el pantalón del moreno sacando su miembro, no pudo ocultar su asombro, era verdad que los semes tenían mas grande el miembro a comparación de los neko. Imito los movimientos que le había dado su compañero, masajeo recreando exactamente los movimientos, Obito no pudo evitar serrar los ojos, solo el hecho de saber que era Kakashi el que lo hacia le bastaba, pronto comenzó a gemir en el oído del albino. Comenzó a mover su cadera adelante y para tras haciéndole mas difícil la tarea al Hatake de agarrarlo **ha-aaa**

**ahh, ha, ha **se miraron por un momento, Obito había friccionado su miembro con el del albino... repitió el movimiento, y Kakashi también lo realizo ** haa haajha haa mng! **se sentía muy bien al rosarse de esa forma, la pre eyaculación comenzaba a emanar. Kakashi trataba de aguantar, pero creía que no lo lograría, el mismo tomo su miembro dejando el dedo índice bloqueas su tan próxima eyaculación

** Kakashi, no has eso, va a dolerte...**

** no... quiero terminar solo...** unas ligeras lagrimas salieron de su rostro, ya comenzaba a dolerle. Obito lo observo, era normal que eyaculara antes, no estaba acostumbrado... sonrió ligeramente tomando su mentón acercándose para besarle, trato de relajarlo, acariciando su espalda llevando las cosas con calma, una vez relajado se separo un poco llevando dos dedos a su boca, los lamio y chupo hasta dejarlos húmedos **... _que?_**

**_ es para que no te duela..._**nuevamente se concentro en la boca del albino, saboreando su ser... los dedos del Uchiha pasaron rozando miembro provocándole un gemido, hasta que llegaron a su destino, con un dedo recorrió aquella zona, Kakashi abrió los ojos a sentir que un dedo entraba en el

** HGA-aa **se aferro a los hombros del albino, Obito le consolaba con pequeños besos ... dejo que primero pasara el primer espasmo, cuando sintió mas relajado comenzó a moverlo en círculos, Kakashi soltó un ligero temblor, no podía evitarlo, pronto comenzaba a dilatarse cambiando sus quejidos por géminos, fue entonces que introdujo un segundo dedo... solo los dedos de albino se encajaron un poco en su espalda no le había dolido mucho, llevo su otra mano a su miembro masturbándose utilizando su propia pre eyaculación para lubricarse, daba círculos al igual abría y cerraba los dedos tratando de dilatarlo mas. Kakashi movió sus caderas hacia delante quedando en una mejor posición de penetración apoyándose con sus brazos hacia tras, el moreno saco sus dedos tomando las piernas del albino para posicionarse mejor entre ellas subiéndolas a sus hombros, puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada del albino rozándola ** HAAAaaa** lentamente comenzó a penetrarle siendo cuidadoso ** HAAAA... **pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, losa vaivén comenzó a sentirlos.

Pronto sintió que el albino se acostumbro acelerando un poco mas... de la misma forma el albino se movió, beso los labios de moreno siendo muy meticuloso...

** HAAA HA HA ...**el calor de su cuerpo llego a tal grado de quemarse el mismo, la última envestida llego hasta adentro que arqueo la espalda llegando al orgasmo... sintiendo también que en su interior Obito había dejado su semilla. El moreno lo abrazo por un instante, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro...

** Tu cola me hace cosquillas...** dijo repentinamente el moreno, Kakashi lo miro encontrando que esta estaba enrollada en una de sus piernas, esta era un poco esponjada.

** ... **Obito comenzó acariciarle el cabello, cambiando su semblante a serio... ** hablaré con Tsunade... arreglare todo Kakashi... **el albino entre serró los ojos llevando sus orejas hacia atrás hundiéndose en el pecho del chico, el Uchiha miro el espejo nuevamente algo le llamo bastante la atención... ** que raro... no están tus pecas...**

Kakashi giro su rostro enfocando su reflejo, su espalda estaba blanca... ** acaso no eran...?**

**las marcas de "niño"? **los dos se miraron por un momento. Si la rubia lo notaba...

Se alistaron y durmieron un poco, Hatake estaba recostado en el echo del moreno mientras que este le rascaba la espalda, estaba pensativo por lo que venia y contento por lo sucedido, el tiempo paso muy rápido para ambos, la alarma de mesa del Uchiha sonó a las 5 am... Kakashi tenia que regresar a su habitación antes de que los demás despertaran, se cambio rápidamente y Obito fue a "dejarlo". Le ayudo a pasar la barda, despidiéndose de un beso

** te prometo que la próxima semana lo anunciare...** un asentimiento dio el oji gris, salto la barda y fue corriendo a su habitación sin ser visto por el velador, Obito regreso a su cuarto, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien los había visto

/

Gaara veía del como los alumnos estaban haciendo preparativos para la "feria de compromisos", a el le faltaba tiempo para estar ahí, todos los candidatos eran restringidos de los demás, como costumbre de la escuela... en esos cinco días el albino no había visto al Uchiha, pero no estaba preocupado, sabia que no le fallaría...

** Kakashi, te vez bien** comento su morena amiga, el chico la miro sonriéndole un poco

** Kakashi, Tsunade sama solicita tu presencia...** Haku intervino en la conversación de los chicos, este asintió y le siguió ** ... tal vez no es de mi incumbencia pero... me entere que alguien "pidió" por ti...** Kakashi lo miro ** fue muy insistente, Tsunade tubo varias entrevistas... pero se fue el que mas interesado estaba ** los ojos de Kakashi brillaron, el mayor se le acerco guiñándole un ojo ** escuche de algunos superiores que es de una familia influyente, además de que es muy simpático... ** no cabía duda, se trataba de Obito, Kakashi acelero el paso dejando al moreno atrás, corrió por los pasillos antes de llegara ala puerta de la directora, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse, giro la perilla entrando

** jaja es verdad... oh Kakashi ya llegaste** la mujer se encontraba hablando muy animada con el chico, el sillón cubría su rostro solo mostrando sus piernas ** mira, de entre todos los candidatos el es el adecuado para ti... además conoce el trabajo de tu padre... se gradúa este año ** un momento... había unos datos que no concordaban con Obito, aquel chico se paro mostrado su rostro ** el es tu prometido... Maito Gai... ** aquel moreno se arrodillo tomando su mano besándola

** tal y como te recordaba... hermoso... **Kakashi estaba frio, eso no podía estar pasando. Donde estaba obito?!

_Dios... si se que me emocioné con esta pareja pero si no la escribo pues no habrá acción jiji. Hay nooooo pero que paso aquí??, se supone que debería de ser el Uchiha y no gai!!, espero el lemon haya sido de su agrado jeje, me gusto el breve encuentro entre Naru y saske. Eso ayudara en el descelance de la historia, y que mejor para educarlo que ero senin JAJAJA... aun no se con quien ponerlo, estaba pensando en darle un narugaa... o Naru hetero jejeje bueno, pero la pareja es sasugaa, me voy a trdar en juntarlos ya verán porque jojojo_

_Wiiiiiiiii espero con ANCIAS sus comentaitos n/n_


	4. Chapter 4

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-CO X-NONE X-NONE

**UN DIA OBSCURO... los amigos se encuentran**

Se sentía mareado eso no podía ser verdad, Haku entro un poco agitado había corrido casi al mismo instante del albino.

** Kakashi?...** la rubia se paro, el chico se veía mas pálido de lo normal ** te encuentras bien?**

** será mejor que lo lleve a la enfermería...** comento Gai tomando su brazo y llevándoselo, pero en eso la directora lo detuvo

** lo siento, pero no puedes estar paseándote con Kakashi, Haku por favor lleva a que lo revisen... ** Haku asintió llevándose a Kakashi, el estaba con los ojos desorbitados. La rubia analizo por un momento, tal vez era demasiado pronto para eso... ** disculpe Maito san, pero debe de comprender...**

**no se preocupe...** le sonrió el moreno ** lo cuidare muy bien...** tomo su chaqueta tras haber arreglado el papeleo unos momentos antes, dio una reverencia y salió de la dirección. La mujer se sentó en su escritorio, acomodando sus papeles, de entres ellos se notaba una hoja con la cita del Uchiha, la había pedido hace cuatro días, el primero de todos los pretendientes, pero nunca llego...

/

Kakashi entro rápidamente al baño, el impacto de la noticia le llego a tal grado que vomito, Haku estaba buscando algunas pastillas para que se relajara

** pensé que estarías feliz... por como reaccionaste conmigo**

**...** el albino no contestaba, no sabia como reaccionar, porque Tsunade no le había dicho nada de eso?, no se suponía que debía de tener una cita previa? ** porque Tsunade no me lo dijo antes?...** Haku se acerco sentándolo en la cama de la enfermería

** porque aun estabas de luto, ya vez como es esto, pero... aun te faltan dos años para salir, no creo que la boda se efectúe antes...** eso no ayudaban en nada, Hatake contenía las lagrimas mordiendo sus labios, eso lo noto el moreno ** no era el, verdad?...**

**...?**

** llegue a ver como te ibas con aquel chico...** toco su rostro alzándolo ** hay semes que al tener lo que buscan se alejan de nosotros...** Haku había pasado por una infancia dura, a tal grado de no confiar en sus propias palabras de aliento, aunque se viera y escuchara amablemente le llenaba de rabia el ver pasar por eso una y otra vez a los neko

** el jamás haría eso!!** Contesto enojado apartando la mano de su rostro, los ojos del moreno se endurecieron

** Entonces donde esta...?** Kakashi no supo que decir, tendría que haber algo para justificar eso pero... en antiguas ocasiones el moreno había burlado la seguridad de la escuela para irlo a ver...

/

**QUE HISISTE QUEEE!!** los gritos del mas anciano de los Uchiha reventaba las paredes... ahí enfrente tenia a uno de sus sucesores como podía faltarle el respeto a ese grado

** ABUELO DEJA DE ESTARME GRITANDO TENGO QUE IRME!!** los presentes dieron una mirada de desaprobación, como le respondía de esa forma?. Itachi también había sido citado, como miembro próximo a contraer matrimonio necesitaba "consejos". Por fin había sentado cabeza, pero un no decía quien era su prometida o prometido.

** COMO PUEDES FIJARTE EN ESA PERSONA, SU PADRE ES NUESTRO PEOR ENEMIGO!!**

** pero que dices?, solo tu eras el peleado con ellos, mi madre y mi tío se llevaban muy bien con Sakumo san, yo crecí con el!!** el chico quería que lo dejaran en paz, en la misma noche en que Kakashi regreso los cuidadores llegaron a su habitación acusándole de una falta grave, a día siguientes después de haber sacado la cita con Tsunade los responsables de cuidarlo se lo llevaron de inmediato a la gran mansión, dejándolo encerrado hasta que llegara su abuelo. Uno de ellos lo vio salir con un neko de la escuela de LAHOJA... pero para peor suerte era el hijo de Sakumo, ya se le había dicho que se alejara de el... pero el coraje venía del abuelo ya que en su juventud tenia interés en el pero Sakumo jamás lo acepto (haber, chocan la edades pero tomen en cuenta que hay personas mayores que se casan con jóvenes heee, ha sip, Sakumo era neko y su madre seme heeee eso no se lo esperaban XD)

El Uchiha mayor estaba arto de sus imprudencias, nuevamente lo mando a encerrar en su habitación, no lo dejaría ir hasta que cambiara de opinión... Obito estaba frustrado... no quería perder mas tiempo, no quería que alguien aprovechara la situación del albino.

**... Bueno Itachi, espero que me traigas mejores noticias... decidiste unirte con la familia Hyuga?...** el moreno se rasco el cachete, de por si no era bueno hacer enojar a su abuelo, mucho menos enojarlo mas

** he de eso abuelo Madara...**

/

** eres neko?? **la directora del Gauken Nekoi tenia enfrente a Deidara, este se había quitado su tan común paliacate, mostrando sus orejas

**s-si...**

**sabes los problemas que pudiste haber ocasionado**

**lo se pero, no podía dejar a los niños, nadie se dio cuenta... bueno** miro a otro lado la morena se paro acercándose a el

** si alguien te esta acosando haremos algo al respecto** jalo con cariño una de sus orejitas ** no tenias porque ocultármelo... **el chico sonrió un poco, tornando sus mejillas a carmín

** es que, el que se dio cuenta fue... Itachi** la morena retrocedió. De inmediato el chico se paro tomando sus manos ** no se preocupe, prometió no decir nada... **

**hace cuanto lo sabe?**

** hace tres años... casi cuatro** los ojos rojizos de la mujer estaban mas que abiertos, hace tanto que lo sabia y no había chantajeado?... tubo pequeños recuerdos del moreno molestando al rubio de forma graciosa del como le preguntaba cosas acerca de el...

** porque hasta ahora me dices esto?**

** es que... me propuso matrimonio...** bajo sus orejitas escondiéndolas en su cabello, tomaba fuertemente su mano derecha con la izquierda, la mujer estaba sorprendida

** y que fue lo que respondiste... **el rosto de Deidara se bajo viéndola

** yo... no le respondí, fue tan repentino... **estaba nervioso y confundido. Kurenai esbozo una sonrisa de comprensión, ya entendía de porque le había contado todo eso.

** quieres que te de un consejo...** el rubio la miro afirmando con la cabeza, la morena lo abrazo fuertemente ** sabes que t considero como si fueras mi hijo... y gracias por tratar de protegerme** el ultimo comentario era referido a su "secreto" ** bueno lo que me podrías decir es... que piensas de el?**

**... pues, es una persona sumamente molesta, siempre quiere enterarse de lo que hago, o esta pegado a mi... no importa donde este, siempre me encuentra...** entre las palabras que decía movía sus manos dándole un aspecto gracioso, le morena lo observaba nunca antes lo había visto tan... cercano a alguien ** siempre hace comentarios en doble sentido que mayormente no entiendo... ** cayo un poco, se había puesto completamente rojo.

** te gusta...** las orejas del rubio se alzaron al escuchar eso de los labios de la mujer ** y mucho. Si fuera decisión mía, no lo pensaría, pero es tu decisión... tu querrías estar con la persona que se preocupa por ti hasta?, la que te mira...** sus recuerdos la llevaron cuando lo conoció, vivía en una casa de personas influyentes, hijo del primer esposo de Konan... desgraciadamente falleció de una enfermedad y ella tubo la necesidad de casarse por segunda vez, Deidara contaba con tres años de edad, ella era alumna de su madre y la iba a ver a su casa, no vivía lejos, en ocasiones se quedaba cuidándolo, pero el chico era muy callado, y no se acercaba fácilmente a ella. Un día, ocurrió un accidente, Konan falleció dejando desamparado a su hijo, la morena ya no pudo ir mas, y Deidara quedo en las manos de su padrastro, el señor Hidan. Serró los ojos ese desgraciado...

** Kurenai san?** Deidara había estado hablándole pero ella no le reposndia, la mujer lo miro sacudiendo la cabeza ** que sucede?**

**nada... perdóname, ya has decidido que hacer?**

**si** dijo seguro el rubio

** Bueno, lo que hayas decidido será mejor que se lo digas a el...**

/

Gaara estaba en clase de cocina, le iba bien le gustaba cocinar, todos alrededor lo miraban de reojo, en poco tiempo había tenido una reputación de ser muy problemático, metió al horno la pasta que había preparado, y salió por un momento, tardaría media hora en coserse.

Se quito las cosas y salió un momento, el salón se encontraba en la parte baja cerca de las jardineras, estaba triste...

**fiiiuuuu... **(se supone que es un silbido) el pelirrojo voltio, novio nada, nuevamente se acomodo ** FIUUUU!!** sonó mas fuerte esto ocasiono que se levantara buscando de donde provenía, se acerco a la barda escalándola un poco, miro hacia afuera y no vio nada, bajo de un salto pero alguien lo tomo de la cintura.

**Gaara porque no me haces caso!!**

**HAAAA!! **Tanto la cola como las orejas se le esponjaron, su corazón si no lo hubiera agarrado se habría salido, miro a la persona... dios en verdad?

** n-Naruto?**

**sep... el viejo _ero_ no me dejaba venir, tuve que colarme...** el pelirrojo no pudo evitar abrasarlo, lo hacia con fuerza, el rubio respondió el abrazo

** como entraste?...** el ojia azul saco la lengua, en una bolsa que traía saco unas orejitas y cola

** es un disfraz de gatito, solo las corte jajaja **la actitud de Gaara había cambiado se veía bastante contento, platicaron por un rato, escondiéndose de los profesores, cuando uno se acercaba el rubio se ponía su disfraz, diciendo que "visitaba la escuela" ** oye... como te ha ido a ti?, no has tenido problema...** el pelirrojo bajo la cabeza al recordar el incidente hace unos días

** no Naruto, pero no quiero estar aquí...** Naruto lo vio triste, siempre Gaara se guardaba las cosas, y por lo que escucho de Jaraiya en esa escuela los niños sin padres eran los mas buscados, al no tener parientes era mas sencillos de "domar"

** Gaara, en las fiestas que hacen que se dice... "feria de compromiso"... ocúltate, escuche que hay semes mayores que buscan a nekos para casarse, y a ellos no les importa si ya estas a punto de graduarte o no...** tomo las manos del pelirrojo ** no sabría que hacer si no te vuelvo ver... ** el pelirrojo lo miro a los ojos sorprendido, en ese instante un albino paso viendo la escena entre los dos chicos...

** si te ven con un seme tendrás problemas... **el rubio lo miro algo enojado

** que te pasa?... te vez que estas amargado, además soy un neko...** el chico se acerco a el y le quito las orejas de un tirón...

** vete antes de que avise a los demás de ti** los ojos azules estaban desconcertados como se había dado cuenta, Gaara se levantó poniéndose entre los dos

** Naruto mejor vete... g-gracias por venir...**

** no te preocupes Gaara vendré otro día...** miro por ultima vez al alvino dándole una mirada retadora, el otro solo lo barrio con la vista, viendo por donde se iba.

** no confíes en los semes, todos son iguales...** el pelirrojo lo miro, por un instante pensó ver una lagrima recorrer el rostro del chico, se retiro del lugar recordando repentinamente lo que había dejado en el horno. El oji gris se quedo solo, tenia tanto rencor en ese momento ** _eres un idiota_** apretó los dientes visualizando a un moreno.

/

Itachi salía casi corriendo de la casa de su abuelo, no quería tener la misma suerte de su primo, subió a su auto y se encamino de regreso a su casa, su celular sonó repentinamente

** diga?**

**aniki... Gai esta buscando a Obito, pero su celular no responde, por casualidad sabes donde esta?...**

**mmm, si, esta con el abuelo, lo vieron junto a un neko de LAHOJA... y ya sabrás...** Sasuke sus piro

** bueno... es que Gai quería pedirle un favor...**

** oye gai es aquel chico que esta en la clase de mercadotecnia de Obito?**

**si el vejete...** Gai contaba con 18 años Obito apenas cumpliría 17... era muy listo y lo habían adelantado a esa clase aunque fuera el mas chico de todos. ** Vejete? Yo tengo 18...**

**aja... **una vena se formo en su cien... desde que estaba organizando los negocios de su padre, Sasuke se había hecho mas... malcriado ** bueno si vuelve hablar le aviso... nos vemos**

**oye no me cuelgues!!** Demasiado tarde si ototo lo corto, el moreno miro por un instante su móvil, si su padre no hablaba con Sasuke, el lo haría, la actitud que estaba tomando era molesta.

/

Todo estaba preparado, dentro de poco los compromisos comenzarían a formalizarse, y los cortezaños vendrían después, gai estaba vestido de traje, platicando muy tranquilamente con sus amigos, Sasuke también se encontraba ahí, representando a Obito, miraba atentamente todo los adornos y el instituto, nunca antes había estado ahí, miro por la ventana viendo a los neko

** te estas divirtiendo?**

** ...**

**jeje, claro que no, tu aun no estas en la llama de la juventud, aun no entiendes de esto...** gai le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al Uchiha, a este se le formo una venita en la frente

** lo entiendo perfectamente... compras al mejor de todos y te lo llevas a casa... ** lo miro a los ojos ** ... o no me digas que "la donación" fue pura casualidad** el comentario molesto a Maito, como se atrevía de decir esas cosas?

** Sasuke, debes de comportarte ante tus superiores... no te hare nada por tu comentario ya que Obito es mi mejor amigo y tu eres su primo, pero si vuelves hablar asi...** la familia de Maito era mas poderosa que la Uchiha, Sasuke no estaba complacido en estar ahí, solo que por el momento no había nadie mas dispuesto. La puerta principal se abrió dejando pasar por fin a los prometidos (los semes esperan en la sala de conferencias, son enormes y la usaron para la ocasión), gai de inmediato se dirigió con su prometido dándole una reverencia ** _no tienes idea de lo ansioso que estoy..._**Kakashi lo miro sin mucha emoción, se había resignado después de estar hablando con Tsunade y de lo que le decía Haku, le dio la mano y el moreno se lo llevo a su mesa

Después de un rato toco la copa llamando la atención de los presentes ** ... mis estimados amigos, se que varios de ustedes nunca se habían imaginado que me casaría, es mas hacían apuestas. A lo que me recuerda que perdí jajaja**

** jajajajaa** todos rieron

** ... hablando enserio quiero brindar por la persona mas hermosa que ha pisado este planeta, y celebrar el día que lo vi por primera vez... ** Kakashi quería desaparecer, acaso no veía ese sujeto que no quería casarse con el, e incluso intento decírselo pero... ** te amo desde aquella ocasión, por mi prometido** levanto la copa siendo seguido por los otros. Sasuke estaba clavado en lasilla sin mucha atención del discurso que daba Maito, todos aplaudieron y brindaron por la próxima pareja, miro por un momento al albino, se veía no muy contento, como no, su marido era horrible

Tras el brindis se retiro al baño, bueno solo tenia que estar ahí por su primo, se lavó la cara, faltaban solo unas... cinco horas, en el baño se encontraba una pecera gigante, la cual dividía el baño de semes y neko la vio por el espejo girando, había peces de todos los tamaños y colores, se acerco para mirarlos, siguió un pez en especial de color dorado, alargado y con aletas largas, el pez parecía que estaba jugando, dando vueltas yendo de un lado a otro, eso le dio gracia puso tota atención en lo que hacia el pez hasta que vio al otro lado del cristal un dedo que al parecer era quien guiaba al animal, enfoco al dueño de aquel dedo, apenas pudo verlo ya que los peces le impedían su labor (nunca han ido a un acuario? No se quedan quietos!!) lo que si vio fueron sus ojos, de un color tan hermoso siendo resaltados por una línea en ellos, se pego al frio vidrio inconscientemente, quien era ese neko?, al otro lado Gaara se había entretenido con los peces, era algo extraño pero los animales le seguían, en eso Haku entro

**Gaara, te están buscando!!, tienes que ayudar en la cocina. Además aun no pueden verte los semes...** tomo de la muñeca al pelirrojo y se lo llevo de ahí, el moreno al ver que se lo llevaban salió rápidamente para interceptarlo, pero ya habían salido del salón.

/

**enserio?!**

**s-si... y deja de verme así **Itachi tenia los ojos brillosos, Deidara había aceptado su propuesta, poniendo condiciones de antemano ( propuesta de Kurenai), Itachi estaba mas que contento, a pesar de no haber tenido respuesta en ese momento, con solo el hecho de que no le había dicho "no" le daba esperanzas de que accediera, cosa que ocurrió. Lo abrazo alzándolo sin problemas (ya ven que en el dibujito lo puse mu delgado jejeje XD)

** FELICIDADES DEIDARA SEMPAIIIII!!** los niños habían salido de la nada aventando confeti y serpentinas, además de que Anko sensei también celebraba, cosa nada usual en ella.

** eh? Y ustedes de donde...?**

**yo organice todo jejeje** Kurenai se disculpo con el rubio, pero no podía evitarlo. **cuando seria la boda?**

** Por mi hoy mismo!!** comento muy alegre el moreno

** ITACHI!!** el oji azul no pudo evitar el colorarse, adema aun no lo soltaba.

** es verdad!! No te he presentado ante mis padres** lo tomo de la mano dispuesto a llevárselo pero el rubio lo paro jaloneándolo

** oye espera, como crees, además es muy tarde... y mi ropa** Itachi no veía nada malo en el, pero al observar su rostro comprendió, se calmo un poco tomando su rostro.

** perdona... iremos cuando estés preparado **sus ojos negros se posaron en los azulosos de el

** bueno, bueno...** Anko separando a la pareja alegando ** hay que organizar todo bien... debemos de llamar a los invitados, preparar la cena, ver donde se organizara el evento... pero primero la despedida de soltero muajaja** Deidara veía extrañamente a la morena, realmente verla contenta daba miedo

/

Obito se había escapado de la mansión, se coló en LAHOJA, buscando al albino, pero no estaba en su habitación, recorrió el instituto pero, no lo hallaba.

** hey tu que crees que haces aquí?!** Haku lo había descubierto tomándolo de la muñeca, el moreno voltio encarándolo

** donde esta Kakashi?** el chico lo miro de arriba a bajo, reconociéndolo. Lo miro serio

** para que?, no te basto con lo que le hiciste, ya déjalo** los ojos de Obito lo miraron extrañado, lo tomo de los hombros estampándolo contra la pared

** de que diablos estas hablando...**

**de que te estuvo esperando, y jamás llegaste. No te basto con quitarle la virginidad?** Obito retrocedió, como es que sabia...?** Yo sabia de sus marcas...** le dio la espalda ** ya paso un mes, me alegra que no lo hayas embarazado...**

** donde esta? **Haku se paro viéndolo, era demasiado insistente

** Por que?** vio los ojos negros que emanaban lagrimas, aunque intentaba contenerlas

** quiero pedirle una disculpa, yo... no pude llegar antes** apretó sus puños ** quiero que se quede conmigo...** el pelilargo giro completamente su cuerpo, acercándose al chico

** realmente quieres eso?**

**si** Haku lo miro, no había dudado en su respuesta, además de que si se trataba de una mentira no tenia que esforzarse tanto en convencerlo, serró los ojos.

** llegas demasiado tarde...** el moreno lo miro con los ojos abiertos, Haku desvió la mirada **... el ya... se caso**

**_QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TT, hay amigas no me fusilen ya que si lo hacen no habrá continuación jijijiji... _**

**_Bueno viendo dos noticias buenas Naruto porfin vio a Gaara, dei acepto la propuesta de Itachi y de pilón Sasuke ya vio a Gaara aunque solo lo vio X3... oigan les gustaría que pusiera que vida lleva kiba y shino? Ñam jejeje, bueno, soy mala con Kakashi, peo no se preocupen, la pareja es obikaka, ya luego arreglo eso, aunque gai es una persona sumamente difícil... y no dejara ir a Kakashi tan fácilmente, además agregare a una cuarta persona jajaja ya supondrán cual_**

**_Adelanto un poco en el siguiente cpitulo... ya pasaron tres años, Itachi tiene dos lindos niños corriendo en su hogar, Naruto se encuentra con algien que jamás creyo conocer... Sasuke es una persona calculadora que solo piensa en el mismo, y trata a los neko muy mal, en ese capitulo lo eran detalladamente estará lardo, bueno nos leemos la próxima semana MAttA NE!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_wolas ejej... he tenido dias ocuoaditos y lo de la graduacion y eso y que los invitados y que el trabajo, baaaaaaaaaa... lo ciento en verdad, creo que por un mes no podre actualizar, pero dejen que me de un espacin y tratare si no aguantenme por fis ._

_paso de rapido_

**--  
**

Kakashi veía por el ventanal de su nuevo hogar, realmente la familia Maito era muy poderosa, aquella casona había sido construida en menos de un mes y completamente de mármol, subió sus piernas abrazándolas, e la noche de nupcias invento todo para que no concretaran el matrimonio, Gai no lo toco en ese entonces, solo le dijo: "_cuando estés listo..."_ sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al pensar que ese sujeto le tocara, miro la hora del reloj, no tardaría en llegar Gai. Tomo sus cosas y fue en dirección al escritorio, aun seguía estudiando, en una escuela distinta y exclusiva

**-flashback-**

**_ Tsunade como pudo?!_**

**_Kakashi, sabes que es lo mejor que puede pasarte, toma en cuenta que posees una fuerte herencia y no es secreto. Alguien podía abusar de eso_**_ la mujer serró los ojos recargándose en su silla ** nunca te dejaría en manos de una persona corrupta y mala... tu padre confiaba en mi**_

**_ Pero..._**

**_ Kakashi, es así como es, y no puede cambiarse_**_ Kakashi tenia sus ojos brillosos, quería llorar, pero también ponía en una situación muy comprometedora a la rubia, bajo la vista derrotado ** Haku, llévatelo a su cuarto y arréglalo, no tardan en llegar los invitados** el moreno lo tomo de los hombros sacándolo de la dirección_

**_ cuando te toque, piensa en otra cosa..._**_ el albino lo miro ** es la única forma de soportarlo...**_

**-fin flashback-**

** Bien venido señor Maito **una chica rubia le daba la bienvenida al dueño de la casa, el moreno le sonrió dejando su abrigo en un sillón ** donde esta?...**

** en el estudio, tubo un día algo cansado **aquella chica se encargaba de cuidar al avino, apenas abarcaba los 17 años de edad

** gracias Ino, puedes irte** la chica dio una reverencia y se fue, Gai atravesó todo el pasillo, esa casa había sido un obsequio de bodas de sus padres, había hecho demasiado... abrió las puertas encontrando al chico leyendo un libro, lo admiro por un momento, caminando despacio hasta el. Kakashi se había tensado, tragando gruesamente, pero mantuvo el semblante serio, Gai llego hasta el tomando su rostro y alzándolo** ya llegue...**

** Bienvenido... **el moreno se acerco para besarle, pero de inmediato Kakashi voltio su rostro, Gai apretó sus labios, ya había pasado seis meses y Kakashi aun lo trataba de esa forma, se sentó aun lado

** que haces?**

** un trabajo de filosofía... es para mañana** los ojos negros lo observaron por un momento

** siempre que llego no terminas tus labores... creo que tratas de evitarme jajaja**

**... ** le quito el libro viendo su contenido, lo serró después viéndolo, sabia el horario del chico, sus clases abarcaban de siete de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde, tenia mucho tiempo para realizarla. Pero también se había metido a varios clubs, acortándole el tiempo

** deberías dejar algunos clubs, así tendríamos más tiempo juntos...** el albino tomo el libro volviéndolo a abrir

** quiero créditos extra, me ayudaría para la universidad** gai acerco su rostro al cuello del chico aspirando el aroma, serrando los ojos

** no te acuestes tan tarde...** se paro y fue a su recamara, Kakashi toco su cuello, sabia que no podía evitarlo por mas tiempo, Gai era paciente, pero hasta cuando lo seria?, nuevamente se hundió en su tarea, tratando de no pensar en eso.

/

** Naruto... CUANTAS VECES HE DE IR PORTI A LA DIRECCION DE TSUNADE?**

** pues si me pusieras mas atención me escucharías** el rubio tenia cruzado los brazos viendo retadoramente al anciano, en varias ocasiones se le había visto pasearse muy quitado de la pena en la escuela de los neko, junto a uno, no tenia ni idea del como entraba o el otro salía de su habitación...

** mira Naruto, creo que en tu cabecita hueca ni cabe lo que te digo. Esa escuela es de muy buena reputación, y si algún seme te ve ahí Tsunade tendría muy serios problemas**

** yo solo voy a ver a Gaara!!**

**si pero si no esa algo mas que amigo, no puedes hacerlo**

** acaso esta en una prisión o que tebayo?** el anciano le dolía la cabeza, ese chico era un cabezota, muy contrario de... sonrió, pero nuevamente cambio su semblante

**... Naruto, Gaara también esta en problemas por esto sabes?** el chico lo miro ** no se lo que le hagan, pero es muy seguro que Haku lo tenga bajo vigilancia, por lo tanto también debo ponerte un castigo...** se rasco la cabeza ** nee, ve atraerme una cerveza y unas revistas, estoy muy cansado ** se sentó en el sillón, una gotita se le formo en la cabeza del rubio

** viejo rabo verde** salió de la casa rumbo al súper, y fue cuando pensó, tendría que ser un pretendiente para verlo... eso seria muy raro... **_ Gaara y yo... juntos?_**

/

Haku estaba atentamente observando a Gaara que estaba recostado en un sillón dormido, realmente era muy terco, además de que se saltaba clases, iba muy mal en la escuela, pero a pesar de las amenazas o regaños no entendía, no sabia como hacerle entender, serró los ojos por un momento, pero al abrirlos no vio al pelirrojo ** que?!** busco por todos lados, la ventana estaba abierta ** no es cierto...** habría sido capaz de saltar del segundo piso?. Detrás de unas sillas el pelirrojo Salió y tomo las llaves que había dejado Haku en el escritorio, abrió la puerta y salió sin ser visto por el moreno

Paso los pasillos rápidamente, yendo al patio, que aburrido era todo el instituto, tal vez seria bueno irse de ahí, pero...

**_ y Naruto?_** llevo una mano a su barbilla, era su único amigo, no podría dejarlo, sus orejitas se pararon al escuchar unos ruidos, se escondió viendo a las personas que se acercaban, eran tres personas ya maduras, una de ellas logro velo

** valla, ven aquí muchacho...** indico uno de cabellera negra y ojos miel, Gaara dio un paso hacia tras ** jajaj es tímido...** aquella mirada no le gustaba al pelirrojo, ese sujeto lo examinó de pies a cabeza relamiéndose los labios ** si... me gusta, me lo llevo** todos rieron por el comentario, pero el moreno estaba serio

** hablas enserio, Orochimaru es apenas un niño...!! **dijo uno asombrado, el otro lo ignoro y se acerco al chico

** eso no importa... ** agarro la cara del pequeño, examinándola minuciosamente ** este niño es _fino..._ **los ojosaguamarina tenían miedo,la directora paso viendo la escena, eso le aterro, corrió de inmediato haciendo que soltara al pelirrojo

** regresa a tu habitación, RAPIDO!!** Gaara acato esa orden de inmediato alejándose del aquel hombre ** Orochimaru sama, no pensé que viniera hoy a la escuela...**

**quien es ese chico** la rubia trago grueso, sonrió amablemente evadiendo la pregunta

** mire los arreglos que hemos hecho al instituto, como vera se ha organizado...**

** Quien es ese chico Tsunade** la mujer lo miro por unos momentos, no podía ser, miro a otro lado

** subaku... no Gaara** el moreno reconoció el apellido, sonrió malignamente

** el hijo de Karura...**

/

Kakashi se había tomado un baño, estaba mas relajado ya que a Gai lo habían llamado a una junta importante en Tokio, por lo menor tardaría tres días. Su club había tenido problemas con algunos artefactos (ese era de arquería) y lo suspendieron dejándole la tarde libre, no había hecho amigos a si que se dirigió directamente a su casa. Ino había salido por el mandado así que se había quedado solo, se recostó en la cama boca abajo, agarro uno de sus libros de la escuela y comenzó con su tarea, se puso unos audífonos para escuchar su música, no se había puesto ropa, lo único que había hecho era ponerse su ropa interior y medio taparse con una sabana... ese día hacia calor y como nadie mas estaba... el sueño comenzó a invadirle, serró los ojos apoyando su cabeza en sus manos

La puerta principal se abrió dejando entrar a un muy malhumorado moreno ** a ultima hora cancelan... menos mal que no aborde el avión a tiempo...** se quito los zapatos, aquellos de charol le ajustaban un poco ** Ino?** llamo a la chica pero no atendió su llamado, supuso que había salido, se quito el saco, tomando rumbo a su habitación, estaba sudando un poco. Abrió la puerta encontrando de esta forma la mas hermosa escena que pudo ver

/

Gaara se había encerrado en su habitación, la forma en que lo miro ese sujeto le lleno de miedo, se abrazo así mismo, pero ya estaba "a salvo", se sentó en su cama tratando de tranquilizarse

** NO OROCHIMARU NO PUEDE HACER ESO!!** los gritos se escucharon por el pasillo, el pelirrojo se acerco a la puerta pegando su oído en ella

** claro que puedo... mis acciones son las que mantienen esta escuela no?, tu eres mi empleada** la mujer se paro enfrente del moreno impidiéndole el paso, los ojos amarillos vieron a los miel

** apenas es un niño... no puedes hacerle esto...** el sujeto sele acerco tomándole el rostro susúrranosle

** _serrare la escuela y dejare desamparados a los demás niños... tu decides, uno por trescientos..._**la mujer quedo helada ante sus palabras, no podía dejar que ese pequeño sufriera en las manos de el pero... tampoco podía dejar a los demás, bajo sus brazos derrotada, Haku vio la escena, trato de intervenir pero shizune lo detuvo. La puerta se abrió empujando un poco al chico, por un corto tiempo se miraron, paso a un lado de el y tomo una maleta llenándola de lagunas cosas personales del chico ** esto bastara...**

** _que?..._**Gaara vio a la rubia, en su mirada se veía confusión y terror, quería saber que pasaba

** tienes buena suerte muchacho, hoy empieza una nueva vida...** el pelirrojo miro al moreno, este le dio la mochila a uno de sus sirvientes acercándose al chico, lo voltio haciendo que se apoyara en la pared, como un policía a un ladrón, tentó sus caderas ** si, me dará buenos hijos** el mundo se le vino encima, miro a Haku y Tsunade, ellos no pudieron sostenerle la mirada

/

** oye... OYE!! ALEJA TU MANO DE MI!!**

** cual mano?** Deidara le dio un pellizco a la mano intrusa en su ropa, Itachi de inmediato la saco sobándosela ** oye, ya ni porque nos vamos a casar...** ante el comentario el rubio se ruborizo, mirando de inmediato a otro lado en forma molesta

** ... e-eso no te da d-derecho de manosearme...** el moreno sonrió abrazándolo, las orejitas del rubio bajaron por el acto

** perdón, es que pensar que me aceptas... y pensar que tendrás a nuestros hijos, no pedo contenerme...** los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron, por algún motivo esas palabras le temía... "hijos", de inmediato borro a la persona que se había figurado en su mente viendo al moreno, tomando de sus mejillas y estirándolas

** si claro, pero deja de meterme mano!!** inconsciente mente había tocado el trasero del rubio

** eh?... ** desde otro lado Kurenai y Anko veían la escena ( Itachi y Deidara estaban en la escuela), reían del como el rubio trataba de hacerse el duro

** jejej mas le vale a Itachi kun aguantarse, no creo que ceda antes de la boda...** Anko miro por un momento a la morena sonriendo de medio lado ** por cierto mi hermano te manda saludos... **La oji rojo parpadeo dos veces poniéndose roja

** e-enserio?**

**sep, asuma piensa mucho en ti, a pesar de que esta lejos no ha salido con otro neko** se paro para irse, pero Kurenai la tomo de la mano

** podrías decirle... que me gustaría verlo cuando llegase...** la pelicorto sonrio

** claro cuñadita... **y corrió dejando a una muy sonrojada morena

/

** Gyaaa suéltame!**

** jaja es rudo no?...** Gaara se había defendido como pudo, tratando de evitar que se lo llevaran pero, los guarda espaldas de Orochimaru eran mucho mas fuertes que el, y a pesar de que los había mordido, pateado, golpeado y rasguñado lograron someterlo. Llegaron hasta una casona estilo nipón, era hermosa todo en madera, caminaron un pasillo completamente extenso llevándolo hasta la ultima habitación, abrieron la puerta y lo aventaron a la cama, serrando de inmediato con llave, el pelirrojo corrió tratando de abrirla siendo inútil, golpeo la puerta, vio las ventanas y trato de romperlas, pero eran reforzadas, ocasiono un gran caos en la habitación gastando sus energías, callo al suelo derrotado sumergido en lágrimas, porque le pasaban esas cosas

**_ No... no..._** aquel lugar estaba demasiado lejos del instituto, lejos de la única persona que conocía **_ Naruto..._** tomo una posición fetal en el suelo, eso no podía estar pasando

/

**eh?...** el rubio de piel bronceada repentinamente tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, algo estaba mal, dejo las cosas que le había encargado el anciano y fue al instituto, sus presentimientos eran certeros siempre

En LAHOJA Sasuke se encontraba de vista, se había escapado de su casa para buscar aquel neko de la fiesta, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, vio a la responsable del lugar, se veía mal, tal vez no era el momento, vio pasar a unas neko platicando por ahí

**... yo me asuste mucho...**

**pobre chico, apenas había entrado no?... ni siquiera termino el año** la otra niña asintió, el moreno le extraño, de que estaba hablando, pero viendo mas detalladamente todo el instituto estaba asustado, que habría pasado?

/

** conocen a este chico?**

**lo siento...**

**disculpe usted conoce a ese chico?**

** no, nunca lo he visto...** Obito estaba buscando desesperadamente a Kakashi, Haku no le dio los detalles de su matrimonio, era prohibido darle esos documento o decirle por lo menos quien había sido su marido, se sentó en una banca mirando la foto del albino, una lagrima salió de su rostro, ya hacia frio

** toma...** un café le fue dado, el moreno vio quien se lo cedía encontrando de esta forma a un trigueño sonriéndole, lo tomo

** Gracias...**

**tu eres Uchiha Obito no es así?** el moreno lo observo tomando de su bebida

** si...**

** m-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Umino Iruka...** por un momento el trigueño se sonrojo mirando de inmediato al suelo

** Umino, esa familia es muy influyente. Como es que sabes mi nombre?...** miro al chico este se ponía mas rojo

** bu-ueno, es que en una ocasión visite la escuela donde estudiabas y te vi...** el moreno hiso memoria... _" es raro que un neko escoja pareja..."_

**oh ya veo, tu eras ese neko... **el chico se ponía mas rojo cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, vio que en una de sus manos sostenía una fotografía

** disculpa que me entrometa pero, a quien buscas...?** Obito le dio la fotografía

** Se llama Hatake Kakashi, pero... por una estupidez lo perdí...** se mordió lo labios para no llorar, por un reflejo el trigueño lo abrazo tratando de consolarlo, en un movimiento rápido Obito lo abrazo, mirando la fotografía

** _"el ya ama a una persona... que mal"_**

/

Gai no hiso ruido al acercarse a la cama, noto que el albino estaba dormido, tenía que admirar cada detalle de su persona, era tan blanco como su cabello

Se sentó en donde daban los pies, mirando lo largo que eran... recorrió con la vista la pequeña espalda, acaricio la pantorrilla del chico sin despertarle ascendiendo lentamente, tenía la piel tan sabe ** "_solo un poco"_**pensó para si, subió su mano hasta llegar al muslo del albino, un ligero movimiento realizo ante el tacto, pero no despertó... toco la cola algo esponjada del chico levantándola para besarla, en los sueños de Kakashi se repetía la escena con Obito, confundiendo esas caricias. Metió las manos bajo la sabana tomo la ropa interior y la bajo cuidadosamente, la dejo a un lado de la cama acariciando dentro de los muslos de Kakashi, subiendo más hasta tocar entre sus piernas

**_mmng..._** aquel sonido fascino a Gai, se recargo a un lado del cuerpo de Hatake acariciando su espalda

**_"un poco mas..."_** se quito su blusa dejándola caer a un lado de la cama, se inclino besando su cuello, Kakashi se removió entre sueños, toco todo el costado del albino imaginando cada rincón, fue abriendo sus piernas quedando entre ellas... pasaba por mucho al chico, apenas las piernas del albino llegaban a su pantorrillas, tomo su colita poniéndola de lado, beso sus hombros pegándose mas a su cuerpo sin aplastarle

** mghh...** comenzó a quejarse el albino, Gai no podía contenerse mas, dirigió una de sus manos a la cremallera de sus pantalones y la bajo. Kakashi comenzó a despertar, sintió que algo rosaba su entrepierna.

** ha,ha, ha** trato de pararse pero no pudo, su cuerpo estaba pesado, comenzó a ser un poco mas consiente de su alrededor, abrió los ojos en sorpresa, _no..._ trato de pararse, pero el moreno lo atrapo pegándolo a la cama, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras se friccionaba contra el. Su cuerpo se puso tieso ante tal acto, quería gritar hacer que se detuviera pero no podía. Estaba aterrado.

Gai rosaba cada vez más fuerte su miembro en la entrada del albino, no pudo resistir más... Kakashi sintió claramente como su entrada era obligada a ensancharse ** ahg, ah mmmm!** el moreno tapo su boca

** no... ha no grites, gnh!** Gai quería llegar por completo a su interior, en una sola envestida, cosa nada sencilla ya que no lo había preparado. Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Kakashi, empapando su rostro y la almohada ** solo, ha... relájate** las envestidas se hicieron presentes, al albino agarraba fuertemente la sabana, eso dolía demasiado. El moreno tomo una de sus piernas abriéndola más

**_ "no, basta"_**sus interior se rasgaba dejando emanar la sangre, sirviéndole como lubricante al otro, acelero el ritmo la cama se movía bruscamente ** _"PARA!!"_ **Gai sintió venirse, expulsando toda su esencia en su interior... mordiendo su cuello, el cuerpo del albino temblaba, dejo caer su pero en el "cubriéndolo".

**_ shh, se que la primera vez duele así que... si mas lo hacemos menos dolerá..._**_ t_oco la espalda del chico, por fin se había "cobrado" toda esa espera. Hatake estaba adolorido, solo un único pensamiento abarco su mente aterrándolo mas

** _"es el primer día..."_** serró los ojos, aquella sustancia en su interior hacia que le ardieran las heridas... pero estaba solo.

--

_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UYO ANTES DE QUE ME MATENNNN GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**LIBERTAD ROBADA…** encontrando amigos

**_ Tsunade, vieja Tsunade!!!!_** Naruto se encontraba en la puerta de entrada del instituto, las puertas estaban cerradas y nadie atendía al timbre, subió por una de las esquina de la reja, no era la primera vez, corrió por los pasillos, ya que si alguien lo veía lo llevaría directamente con la rubia, cosa que quería, pero, el personal extrañamente no estaba **_ que raro…_**entro en los dormitorios buscando la habitación del pelirrojo, llego a la tratando de abrirla pero no pudo, saco de entre sus ropas una navaja dando giros en la entrada de la llave abriéndola. Pero al ver el cuarto este estaba vacio** _ Gaara?..._** miro por unos momentos, salió corriendo. Por la ventana pudo ver a Haku, este estaba sentado en uno de la estancias del jardín, estaba hablando con algunos alumnos.

**_ de acuerdo chicos?. Esto jamás paso_** todos asintieron, regresaron a sus labores, en es llego el rubio con el moreno muy agitado **_ "_Naruto…"__**parpadeo dos veces al verlo

**_ Haku, donde esta Gaara?..._**

**_....._**

**_Haku!!!_**

**_ lo siento, pero de quien Gaara hablas_** el rubio lo miro confundido

**_ Gaara, la persona por la cual me meto en problemas…_**

**_ perdona aquí no hay ningún Gaara?_**

**_que?... si me estas jugando una broma, no me caua gracia_** vio la mirada seria del chico, eso no le gustaba nada **_ HAKU!!!_**

**_si gustas hacer una cita antes con Tsunade sensei tienes que hablar primero, no se permite dejar entrar semes al instituto…_ **el rubio estaba sorprendido por la indiferencia del chico

**_ Haku tu me conoces!!!_ **el moreno saco una radio llamando a la seguridad de la escuela, de inmediato el rubio salió corriendo de ahí

**__ perdóname Naruto pero… será mejor que nadie se entere de esto…__**el chico con anterioridad había llamado a varios alumnos para informarle e que el incidente sucedido hace unos momentos jamás se divulgara, de lo contrario serrarían LAHOJA, convenía mucho el serrar la boca, nadie tenia donde ir. Y ser Naruto la única persona que conocía a Gaara seria mas sencillo.

Naruto corrió, divisando a la rubia, esta se despedía de un chico de cabellera negra, llego de improvisto tomándola de la muñeca.

**_ Tsunade!!! Donde esta, si esto es un castigo es muy cruel_** la rubia lo miro con los ojos completamente abiertos, no esperaba verlo tan pronto, el chico que se había despedido de ella voltio al escuchar la voz del rubio

**_ disculpa…_ **trato de hablar la oji miel pero Naruto comenzó a gritar

**_ por favor, hare lo que sea, pero no eviten que lo vea, prometí regresar… no me hagan faltar a mi promesa_** tomo fuertemente la manga de la mujer estallando en llanto

**_ _" el baka de la ventana.."__**Sasuke solo observaba la escena, era tan desolador

**_ … yo no te conozco_** el rubio la miro atónito, como diablos decía eso, que pasaba?

_** estuve en la dirección esta mañana, Haku me encontró platicando con Gaara!!!_**

**_Gaara?..._**

**_ siiii, es un poco mas bajo que yo, piel clara cabello rojo, bonitos ojos oreja negras!!!_** esa descripción, Sasuke miro a la rubia, esta desvió la mirada.

**_ disculpa, ceo que lo estas confundiendo con Hikaru, le gusta pintarse el cabello rojo…_** Naruto dio dos pasos hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza, se sintió mal, la cabeza le dio vueltas haciendo que se desmayara.

**_oh dios, un medico!!!_** Grito la rubia tratando de cargar al chico, también el moreno se acerco a ayudar

////////////////////////////////////

Kakashi estaba sentado en la tina de baño, tratando de ver su reflejo, pero el agua estaba algo turbia, tenia la mirada perdida. Gai se encontraba en el cuarto secándose y cambiándose, se vería con algunos inversionistas para comer.

**_ Kakashi, sal de ahí, no quiero que te me arrugues!!_** indico el moreno, con solo escuchar su voz, el cuerpo de Kakashi temblaba, como era posible que no se diera cuenta Gai, o solo ignoraba ese detalle? Tomo la bata de baño y se la puso, paso frente al espejo y no pudo evitar verse en el, la mordida de aquella vez aun se notaba, y las posteriores también, tapo su cuello tomando entre sus manos la tela y subiéndola. Maito entro al notar que se había tardado, Kakashi estaba cepillándose los dientes, el moreno lo tomo de la cintura estrechando su mejilla con la de el, miro por el espejo su cuello, abrió un poco la bata admirando su "trabajo" **__ amo dejar mi marca en ti…__**Kakashi se tenso, serró los ojos al sentir que lo tocaba, recargo sus manos en el lavamanos apretando fuertemente el cepillo **_ _ya no te duele verdad?... no, comienzas a moverte rítmicamente… puedo poseerte con facilidad__**los dientes del albino se apretaron, le daba asco que lo tocara y hace apenas unos momento lo había hecho en la bañera.

**toc toc…_ señor tiene llamada…_** esa voz era de la rubia, la mirada fastidiosa de Gai no pudo ser disimulada, salió del baño, colocándose su camisa, abrió la puerta

**_ Ino te dije que cuando estuviera con MI esposo no me interrumpieras…_**

**_s-señor, pero me dijo que cuando lograra comunicarme con _el_ se lo pasara de inmediato…_** los ojos de a Gai se abrieron por completo quitándole el teléfono a la chica.

**_ _hola? Gai, como estas?... me dijeron que has estado localizándome__**

**___****si, hace tanto que no platicamos… dime como te ha ido, después de lo de la escuela, ya no supe mas de ti…_** entro a la habitación sentándose en la cama poniéndose sus zapatos

**__ si jeje…….. Donde vives ahora, ya no te encontré en tu casa__**

**___****jejej, no has estado con tu primo?_**

**__no, he estado evitando a la familia, no quiero meterlos en problemas, además no quiero que me encuentre "el patriarca"_ _**Gai rio por el comentario

**_ jaja, de mi no saldrá nada…_** termino de cambiarse y salió de ahí, Kakashi se había encerrado en el baño, esperando su retirada, se sintió aliviado al escuchar la puerta serrarse

**__ para que quieres verme?__**

**__oh es que, hay tantas cosas que me han ocurrido, que quiero presumirte…__**al otro lado del teléfono aquella persona miro a un trigueño, este escuchaba la conversación y animaba a la persona aceptar, suspiro.

**_ ok, creo que me caería bien ver a viejos amigos…_ te espero en el café Le brun a las 5…__** el trigueño a un lado de el dio saltos de felicidad sacando una sonrisa en el

**_ _GENIAL, pero, me gustaría más que vinieras a mi nueva casa…__**

**_oh, claro donde quieras…_**

**_ genial, entonces nos vemos aquí el sábado a las diez am, no te retrases he… tienes la dirección_**

**_ si, tus padres me la dieron_** miro el papen por un momento, ya tenia unos meses con eso

**_ y no viniste? Que mal Obito…_** el moreno rio nervioso por el auricular

**_ Luego te explico lo que pasó Gai, hasta entonces nos vemos…_ **Gai sonrió, tenia tantas ganas de ver a su mejor amigo de todo el mundo.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jaraiya entraba rápidamente a la enfermería, Tsunade le había llamado por el móvil **_que sucedió Tsunade?_**

La mujer bajo la mirada, tomando de la mano **_ … Naruto sufrió un ataque…_**

**_que?_** parpadeo dos veces, como que un ataqué?... la mujer se sentó en uno de los sillones, se encontraban en el pasillo, así que el chico no los escucharía

**__ Orochimaru vino sin avisarnos…__**entrelazo sus dedos **_ _y vio a Gaara…__**miro a los ojos negros del viejo

**_ Tsunade no me digas que ese desgraciado…_** la mujer serró los ojos afirmando, Jaraiya llevo ambas manos a su rostro, pasándolas por este y su cabello

**_ necesitare que me apoyes en esto Jaraiya. Convence a Naruto que Gaara nunca estuvo aquí_**

**_ pero como diablos voy a convencerlo!!! Crecieron juntos Tsunade!!!_**

**_ regresa a tu casa y desaparece rastro de ese chico, si no lo hacemos nosotros Orochimaru se encargara, y sabes que el extermina lo que se interpone a su paso_** ambos guardaron silencio al escuchar unos pasos acercarse, el chico que momentos antes le había ayudado a llevar a Naruto aun no se iba, por un momento observo a los dos mayores pasando a un lado de ellos y entrando a la enfermería.

**_ que hace aquí ese mocoso?..._**

**_ vino a verme, hace un momento me pregunto por un chico, pero después de un momento e dio algo de pena y prefirió no decirme nada…_ **el viejo quedo pensativo por un momento, pudiera ser que el rubio pidiera regresar al orfanato.

**_Tsunade, sabes donde esta Kushina?..._ **

**_ creo que en Londres, que piensas Jaraiya _ **el viejo se sentó aun lado de ella, lo que haría seria de lo mas bajo

**_ para quitar el interés de Naruto por ese pelirrojo seria confesarle la verdad…_** la rubia lo miro tristemente, bajo el rostro, Gaara tenia que ser dejado a su suerte.

**_ te daré el numero, habla con ella_ **al parecer, Naruto estaba siendo ocultado de algo grande, a tal grado de hacerle pensar que no tenia madre, pero si ella estaba viva, su padre también?

Dentro de la habitación el moreno estaba sentado a un lado de la cama, miraba al rubio, se había interesado en lo que había dicho…

**__ "es un poco mas bajo que yo, piel clara cabello rojo, bonitos ojos oreja negras!!!"__** acaso estaría hablando de la misma persona que buscaba?. Su móvil vibró, lo tomo notando que era una llamada de su hermano, se paro yendo a la ventana

**_si?_**

**__donde estas?. Papa esta cabreadísimo, faltaste a la escuela!!!__**

**_........_** el moreno miro el cielo, no le importaba el estado de su padre, tal vez el de su hermano si, pero, el ya tenia a ese Deidara **_ llego en media hora…_**

**__QUE?!!!_ acaso estas a la vuelta de la esquina o que?__**

**_Itachi por favor, esta pasando algo importante aquí_ ** en ese momento el rubio comenzó a despertar **_ adiós…_**

**__ eh? No te…__**lo dejo a media frase, Itachi miro incrédulo su celular. Sasuke se acerco ayudándola a asentarse

**_ mm? Donde estoy tebayo?_** dijo con la voz apagada, Sasuke se sentó nuevamente en la silla

**_ te dio un ataque… estabas buscando a laguien llamado Gaara…_** el chico abrió los ojos

**_ Gaara, donde esta Gaara?_** se levantó, pero el moreno lo detuvo **_que crees que haces?_**

**_si te paras así caerás al piso…_** Naruto lo analizo por un momento, y lo recordó

**_ TUERES EL UKE QUE VI PARADO!!!_** dijo señalándolo, una venita se le formo en la cien al moreno

**_que???!!_ **bueno Naruto dijo eso ya que el (Sasuke) era un seme y en esa ocasión también semes lo estaban siguiendo (lo que quiero decir es que le dijo _gay)_

**_ acaso no lo eres?_**

**_claro que no!!_** dijo realmente molesto, se raspo un poco la garganta **_ mira baka, quiero ayudarte y tendrás que cree lo que te digan…_**

**_que?_** en ese instante entro la directora

**_ ya estas mejor…_**

**_si…_** miro al moreno por un momento **_… perdón por el escándalo que hice hace un momento…_** la rubia parpadeo por la reacción del chico **_ creo que es mejor que me retire…_ **se levantó saliendo de la enfermería, el moreno lo siguió, Tsunade dio un respiro, si le había creído?

Salieron rápidamente de las instalaciones, ya estando lejos el rubio tomo del braso el moreno **_ bien, ahora me dirás que esta ocurriendo…_**

**_... este instituto lo maneja Orochimaru sama, no se si lo conozcas…_** Naruto tenia una interrogante en la cabeza, Sasuke sus piro **_... es un empresario sumamente poderoso, por lo que he escuchado ceo este instituto principalmente por su conveniencia, creo que algo grande paso aquí, y ese neko tuyo esta involucrado…_**

**_QUE???_**

**_ cálmate, solo son especulaciones, pero mi padre lo conoce muy bien, nadie le da un no por respuesta. Aunque también podría ser que ala escapado, y para no crear alboroto hayan borrado su existencia aquí…_** podrían ser tantas cosas, el rubio lo miro con la cara zorruna, el pelinegro lo miro **_ … p-porque me vez así?_**

**_ porque me quieres ayudar, no me conoces… amenos… QUE SI SEAS UKE Y TE GUSTE!!!!_** el moreno de inmediato le dio un sape en la cabezota

**_CLARO QUE NO Y DEJA DE DECIR ESO!!!... lo que sucede es que la descripción que le diste a Tsunade acerca de ese neko es muy similar al de una persona que busco…_**

**_no le digas neko se llama Gaara… se parece, a quien?_**

**_ nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablarle, pero si es la misma persona, podre hacerlo…_** Naruto lo miro desconfiada mente, acaso le había gustado Gaara?.

**__ "no, que sea otra persona…"__**rezo el chico, pero al parecer era la única persona que sabia lo que pasaba, no le quedaba de otra **_ mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y… te agradezco tu ayuda Sasuke_ **sabia su nombre ya que en esa ocasión lo escucho

**_mj_** tomo la mano del chico **_ no hay problema…_**

////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ya había pasado una semana Gaara había hecho todo lo posible en salir de ahí, pero lo habían privado de alimentos, se sentía débil, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, rápidamente se escondió detrás de la cama, era una mucama que le llevaba comida, dejo las cosas en una mesa que tenia y salió de ahí, aun los simios estaban en la puerta, si corría no podría salir, la mujer serró la puerta, escucho como el serrucho se serraba, se acerco al alimento, su estomago rugió y comenzó a ingerirlo.

La mucama fue hasta la oficina del pelilargo dando sus respetos **_ Orochimaru sama, ya se lo he dado…_**

**_ Bien…_** en la comida, mas en especifico en la bebida habían puesto una droga, un estimulante, a Orochimaru no le agradaba que lloraran así que los drogaba de esa forma y lo disfrutaría mas, solo tenia que esperar a que diera efecto.

//////////////////////////////////

Gaara había terminado de comer, los platos y el vaso estaban vacios, se recostó en la cama boca abajo, deseaba irse de ahí lomas pronto posible, no quería que le quitaran lo que tan celosamente había guardado para ese ser especial

La puerta se abrió, el pelilargo entro silenciosamente, retiro a los guaruras, quería privacidad, cerro la puerta tras de el sin poner llave, no lo creyó necesario. Recorrió al muchacho con la vista, traía pantaloncillo corto, y una playera larga en negro, también noto el mp3 pe tenia en su mano derecha, tal vez escuchaba las canciones de su madre, sin mas se posiciono encima de el alzando su playera, lo voltio bruscamente besándole con brusquedad, violando primeramente su boca con su lengua, un hilo de saliva recorrió el labio del pelirrojo, habiéndose saciado comisó a succionar el cuello del chico, dejándole unas marcas bastante notorias, con sus rodillas se paro las de Gaara, pero de inmediato el chico le dio un rodillazo en su ingle

**_AGHH!!!_ **también recibió un golpe en el rostro con una figura de cristal, callo de la cama tapándose la herida ya que le había abierto una. Gaara rápidamente se bajo de la cama y fue corriendo a la puerta saliendo de ahí, la serró y puso llave arrojándola a una piscina que estaba por ahí.

**_ maldito mocoso, como?_** miro la alfombra, estaba mojada **_ tiro el agua, grr_** se paro tratando de abrir la puerta siendo imposible **_ ABREME!! MOCOSO!!!**_ pero el chico ya no estaba ahí, corrió lo que sus piernas le dieron encontrando la salida de la casona, choco contra varias empleada, estas gritaron y alarmaron a los gorilas, pero ya era tarde, el pelirrojo había salido. Paso varias calles, sintiendo su aliento escaparse de si, pero el terror al sentirse tocado de esa forma era mayor, llego hasta unos edificios abandonados, rompió unas tablas y se adentro. Fue al lugar mas obscuro recargándose en la pared, ya no pudo soportarlo más y rompió en llanto, pasaba sus manos por su boca tratando de borrar aquella sensación siendo en vano, abrazo sus piernas hundiendo su rostro, la noche amenazaba con llegar, por el momento estaba seguro en ese sitio

**__... Naruto_ _**siempre había temido a la oscuridad, y el rubio iba a abrazarlo cuando tenía miedo

////////////////////////////////

Deidara estaba pasiblemente leyendo un libro en la sala, en eso Itachi llego recostándose en sus piernas **_ hola…_**

**_..... _** aquel actitud era demasiado extraña en una persona de su edad y categoría, saco el libro debajo de la cabeza del moreno dejándolo en la mesa **_ que paso con tu hermano?_**

**_mmm, otra vez esta sacándole canas verdes a mi padre, creo que le dará diabetes si sigue así…_ **el rubio acariciaba sus cabellos, escucharle hablar con tanta confianza de su padre lo dejaba pensativo **_ honey?_ **Deidara reacciono

**_eh?..._** el moreno se paro acercando su rostro al rubio

**_ que puede ser mas interesante que yo he?_** una gotita se formo en su cabeza

**_que?_**

**_ no me estas poniendo atención, en que piensas…_** el rubio bajo el rostro

**_ Perdón…_** Itachi tomo de su barbilla levantando su rostro no le gustaba que hiciera eso

**_ si algo te perturba puedes decirme, recuerda que nos casaremos…_ **le sonrió cálidamente, ante el recordatorio Deidara se ruborizo, sintió que sus labios eran cubiertos por los contrarios, abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, el moreno besaba delicadamente cada uno de sus labios, serró lentamente los ojos ante esa sensación, sentía escalofríos, ladeo su rostro dándose facilidad al contacto, sus bocas se movían al compas, Itachi lo recostó en el sillón quedando encima de el, sabio un poco la camisa que traía, tocando su piel.

**_mm!_** salió de su garganta al sentir sus dedos tocarle, poso sus manos en los hombros del chico, comenzaba asustase, pero Itachi no se había dado cuenta, empezó a desabotonar su camisa dejando expuesto el vientre del rubio **_mmm!_** trato de decir algo pero esto lo aprovechó para meter su lengua en la cavidad ocasionando gran terror en el oji azul, lo empujo bruscamente tirándolo del sillón

**_ AUCH!!!_** se quejo el moreno, miro Deidara y este se alejo de el de inmediato **_ que pasa?..._** dijo con tono preocupado al ver los ojos llorosos del rubio

**_ yo, n-no puedo… no estoy listo_** se abrazaba así mismo, Itachi se levantó acercándose lentamente, lo tomo delos hombros abrazándolo

**_ tranquilo, lo siento… no pensé que reaccionarias así_** el miedo que sentía comenzó a desvanecerse, por mas que lo intentaba, al estar en esas situaciones le recordaban mucho a una persona **_ ya paso?_** movió su cabeza en forma positiva, separándose un poco.

**_ Itachi yo…_**

**_shh, no te preocupes, creo que hice algo que no debí… supongo que tendrás que decirme como hacerlo para no herrar en la boda_** le dedico una sonrisa mientras limpiaba sus ojos de las lagrimas que habían salido, volvió a ruborizarse, agarrando fuertemente la ropa del moreno **_ eee, me dejas ir al cuarto?_** miro a otro lado algo sonrojado, Deidara lo miro algo confundido poniendo una oreja abajo y otra arriba

**_ a… que?_**

**_ tu que crees?_** el rubio miro hacia abajo notando un bulto en los pantalones del moreno, de inmediato lo soltó **_ gracias…_ ** fue corriendo a la habitación serrando la puerta, Deidara saco una leve risa por su situación.

**__ Itachi… perdón_ _**se sintió algo apenado después, realmente el moreno estaba poniendo mucho de su parte, respiro hondamente. Se acerco a la puerta y en cuanto iba a tocar una sonrisa malévola se formo en su mente, haciéndole desistir **_ _Hidan sama…_** _

//////////////////////////////

**_ Iruka… creo que su invitación ya expiro, mejor me voy_** el trigueño detuvo su andar jalándolo a la gran casa

**_ no ya estamos aquí, te vendrá bien ver aun viejo amigo, que es lo peor que puede hacerte?_**

**_......_** el moreno trataba de zafarse del abraso del menor, ese chico si que le había ayudado bastante en su depresión, no lo dejaba solo ningún instante, pero el no se rendiría hasta encontrar a Kakashi. Llegaron con gran esfuerzo a la puerta, siendo Iruka quien tocara pero antes de que llegara al timbre esta se abrió

**_eh…. OBITO!!!_**

**_jeje wuaaaaa_** Gai lo abrazo alzándolo, le daba gran gusto verle **_ pero que desgraciado eres hasta apenas te apareces!!!_ **miro al trigueño, posando su forma seria, soltó al moreno dejándolo caer, se le había do el aire **_ mucho gusto, Maito Gai a su ordenes_** le dio una reverencia

**_jeje, mucho gusto Umino Iruka_**

**_ vaya, ya veo porque te tardaste…_** el trigueño se sonrojó, pero Obito de inmediato trato de aclarar el mal entendido

**_ no, no, es solo un amigo!!_**

**_ así empiezan, bueno pasen_** el Uchiha quedo impresionado por la casa que poseía Gai, Iruka paso como sin nada, pero siendo amable

**_ es muy hermosa su casa Maito san…_**

**_ jeje muchas gracias, pero no solo es mía sino también de mi hermoso kelite (querido)_** Obito lo miro interrogativo

**_ tu que?_**

**_ha, me case Obito, ya soy un hombre jajaja_**

**_ bien por ti… _"eso era algo que no quería saber…"__**

**_ felicidades Gai san_**

**_señor Gai le hablan de la oficina_** Ino se acerco interrumpiendo

**_ Gracias Ino, me disculpan un momento?... Ino por favor atiéndelos_** la chica asintió y el moreno de cabello lacio se fue de ahí

**_ disculpe, podría decirme donde esta el baño? Ya no aguanto_** dijo algo sonrojado el trigueño

**_jajajaja_ **Obito no pudo aguantar la risa, Ino se lo llevo indicándole donde estaba, Obito quedo solo, realmente era una casa hermosa, de seguro el padre de Gai se la había dado como obsequio de bodas, nunca había aceptado su amistad, miro por uno de los ventanales el gran jardín que poseía, además de un laberinto, también tenia un estante, donde estaban nadado unos cisnes **__ "cisnes?, que tiene de malo los patos…"__**el señor era muy especial, y solo pedía lo mejor para su hijo. Salió para ver mejor a los cisnes, le llamo la atención de que todos se fueran a un solo lado de estanque, siempre se vana adonde hay mas vegetación, los siguió quedando detrás de unos arbustos, y fue cuando encontró a una persona arrojándoles comida y metiendo los pies en el agua, su cabellera era blanca al igual que sus orejas y cola. Su garganta se seco de inmediato al reconocerlo

**_ ka-kashi…_** sus orejas se hicieron para atrás al escucharlo, giro su rostro viendo al moreno, dejo caer el alimento de las aves, abriendo sus ojos por la impresión

**_ Obito?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**VIDA NUEVA...** grandes problemas_  
_

Obito sentía desfallecer, pero ahí frente a el estaba Kakashi, una inmensa felicidad inundo su ser mostrándose en su sonrisa camino hacia el

**_ Kakashi... tu... estas aquí_ **el albino retrocedió confundiendo al moreno, en su mirada se veía miedo y enojo, corrió hacia su izquierda adentrándose en el laberinto. Obito no comprendió su comportamiento, fue tras el **_ Kakashi, espera que...?_** el chico no le respondía, acelero el paso alcanzándolo y tomándolo del brazo **_ Kakashi porque huyes?_**

**_SUELTAME!!!_** exigió sin verle a la cara, pero que diablos pasaba, lo jalo abrazándolo aunque el chico forcejeara ante tal acto **_ NO!!_**

**_ YA CALMATE!!... porque reaccionas así?_ **después de unos momentos el albino dejo de hacerlo, dejando escapar lagrimas de sus ojos

**_ _me abandonaste... obtuviste lo que querías y me dejaste_ _**sus piernas temblaron, le dolía profundamente el corazón al recordarse así mismo aquello, Obito tenia sus ojos completamente abiertos

**_ no es verdad... unos de los cuidadores del instituto nos vio... _** apretó sus dientes **_ al hacer la cita me llevaron de inmediato con mi abuelo y no me dejo salir... tuve que escaparme _ **el rostro del albino estaba escondido tras su cabello

**_ _Como se... que es verdad_ _**el Uchiha lo voltio tomándolo de los brazos

**_ CREES QUE YO TE MENTIRIA!!_** se miraron por un instante, Hatake tomo la mejilla de chico, secándole las lagrimas...

**_ nunca has sabido mentir..._**lo abrazo fuertemente, teniendo miedo de que fuera una ilusión, Obito enterró su rostro en el cuello del chico y fue que vio las marcas en ese, se separo un poco bajando el cuello de la playera (esta tenia cuello de tortuga), Kakashi vio los ojos llenos de ira del moreno

**_ quien te hiso esto?_** los ojos que en ese momento se veían azules miraron el piso, con delicadeza tomo las manos del Uchiha bajándolas

**_ _el deber de un cónyuge...__** tembló un poco, que? QUE DIABLOS HABIA... un momento su memoria regreso unos momentos "_me case Obito..." "lo siento, llegas tarde el ya se caso.."_el aire le falto y callo al suelo de espaldas. Se llevo las manos a sus cabellos jalando de este

**_ no puede ser, no_** el albino lo miro con preocupación, se acerco a el tocando su rostro, el chico lo miro con algo de miedo, a lo que estaba apunto de preguntar **_ l-la persona que se caso contigo... es el dueño de la casa?... Maito Gai?_** al escuchar ese nombre el chico palideció, pero afirmo ligeramente con la cabeza. El mundo de Obito se vino abajo, su mejor amigo?

//////////////////////////////////

**_ si ok, enseguida iré..._** Gai se despedía de sus colegas, que mal tendría que dejar a los chicos e irse de inmediato **_ vaya, parece que algo evita que Obito y yo estemos juntos jejeje_** tomo su saco y se dispuso a irse

Iruka había perdido a Obito, como era posible?, en eso vio a Maito dispuesto a irse **_Iruka, donde esta Obito?_**

**_no lo se... lo deje en la sala_ **miro alrededor

**_jajaja, eso mismo le paso a Kakashi..._ **el trigueño giro inmediatamente su rostro al reconocer el nombre _**... parecía niño, siempre se perdía_**

**_ disculpe..._**

**_ mm?_**

**_Kakashi...?_**

**_ Verdad que es un nombre raro?_ **el chico afirmo con la cabeza, no podía ser es coincidencia, el moreno vio en una de las repisas, tomo un cuadro **_ mira es el... pensé que estaría en el cuarto pero no..._** le entrego la fotografía, y fue cuando Umino comprobó que se trataba de la misma persona, como quería darse de topes en la cabeza el había insistido en ir con Gai

///////////////////////////////////////

El moreno tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como resolver ese problema, un momento... eso no era ningún problema, podía tomar de la mano de Kakashi y llevárselo, era mucho mas importante lo que sentía por el que la amistad hecha con Gai.

**_ te sacare de aquí..._** tomo su mano se paro y muy seguro de si mismo salieron del laberinto y fueron hacia la puerta principal, Kakashi estaba algo temeroso, solo se dejo levar. Mientras que Iruka seguía hablando con Gai, en eso desvió su mirada viendo al Uchiha junto al albino, entristeció un poco, pero al descubrir las intenciones del chico se alerto

**_ Em, Gai esa es tu oficina?_ **el moreno afirmo **_creo que se esta quemando_ **el peli lacio se alerto corriendo hacia donde estaba ( lejos de la visión del trigueño) en eso Iruka aprovechó en intersecarlos **_ Obito que diablos estas pensando_** se puso enfrente de el, Kakashi lo miro, quien era ese?

_** tu que crees?, Kakashi esta aquí me lo voy a llevar_**

**_ estas loco eso se llama secuestro, no puedes hacerlo..._**

**_ Pero si yo me voy con el no hay..._ ** intervino el albino

**_eso se llama abandono..._ **Iruka paso una mano por su cabeza _ **si van a estar untos será de la forma correcta... Obito prometí ayudarte, y lo voy a cumplir "_un que me duela en lo mas profundo de mi alma..."_, ha que convencer a Gai que firme un divorcio, no es muy listo, pero al verte con el me di cuenta que Gai san te idolatra Obito... porque le haces esto, si puedes hablar con el... solo hay que tener tiempo_**

**_ no sabes lo que le ha hecho..._ **apretó sus puños al soltar al albino **_... _el se atrevió...__**

**___****AH Iruka me engañaste..._ **salió de su oficina encontrando así a los tres** _oh ahí estas_** llego en un santiamén al lado de Kakashi tomándolo de la cintura y dándole un profundo beso, Obito quería despedazarlo pero Iruka lo detuvo a tiempo, poniéndose frente de el

**_ jmh_** carraspeo la garganta, Gai soltó de inmediato al albino disculpándose

**_ perdón es que no puedo evitarlo. El es Kakashi, Kakashi el es Obito mi mejor amigo..._** el albino lo miro desconcertado, se conocían? **_ y el es Iruka, su novio_** los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron completamente mirándolos

**_ NO, no solo somos amigos!!!_ ** dijo de inmediato Iruka, el albino puso su mirada seria concentrándola en el moreno (Obito ), pero antes de que pudiera hablar el Uchiha...

**_ jaja, pero si estas en el noviazgo es hermoso..._** miro a Kakashi tomándolo de la barbilla **_ a pesar de no conocernos completamente somos felices. Despertar de la persona que amas cada día por el resto de tu ida no tiene comparación_** lo abrazo fuertemente, Obito serró fuertemente sus manos... no, Gai era feliz pero, el amaba a Kakashi **_ no permitiré que nada me separe de ti..._** Iruka se mordió el labio, estando atento a cualquier movimiento del Uchiha.

**_ nunca me hablaste Uchiha san_** tanto el moreno como el trigueño lo miraron sorprendidos, Uchiha san... Kakashi le había dicho Uchiha san?!

**_oh, lo siento, pero como siempre estabas ocupado no teníamos tiempo de hablar..._** el albino se separo de Maito, quitando delicadamente su mano de su rostro, evitando cualquier otro "cariño"

**_ es un placer conocerlos, espero puedan venir mas seguido a visitarnos..._** Obito le dolía que lo tratara como si nunca lo hubiera conocido, pero comprendió del porque actuaba de esa forma, Iruka solo se limito a seguirle la corriente. Si harían la anulación del matrimonio, tendrían que ser pacientes y no advertir Maito, ya que su padre también pertenecía una junta de abogados, siendo el líder de todos.

///////////////////////////////////////////

**_ BUUUAAAAAAAAAAaaaa_** Itachi apenas se despertaba, vio el reloj marcaba las 0cho de la mañana, miro donde debía descansar el rubio pero no estaba, se paro poniéndose los zapatos. Ellos vivían juntos, y cuando se lo propuso a Deidara fue muy difícil convencerlo... el departamento no era muy grande, pero suficiente para una pareja. Escucho un ruido proveniente de la cocina **_ "_honey... tu y tus manías..."__** en el corto tiempo juntos, descubrió que el rubio no dormía lo suficiente, y siempre estaba haciendo "algo" que evitaba que se durmiera al mismo tiempo que el moreno, o se despertara antes, esta ocasión era limpiar la cocina. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta viendo al chico **_ un dos tres por Deidara!!!_** el rubio se golpeo la cabeza ante la voz del moreno

**_ au!!_ **salió de la pequeña alacena donde se guardaban las ollas **_ Itachi!!_** dijo algo molesto, el moreno se le acerco acariciando su cabeza

**_ jaja perdón, pero siempre debo buscarte..._** tomo la cabeza del chico mirando donde se pego, no había pasado nada... se pararon, y el rubio calentó un poco de agua **_ porque haces eso?_**

**_...?_** los ojos azules lo vieron algo confusos, mirando el pocillo de agua

**_ jaja, no. El levantarte tan temprano y hacer esto... la casa esta limpia..._** Deidara no lo miro

**_ es algo que tengo desde que tengo siete años..._** Itachi lo miro con atención

**_ Seguramente Kurenai estaba contenta contigo jeje_**

**_no, yo estuve con ella hasta los doce años_** el moreno no comprendió muy bien, entonces sus padres murieron mucho después? **_ mi madre murió _** aun observaba el pocillo con agua apenas comenzando a hervir

**_ Con quien estuviste entonces?_**

**_ con papa..._** retiro del fuego el agua sirviendo en una taza, hiso te y se la dio al moreno

**_ ... y donde esta tu padre?_** el rubio lo miro

**_ el... desapareció_** fue lo ultimó que dijo y bebió su te, Itachi lo miro algo no le estaba contando, suspiro un poco y bebió de igual forma su te. No era la intención del rubio amargarle el día, pero... aun no podía contarle completamente lo que le había pasado **_ hoy trabajas?_ **el moreno dejo la taza

**_ no... tu hoy vas con Kurenai verdad?_** Deidara serró los ojos negando con la cabeza **_ mmm?_** nunca había faltado en ir al Gauken neko

**_ q-quiero... estar contigo..._** bajo sus orejitas poniéndose rojo, Itachi abrió con sorpresa los ojos... después sonrió, la inocencia inconsciente del rubio le encantaba.

///////////////////////////////////////

Naruto se encontraba volteando de cabeza su cuarto, donde diablos estaban las fotos de Gaara?, había quedado en que se las iba a enseñar a Sasuke, Jaraiya lo miraba desde la puerta

**_ Que buscas?_** Naruto lo miro

**_ las fotos donde salgo con Deidara sempai, Kurenai sensei, Kiba, gaa..._**

**_no las dejaste?_** el anciano había hecho lo que Tsunade le indico, cualquier recuerdo del chico desapareció

**_ tal vez si, creo k he andado algo distraído estos días... imaginando gente jejeje..._** llevo una mano detrás de su nuca, el anciano lo miraba serio, no se creía que el chico se haya tragado la historia de Tsunade. Entro en la habitación del rubio tomando asiento, tenia que asegurarse en que no lo buscara

**_ Naruto, hay algo importante que debes saber..._** el chico lo miro extrañado **_ yo no soy tu tutor por pura casualidad... tus padres me pidieron protegerte_ **miro al chico, este tenia una cara impactada

**_q-que?_**

**_ perteneces a la familia namikaze, ellos son una especie de guarda espaldas de familias como Uchiha, hyuuga... e incluso Maito y Kusanagui_ **

**_ que?, no me apellido namikaze!!_**

**_ crees que son tan idiotas como para darte ese tiro al blanco?. Tu tienes el apellido de soltera de tu madre, y es momento de reunirse con ella_** se paro saliéndose, pero el rubio lo tomo de la manga

**_ porque no me dices todo?, crees que porque me digas eso olvidare a Gaara?_** Jaraiya abrió los ojos, no por el hecho de que Naruto "recordara" al pelirrojo, sino que Gaara es mas importante para el que el saber que sus padres estaban con vida, o el porque lo dejaron

**_ créeme que tu vida es mucho mas importante que la de ese chico..._ **Naruto lo vio indignado, quien era el para decir eso?

////////////////////////////////////////////

Cierto pelinegro miraba su lap en la gran oficina que poseía, los reporte que le mandaban sus perseguidores eran los mismo **_-aun no lo hayamos...-_** si solo Minato no...

**_ Kusanagui sama?_** el moreno serró su portátil sonriendo a la chica que pasaba

**_adelante_** la mujer se acerco a el entregándole unos documentos

**_ la firma solo espera sus indicaciones, no actuaran sin su consentimiento..._** el moreno miro los papeles viendo que estaban en orden, aquella chica miraba el rostro de su jefe, aun tenia ese golpe en su rostro

**_ gracias, puedes irte Temari..._** la rubia dio una reverencia y se marcho, el moreno sonrió de forma maligna **_ jeje, a pesar de que traicionaste, y te escondiste, no pudiste evitar que me quedara con tus hijos..._** se toco su rostro recordando el golpe del chico **_ ese Gaara se parece mucho a ti Karura..._ **abrió de nuevo la lap encontrando entre sus contactos el nombre de Kankuro

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La fecha deseada...

**_ que vivan los novios!!!_** el rubio y moreno fueron sorprendidos por las serpentinas al salir de la iglesia, ambos vestían de blanco, Itachi tenia un taraje de cuello de tortuga, pantalón muy poco holgado con una rosa a la altura de su corazón, metida en el bolsillo con un adorno en dorado... Deidara tenía una apareciendo un poco hindú... con un brillante en medio de su entrecejo y un tipo Saree, que al entrar cubría su cabeza pero en ese momento ya no

Los padres del moreno estaban festejando, bueno mas la madre que el padre que solo se limito a cruzar sus brazos, Sasuke estaba también ahí felicitando a su hermano, por parte del rubio estaban Kurenai y Anko que le llevaron un presente por parte de todo el instituto

**_ _ábranlo cuando lleguen a su luna de miel...__**dijo pícaramente Anko a su oído, Kurenai solo rio por lo bajo, tal vez no fue buena idea dejarle que ella comprara el obsequio, por otro lado Deidara se imaginaba lo que había comprado esa mujer

Itachi lo tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos **_ vámonos_** la cara que poseía el mayor Uchiha, era de total felicidad, Deidara estaba realmente nervioso, pero, de igual forma contento... subieron al auto que los llevaría a su destino

**_ tengo que irme luego nos vemos_**

**_Sasuke?..._** mikoto se preguntaba del porque su hijo se desaparecía tan de repente, e inclusive llegaba muy tarde en las noches, el moreno le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de su padre tomando la motocicleta y yéndose de ahí **_ querido crees que tenga novia..._**

**_ mas vale que no, la familia Haruno esta dispuesta a realizar el compromiso con su hija, esta vez no permitiré que me falten al respeto..._** su mujer lo miro tristemente, el hecho que se formalizara completamente el compromiso era que aun Sasuke era un niño malcriado, pero cuando sentara cabeza, se casaría de inmediato

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto se encontraba sentad en el parque, aun pensaba en las palabras del anciano **"_tu vida es mas importante que la de ese mocoso... lo comprenderás cuando te lo diga tu madre, pero mátenlo en secreto"_**

**_uzuratonkashi!! _** levanto la vista encontrándose con el moreno

**_ Sasuke teme... donde estabas?_**

**_ cosas de familia... ahora si ya no veré a mi hermano_** dijo con un tono algo triste **_ que es lo que tienes que decirme?_** Sasuke haba recibido un mensaje en su celular de forma urgente

**_ voy a mudarme..._ **el moreno parpadeo

**_ que?_**

**_ resulta ser que... mis padres están vivos y quieren que este con ellos..._**

**_ esa es buena noticia... oh_** leyó la mirada triste del rubio **_ recuerda que no estas solo, yo también lo buscare, tienes las fotos?_**

**_no... no encontré ninguna_ ** ahora seria complicado, tan solo tenia una descripción hablada de ese chico, pero que otro neko tendría el cabello rojo y orejas negras. Se sentó a su lado dándole una palmada en el hombro

**_ tranquilo, lo vamos a encontrar..._ ** le sonrió, Naruto le respondió la sonrisa

**_ realmente te gusto no?_** entrecerró los ojos esperando la reacción del moreno

**_si serás baka!!!_ **le dio un golpe en su cabeza, sacándole un pequeño chichón

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Iruka se comprometió en de la anulación del matrimonio, de Kakashi y gai su padre era de los mejores abogados en esta área, y encontraba fallo en cualquier documento, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Había en ocasiones a ver a Kakashi orientando para que en algún momento si reclamaba en no anular no pudiera hacerlo, Obito también iba a verlo, pero para no levantar sospechas iba solo cuando Gai estaba, además así evitaba que estuviera a solas con al albino.

**_ ...eso es lo que tienes que hacer, cualquier fallo a esto y no se podrá dar la anulación Kakashi..._ **el chico afirmaba ante las palabras del trigueño, se encontraban en el jardín bajo la sombra de una árbol de jacaranda, Gai los miraba desde la ventana sonriendo, Obito estaba sentado en un sillón cruzando las piernas (como los hombres XD)

**_ Iruka se ha hecho buen amigo de Kakashi no?_**

**_ si..._** miro en la misma dirección centrando su vista en el cuerpo del oji gris, se mordió el labio, Gai no lo dejaría irse así como así, ese moreno luchaba hasta el final por lo que quería. Gai se sentó a su lado viéndolo fijamente **_ que?_**

**_ ya se lo que planeas..._** Obito abrió los ojos completamente, como? **_ quieres que seamos compadres y traes a tu futuro esposo a que se familiarice no es así_** le sonrió ampliamente, pero Obito estaba en shock

**_ Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir... IRUKA ES MI AMIGOO!!!_** Gai se sacudió su oído ante tremendo grito

**_ oh vamos, es lindo, además no notas el como te mira?, o cuando se sonroja al hablarle?..._** el joven Uchiha lo miro desconcertado

**_eh... el no..._**

**_ ........._** Maito entre serró los ojos haciendo una pose de pensador **_ tu le gustas Obito, y mucho, porque crees que siempre esta a tu lado?..._** Obito lo único que se le vino a la mente era la anulación de su matrimonio **_ o están haciendo un negocio truncado?..._**

**_jejejeje...._** rio nerviosamente tomando de su baso con agua. Realmente tenia momentos en que hacer todo esto a las espaldas de Gai haría que lo odiara, pero... miro nuevamente hacia fuera, Kakashi estaba riendo con Iruka **_ "_vale la pena"__**

**_ Obito, aun no me cuentas porque te sacaron del colegio..._** el pálido chico, lo miro por un momento, no se sentía bien en engañarlo, pero tampoco seria tan descarado como para restregárselo en la cara...

**_ yo salía con un neko del otro instituto... unos cuidadores nos vieron cuando le ayudaba a brincarse la barda..._** Gai lo vio con los ojos abiertos, nunca imagino que Obito hiciera eso, en un rápido movimiento, tomo la muñeca del Uchiha, quitándole una muñequera que siempre traía

**_ por eso traes esto... no tienes tu lunar!!!_** ya no vería a Obito de la misma forma **_ yo aguante hasta el matrimonio... Obito debes de respetar el cuerpo de tu amado... y entregarle _eso_ solo a el_**el Uchiha no sabia como sentirse, enojado, frustrado, avergonzado, Gai dándole clases de amor, Obito jamás volvió a tener relaciones con ninguna otra persona, ni siquiera tenia el deseo de hacerlo **__ yo se lo di a Kakashi y Kakashi me lo dio a mi__**

El moreno (Obito) abrió los ojos, dárselo a el pero si ellos... **_ _como?__** pregunto sin darse cuenta, Maito lo miro, después poso su mirada negra en el albino

**_ _los primerizos sangran... no?__** Obito quería destrozarlo, Gai lo miro algo alterado **_ jeje, perdón por contarte esto, pero... eres el hermano que nunca tuve, mi confianza hacia a ti es demasiada_** Gai había pensado que tal vez no le gustaban las conversaciones tan reveladoras, el Uchiha se paro.

**_ voy a tu baño..._** salió del cuarto pasando por los pasillo y encontrando el cuarto, serró con seguro tras serrar la puerta, fue ahí cuando se desmorono, golpeo la pared, se jalo el cabello y lloro. Sus sentimientos estaba encontrados, inconscientemente Gai lo estaba torturando

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Itachi y Deidara ya estaban en el lugar donde disfrutarían de su luna de miel, el rubio puso su obsequio en la mesita del cuarto de hotel, habían viajado 4 horas desde la ciudad de Outo. Ambos se había bañado y cambiado de ropa portando una mas fresca ya que se en con traban frente a la playa.

**_que te dieron?_** Itachi se sentó a su lado

**_ no se..._** abrió el regalo sacando primero una especie de pomada **_ que es esto?_** la cara del moreno se puso de los mil colores, tomo el objeto de las manos del rubio

**_ l-luego te digo... que mas hay?_** el regalo era grande como para solo traer _eso, _saco una segunda caja, con el nombre de Itachi, se lo dio al moreno, este lo abrió y saco una vestimenta desdoblándola en la mesa de la sala **_ JA..._ **

**_......._** el rubio tenia un tic en el ojo, era una especie de ligero y corseé, con encaje en color rojo, Itachi lo miro divertido **_ Anko san!!!_ **miro al Uchiha completamente rojo y enojado **_ NI CREAS QUE ME PONDRE ESO!!!_** Pero a pesar de lo dicho... Itachi ya se lo había imaginado con eso puesto...

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke caminaba solitariamente las calles de Outo, tenia apenas un ms en que el rubio se había ido, se detuvo en la parada esperando que el semáforo cambiara de color, en ese momento su teléfono sonó

**_ Itachi?_**

**__hola!!!__** Itachi había tomado su luna de miel muy larga, y muy de vez en cuando le marcaba a su único hermano **__ que me cuentas, ya tienes novia... di que si__**el moreno menor sonrió

**_ eso es algo que no te interesa_** avanzo entre la multitud, pasando el alto **_ mejor dime cuando encargaran mas "uchihas"_**

**_ _pero cual es la prisa, si no la pasamos muy bien solos jeje__**

**___**** ya veo... con que no se deja_ **dijo algo serio mirando un cartel de una próxima película

**__ cof cof eso tampoco te interesa_****_ **platicaron por un rato, sake le informaba de sus estudios y uno que otro asunto del trabajo **__ papa no te ha buscado prometida...__**

**___****ni que lo intente, jamás hare lo que me diga, además el solo tenia expectativas sobre ti, no creo que le interese que hago con mi vida..._**

**__ no digas eso, el te quiere, pero debes comprender que le cuesta__**

**__......__**el rostro del moreno no cambiaba de su seriedad **_ cuando regresas?_**

**__ creo que hasta el otro mes, Deidara no había conocido el mar, y hoy comprendió lo importante que es llevar filtro solar jajajaja__**

**__ cállate y ayúdame Itachi__**escucho la segunda voz del rubio, se lo imagino con la piel completamente quemada

**_ _me voy, cuídate...__**

**___****adiós_** guardo su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, se había detenido en un parque, no era de muchos amigos, suspiro

**_ s-Sasuke_** una chica de cabello rosa al igual que sus ojos se le acerco

**_ mmm?, Karin_** la chica se sonrojo un poco, tomo sus lentes acomodándolos y se sentó a su lado

**_ pensé que saldrías con ese chico rubio_** el moreno se acomodo mejor en el asiento negando

**_ el se mudo..._** la chica por un momento se en contentó, el Uchiha se la pasaba mucho tiempo con ese muchacho a tal grado de pensar que no le gustaban los nekos, se quito los lentes, no perdería una oportunidad de oro como esta

**_ Sasuke, me preguntaba si... quisieras ir conmigo al cine, hay una película romántica muy buena_** el moreno la miro algo cansado, bueno no tenia nada que hacer, y en buscar aquel chico lo agotaba, seria buena idea despejarse un momento

**_ si, porque no..._** de inmediato la chica le brillaron lo ojos y lo tomo del brazo llevándoselo de ahí

///////////////////////////////////////

Después de haber viajando por bastante tiempo, por fin estaba enfrente de una casona en la cual debería de estar su supuesta madre (se escuchó feo T_T) **_ Naruto espera aquí, buscare a Kushina_** el chico solo asintió, que mas podía hacer?, pasaron varios minutos, hasta que el chico se aburrió y comenzó a curiosear las fotografías. Todas eran de personas que no había visto en su vida, hasta que una sobresalió, era una fotografía grande, ahí se encontraban dos niños que reconoció de inmediato

**_ _Kankuro y Temari?__** se veían muy pequeños, la rubia de unos tres y el niño como unos dos años, ambos tenían sus orejitas y cola, la niña agarraba fuertemente te la falda de la mujer rubia quien tenia en brazos a un bebe, estaba cubierto así que no podía verlo bien, a un lado estada una pelirroja, de cabellera larga, estaba embarazada, un sujeto atrás de ella, rubio de ojos azules, muy contento lo abrazaba

**_ Esa foto también me gusta..._** se giro al escuchar una voz, dejo la fotografía en su lugar

**_ l-lo siento yo no_** aquella persona se le acercó viéndolo al rostro, Naruto también la miro, era la mujer pelirroja de la fotografía, aquellos ojos lo miraban con mucha ternura, una lagrima de felicidad salió de las orbes azules de la mujer

**_ Naruto, has crecido tanto_** lo abrazo fuertemente sorprendiendo al rubio, en ese momento supuso lo que ya era obvio

**_mama?_ **un apretón un poco mas fuerte fue su contestación, el chico la abrazo comenzando a llorar. Jaraiya los veía desde una distancia un poco alejada, sabia que ese momento era solo de los dos.

///////////////////////////////////////

Kakashi se encontraba en el parque, tubo entrenamiento con su equipo de la escuela, pero por falta del capitán habían suspendido ese día, no quería regresar a casa aun... ese día no estarían ni Iruka y Obito, así que estaría solo con Ino. Rebusco entre sus cosas encontrando una botella de pastillas, muy discretamente abrió el frasco y saco una tomándosela de inmediato, la etiqueta decía _Progesterona _(anticonceptivo)

Se levantó sin mucho animo tomando su agua, camino un par de calles hasta que vio una posada.

**_ Posada Tomoeda..._** era un tipo "hotel" en el cual uno oda vestirse como lo hacían hace años (japoneses), siempre le había llamado la atención eso, a pesar de haber vivido en Outo nunca se había vestido así... su padre venia de familia francesa, una anciana que no había sido vista por el albino se encontraba echando agua a sus plantas...

**_ Kakashi?_ **el nombrado giro su rostro encontrándose con un moreno, abriendo los ojos.

**__ Obito...__**un silencio se impuso por unos momentos, era la primera vez que se veían solos, Obito sin Iruka y Kakashi sin Gai **__ creí que estarías con Iruka...__**

**___****su padre lo llamo, algún asunto familiar_** el albino se sobo su brazo un poco nervioso, no sabia que hacer, y al parecer el moreno tampoco, las clausulas les impedían comportarse naturalmente. Pero era realmente difícil, Obito deseaba, anhelaba tenerlo en brazos, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y Kakashi... La anciana antes mencionada termino de regar las plantas y el agua que había sobrado la aventó, pero sin intención mala fue a dar en el albino empapándolo

** AHHH!!!_** Respiro hondamente por lo helada que estaba, la anciana se llevo sus manos a su boca

**_ disculpa!!_** corrió hacia el chico, pero descubrió que también había mojado a otra persona **_ dios santo!!!_** Obito se estaba secando la cara, quitándose sus lentes (los ocupa para leer) **_ pasen, hay no, no los vi perdón... que pena_** tomo del brazo a los dos chicos llevándolos dentro de la posada.

Unos momentos después obito salía del baño aun secándose el cabello, la anciana lo gui po los pasillos hasta una ahb itacion, ahí pidió que lo esperara para que le secara la ropa, estaba tan avergonzada que su forma de arreglarlo era esa. El moreno vestia una bata que lo cubría completamente que se cruzaba,

**_ muchas gracias_** entro a la habitación encontrándose de esta forma con Kakashi, el tenía unos pantalones cortos y una blusa que también se cruzaba.

**_ siéntanse cómodos..._** corrió la puerta dejándolos solos, por un momento el cuerpo de Obito se tenso al ver ahí al albino, pero se concentro en tranquilizarse sentándose a un lado de el.

**_ vaya esto es una... gran coincidencia no crees?_** trato de iniciar una conversación el Uchiha, no quería recordar en silencio que Kakashi en esos momentos le pertenecía a Gai, pero Kakashi no le respondió, es mas ni siquiera lo veía, el moreno entristeció, pues realmente no hacia mucho **_ perdóname yo..._**

**_ no creo poder resistirlo..._** Obito lo miro con una interrogante, el cuerpo del albino parecía que temblaba un poco, así que trato de animarlo un poco

**_ vaya, un te da frio cuando sales de bañarte je... _** se acerco un poco a el **_ deberías de ponerte donde da el sol, y así también te darías un bronceado _** a pesar de su esfuerzo el albino no lo miraba, eso dolía. Serró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas pero sintió repentinamente presión en sus labios, los abrió sorprendido, era Kakashi quien lo besaba, lentamente se separo de el viéndolo a los ojos, Obito estaba perplejo

**_ _realmente... no aguanto más...__**serró sus ojos nuevamente besándolo, pero Obito lo detuvo

**_ Kakashi no podemos, si nos descubren no podrá..._ **el albino serró sus puños, no le importaba, quería estar con el, realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en ignorarlo cuando los iba a visitar, tratarlo como si no sintiera nada, pero lo que mas resentía era el que lo estaba rechazando en ese momento, lo miro con sus ojos rojos por el llanto que quería salir

**__ Nadie esta viendo...__** Obito veía la suplica en su mirada, acaricio su mejilla tratando de borrar esa lagrima que se había escapado, ante el contacto Kakashi serró los ojos, moviendo sus orejas hacia atrás, tomo la mano del moreno con la suya dándole un beso en su palma, Obito noto que no traía su anillo de boda **_ _tócame...__**el cuerpo del Uchiha se erizo, pero no quiso pensar mas, tomo el delgado cuerpo el Hatake recostándolo en el suelo

**__ Kakashi...__** capturo sus labios en un beso, Kakashi enredo sus dedeos en el cabello ébano del Uchiha, sentía como recorría su cuerpo, abrió la boca dejando que la lengua del moreno entrara, recibiéndola con la suya propia, las reparaciones se escuchaban en toda la habitación, esa música que no se habían cantado uno al otro en bastante tiempo

**_ha... ha-ha_** Kakashi agarraba fuertemente la bata del moreno descolocándosela, mientras estiraba su cuello para que lo besara, su ropa ya se había perdido entre las carisias de ambos. Obito recorrió las piernas del albino, recodando lo largo que eran sus muslos, Kakashi le ayudo abriéndolas más, levantando sus caderas y reposándolas en los muslos del moreno **_ ha, mmm..._ **el oji gris destrato el nudo que mantenía su bata serrada, esta resbalo ligeramente por los hombros del moreno

**_jha, ha..._** el albino fue en dirección a la entrepierna del Uchiha rosando primero con una de sus dedos, su miembro ya estaba erguido, lo tomo y empezó a masajearlo, dándole sensaciones placenteras al moreno, gemía en su oído mientras lo acercaba a su entada **_ _ha, ha ka-kashi...__ **llamo al sentir su prepucio rosar ese lugar **_ _p-puedo... lastimarte_ _**miro a los ojos del menor, este sonio, besándolo.

**__ no lo harás... mjaaa!_ _**arqueo su cuerpo al sentir que comisaba a penetrarlo **_AH, MHA.... Ha, ha_ **relajaba su cuerpo permitiéndole pasar, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, en poco tiempo comenzaron a moverse, Obito se acerco para besarlo, hacendó los movimientos suaves, mientras se acostumbraba el cuerpo bajo suyo, no paso mucho en que Kakashi seguía el mismo ritmo, haciendo de esta forma que se dilatara mas y entrara aun mas en el **_ ngh!_ **

**_ ha, ha, haa_** sus envestidas fueron aumentando mas y mas, hasta tocar el punto donde el albino se contraía, puso sus manos tas su espalda cargándolo, Kakashi se aferro a su cuello quedando en una posición sentada, fue cuando el impuso el ritmo moviéndose arriba abajo, pronto sintieron explotar, se abrasaron fuertemente terminando al mismo tiempo...

**_AGHAAAAA!_**

**_GYAA!!_ ** ambos se recostaron en el piso, estaba cansados... a pesar de que Kakashi mantenía relaciones con Maito, nunca había tenido un orgasmo...

**_ _reamente... estuvo mal lo que hicimos__ **pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando la respuesta del moreno, el aun respirando con dificultad le contesto

**_... no, porque no me siento mal_** lo abrazo, acomodándolo a un lado de el, quitando su cabello de su rostro, el albino esta sonriéndole

**_ yo tampoco me siento mal_** se acerco a el besándole apasionadamente en los labios, ignorando que su celular marcaba un llamada perdida.

**...........................................................**

**_hola, espero les agrade este fic, es uno de mis preferidos jejeje... (el primero es algo para ser feliz), espero leer su rew siiiiii!!_  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**MALAS COMPAÑIAS... **engaños

Deidara apenas se había repuesto de sus quemadas, no había podido salir del hotel ya que el moreno insistía que hasta que estuviera completamente sano darían una vuelta mientras tanto no, lo peor de todo era que a pesar de estar de "vacaciones" lo llamaban constantemente al hotel haciendo que saliera y lo dejara, aunque en tiempo corto, solo. Y esa era una de aquellas ocasiones pero en esta vez ya era hora y media… se sentó en el sillón con los brazos cruzados estaba muy aburrido, tomo el control y prendió la tele, vio cada canal hasta que uno en particular le llamo la atención

**__ no espere, este corsee es de tiempo limitado, aproveche…__** se puso de los mil colores, eso le recordó lo que Anko le había dado a Itachi, y que a pesar de insistir que se lo regresara el moreno lo guardo… apago la tele yendo en dirección del cuarto, rebusco entre las cosas del moreno encontrándolo

**_.........._** no sabia si lo que hacia estaba bien o mal pero… Itachi no estaba y no había nada, además la espinita de saber como se vería comenzaba a molestar bastante **_ no creo que esta haciendo esto…_** tomo la ropa, comenzándose a quitar la que tenia, en pocos minutos se vio al espejo **_ dios santo, esto es algo pequeño…_** noto que su vientre se veía a la perfección, acaricio esa zona pasando delicadamente sus dos _marcas_ que tenían forma de golondrinas (como las de robbin Williams, el cantante X3), lo mas difícil había sido el ligero (si es difícil el ligero Y_Y), pero ahí estaba viéndose, había un pequeño orificio en la parte trasera dejando que su colita saliera, tenia su cabello amarrado, por instinto se lo soltó terminando el atuendo, lo tenia un poco desordenado ya que no tenia mucho que se había bañado, sus quemaduras no se notaban dejando el color uniforme en su piel, sus manos inspeccionaron aquellas ropa en su cuerpo, se sentía muy suave y de cierta forma cómodo… se sentó en la cama tomando una mochila donde guardaba objetos mas pequeños, sacando de esta forma aquella pomada **_ Itachi no me a querido decir para que es esto…_** leyó las pequeñas letras **_ _ungüento: revitaliza la actividad físico vigorosa, haciendo mas sensible la zona de… _ANKO!!!!_** apretó el tubo, esa mujer se las pagaría, pero termino de ponerse rojo al recordar las palabras del moreno _"luego te digo que es…"** _ que vergüenza…_**_ se llevo las manos al rostro, no sabría como mirarlo después de descubrir para lo que servía esa cosa

**_ honey ya llege!!_** Deidara se estremeció al escuchar su voz, inmediatamente dejo el ungüento en la mesita de noche y se tapo con una bata, en eso el moreno entro a la habitación **_ perdóname es que… aun no te cambias?_** el rubio le daba la espalda tomando fuertemente la bata

**_ jeje, n-no, apenas Sali de bañarme…_** el moreno lo miro extrañado, no se tardaba tanto en asearse, normalmente hacia 5 min… y cuando se fue apenas se había metido a bañar

**_ ok, reserve lugares en el restaurante del hotel, pero mejor llamo para que estén mas tarde de acuerdo?_**

**_s-si, estoy en cinco minutos…_** el moreno sonrió y serró la puerta, Deidara sonto un gran suspiro de alivio, ahora la cuestión era quitárselo, dejo la bata en la cama quitándose primeramente el sollar y los guantes que tenia, pero al tratar de bajar el cierre este tenia un seguro **_ hay no_** dio maromas en la cama tratando de quitárselo pero al estar en la espalda le era bastante difícil **_ demonios!!!_**

**_ oye Deidara espero que no te importe que también me cambie contigo…_ **como un gato el rubio bajo de la cama escondiéndose detrás de esta, el moreno lo observo con una interrogante **_ que…_**

**_ no vez que me estoy cambiando!!!_** apenas había podido esconderse, poniendo las manos aria de la cama **_ sal!!_** pero la actitud del moreno fue algo muy de el, se recargo en la puerta cruzando sus brazos sosteniendo la ropa que se iba a poner **_ que?..._**

**_ pensé que no te lo pondrías…_** los ojos azules se abrieron, no como podría saberlo, al leer la cara del rubio, Itachi señalo atrás de este **_ el espejo esta detrás de ti…_** lentamente el chico giro su rostro, el espejo era de cuerpo completo, agacho su cabeza completamente rojo, Itachi se acerco sentándose a un lado de el **_ no te avergüences… supongo que tenias curiosidad no?_** hiso que el rubio se parara **_ querías usarlo debajo de la ropa?_**

**_ CLARO QUE NO!!!_** al fin logro que lo viera, los brazos de Deidara se cruzaron tratando de taparse

**_ Entonces…?_**

**_ se atoro el cierre no puedo quitármelo…_ ** miro hacia otro lado, el moreno serró los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios, se sentó en la cama y lo voltio viendo el sierre

**_ voy ayudarte…_** el rubio tomo su cabello haciéndolo para adelante, los ojos negros del Uchiha examinaron detenidamente la espalda del chico, noto que el cierre al final se auto aseguraba, lo tomo tratando de quitarlo, pero estaba muy fuerte, uso sus dientes tratando de hacer mas presión, chocando su aliento con la piel del rubio

**_mm?_** al no esperar eso un ligero gemido salió de sus labios de inmediato se tapo la boca, al parecer comenzaba a ceder el vendito sierre, pero al tratar de hacerlo con sus dedos este se atoraba nuevamente, fue cuando comprendió que con los dientes tendría que quitárselo, ya que un pequeño alambrito sobresalía y al apretarlo este quitaba el seguro, fue haciéndolo despacio, no quería pellizcar la piel del rubio ya que estaba bastante al ras con esta, Deidara serraba los ojos, las manos del moreno eran calientes y se posaron en su cadera tratando de evitar que se moviera. El sierre era cruzado, haciendo que lentamente diera vuelta el rubio quedando frente al Uchiha, por un momento lo miro, realmente le gustaba. Itachi termino de quitarle el corsee, llegando hasta su vientre, notando las marcas que tenia

**_ _parecen golondrinas…__**alzó la vista enfocando a Deidara, observo que su mejillas estaban coloradas, pero esta vez no era de vergüenza **_ estas bien?_** el rubio se inclino hacia enfrente, haciendo que el moreno se medio recostara en la cama apoyándose en sus codos, las manos del oji azul se acomodaron en sus costados, mientras subía flexionada una pierna a la cama, los labios rozados del chico comenzaron a tocas los suyos, primero besándole la comisura de sus labios, después, ascendiendo a su labio inferior hasta unir sus bocas, Itachi serró los ojos, permitiendo que el rubio fuese el que controlara la situación, no quera asustarlo como el otra vez, pasaron unos minutos, en lo que el beso del menor se despegaba poco a poco… miro a los ojos del moreno

**_ …_ despacio…__**el Uchiha afirmo con la cabeza, y fue ahora el quién lo besaba, imitando los movimientos de hace un momento, pero en esta ocasión, el rubio abrió la boca, tratando de tocar con su lengua la del moreno, desabrocho la camisa de Itachi haciéndola resbalar por sus brazos fuertes, Deidara termino de subirse en la cama quedando montado en el, apoyo sus manos en el pecho del moreno haciendo que se recostara completamente en la cama **_ haa, ha…_ **el Uchiha besaba su cuello, descendiendo hasta llegara a sus pezones **_ hjaaaa…_** apretó sus dientes ante su contacto… serró sus manos tomando la cobija.

El moreno acaricio su pequeña espalda, recorriendo con sus lemas toda su columna vertebral, ante esto arqueo su espalda, moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás. El rubio se separo cambiando de posición, ahora le daba la espalda, sus ojos se mantenían serrados, comenzó a moverse de forma que se frotaban entre si, Itachi estaba sorprendido por sus movimientos, subía lo que hacia.

Las manos del rubio se posaron sobre sus rodillas, apoyándose, movió sus caderas atrás y adelante **_ mmm,mm ha…_** estiro su cuello hacia tras ante su movimiento. Deidara abrió los ojos al escucharlo, percatándose que estaba frente al espejo, repentinamente vio una sombra que no pertenecía al moreno, se tenso, recordando una es cena de su vida, Itachi sintió la tención del chico, se sentó abrazándolo por la cintura, besando su cuello **__ tranquilo__** ronroneó bajito, Deidara giro su rostro viendo sus ojos, lo beso, aquello jamás pasaría… el no estaba ahí. El moreno recorrió con una de sus manos, arriba de la ropa interior, un ligero temblor vino por arte del rubio, lentamente metió la mano en esa tela sacándole gemido al chico, tratando de atraparlos con los besos que le daba

**_ ha, haaa, mjaaa_** con una de sus manos se sostenía del cuello del moreno, mientras lo tocaba comenzó a moverse ondular mente, dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del moreno serrando los ojos, Itachi miro al espejo, viendo su reflejo, el cuerpo de Deidara tenia un brillo apelado, sus piernas abiertas y flexionadas facilitándole aquel contacto, y sus movimientos. Acaricio su vientre tocando aquellas golondrinas. Jalo uno de los cordones de la ropa interior que se serraban de esta forma, quitándoselo, el rubio abrió los ojos, observando lo que hacia, intento quitarse las medias que llegaban solo hasta sus muslos, pero el moreno lo detuvo

**_ _ déjalo…_ _**lo recostó en la cama, colocándose arriba de el, el pantalón le molestaba bastante, se lo quito en un ágil movimiento quedando también desnudo, Deidara lo abrazo por el cuello, besándolo, pero recordó lo que había dejado en la mesa, estiro una de sus manos buscándolo, lo tomo y mostro al Uchiha…

**_ ha, c-con esto… no duele?_** Itachi miro el ungüento, lo tomo dándole un beso al rubio, después se incoó abriéndolo, la sustancia era transparente unto en tres de sus dedos, pera luego elevar las piernas del chico a sus hombros, recorrió la zona primero estremeciendo al rubio, este lo mira directo a los ojos, pronto sintió la presión en su entrada, agarro fuertemente las cobijas **_ ha, gm!_** su dedo entro con facilidad dilatando rápidamente, después metió el segundo, sin escuchar queja, los movió de forma circular, el cuerpo de Deidara se movía de acuerdo como el moreno indicaba, no necesito meter un tercero, aquella entrada ya estaba preparada, unto esa sustancia en si hombría, dejando la punta en su entrada, se inclino, apoyándose con sus brazos, el rubio sintió como era que comenzó a entrar **_ ha,,HAA;HAAA_** enterró sus uñas en la espalda del moreno, no le dolía pero esa sensación… **_ _Itachi ha…__** entró un poco mas demandante haciendo que se arqueara **_HA, UHM!_** las envestidas eran suaves, el rubio se concentraba el como su entrada se ensanchaba al tenerlo dentro, el Uchiha se sentía muy bien, lo amaba realmente y tenerlo así era de las tantas cosas que quería hacer. Los movimientos del moreno eran precisos, tocaba el unto exacto quedándose ahí unos segundos, para luego continuar, las piernas de Deidara se movieron resbalando por sus brazos, Itachi lo beso con pasión, tomando el sexo del menor comenzado a masturbarle **_ HA-HAaa_**

El rubio se sujetó de la cabecera de la cama, moviendo sus caderas haciendo las envestidas mas fuertes, profundas y rápidas, su cuerpo se tenso pronto se vendría. El Uchiha sujeto sus hombros evitando que se moviera dejando su semilla en el… **_ ha, haa… ha_ **respiro agitadamente tratando en concentrarse en esa actividad que era muy difícil en esos momentos, miro al rubio, este estaba somnoliento **_ estas bien? Ha, ha_** Deidara lo observo asintiendo, se acomodo a un lado de el saliendo por el movimiento, se metieron a la cama y en poco tiempo el rubio quedo dormido en sus brazos, mientras que el moreno estaba pensativo, lo abrazaba fuertemente, parecía estar asustado por algo, además de aquel momento de duda… pero lo que mas le había impresionado era el hecho de que Deidara… no era virgen, serró los ojos acaso… pero si tenia sus marcas. Velo su sueño, tal vez estaba equivocado, pero le gustaría que le hablara mas de sus pasado, que confiara en el.

//////////////////////////

Iruka se había levantado temprano ese día, hoy pasaría el día con Obito, estaba contento desgraciadamente e día anterior no pudo estar con el ya que su padre lo llamo para hablarle acerca de la anulación, perecería que se tardaría uno par de meses, mientras que el juez le daba el visto bueno

**_ ya me voy!!_** salió de su hogar tomando un taxi dándole indicaciones a donde ir, pasaron unos quince minutos hasta que llegaron a unos departamentos, el trigueño pago y subió rápidamente las escaleras, toco la puerta esperando que le abrieran, en pocos momentos un moreno con todavía el pijama abrió

**_… Iruka…_** el trigueño se sonrojo mirando a otro lado, Obito tenia abierta su pijama dejando al descubierto su pecho **_ pasa…_ **el departamento del chico Uchiha era modesto, como estaba escapando de su abuelo trabajaba por su cuenta y tratando de pagar lo mas económico posible, pero a pesar de que era pequeña era muy ordenado, teniendo todo en su lugar, se sentó en el sillón algo nervioso **_ quieres beber algo?, tengo jugo, café… agua jaja_** abrió el refrigerador esperando la respuesta

**_ j-jugo…_** el moreno saco el recipiente sirviéndole en un baso, yendo con el, por un momento observo el rostro del moreno, tal vez era la fascinación que sentía por el pero se día se veía mas… atractivo, bebió un poco de su jugo viendo el cuerpo del moreno, ya podia notarse su madures, pecho fuerte, abdomen firme… noto unas pequeñas marcas rojizas en su pecho y cuello **_ que te paso?..._** pregunto sin pensar, el moreno se miro notando las marcas, después rio como si hubiera hecho una travesura. Antes de despedirse del albino este dejo marcado su presencia en el.

**_ nada… me permites un momento voy a cambiarme…_** se retiro a su cuarto, solo emparejando la puerta, Iruka quedo pensativo por un momento, tenia curiosidad de saber donde tenia su lunar, y como si el cielo lo escuchara, la puerta del cuarto del Uchiha se abrió ligeramente dejando ver el reflejo del moreno por el espejo (JA todo rimo XD), las mejillas del trigueño se encendieron, de inmediato se tapo la cara tratando de evitar verlo, pero… ver no era pecado verdad?, se acomodo mejor en el sillón estirando su cuello, primero pudo ver la espalda de Obito… era ancha, después noto su derrier, llegando a sus nalgas, de inmediato se tapo los ojos, su corazón latía rápidamente **_ ya estoy donde vamos?_** tan rápido?, Iruka se levantó yendo rápidamente a la puerta de salida, no quería que lo viera en ese estado.

Ya estando mejor miro al moreno proponiendo ir a un restaurante **_ mira, esta muy de moda…_**

**_ no lo se, me dirás codo, pero creo que esta muy caro…_ **Umino lo tomo del brazo haciendo que entrara

**_ buenos días en que puedo atenderlos…_** una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules los atendió

**_ Una mesa para dos por favor…_ **se apresuro el trigueño, Obito ya había visto ese restaurante en revistas, pertenecía a la familia Haruno, también poseían un spa, Gym… solo pedir una sopa ahí te costaba 30 dólares

**_ no pidas sopa…_**

**_mm?_** en una mesa algo retirada dos personas desayunaban tranquilamente, cierto moreno que vestía de verde siempre tomaba la mano pálida de su cónyuge…

**_ sabes hable con mi padre esta mañana, esta impaciente en tener un nieto…_** Kakashi casi se ahoga con la comida **_ jajaja, le dije que era muy pronto, demás…_ ** beso su mano **_ quiero estar mas tiempo a solas contigo_ **el albino se limito a mirarlo, tragando gruesamente. La mesera se acerco a ellos depositando un postre, Gai soltó su mano dejando que depositara el plato en la mesa, pero fue cuando Kakashi miro pasar al Uchiha

**__ "Obito…"__** la mesera que los guiaba los sentó justamente atrás de unas palmeras donde los tapaban de Maito

**_ aqui esta la carta…_** ambos la tomaron, Obito se sentía algo preocupado

**_ s-señorita…_**

**_si?_**

**_ no tiene algo que no tenga tantos ceros?_** a la chica le dio bastante gracia, al igual que el trigueño

**_ tranquilo, yo pagare…_**

**_ no, yo debo pagar…_** miro la carta nuevamente **_ pero no seas cruel, de acuerdo?_ **Iruka sonrió muy divertido, Kakashi los veía con u poco de enojo, dios santo esos eran celos?. Trato de no verlo, pero sentía como si su cara se la volteaban en contra de su voluntad… vio que Obito se pro y dirigió al baño, el también lo imito, pero Gai lo tomo de la muñeca

**_ Adonde vas?..._** fue cuando recordó que estaba con el, trato de sonreírle

**_ tengo que ir allá_** señalo los sanitarios, el moreno asintió soltándolo, el albino fue rápidamente, entrando de lado de los semes, por suerte no había nadie. Serró la puerta viendo al Uchiha lavándose las manos.

**_ Kakashi?!_** lo miro por el espejo girando rápidamente **_ que haces aquí?_** el menor lo tomo de la camisa negra que tenia y lo jalo hacia él besándolo apasionadamente, Obito estaba sorprendido, después de unos momento se separaron, los ojos grises lo miraban fijamente

**_ no me gusta que estés con ese chico…_** chico?, el Uchiha o miro sin entenderle, después recordó a Iruka, parpadeo

**_ Estas celoso?!..._** dijo sin creérsela, Kakashi lo miro enarcando sus cejas a enfado, dios si estaba celoso, el moreno no pudo disimular una sonrisa en sus labios

**_ de que te ríes?_**

**_no me rio, pero… seria la primera vez que haces eso…_ ** los brazos del albino se pusieron en su pecho cruzados

**_ Antes solo eras un baka…_** una venita se mostro en la cien de Obito, pero se borro de inmediato al ver el rostro triste del Hatake

**_ no hay nadie mas, lo juro…_** el albino lo miro, desabotono la blusa del chico succionando en su echo un poco mas fuerte que la ultima vez

**_ GM!_ **tomo el cabello blanco del chico le había dolido, después de unos segundos beso la zona dañada, abrochando la ropa del moreno **_ a-auuu_** lo miro, Kakashi sonrió saliendo de ahí.

Regreso con Iruka aun tocándose el pecho **_ que tienes?_**

**_ eh… n-nada_ ** tomo la carta ocultando su rostro, pero mas que eso quería ver hacia donde se había ido Kakashi, no lo vio. Pero Iruka si había visto salir al albino, entristeció, no era tonto y ya sbia de donde venían aquellas "extrañas" marcas del moreno

**__ si Kakashi es infiel a Gai… el acta de anulación no procede…__**se dijo así mismo, mirando al moreno, realmente le gustaba, era amable, simpático, amante y… de Kakashi.

//////////////////////////////////////

Orochimaru estaba con alma que lleva el diablo, como había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra un chico como ese…

_** maldita sea… tendré que llamarlo_** agarro el teléfono bajo la expectación de sus dos guarda espaldas

**_ señor esta seguro?!!_** exclamo uno

**_ nada se le escapa a el… además perteneció a uno de los tres grandes, no será problema…_** el tono de teléfono sonó, el moreno estaba impaciente, cualquier otra persona que se atreviera a tocar al chico antes que él lo descuartizaría

**__ si diga?__**

**_ Hidan… terminaron tus vacaciones te tengo un trabajo…_** la sonrisa sádica se formo en los labios de ese sujeto, apenas había pasado unos meses de su ultima victima, aun mantenía los videos y fotografías, en ella se encontraba una persona de cabellera plateada…

**__ Orochimaru… que honor__**dejo la fotografía en la mesa parándose para escuchar los detalles, de tras de la imagen que había dejado, se encontraba escrito el nombre de _Hatake Sakumo_

//////////////////////////////////////

**_ buaaaaaaa_** la joven encargada del albino lo veía preocupada, era de un estomago sensible, y si comía algo que tuviera cualquier procedimiento químico se enfermaba, ya fueras papas, refrescos, dulces, espero a que saliera del baño, el chico jalo la taza dejando que se llevaba todo lo que saco, salió un poco mareado

**_ será mejor que no fuera a la escuela hoy, luce muy mal…_** los ojos del albino mantenían unas ojeras muy notorias

**_ estoy bien, dame una pastilla y…_** regreso corriendo al baño

**_ no decidido, no ira_** tomo las cosas del chico y las regreso a su lugar

**_ Ino por favor, no tienes idea de lo que me aburro!!!_** a rubia lo miro por un momento, la primera impresión que tubo por las nauseas y mareos fue de que estuviera en cinta, pero después recordó que el joven Hatake era muy puntual en tomar el anticonceptivo, entonces seria imposible. El timbre sonó, a rubia fue a recibir a la persona que llegaba.

**_ buenas tardes…_**

**_ buenas ardes, se encuentra Kakashi?_** Iruka había do a la casa del albino, había algo importante que darle…

**_ pase, en un momento le aviso…_** se sentó en la sala sujetando los papeles, bien podría romperlo pero, no era si, había tenido ya su "oportunidad" con el moreno, pero Obito solo tenia en mente a ese Kakashi.

**_ Iruka?..._** el albino apareció tocándose el estomago, Obito abrió los ojos por la apariencia que tenia

**_ Kakashi que te paso?_** el chico alzó los hombros.

**_ camino a casa se me antojaron unos chicharrones de una carreta…_ **eso era todo… por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que estuviera en cinta, se levantó dándole los papeles. El chico lo miro extrañado

**_ ya están… puedes irte cuando quieras…_** el albino abrió el documento encontrando la anulación, su cara se mostro felicidad, miro a Iruka.

**_e-es verdad_**

**_si_** Kakashi lo abrazo tomando de sorpresa al Umino, luego lo soltó de inmediato

**_ obito… el ya lo sabe?_**

**_no, vengo directamente del despacho, tiene dos horas que me los dio, bueno yo me retiro_** se despidió saliendo de la mansión, mientras bajaba las escaleras su móvil sonó, tomo la llamada

**__ ya lo recibió?__**

**_si…_** miro hacia atrás serrando los ojos **_ porque hace esto?_**

**__ debería solo interesarte lo que ya no le pasara a tu padre… además, también te traerá beneficio a ti…__**colgó, dejando aun trigueño muy confundido.

////////////////////////////////////

Kakashi encontró su celular marcando el móvil del moreno **_ _diga?__**

**_ Obito, ya lo tengo!!!_** el moreno analizo por un momento, abriendo los ojos

**__QUE!!!__**

**_si esta en mis manos…_ **el albino leía nuevamente el documento, tratando de memorizar lo que tenia escrito

**_ _espera yo iré…__**

**___****no, tengo que hablar con Gai primero… a medio día nos veremos en la posada Tomoeda… por favor solo espera tres horas mas…_** Obito sentía que el corazón se pararía, se modio el labio, accediendo lo que decía el albino

**_ _en tres horas…__** refirmó, colgó el teléfono, con una sonrisa en los labios, a un lado del chico esta la chica rubia

**_ se ira?_** dijo tristemente, pero sabia de que l albino no amaba a su señor Maito, y era ella quen le daba el anticonceptivo. El chico la miro y asintió **_ realmente su historia temino en un final feliz_** sonrio

**_ aun no termina_** respiro hondamente, tenia que ir a la oficina del moreno a hablar frente a frente

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Obito trabajo mas rápido de lo normal, pero recordó que Iruka le había dicho que en cuanto saliera el documento le diría de inmediato, tomo su móvil y marco… pero el numero no existía, es mas tenia una semana que no lo veía

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Kakashi respiro hondamente, estaba frente a la puerta de oficina del Gai, se preparo y entro, se suponía que no saldría en todo el día, abrió las puertas pero no lo vio

**_ Gai?..._** miro alrededor no encontrándolo, tenia los papeles en sus manos

**_ joven Hatake, pero que sorpresa en verlo por primera vez en la oficina de mi hijo…_** de la sombra salió el padre de Gai, Akashi se había asustado por su presencia, era un poco… maligna

**_ Maito san, donde se encuentra Gai?..._**

**_ mi hijo tubo que salir por un asunto importante, pero la verdadera pregunta es, que hace usted aquí?..._** nunca lo había ido a ver a su trabajo, las puertas las había serrado poniendo nervioso a Kakashi.

**_ eso es algo que se lo le diré a su hijo…_** el hombre sonrió, podía reconocer el miedo en las personas

**_ acaso quiere decirle… que su matrimonio esta anulado?_** tomo una estatuilla que esraba ahí, los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron sorprendidos, como? **_ las paredes escuchan…_** lo miro centrando su vista en los documentos **_ le doy lo mejor a mi hijo… porque el lo merece, y si algose interpone en que yo se lo de… solo lo quito…_** Kakashi lo miro sin entenderlo **_ digo que haría lo que fuera para no ver llorara a mi hijo…_**

**_ que piensa hacerme…_** una sonrisa extraña se asomo en los labios del señor

**_ a usted?... claro que no le haría nada, es el mundo de mi hijo… _ **tomo una fotógrafa que estaba ahí

**_ yo no amo a su hijo, y no se lo que haga ara mantenerlo feliz_ **se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse

**_ tu lo mantendrás feliz y serás feliz a su lado…_** Kakashi paro en seco girándose lentamente **_ ya le dije que no puedo hacerle daño… pero al joven Uchiha si… acaso no le importa tampoco?_ **El albino lo miro con los ojos abiertos **_ si quiere lo pongo mas claro… usted deja a mi hijo y… Obito se muere_** tomo los papeles de las manos del chico… sacando un segundo folder, Obito no lo había visto **_ las paredes escuchan… y en ocasiones ven_ **abrió el sobre dejando salir unas fotografías de ahí, Kakashi las miro, eran cuando estuvo en la posada **_ tu anulación no procede… vuelve con tu marido… y denme un nieto_ **escucho que caían unas pastillas, levanto el rostro en las manos del sujeto estaba el bote que tenia en su mochila, tomo unas cuantas y las comió **_ se absolutamente todo lo que pasa alrededor de mi hijo…_ ** esas pastillas eran falsas…

//////////////////////////////////////////

Obito se encontraba en la posada Tomoeda, ya había pasado el tiempo y tenia su auto listo, paso media hora, una hora, dos horas. Se sentó banqueta comenzaba hace frio…

**_ joven no gusta pasar_**

**_ no gracias, solo estoy esperando a alguien…_** la anciana lo observo, ya tenia cinco horas ahí "esperando". La noche llego, Obito trato de comunicarse con Kakashi pero le marcaba fuera de servicio **__ Kakashi, que pasa?__**

**_ obito?_** el Uchiha levantó la vista encontrándose con Iruka **_ que haces… creí que ya te habías ido…_**

**_ …….. Kakashi no llega_** Umino entrecerró los ojos, sentándose a un lado

**_ ya le hablaste?_**

**_ si, pero esta fuera de servicio, Iruka donde te habías metido, tampoco tu teléfono estaba en servicio…_**

**_ estuve arreglando los papeles, y perdí mi móvil_** paso otra hora, algo andaba muy mal, Obito se levanto

**_ iré a buscarlo…_** Iruka también lo siguió, entraron al auto yendo en dirección a la mansión Maito

///////////////////////////////////

Kakashi estaba en la oscuridad de su cuarto, sentado en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana, el hundimiento que había en el colcho demostraba que no estaba solo, Gai dormía con una sonrisa en sus labios a su lado, la ropa de ambos estaba regada en el piso, ese era el último día en que su fertilidad estaba en el máximo punto, se levantó poniéndose una bata que cubriera su cuerpo, y salió de la habitación si hacer ruido, tomo rombo hacia el jardín, todo estaba oscuro. Quería llorar pero no podía. Ino lo miraba desde una distancia prudente, y pensar que estuvo tan cerca de tener un final feliz

La puerta sonó, siendo la rubia en atender, vio al moreno **_ esta Kakashi?, esta bien?_** la chica estaba sorprendida en verlo

**_ si, yo le…_** paso rápidamente buscándolo **_ joven, no puede entrar así, el señor esta durmiendo!!!_** la chica se interpuso en el peso del Uchiha

**_que?_**

**_ Ino puedes dejarnos solos…_** Kakashi había aparecido repentinamente, la chica simplemente asintió y se fue, Obito lo miro estaba aliviado en que no le había pasado nada

**_ Kakashi… porque…?_**

**_ no quiero irme…_** Obito lo miro confundido… que había dicho? **_ no, quiero irme_** repitió mas pausado, el moreno se acerco, pero el albino retrocedió, no lo miraba a la cara

**_ que sucede?_ **lo miro preocupado

**_ no pensé que… realmente anularían el matrimonio, pero… no quiero irme_** el Uchiha lo miro, cuando lo escucho por el móvil se notaba contento…

**_ por favor Kakashi_**

**_realmente eres un fastidio… creí que a esta hora ya lo hubieras entendido_** las palabras que sacaba el albino eran muy hirientes, el albino sentía un dolor sumamente profundo atravesarle el corazón, pero… no quería que Obito muriera. El moreno lo miro seria mente

**_ Estas mintiendo…_ **los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron **_ si realmente piensas eso de mi me mirarías a los ojos _ ** se acerco mas a el

**_ "_las paredes oyen"__** se recordó, lo miro directamente a los ojos **_ crees conocerme… siempre has sido un baka… nunca te he amado. No te sientas tan especial por ser el primero con quien me acosté_** en la mirada de Obito se veía el impacto que había causado…

**_ Bien… pero dilo como si lo sintieras_** puso sus brazos en los costados del albino, lo había acorralado, Kakashi lo miro como si no valiera nada

**_no-te-a-mo_ **Obito lo miro dolido, se separo viéndolo, el albino no había ocultado las marcas de haber estado con gai. Tomo la mano del menor colocándola en su pecho

**_ sabes que es esto?..._**

**_.........._**

**_ es mi corazón… y lo has roto_ **dijo sonriendo amargamente retrocedió soltando la mano del chico, Ino se había ocultado y escucho todo, la puerta principal se serró, dejando solo al Hatake, este se dejo caer

**__ no te vayas…__**las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, pronto el brillo en sus ojos dejo de aparecer…

///////////////////////////////////////

Iruka vio intrigado como Obito regresaba solo, el chico entro al auto prendiéndolo y yéndose de ahí **_ que pasó, donde esta Kakashi?..._**

El moreno paro el auto abruptamente, comisando a llorar, el trigueño lo abrazo… que era lo que había sucedido?

///////////////////////////////////////////////

Kakashi entro a s habitación, metiéndose en las cobijas, de inmediato Gai lo abrazo, parecía que aun estaba dormido, comenzó a besar su cuello colocándose encima de el… Kakashi miraba a un costado, parecía que lo que estaba haciendo Maito, no sucedía en ese momento

///////////////////////////////////////////////

Tres semanas después, Obito seguía haciendo lo mismo, solo que no iba a ver a Gai, Iruka se había mudado con el ya que la depresión que tenia era alarmante, lo esperaba con una sonrisa al llegar del trabajo, por lo menos ya iba a este. El teléfono de su apartamento sonó, el Uchiha contesto.

**_ diga?_**

**__ Obito, no sabes… seré papa!!!__** la voz era de Gai, apenas habían ido a ver al doctor y les dio esa "maravillosa" noticia… Obito por su parte dejo caer el teléfono

/////////////////////////////////////////

_Tres años después_

Era de noche las luces de los automóviles se veían en el reflejo de la autopista, un moreno miraba desde la ventanilla del autobús logrando encontrar el letrero "Bienvenidos a Hiokon", suspiro cansado aun faltaba para llegar a su destino. El camión se detuvo en la estación de autobuses, los pocos pasajeros se levantaron perezosos, uno que otro estudiante regresaba a casa tras llegar el fin de semana, el moreno bajo hasta el ultimo despidiéndose del conductor

**_ Muchas gracias Keinchi san_** el señor que aparentaba tener unos 48 años, un poco gordito lo miro sonriente

**_ no hay de que, "Ritsuka"_ **el moreno bajo de autobús, tenia que tomar de inmediato el siguiente para no ser rastreado en ese lugar, miro su reloj, aun faltaban 15 min para que saliera

**_ _Naruto…__** paso el gran pasillo, no había nadie, solo se escuchaba el eco de sus zapatos, repentinamente escucho otro juego mas, se paro mirando hacia atrás, no vio a nadie, camino nuevamente escuchándolos otra vez, acelero el paso mirando hacia atrás, agarro fuertemente su mochila y acomodo su gorra, pero choco contra alguien quien lo agarro para que no callera

**_wou wou adonde vas?_** el moreno lo miro, era un chico con cabello celeste, de ojos violáceos y una sonrisa algo sádica **_ pero que bonita cara tienes…_** sele acerco intimidándolo, el moreno dio un paso hacia atrás, en eso una segunda persona se les unió, su cabello era muy corto y negro, su piel pálida con un toque enfermo **_ sai idiota lo asustaste…_ **reprendió el peli celeste

**_ no vamos a ser amigos precisamente… Suigetsu_** dijo serio, sacándole una media sonrisa al oji violeta. El chico se encontró rodeado, Suigetsu sujeto su mochila jalándola

**_ danos lo que tienes niño_** el moreno lo miro asustado siendo agarrado de los brazos por sorpresa y fuertemente por sai, logrando quitarle la mochila, Suigetsu comenzó a sacar todo lo que tenia, tirando una libreta, papeles, ropa y cualquier otra cosa que no tenia valor alguno **_DONDE ESTA EL DINERO!!_** se enojo al no encontrar el botín, tomándolo de la solapa y buscando en su chamarra

**_ NO ME TOQUES!!!_** tomo de sus manos haciendo que lo soltara, ambos chicos lo miraron de pies a cabeza, sai miraba alrededor, "Ritsuka" lo vio, tal vez cuidaba de que nadie viniera, se dispuso a correr pero fue atrapado por el peli celeste por la cintura alzándolo, era mas alto **SUELTAMEE!!_** dio patadas tratando de golpear al sujeto, pero el movimiento hiso que se le callera su gorra dejando al descubierto su escondite. Sai se agacho tomando el dinero, después miro al chico

**_ con que eres un neko…_** dijo con malicia Suigetsu **_ y mira cuanto dinero tienes…_** vio los billetes que sostenía su amigo **_ que se me hace que eres un _Uri… _eso explicaría porque tanto dinero__ _**el moreno negó con la cabeza, sintió que su cuello era lamido por el, serró los ojos elevando una de sus piernas y dándole una patada justamente en su ingle, de inmediato lo soltó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al piso agarrándose **_ sai no dejes… que se vaya!!_** dijo muy enojado pero cuando ese chico lo iba a agarrar alguien mas se interpuso, aventando a sai lejos, los ojos agua marina que poseía "Ritsuka" enfocaron a la persona que lo defendió

**_ no se atrevan a tocarlo…_** ese chico tenia un peinado bastante extraño, no muy agraciado, pero muy seguro de si mismo, y por el golpe propinado al otro sujeto muy buena fuerza, Suigetsu ya habiéndose recuperado del golpe lo encaro

**_ pero que demonios te crees?!!!_** el moreno quedo rápidamente frente a el (le daba la espalda) dándole también un golpe en el rostro yendo hacia atrás, sosteniéndose con la pared

**_ lárguense de aquí…_** en eso ya sai se había parado pero estaba lastimado tocándose un costado, Suigetsu lo miro, y luego miro nuevamente a ese sujeto **_ QUE SE LARGEN!!_** de inmediato los dos chicos corrieron desapareciendo por el pasillo, ya mas calmado ve al moreno **_ estas bien?_** el chico lo ve asustado

**_ eh, no te preocupes, jejeje, me llamo Rock Lee_** dio una pose de ser el mejor con el guiño y brillito en los dientes, ante esto a "Ritsuka" se le formo una gotita, no contesto y se agacho recogiendo sus cosas, miro el reloj, el camión ya se había ido y sus ahorros se los había quitado, por dios trabajo duro con el señor Keinshi para tener esa suma y dedicarse solo a viajar, ahora no podía y no tenia donde quedarse.

**_ vaya… tu hiciste esto?_** el moreno miro lo que tenia lee en las manos, se trataba de su libreta, la tomo de inmediato agarrándola en su pecho **_ he… lo siento_** bajo el rostro algo apenado, "Ritsuka" lo miro

**_ es… algo personal_** lee lo miro, algo personal?

**_ no sabia que fuera eso, aunque dibujas muy bien je_** le sonrió, el moreno lo miro por unos momentos, guardando su libreta en la mochila

**_ gracias por ayudarme… no tenias que hacerlo_** lee hiso un ademan con la mano restándole importancia, se pararon y el aguamarina comenzó a tomar camino

**_ oye!!..._ **el moreno se detuvo girándose **_ te quitaron tu dinero verdad…? no podrás pagar una morada y quedarse afuera es peligroso **_ se rasco detrás de su cabeza _** Se de un lugar donde podrías quedarte, aunque sea solo esta noche…_** realmente no tenia opción, no muy convencido se acerco a lee

**_ Donde es?_** el chico sonrió, y por inercia tomo de su mano

**_ no tardamos en llegar_** tomo sus cosas y corrió sin soltarlo. Pasaron unas cuantas calles llegando a un edificio ya desgastado, toco la puerta siendo abierto por un señor algo mayor, gordo pero con una sonrisa amable

**_ guau, pero si es la gran bestia verde… olvidaste tus llaves otra vez?_**

**_JAJAJA, Chou-san_ **paso trayendo consigo al moreno, el señor lo saludo amablemente **_ lo ha de decir por mi fuerza brutal verdad? Jajaja_** el anciano se le acerco al moreno y en forma de susurro le dijo

**_ _de hecho, es por lo feo_ "_**Ritsuka" solo se tapo la boca

**_ oh, este chico se quedara conmigo… espero no le moleste_** de inmediato el oji aguamarina lo miro con los ojos abiertos, quedarse con el?…

**_ l puede quedarse en la habitación 108… el señor que estaba ahí se fue esta mañana, además dejo todo estaba apurado…_** el anciano no tardo en deshacer los planes de lee, viendo al menor, precia que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba… **_ como te llamas chico?_**

**_ r-Ritsuka…_ **el señor se rasco su blanca cabellera

**_ ese nombre es muy común, bueno_** saco unas llaves de su pantalón extendiéndole las del cuarto **_ esta en el quinto piso, cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte?_**

**_ lo asaltaron en la central de camiones… supongo que era todo lo que traías no es cierto?_** lo miro esperando la respuesta, el moren solo asintió **_ crees que haya problema que se quede un poco mas de una noche?_**

**_ claro que no… pero te recomiendo que encuentres un trabajo, yo te daré este mes, el próximo lo cobrare ok?_**

**_ pero… el dueño del cuarto no regresara..?_**

**_ ese no vuelve, créeme_ ** el anciano se metió en su cuarto despidiéndose de los chicos, lee lo guio por el edificio, a pesar de estar en mal estado era algo… "acogedor"

**_ … 102, 104, 106… 108 aquí_** Ritsuka metió la llave y la giro, ambos entraron, lee dejo la mochila del chico en la cama, mientras que los ojos claros inspeccionaban el lugar, no era muy grade, contaba son una pequeña cocina, el cuarto que también era la sala y el baño.

**_ es mas lindo que mi cuarto…_** comento lee sentado en la cama, "Ritsuka" se había sentado en la pequeña sala frente de esta, se quito la gorra moviendo sus orejas

**_ gracias… discúlpame por tratarte así… pero me han pasado tantas cosas que no se en quien confiar…_** lee lo miro y sonrió, yendo hasta donde estaba el

**_ descuida, no tienes porque temerme… _siempre y cuando estemos bien__**"Ritsuka" parpadeo, no escucho muy bien el final de la oración **_ quieres que me quede?_**

**_ah?, no-no es necesario_** dijo algo nervioso

**_ mientras te acostumbras puedo quedarme aquí…_** el menor lo miro, era muy insistente

**_ Deje una bolsa afuera me la puedes dar?_** lee salió buscando la dichosa bolsa, recordando que solo traía una mochila

**_ oye tu no traías…_** la puerta de la habitación 108 se serró frente a su cara **_ eres un tramposo jajajaja_** "Ritsuka" estaba recargando la espalda en la puerta, sus pirrando aliviado, escucho los pasos de ese chico alejarse **_ok, yo vivo en la 116 arriba, descansa_**

El moreno se acerco a la cama tomando su mochila sacando las cosas, tomo una pequeña bolsa negra yendo al baño, se infeccionó en el espejo, recordando lo sucedido en la estación de camiones, se mojo la cara tratando de hacer olvidar lo ocurrido, vio su cabello notando que las raíces comenzaban a verse, saco lo de la bolsa, se trataba de pintura para el cabello, hiso la mescla y se la aplico. El baño tenia una pequeña tina, la lleno con el agua caliente y se lavó la cabeza, su cabello ya le llegaba casi a los hombros, el trataba de recortarlo dejándolo de esta forma desgrafilado y unos cuantos mechones en su rostro, trataba de no tener una apariencia agradable, aunque no lo lograba del todo, ya habían intentado violarlo. Y como podía escapaba de esas situaciones, además que los buscadores de Orochimaru estaban en cada ciudad que llegaba, por eso la opción de pintarse el cabello, salió del baño apagando la luz, traía una toalla en la cabeza, abrió una cajonera buscando algo para dormir… encontró un short y playera. Se cambio y metió en la cama… deseaba con todas las fuerzas que eso fuera una pesadilla y que al despertar viera a Naruto siendo regañado por Deidara, ese tiempo había sido el mejor de su vida, una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla, lo único que lo mantenía a delante era el rubio

**...........................................................**

**_hola, espero les agrade este fic, es uno de mis preferidos jejeje... (el primero es algo para ser feliz), espero leer su rew siiiiii!!_  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**UN MOMENTO DE PAUSA...** analisando las cosas

Lee le había conseguido un trabajo a "Ritsuka", lógicamente donde él trabajaba, era un restaurante modesto, pero, por lo menos podría cubrir sus necesidades básicas, juntar nuevamente el dinero le costaría bastante ya que apenas y le alcanzaba, para pagar la renta y sus alimentos. Por otro lado lee estaba muy contento de que además de ser su "vecino" también lo tuviera de compañero de trabajo, en pocas palabra lo veía todo el día

**_ Ritsuka, ya es hora del almuerzo…_** el moreno lo miro y dejo lo que hacia, solo tenían una hora para comer, y precisamente tenia que cruzarse con la de lee, suspiro, aquel chico nunca lo dejaba

**_ ya voy_** se quito el delantal ya que estaba en el área de cocina, era bueno en eso, mientras que lee se encargaba de cargar la carne (como carnicero)**. **Había un pequeño parque en el que comían, no lo hacían en el restaurante para despejarse un poco

**_ Que te pasa?_** pregunto amablemente lee al notar que el lindo neko estaba un poco absorto de su alrededor

**_...... nada_** dio una mordida a su pan, lee lo tomo de la mano haciendo que lo mirara, de inmediato el aguamarina la retiro evitando el contacto, por todo lo que había pasado no le gustaba que lo tocaran **_ ya casi es un año que estoy aquí… pero_**

**_ no te preocupes, no es tan malo aquí_** dijo sonriente, el otro chico lo miro

**_ quiero regresar con Naruto…_** otra vez ese nombre, de cierta forma le molestaba al moreno que siempre estuviera hablando de ese sujeto, que si Naruto esto, que si Naruto lo otro, no evito poner su cara de molestia mirando a otro lado. Que era lo que lo hacia tan especial?, pronto regresaron al trabajo, salían a las nueve de la noche, el regreso era algo inseguro ya que para cortar camino pasaban por callejones, si no perdían media hora mas.

**_ Chicos…_** el anciano siempre los resabia, desde el inicio le había gustado Ritsuka, pero era por el hecho que parecía aun muy pequeño**_ Ritsuka, aquí esta lo que me pediste…_** el anciano le tengo unos papeles que de inmediato el menor guardo, lee lo miro por un momento, no le gustaba que no le dijera nada, quería saber todo acerca de "Ritsuka", todo menos ese tal Naruto. Subieron las escaleras, llegaron a la habitación del mas chico

**_ oye… que fue lo que tedio?_** pregunto lee, el aguamarina no lo miro y abrió la puerta

**_ hasta mañana lee-kun…_** se despidió serrando de inmediato, lee se limito a irse, tenia que saber que era eso, no quería que se fuera, apretó sus puños.

////////////////////////////////////////////

**_ Felicidades!!!!_**

**_ viva!!!_** en la casa de Maito se celebraba el cumpleaños número tres de su pequeño hijo, primos de su padre habían ido a verlo **_ vaya, que grandote estas Nataku…_**

**_ _Pero que bueno que se parece a Kakashi y no a Gai…__**cuchicheaban entre ellos, el niño que se encontraba en los brazos del Hatake era su viva imagen, solo que con el cabello plateado y sus ojos completamente negros, pero muy expresivos, el niño abrazaba fuertemente a su padre, y movía de un lado a otro las orejas, nunca antes había visto tanta gente

**_ GAI PON LA PIÑATA, LOS NIÑOS QUIEREN ROMPERLA!!!_** grito uno de sus parientes, el moreno solo movió sus manos dando a entender que lo escucho, estaba al teléfono.

**_ Entonces… no pueden_**

**__ lo siento Gai, pero ha estado muy apretado con el trabajo…__**Iruka estaba al otro lado del teléfono, el moreno siempre insistía en que Obito fuera el padrino de su hijo, pero este últimamente estaba muy distanciado, desde esos tres años solo había visto en cuatro ocasiones

**_ por favor, dile que se tome unas vacaciones y se de una vuelta… me preocupa bastante…_**

**__ lo intentare…__ **colgó mirando al Uchiha recostado en la cama, a pesar de vivir con el, cada quien tenia su habitación, se acerco al moreno acariciando su cabeza

**_ _ que día es?__**

**___****18…_ ** el moreno se levantó sentándose en la cama, tenía unas ojeras de haber pasado una noche muy mala

**_ voy a dar una vuelta…_**

**_ gai llamo…_** pero el moreno se paro saliendo de la habitación, posteriormente del departamento, el trigueño bajo su mirada

/////////////////////////////////////

**_ honey ya llegue_** el Uchiha serró la puerta tras haber entrado, el rubio corrió hacia el pero no era precisamente para darle un abrazo

**_ que bien, ayúdame_** le dio una montaña de ropa, este la miro con una gotita en la cabeza

**_ pero… que… no es mucha?_** el oji azul cruzo sus brazos poniendo sus oreja hacia atrás

**_ no… es lo que ocuparon en la semana_** el moreno suspiro, bueno el hogar era mantenido por dos, pero en ese instante dos cabecitas negras atraparon sus piernas haciendo que callera

**_ WUAA!!!_**

**_PAPA!!!_** toda la ropa quedo esparcida por el suelo, Itachi apenas se pudo medio levantar apoyado de sus codos ya que aquellas criaturitas se habían puesto en su estomago **_ llegaste!!_ _shi PAPA!!!_** el moreno los miro de forma amorosa, casi toda la semana estuvo de sol a luna en la oficina y sus pequeños no lo habían visto. Los niños estaban muy contentos, movían sus colitas de un lado a otro mostrando sus ojitos de ilusión azulosos, acaricio sus cabezas poniéndolos a un lado

**_ pero que grandotes están!!!_** el rubio veía al Uchiha, ese sujeto era una persona sumamente amorosa, cuando supo que estaba en cinta primero se asusto, pero con la ayuda de Itachi fue tomando las cosas de mejor forma… le aterraba tener niños, pero el moreno nunca lo dejo solo, e inclusive había habido momentos en que se los llevaba al trabajo… a los tres, se acerco a ellos agachándose

**_ bien, ayuden a papa a lavar esto_** los niñitos comenzaron a juntar la ropa, según levantándola pero cuando caminaban se caía dejando su rastro nuevamente en el piso, mientras que el rubio levantaba a Itachi

**_ Gracias…_**

**_ no es nada solo te levantó…_**

**_jm… gracias por darme le familia que anhelaba…_** los ojos de Deidara se abrieron sonrojándose un poco

**_ n-no empieces con eso…_** giro su rostro, solo Itachi sonreía de forma complacida **_ hay que ir con Arashi y Sorata antes que esparzan todo el jabón_** se levantó tomando unas prendad y yendo con sus dos pequeños hijos siendo seguido por el moreno

//////////////////////////////////////

**_ haaaaa…_** un gran suspiro salía de la boca del moreno Uchiha, caminaba por las calles teniendo recuerdos momentáneos de aquel horrible día, y como en una ocasión encontró a Gai y Kakashi, este con tres meses de embarazo, se recargó en una barda mirando al cielo, la vida como daba vueltas, también había llevado al rubio al hospital ya que el parto se había adelantado, y Gai no estaba, y el doctor lo confundió que él era el padre, había entrado a la habitación cuando se encontraba dormido y la enfermera le dio a cargar al bebe, realmente la vida era muy cruel… **_ y _pensar que pudo haber sido mío…__** paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos, prendió un cigarro y serró los ojos tras dar la primera fumada. También tenia años que no veía a su familia, saco su celular marcando un numero, necesitaba desahogarse…

**_ … diga?_**

**_hola… yo_**

**__o-obito?!!!... pero donde carajos te has metido!!!__**aquel grito casi lo dejaba sordo, aparto un poco el celular sonriendo

**_ Itachi, crees que soy una persona fácil de desechar?_** se sentó en la banqueta esperando la respuesta, pasaron unos minutos antes de que hablara su primo

**__que madres estas fumando??__**

**_jajaja…_** el moreno apago el cigarro aventándolo a un lado y apoyando su cabeza en su mano ahora libre **_... solo contéstame, realmente soy tan desagradable?_**

**__ no, eres una persona sumamente importante, te preocupas por los demás, y has llegado a huir de nosotros por ese neko?, no es así?...__** una sonrisa triste se formo en los labios del pelicorto **_..._ créeme que nadie haría eso, enfrentar a su propia sangre por alguien que ama es admirable… __**decía amable y sonriente Itachi **__ además me sorprende tu pregunta, nunca antes te había interesado saber si agradabas o no a alguien, que pasa?__**

**_ … lo que sucedió fue…_** en eso escucho unas vocecillas que lo llamaban a Itachi, abrió los ojos sorprendido **_ tienes hijos?_**

**__he?, si… y me están apurando…__** Obito fue cuando se dio cuenta que realmente se había alejado bastante, se levantó un poco mas animado

**_ voy a regresar, espero que el abuelo no me mate jeje…_**

**__Obito, no me has dich…__** ero la llamada fue cortada, el moreno vio por momentos su celular, teniendo un tic en el ojo **__ "con que de ti lo saco Sasuke…"__**

El moreno camino un poco mas las calles, llegando a la casona de Maito, tenia en una de sus manos una pequeña bolsa de regalo, toco la puerta siendo atendido por la rubia, al momento de c¿verlo la chica se sorprendió

**_ hola… solo traje esto_** extendió el obsequio siendo tomado por la chica, los ojos de la rubia lo miraban tristes **_ sucede algo?_**

**_n-no…_**

**_TIO OBITO!!!!_** el mencionado miro hacia adentro viendo del como el cumpleañero corría hacia el **_ fiesta mía!!!_** decía muy contento abrazad a una de las piernas del moreno, este lo miraba con cariño y dolor, se parecía demasiado a Kakashi, lo cargo abrazándolo.

**_ enserio, cuantos cumples?_** el niño contó sus dedos mostrando la palma de su mano **_ tantos?_** el pequeño reía, abrasándose a su cuello, el olor del nene era el mismo de Kakashi

**_ ven…_** dijo el pequeño, al ser bajado al suelo, tomo la mano del Uchiha jalándolo

**_ espera, yo solo vine a dejarte tu regalo… además no traje a Iruka…_** el niño hiso un puchero, apretando su mano

**_ven…_** insistió, Obito solo suspiro, si Iruka se enteraba que si fue a la fiesta se enojaría con el, por no ser sincero…

**_ Nataku que te parece si hacemos esto… vengo el fin de semana a jugar contigo junto con Iruka, pero en este momento me dejas ir…_** el niño lo miro moviendo sus orejitas, después asintió **_ de acuerdo, promesa…_** el Uchiha le había enseñado a unir sus dedos meñiques tras la palabra promesa, el niño así lo hiso sonriéndole.

**_ Nataku?_** repentinamente apareció Kakashi, encontrando en la entrada a su hijo y al moreno, sus miradas se cruzaron, Obito lo miro serio, y se levantó, ya que se había arrodillado, sacudió los cabellos plateados del niño, sonriéndole a el

**_ bueno, ya vinieron por ti, regresa…_** el chiquito asintió y corrió a los brazos del albino **_ con su permiso…_** se dio la media vuelta, despidiéndose amablemente de la rubia, esta serró la puerta viendo por un momento al Hatake, este se mordía el labio

**_ i-Ino, p-puedes llevártelo a l-la fiesta? Iré después_**

**_ si joven Kakashi_** cargo al niño saliendo del lugar, Kakashi se acerco a la puerta, mirando por una de las ventanas del como se alejaba Obito, se mordió los labios, y un fuerte dolor se hiso en su pecho, pego su frente en el vidrio dejando derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.

**__ "no… puedo…"__** se recordó a si mismo serrando fuertemente los ojos

/////////////////////////////////

Gaara estaba sentad en su cama, contando el dinero que escasamente tenia, solo podría pagar por tres ciudades, si no comía nada, veía las rutas, y las mas baratas eran las mas largas, se tallaba los ojos de cansancio

**__ si le pido que me de otro turno… pero no me dejará__** ya se había dado bastante trabajo, y con la mala alimentación que llevaba se esforzaba demasiado, su estomago gruñía pero, aun así… también había visto andar por ahí los sujetos de Orochimaru, ya tenia que irse, había estado mas de la cuenta en ese lugar

Toc, toc

Guardo todo enseguida yendo a la puerta, miro por el ojillo de esta encontrando la sonrisa brillante de lee, suspiro hondo **_Ritsuka se que estas ahí abreeee!!_ **ese chico en sus manos traía unos toper´s, quito el seguro abriendo despacio

**_ que sucede lee kun?_**

**_na, tu y tus formalidades, solo LEE… mira lo que traje!!!_** enseño que en los toper´s traía algo de comida, el estomago del moreno de inmediato le rugió, y este lo agarro poniéndose rojo, el otro entro, como si de su casa se tratase, dejándolas en la mesa **_ hoy sobro mucha comida y el dueño no las dio… como es tu día libre te traje tu parte jejeje, yashiko la quería y pelee por ella_** dijo con los ojos llenos de llamas, con un puño a la altura de su cara. Gaara no lo había escuchado, solo miro lo que estaba en la mesa mordiéndose el labio, en todo el día no había comido. Lee se voltio mirándolo, notando de esta forma que el aguamarina solo traía un short y una playera holgada

**_ no se como agradecerte…_** el chico se le acerco tomado su rostro

**_ se como…_** antes de que pudiera evitarlo, los labios de lee estaban sobre los suyos, lo había pegado a la pared evitando que se fuera, pronto el beso fue mas demandante y las manos del mas alto comenzaron a tocar sus caderas, Gaara estaba en shock, saco fuerzas de donde pudo y lo aventó tirándolo

**_ NO!!_** lo miro completamente enfadado, tomo las cosas que había traído se las dio y lo saco de inmediato de su cuarto **_ LARGATE!!!_**

**_ Ritsuka perdón…_** la puerta le fue cerrada en la cara, por dentro Gaara estaba llorando

**_ _" porque todos creen tener el derecho de tocarme?"__** apretó sus dientes, no pudiendo evitar todos esos acosadores volver a su mente, sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar todos esos fantasmas **_ _Naruto… ayúdame__**

///////////////////////////////////

**_mm?_**

**_que sucede hijo?_** Naruto observo por un momento a su madre, se encontraban cenando en una mesa amplia, pronto el hambre se le fue

**_ madre, yo… perdí el apetito_ **se levantó de la mesa disculpándose, la pelirroja acaricio su rostro sonriéndole

**_ ve a descansar entonces…_** el rubio le dio un beso y se fue, el anciano estaba con ellos, espero a que se retirara el muchacho

**_ Kushina…_**

**_ lo se, y si quiere buscarlo yo lo ayudare, así se moleste Minato…_** el anciano suspiro, era peligroso acercarse a los hijos de Karura… y mas aun si Orochimaru se enteraba de la existencia de Naruto… serró los ojos

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

La familia de Maito fue de visita a la casa de su padre, este vivía en otro lugar algo lejos de Gai, mientras ellos platicaban, Kakashi junto a su hijo se fueron al parque, el niño se colgaba en los juegos que se enconaban en e centro del parque, mientras el albino lo observaba, pero mas que eso, estaba sumido en si mismo. La vida que siempre odio la estaba viviendo, pero tenia que fingir estar feliz a su lado

**__... Obito__**

**_ vaya, realmente se ve deprimido…_** esa vos lo saco de un susto de sus pensamientos, giro su rostro encontrando aun chico rubio parado detrás de la banca donde estaba **_ alguien que se ve así es realmente infeliz…_** Kakashi frunció el seño, dándole la espalda, esto debería de ahuyentar al chico, pero en vez de eso, se sentó a su lado **_ ese es su hijo?_** señalo al pequeño, el albino solo asintió **_ es muy lindo…_** extendió un dulce que traía comiendo, invitándole un poco, Kakashi cruzo sus brazos, solo el chico subió sus hombros, y se acomodo poniendo sus hombros en sus rodillas, mirando al pequeño, que ya había hecho amigos **_ sabe… si algo lo entristece no debería quedárselo, si no platicarlo con alguien y así no tener _esa_ carga tan pesada_ **las orejas blancas del chico estaban atentas a su palabras, bajo la mirada un poco, suavizándola

**_ porque me dice eso?..._** el rubio le dedico una sonrisa y mordió un poco de dulce

**_ por que desde que lo vi, no ha cambiado esa cara…_** los ojos grises se posaron en los azules del muchacho, tenia una cara de desconcierto tremenda… se dedico a observándolo tranquilamente con detalle, esa sonrisa, había visto esa boba sonrisa en otro lado, pero

**_ acaso tu eres ese chico que entraba al colegio, a ver el pelirrojo?_** el chico asintió, Kakashi lo recordó, ese día cuando los descubrió, el chico tenia en sus mejillas unas marcas como bigotes, pero ahora ya no las tenia, por eso no lo había reconocido de inmediato.

**_ se llama Gaara, crecimos juntos…_** ahora sonreía tristemente **_ un día llegue al campus y ya no lo encontré…_ ** miro al albino** _ no lo tome a mal pero, me acerque a usted porque creo que puede decirme donde esta… o algo_**

**_... lo siento, yo no se donde se encuentre, ni siquiera hable con el…_** vio como la mirada del rubio obscurecía, y por un momento en el vio a Obito **_ pero…_** saco un papel y pluma apuntando algo **_ conozco a la persona que "administra" el campus… se llama Kusanagui Orochimaru, esta es su dirección_** le extendió el papel, la mirada del rubio se lleno de vida

**_ GRACIAS!!!_** tomo las manos del pálido chico zarandeándolo **_ oiga, no es de mi incumbencia pero, no cree que debería tomar el sol y broncearse un poco tebayo_** los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron ligeramente ante el comentario, después sonrió disimuladamente

**_ si… debería_**

**_ etto, jeje, yo creo que debo darle algo a cambio por esto…_**

**_ no te preocupes, además no estoy seguro que sepa algo_**

**_ pero es la primera persona que me dice algo… nadie quiere decirme nada, dígame si puedo ayudarle en algo, lo que sea…_** el albino lo miraba, sonrió de medio lado mirando a su hijo

**_ no creo que puedas ayudarme…_**

**_ mmm eso ocurrirá si no me lo permite_** nuevamente miro los ojos del chico, estos eran sinceros, suspiro

**_ darías todo por ese tal Gaara?_**

**_ si, es una persona muy importante para mi, y prometí cuidarlo y protegerlo…_**

**_no permitirías que nada le sucediera he?... _** el chico asentía **_ y si la persona que le hiciera daño fueras tu misma, si para poder protegerlo tuvieras que lastimarlo…_** dijo mirando a su hijo, conteniendo las lagrimas, Naruto parpadeo un par de beses, ese chico albino se veía que tenia una vida complicada, tal ves pudiera hacerla un poco mas simple, un poco solamente. Al no escuchar la contestación del rubio, serró los ojos. No había solución a su **problema**

**_... yo moriría antes de hacerle daño…_** el albino lo miro con una interrogante **_ no se lastima a quien se ama, pondría mi cuerpo en el campo de batalla, huiríamos juntos, y si nos encontraran volveríamos a escapar siempre juntos… también me mantendría a salvo, no lo dejaría solo jamás_** Kakashi se había impresionado por las palabras del rubio, se sintió mal por no luchar, y ante la primera amenaza se doblego **_ si usted es la persona que hiere a la persona amada, es usted quien la mata_** dijo severamente el chico, el albino recordó las palabras del moreno, miro su mano, el era una persona egoísta, no quería perder a Obito porque así estaría solo, es mas, lo mordía para si demostrarle a ese trigueño que le pertenecía… en cambio el Uchiha había dejado absolutamente todo para buscarlo, escuchaba las risas de su pequeño junto a otros niños. Es fácil decirlo… tan fácil, toco la cabellera del chico sonriéndole

**_ gracias_**

**_ disculpe si lo moleste pero…_**

**_no, tienes razón, creo que deberías de ir con Orochimaru sama_** señalo el papel, de inmediato el chico se levantó dándole una reverencia y luego salir corriendo **__ se parece a ti Obito pero…_**_ **no se puede volver atrás…_**_

**_ Papi!! Mira_** su hijo se acercó corriendo, mostrándole un insecto que había atrapado, Kakashi se sentía derrotado, había tenido en sus entrañas el hijo de Gai y no el del Uchiha. Acaricio los cabellos del pequeño sonriéndole

////////////////////////////////////////////

**_ Ritsuka, por favor, podemos hablar?_** lee trataba de comunicarse con el moreno, ya hacia una semana que lo evitaba, sus horas de trabajo habían cambiado, el aguamarina salía un poco mas temprano o mucho mas tarde que el. Lee suspiraba, y se tocaba la cabeza. Quería hablar con el, no dejaría las cosas así, así que en un momento que se distrajo Ritsuka lo jalo del brazo

**_ suéltame!!_**

**_no, mira, no fue mi intención que pensaras asi, pero…_**

**_ dime porque todo el mundo se siente con el privilegio de hacer lo que quiera conmigo he?_**

**_no, yo pensé que querías…_**

**_ que?, acaso traigo un letrero de uri en la frente?!!, como puedes pensar que yo quería eso…_ **(etto uri es prostituto o callejero)

**_ Ritsuka, me gustas y mucho, por favor no te enojes_**

**_ que no me enoje?_** jalo su brazo bruscamente haciendo que lo soltara**_ lee kun agradezco ese día que me ayudaste, encontrar donde dormir y un trabajo, pero no pienses que quiero algo mas contigo… no lo hare_** le dio la espalda perdiéndose en el pasillo, por otro lado lee se sacudió su ropa, y mantenía una mirada extraña, saco su celular y marco un numero

**_ hola… no no me cuelgues… por favor, tengo que hablar contigo… si me rechazo… no, mañana nos vemos, si también llévalo…_** colgó mirando el pasillo por donde se fue, apretó su puño dándose la media vuelta

**//////////////////////////////////////////////**

**_ s-Sasuke kun… m-e siento muy feliz que por fin nos conozcamos…_** una chica pelirrosa de cabello largo se encontraba muy apenada sentada en las jardineras de la gran parque. Su padre había arreglado su boda con un miembro de la familia Uchiha, en un inicio estaba completamente en desacuerdo que en hacer formal el compromiso pero, al conocer al "candidato" sus quejas desaparecieron de inmediato.

Sasuke estaba recargado en uno de los arboles, mirando mas interesado cualquier otra cosa que aquella chica, aun estaba ignorante de lo que su padre planeaba, miraba descaradamente el reloj, aquella hora se le había hecho eterna, cuando vendrían por la chica? **_ mmm…_** saco un sonido de su garganta de forma aburrida, según su padre, el transporte de Sakura pasaría ahí a las doce, ya era la una de la tarde y ni rastro…

**_ Sasuke kun, jeje sornara muy ridículo esto pero… creo en el amor a primera vista kyaaa_** tapo su cara avergonzada, se imaginaba una historia de amor entre el moreno y ella, que el la tomara en sus brazos, diciendo lo hermosa que era, y que también creía en el amor a primera vista, el moreno se acerco a ella inclinándose, ya que Saura estaba sentada en el pasto, el corazón de la chica se acelero, serró los ojos y levanto un poco sus labios esperando su _beso…_ pero

**_ si diga?... Naruto que pasa…_** el moreno se había agachado para tomar su mochila y sacar su celular ya que estaba vibrando, la pelirrosa aun mantenía la pose esperanzada **_ enserio?... no si tengo tiempo, voy para allá_** colgó observando a la chica, parecía que estaba rosando **_ oye discúlpame pero tengo que irme, surgió algo importante…_** la chica abrió los ojos viendo completamente decepcionada como el moreno subía a su moto

**_o-oye espera, no puedes dejarme aquí…_**

**_ no te preocupes tu transporte llega en seguida, si no, esta el autobús…_** Sakura se quedo pasmada por su comentario, el moreno prendió su moto y se fue enseguida

**_ pero que… tranquila Sakura, de seguro se puso nervioso, si eso debe ser, como en la primera cita vas a besar a tu prometido, seré paciente, si cuando nos casemos y tengamos hijos será diferente…_** se puso más roja ante la palabra hijos

.............................................................................

_AH les tengo un opsequio... aun no he podido hacer que se vea decente porque no tengo scaner pero aui se los dejo n.n con mucho cariño jeje_

_EXTRA 1:_

_./3258/2758013853_b3d8760fe3__

_Pag 1: -el viento sopla-_

_./3221/2758013861_f2b8cc46a2__

_pag 2:- cancion (voz lejana)_

_gaara: mmm? una cancion?_

_./3007/2758013869_913c8d516e__

_Pag 3: -cancion (voz lejana)-_

_gaara: ahi!_

_- toque de guitarra-_

_./3090/2758013877_17ac96bf58__

_Pag 4: -la cancion se escucha por todos lados-_

_sasuke - mm?-_

_niños: kyaaaa, guapo, bonito, papi_

_sasuke: de donde salieron?_

_naruto: jeje_

_sep... aun no me sale naruto como quisiera, pero para el proximo_

_extra me esforzare mas!!!etto spero que se entienda jeje... me gusta mi gaara wiiiii_

_donen un comentario para la autoetima de la autora n///n  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_me dejan cvomentaitoooo, porfa n.n_

**RESISTO TODO…** menos la tentación

Naruto estaba que se lo llevaba el… bueno demasiado ansioso y cierto moreno no llegaba, de pronto escucho un carro no lejos de donde estaba, giro su rostro encontrando que Sasuke había llegado

**_ porque tardaste tanto tebayo?!!_ **dijo con un tono molesto, el moreno guardando la calma se bajo y serrando despacio la puerta mirando al rubio

**_ tal vez es porque…_** puso su dedo índice en su barbilla pensando** _ … pase tres ciudades_**

**_matta, olvídalo_** bufo molesto y se acerco a el **_ mira, por fin encontré la dirección de ese anciano…_** le extendió el papel que momentos antes se lo había dado ese albino, el moreno lo tomo

**_ es difícil saber quien conoce a Orochimaru… mas aun encontrar a alguien que sepa donde vive… como se llama el que te lo dio_**

**_ a pues… no se_** Sasuke tenia una gota en la cabeza

**_ como que no sabes?_**

**_ bueno lo que pasa es que… fui a lo que fui, además el estudiaba en el mismo colegio que Gaara…_** miro a otro lado esquivando la mirada desaprobatoria del moreno

**_baa… bueno, es lo mas fiable que tenemos, pero si vive muy lejos… el distrito de Shara…_**

**_ Distrito de Shara?_** Naruto vagamente había escuchado ese lugar en una conversación que tuvieron su padre y el pervertido

**_ es una zona muy "exclusiva" de altos empresarios y… _** cayo mirando a Naruto por un memento, en el tiempo que lo conocía había notado que era demasiado impulsivo cuando a Gaara se refería **_ ahí se encuentra… Gaara?_**

**_no, pero me dijo ese chico que cualquier información el viejo lo tendría…_**

**_bueno, tendríamos que organizarnos bien, no es fácil hacer una "cita" con Orochimaru…_ **le devolvió el papel 

**_ y porque no vamos hoy?_** Sasuke lo miro

**_ baka, el distrito de Shara esta al otro lado del país…_**

**_que?_** Naruto se jalo los cabellos **_ porque vive tan lejos tebayo…_** inflo sus cachetes en forma de enfado

**_....... _ **Sasuke se subió al auto viendo los ademanes que hacia el rubio

//////////////////////////

Iruka estaba regresando después de tener un día de "compras", metió la llave a la cerradura del departamento del Uchiha y entro "_si que eres raro Iruka… vives con una persona que no te corresponde como esposo… ni como amante"_ había sido una día odioso, sus amigos lo molestaba siempre con ese asunto que si seguía esperando se quedaría para "vestir santos" (solterón), Obito no se encontraba en casa ya que trabajaba doble turno…

Se sentó en la mesa recargando su cabeza en su mano "_deberías de ser mas atrevido… los semes son algo, idiotas"_. Miro lo que había traído… normalmente llegaba muy cansado **__ no lo manipulare, solo quiero darle algo "lindo"…__** el no era de las personas que se preocupaban por si mismas, pero el ser tan amable lo lastimaría a la larga

//////////////////////////////////

Kakashi aun pensaba ne las palabras dichas del chico, tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba a su hijo que estaba en el lado del copiloto del auto

**_ PAPIIIIII!!!!_**

**_ah?_** miro a su hijo, que se encontraba molesto, le sonrió **_ perdón, que me decías?_**

**_ tío Obito, viene sábado…_** a pesar de tener tres años de edad se daba a entender muy bien

**_ te agrada estar con el verdad?..._** al pequeño movió efusivamente su cabecita acompañada de una risa, Obito era el único que lograba dormirlo, o era al un poco que le hacia caso… una cuestión muy extraña, hasta Gai había bromeado en que Obito era el padre y él el tío **_ "_desearía que… esta realidad cambiara…"__** acaricio el cabello plateado del pequeño y avanzó con su carro, ya el semáforo había cambiado de color verde.

**_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_** todos los peatones estaban impactados por el horrible accidente ocurrido, un camión de carga no había visto el alto en el semáforo y se había llevado a un carro entre sus llantas, pronto las ambulancias llegaron, y sacaron a los pasajeros, se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba inconsciente

////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_donde esta Naruto??_**

**_ si no esta en su cuarto se salió…_** decía Kushina sentada en el sofá viendo una revista, el rubio tenia los nervios de punta

**_ y quien le dio permiso de salir?, aun no termina su entrenamiento…_**

**_ yo no se lo di…_** le daba vuelta a la pagina de su revista

**_ Kushina!!!_** la mujer serró su revista y miro a su marido moviendo sus orejitas rojas

**_ si?_ **Minato se acerco a ella y se acostó en el sillón descansando su cabeza en las piernas de la pelirroja

**_ por que no deja al hijo de Karura en paz…_**

**_ el no tiene porque sufrir nuestros pecados… realmente fue una coincidencia tremenda que estuvieran sus tres hijos en el mismo orfanato que el… además, te llevabas bien con ella_** miro la fotografía donde estaban sentados todos… **_ le ayudaste a traer al mundo a Gaara_**

**_ si, pero si Orochimaru no hubiera…_**

**_shhhh, no quiero que tengas diabetes por tus corajes… ese viejo esta lejos de nosotros. No lo veremos mas…_ **Minato serró los ojos ante las palabras de su mujer, momentos después la puerta de su casa se abrió dejando pasar a Naruto

**_ hijo donde estabas?..._ ** pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa deteniendo que su marido se parara

**_ fui a ver a un amigo…_ **miró que su madre le hacia señas con la cara, que no entendió de inmediato, se acerco un poco y vio los pies de su padre tratando de levantarse **_a-a, bueno me iré a mi cuarto ya que mi papa me dijo que no saliera, y será mejor que lo respete…_ **su madre se reía por el tono de voz que usaba y porque Minato se enojaba mas, ahora no podría regañarlo, subió rápido las escaleras serrando la puerta de su habitación. La pelirroja miro a su marido enojado… con ella

**  
_ jejeje_**

////////////////////////////////

**_ … y eso es lo que sucede, por eso el recorte de personal, y los que se quedaran aun con empleo serán los que tienen ya tiempo aquí…_** el dueño del restaurante platicaba con "Ritsuka", lo había mandado a llamar para explicarle la situación, solo el chico escuchaba serio **_ pero no te preocupes, aquí esta tu paga de este mes y un bono, creo que te ayudara…_** le sonrió el sujeto extendiéndole una carta en la cual se encontraba el efectivo, "Ritsuka" la tomo un poco extrañado pero en cuanto la abrió miro sorprendido al señor

**_ q-que… es…_**

**_jeje, el bono es el 70% mas de la paga…_** se paro siendo imitado por el moreno **_ espero que consigas otro empleo pronto…_ **dijo sinceramente con un tono de preocupación, "Ritsuka" le sonrió y le agradeció, saliendo de su despacho.

**__ " con esto puedo irme… " __**tomaba con ambas manos el monto de dinero, paso por el pasillo que lo conectaba a la salida, pero en el trayecto se encontró a Lee.

**_r-Ritsuka…_** el moreno (Gaara) trato de evitarlo pero Lee se puso frente a el **_ por favor no quiero que estemos mal…_**

**_ Lee, yo me ire…_** los ojos del moreno mas alto se abrieron

**_que?_**

**_ el señor Ono tiene problemas y recorto personal, así que me voy…_** paso a un lado de Lee pero este tomo su brazo

**_ Ritsuka, es que… tengo información de… Naruto_** los ojos claros lo miraron fijamente, Lee trago saliva y prosiguió **_... si, yo lo vi hace un momento descargando unos paquetes en un almacén_**

**_ esta aquí?!_** Ahora "Ritsuka" había puesto sus manos en su pecho, tenia una mirada esperanzada

**_... realmente siento lo que sucedió y… quiero compensarlo…_**

**_llévame con el_** el moreno (lee) afirmó con la cabeza y salieron, sin ser vistos del restaurante, subieron al colectivo pasando algunas calles, después en una zona desértica bajaron, el almacén se encontraba a unos metros, "Ritsuka" era el que estaba caminando frente a lee, caminaba de una forma rápida, y diciendo cosas un poco bajo, tal vez pensaba en voz alta, lee lo miraba un poco triste, después la expresión del rostro tomo una forma extraña, también estaba pensando en algo.

Llegaron al almacén y Lee abrió la puerta pasando de inmediato el moreno menor, se escuchaba movimiento adentro y fue en dirección del sonido, el lugar era enorme, y pilas de cajas se encontraban en la parte del fondo del almacén, dejando unos espacios muy angostos entre ellas, lee siguió a "Ritsuka" mientras que una sombra se acercaba a la puerta y le ponía llave.

**_ Naruto… Naruto!!_** "Ritsuka" llego hasta donde provenía todo el movimiento de cajas, y dentro de una grúa un cuerpo se encontraba trabajando, este traía una gorra haciendo sombra en su rostro **_ NARUTO!!_** grito ya que el sonido de la maquina apagaba su voz, la persona que maniobraba la grúa escucho escasamente, y la apago, girando su rostro, "Ritsuka" se acerco sonriente y el sujeto bajo de una solo brinco quedando frente al moreno, se quito la gorra mostrando su cabello celeste y ojos grises junto a una sonrisa burlona

**_ Naruto no, Suigetsu…_** Ritsuka abrió los ojos dando un paso hacia tras, ese era uno de esos sujetos que lo atacaron cuando llego, lee llego hasta ellos mirando con impresión al peli celeste, el cuerpo de "Ritsuka" se giro corriendo hacia el moreno mayor, lo tomo de la mano y salieron de ahí corriendo, siendo "Ritsuka" quien jalaba a Lee, el otro solo los miro alejarse, sonriendo

Llegaron donde estaba todas las cajas y vieron a un sujeto recargado en la puerta, de cabellera corta, y un rostro son expresión, "Ritsuka" estaba asustado, también estaba el otro sujeto, en pocos segundos Suigetsu había llegado donde se encontraban de esta forma los habían "rodeado". Sin aviso alguno, Suigetsu le dio un gran golpe a Lee haciendo que se callera

**_ LEE!!!_ **"Ritsuka" corrió hacia el moreno ayudándole a levantarse, la hinchazón se noto rápido, el moreno se toco el lugar del golpe sobándose, "Ritsuka" estaba a su lado poniendo una mano en su espalda ayudándole a levantarse

**_ desgraciado…_** miro fijamente al peli celeste, mientras este mantenía su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**_ realmente espero que te haya dolido como a mí… Lee jeje**_ "Ritsuka" miro confundido al oji gris… le hablaba de una forma "amistosa" pero… **_ si que lo has cuidado bien…_**

**__que?__**

**___****cállate Suigetsu…_ **se acerco y ayudo a levantarse al moreno, mientras que "Ritsuka" se le aceleraba el corazón

**_ aun no lo deduces?_** hablo el moreno de la puerta, acercándose con paso lento, guardando la llave de la puerta **_ esto es una trampa…_** el lugar fue iluminado por un rayo anunciando una tormenta, los ojos aguamarina estaban desubicados, miro a Lee.

**__ tu?__** pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos, contenía las lagrimas, Lee se acerco y agachándose dijo

**_ " porque todos creen que tienen derecho a tocarme…" bueno yo me gane ese derecho…_** trato de tocar su rostro esquivándolo "Ritsuka" ladeándolo, así que toco su cabello _**... habían muchos que deseaban tenerte, y les puse un alto… acaso creías que esos golpes eran del trabajo?..._** los otros dos rieron **_ te di un lugar donde dormir, trabajo, protección… es hora que me pagues_** lo ultimo lo dijo ronco, "Ritsuka" lo desconoció, ese no era el "Lee" que conoció.

**_ Lee debo confesar que ese cambio en el plan me sorprendió bastante esa ocasión, pero ya veo a que querías llegar…_** tanto el moreno como lo otros dos ya lo habían visto desde que se había bajado de ese autobús, pero a Lee le gusto y sin aviso hiso lo que hiso para así se viera real y de esta forma ganarse la confianza del chico. En un movimiento rápido "Ritsuka" aventó a Lee y corrió en dirección de las cajas, siendo perseguido por los otros dos, pero antes de que pudieran atraparlo entro en la rendijas, siendo dificultoso para los semes ya que tenían mas volumen corporal

**_ maldito enano!!_ **exclamo el peli celeste, se separo del moreno rodeando la zona, pronto Lee se unió, pero el al ser mas delgado si pudo entrar, chocaba en algunos momento pero se podía mover, no tan rápido como deseaba, "Ritsuka" corría entre los espacios, topándose por momentos con Suigetsu y Sai escapando de sus manos, la adrenalina la tenia hasta el limite quería irse, pero no veía la salida, Lee apareció frente a el espantándolo y haciendo que retrocediera a uno de los limites del pasillo y Sai aprovechó para agarrarlo por los hombros y sacarlo. Lo arrojo contra el suelo tan fuerte que uno de sus hombros se disloco en el impacto

**_ ARGH!!!_** "Ritsuka" tendido en el suelo tomo su hombro con su otra mano, sus lagrimas no las pudo contener, el del cabello corno negro lo agarro de las piernas, quiso quitárselo de encima pero Suigetsu ya había llegado y lo tomo de sus brazos estirándolos por arriba de su cabeza lastimándole mas el hombro, ante el forcejeo, el mp3 que le había dado su hermana hace años salió volando, quedando a los pies de Lee, y este paso por encima de el "Ritsuka" vio destrozado su aparato… no escucharía la voz de su madre nunca mas **_ por favor…_**

**_ yo también te lo pedí, y no me escuchaste… porque debo escucharte?_** los ojos aguamarina del menor lo miraron con dolor, con miedo… traición. Lee se agacho y paso su mano por el rostro del chico, también por su cuello y cuerpo, "Ritsuka" serró los ojos ante el contacto, no lo deseaba, no quería _perderlo_ así **_ deberás relajarte para que no te duela…_ **abrió los ojos ante lo dicho, pero de inmediato Lee tomo bruscamente su rostro y lo beso con fiereza **_ aghhh_** Lee se separo de inmediato tocándose la boca "Ritsuka" lo había mordido, la mirada del chico se veía enfadad **_ de acuerdo, así lo has querido_ **el peli celeste miro al moreno por un momento, lee era un sujeto peligroso y si lo hacían enfadar… le dio un golpe en el rostro haciendo que girara el rostro y escupiera un poco de sangre y con una sola mano rodeo el cuello delgado de "Ritsuka" apretandolo

**_agh…a!_ **la respiración era muy escasa

**_ Lee lo vas a matar!!!_** intervino Suigetsu, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del moreno, Sai se mantenía al margen, ya había quitado los zapatos y calcetines al chico. Lee se coloco enzima del menor, soltando su cuello y dejándole una marca demasiado notoria en el, ante la piel tan blanca que poseía cualquier presión que hiciera se quedaría por unos días, mientras "Ritsuka" se concentraba en recuperar el aliento, Suigetsu le quito la chamarra y Lee desabrocho su pantalón bajándolo y fue cuando descubrió sus marcas

**_ es una "señorita"… con que seré el primero_** un escalofrío horrible recorrió su espalda, y se movió tratando de quitárselo, pero lee lo detuvo poniendo sus manos en su pecho oprimiendo, mientras que sai terminaba de quitarle el pantalón, la tormenta seguía, y las goteras del almacén chorreaban daño charcos en el suelo, los gritos de "Ritsuka" no se escachaban por los relámpagos.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un hombre descomunal, bajo la gorra de su chamarra mostrando su cabello naranja desordenado, vio la escena sorprendido **_ pero que diablos esta pasando?..._** los tres miraron al recién llegado cosa que "Ritsuka aprovechó le dio una patada a sai en la cara, mientras le daba un rodillazo a Lee haciendo que callera hacia enfrente y choco contra Suigetsu, con gran esfuerzo se levantó y corrió en dirección del recién llegado

**_ JUUGO ATRAPALO!!_** Grito lee, pero el chico se hiso a un lado dejando pasar al menor, ante esto los tres se levantaron molestos y fueron tras de él pero Juugo se les puso enfrente impidiéndoles el paso

**_ QUITATE!!_**

**_ que demonios hacían con un uri aquí, realmente no me interesa sus "juegos" pero no lo harán en mi almacén_**

/////////////////////////////////////////////

**__ ese idiota de Naruto…_ me da una habitación?_ **Sasuke se había quedado en una ciudad de paso a su destino, ya que el rubio había ponchado una de las llantas del auto era la tercera y ultima vez que le permitía manejar, además se le hiso tarde y un tormenton se desato haciendo que clausuraran varias calles que precisamente lo llevaban a su destino, y lo peor fue que él tubo que ir a ver al tal Orochimaru unos días atrás, y la verdad no le gusto en lo absoluto como lo había visto, era escalofriante. La chica le entrego las llaves indicándole el camino, el moreno siguió el pasillo subiendo unos escalones, entro al cuarto, tomo asiento en la cama y llamo, a su hermano claro ya que el auto le pertenecía a el ya que era la cuarta ocasión que lo tomaba sin su permiso… directo.

**__ te acusare de robo!!!__** Sasuke solo se carcajeó por lo dicho

///////////////////////////////////////

Gaara había corrido un gran tramo, estaba cansado y sentía acalambrados sus pies, correr en la calle sin zapatos era horrible, pero también lo había hecho bajo la lluvia y estaba completamente empapado, todo estaba obscuro y las calles solitarias, no tenia ni idea de donde estaba, Lee realmente lo había llevado lejos…

**_ _por que siempre me pasa esto???__** se había recargado en un aparador y vio su reflejo **_ _mi cara…__ **todo decían que tenia un rostro muy bello **_ no quiero tener esta cara_** se rasguñó haciéndose gran daño **__ no quiero…__ "_tienes la cara de mama…"_**paro lo que hacia, había recordado a su hermana **_" es verdad, me gusta verte, porque así veo a nuestra madre…"_** ahora era la voz de Kankuro **_ _yo… no recuerdo la cara de mama…__** se miro nuevamente, ahora tenia las heridas que se había hecho, pero aun así, su rostro no perdía ese impacto, se frustro dando un golpe en el vidrio grueso, solo haciendo que temblara, pronto vio que los otros se acercaban y volvió a correr, ahora había llegado a un estacionamiento ( parecido a los de EUA, ,o que están al aire libre y muchas filas)

**_ allá esta!!_** grito Sai, entraron al estacionamiento separándose, Gaara se mantenía agachado, observando a aquellos sujetos… trataba de ver que algún auto estuviera abierto pero nada, vio como el peli celeste se acercaba peligrosamente a el y paso por debajo de una camioneta, quedando frente a un carro negro, del lado contrario estaba Lee a unos tres carros adelante, le daba la espalda, se acerco lentamente al auto y rogo que estuviera abierto, para su suerte ese si estaba, entro en el y serró silenciosamente, en ese instante Lee volteo pasando a un lado del auto, Gaara se escondió en el auto metiéndose en el hueco del copiloto serró los ojos deseando que se fueran, pero estuvieron rondando el lugar por un gran rato. Estaba cansado, con mucha hambre y frio, no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormido.

////////////////////////////////////

La mañana llego y Sasuke se levantó temprano para ver si podría tomar otra ruta y regresar, paso a la recepción y entrego las llaves, cruzo unas calles llegando a un estacionamiento, vio a unos chicos discutiendo pero los ignoro, se acerco a su coche y desactivo su alarma, pero el auto no hiso ruido

**_ … no puede ser, lo deje abierto…_** siempre tenia el mismo problema con ese auto, mandaría a revisar la alarma, abrió la puerta y se metió, pero un bulto llamo su atención, lo enfocó mejo, viéndolo directamente y se dio cuenta que se trataba de una persona, el otro al sentir su presencia se despertó de inmediato mirándolo por un instante, esos segundo los dos se miraron y Sasuke por alguna extraña razón sabia que ya había visto esos ojos en algún otro lado, pero antes de que pasara nada el chico salió del auto **_ OYE!!!_** el moreno lo imito y siguió, pero lo perdió de vista aquel chico estaba aterrado y tratando de huir de el que no vio cuando choco contra Lee

**_ Aquí estas…_** trato de huir pero lo tomo fuertemente de sus brazos, pero aun así pudo zafarse a pesar de que su hombro le doliera horriblemente, pero en eso Lee tomo un tabique (estaban cerca de una casa en construcción) y se la aventó impactándole en la pierna, le fracturo la parte del empeine y callo al suelo

**_ ahg!!_** Lee lo tomo del cabello haciendo que lo viera, pero al tocarlo se dio cuenta que estaba muy caliente, sonrió de medio lado

**_ hay que bajar esa calentura…_**

**_ suéltame…_ ** lo tomo de la cintura y a pesar del esfuerzo de zafarse no pudo, entraron en la construcción

**_ también hay intereses…_**

**_jamás te pedí que hicieras eso…_**

**_ lo se, pero realmente lo necesitabas y otro ni siquiera te habría encontrado un lugar tan seguro…_** dejo que callera al suelo

**_aahk!_** el mayor se quito la camisa que traía **_ no…_ ** trato de alejarse, pero el moreno lo jalo de su cola haciendo que quedara bajo de el. Gaara trataba de quitárselo de encima pero el moreno era obviamente mas fuerte, su camisa ya la había rasgado y bajo su mano lentamente amenazando con quitarle su ropa interior. Gaara serraba los ojos sabia perfectamente que no podría impedirlo, una fuerte presión sintió en su cuello, Lee lo estaba mordiendo, grito por el gran dolor que le causo pero repentinamente dejo de sentir la opresión que le daba ese cuerpo, observo con los ojos completamente abiertos una sombra detrás del moreno que lo tomo de sus cortos cabellos haciendo que se parara y al girarse un puñetazo recibió en la cara, chocando contra algunas columnas de la construcción, Gaara miro a la persona ahí, era el chico del auto, este se quito la chamarra y se la puso enzima

**_ estas bien?_** Gaara lo miro con desconfianza, un deja vú vino a su mente. El otro chico se levanto encarando a Lee, este se limpio el hilo de sangre en su labio

**_ no lo toques, es mío…_ **dijo lleno de ira, Sasuke lo miro indiferente, lee se lanzo contra el con el puño serrado, pero el Uchiha se agacho dándole un codazo en el estomago, después giro y le dio un segundo codazo en la nuca, agradecía mentalmente las clases que le había dado el rubio

**__ "y pensar que le dije que esto era estúpido"__** Lee callo inconsciente, pero sus otros dos "amigos" llegaron al lugar

**_ LEEEEEE!_** grito el peli celeste, sai idéntico de inmediato un pequeño emblema en su camiseta, y detuvo a Suigetsu **_ QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA???!_**

**_ _es un Uchiha… recuerda lo que nos dijeron…__** dijo con aquella voz monótona, Suigetsu miro al moreno que se encontraba en pie y apretó sus puños, no podían tocarlo. Sasuke los miro interrogativo pero prefirió ver el estado del chico, al acercarse a el, trato de levantarse de inmediato pero su hombro y su pierna se lo impedían además sentía mucho frio y un temblor incontrolable se había presentado, el moreno lo miro y toco su frente, el chico estaba ardiendo en fiebre, de seguro había estado bajo la tormenta, miro a los otro dos.

**_ llamen a un doctor o lárguense!!_** los chicos tomaron el cuerpo de lee y se fueron, Sasuke trato de cargar al pequeño que se resistía, pero aun así. Lo cargo y salió deprisa del lugar, mientras pasaba las calles los ojos de "Ritsuka" se serraban **_ resiste!!_ ** Hasta dejarlo en la obscuridad


	11. Chapter 11

**SUCESO TRAGICO...** buenas noticias

Orochimaru estaba viendo desde uno de los ventanales de su gran mansión… uno de sus sirvientes entro dejando una copa de vino en una de las mesas de la estancia y se retiro haciendo una reverencia, pero el pelilargo lo ignoro como si nunca hubiera entrado.

**__ donde diablos se metió…__** arrugo su rostro en muestra de enfado, pero por un instante la cambio a una complaciente **__... pero ese chico__** recordó al "niño" Uchiha, había quedado complacido con el **__ pero es un seme…__** se retiro del ventanal tomando asiento en uno de los sillones y tomando la copa de vino. Le había gustado mucho ese moreno a tal grado de mandarlo a proteger con unos cuan tos de sus matones, y advertir que si alguien se le acercaba estaría muerto en los barrios más bajos.

**_ señor tiene una llamada de la casa Uchiha…_** una de las sirvientas le dio el audífono, siendo tomado por el, y con un ademan le indico retirarse

**_ si?..._**

**__ ni se te ocurra pensarlo Orochimaru…__** el dueño de los ojos amarillos esbozó una sonrisa…

**_ Como has estado?… Madara_** el gran Uchiha, dueño real de la fortuna frunció el seño, no permitiría que esa víbora tocara su sangre, sabia que clase de hombre se trataba, por eso había cortado toda comunicación con el

**__ no quiero que te le acerques a nadie, me escuchaste!!!__**

**_ si que trabajan rápido mis subordinados… pero no te preocupes, que lo hago para que regrese bien a "casa" jeje…_**

**__....... si te veo cerca de alguno de los míos, te mato__**

**_ Como si no me lo hubieras dicho antes_ **Madara apretó con fuerza el audicolar colgando **_ adiós…_**

//////////////////////////////////////////

Una llamada se escucha en la gran mansión Maito, Gai fue el que contesto **_ si diga?_**

**_ _Maito gai?__** por un momento se extraño el moreno, esa era la mansión de su padre, quien lo buscaría a el?

**_ si…_**

**__ señor, le tengo malas noticias, su esposo e hijo sufrieron un accidente, se encuentran en el hospital Español__**

**_QUE?!!_ ** se puso pálido, de inmediato salió y tomo rumbo al hospital_ **_Kakashi, Nataku_**_

Realmente había hecho tiempo record, fue a recepción preguntando por su marido, la enfermera lo llevo al cuarto donde Kakashi estaba, por "suerte" como el impacto no fue directo lo había tenido golpes, contunciones y un derrame en el ojo derecho pero estaba bien (por así decirlo), aunque el pequeño estaba en estado grabe, estaba en sala de urgencias, lo llevaron a la habitación donde el albino estaba recostado, el moreno se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano. En ese momento un hombre irrumpió en la habitación alertando al moreno

**_ realmente me importa un bledo lo que hagan, traigan al padre de inmediato!!_** ordenaba a sus subordinados tres chicos, uno rubio neko (Chase) un moreno seme (Foreman) y una morena también neko (Cameron), todos vieron al sujeto dentro de la habitación **_hola soy el doctor Hause, y soy quien atiende a su _hi-jo_…?_** lo miro de arriba a bajo entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo una expresión que desconcertó a Maito

**_ mi hijo… como esta?_** el doctor lo miro aun manteniendo entrecerrados los ojos negando con la cabeza, teniendo una conversación interna, mientras que los otros doctores lo miraban un poco extrañados (a Gai)

**_ usted es el señor… Maito Gai??_**

**_s-si…_** el doctor se dio la media vuelta pasando la puerta mirando por un momento al que se encontraba en cama

**__ "si que le dieron en la torre en todo…"_ señor Maito, le informo que su hijo esta en muy mal estado, el golpe prácticamente lo recibió el, y a decir verdad que es un milagro que siga con vida… y "ese milagro" no durara…_ **el moreno quedo helado ante lo directo de ese sujeto, la chica se acerco reprendiendo con la mirada a su jefe

**_ señor lo que quiere decir es que el pequeño se encuentra en estado critico, necesita trasplante de medula de inmediato si no morirá…_**

**_QUE?!!_** quería desmallarse, perder a su hijo…

**_ cálmese, la medula puede ser donando entre familiares directos, padre y madre, y si es el padre…_** el moreno la miro furioso

**_ como que si soy el padre?, SOY EL PADRE!!!_**

**_ _no es cierto…__**Foreman se acerco a el dándole un codazo **__ que? El niño no se parece a el, a pesar de los golpes…__**

**__ se parece a su padre…__**

**__ no es cierto__** miro al moreno que un estaba molesto, el negrito puso sus ojos en blanco

**__ sabe a que me refiero_ _** dijo un poco mas alto

**__ a mami??_ _**el doctor lo miro, tomando la opción de retirarse

**_ señor si nos acompaña a tomar unas muestras seria mucho mas rápido…_**

**_ porque las muestras soy su padre!!!_**

**_ se trata de exigencias del hospital… no tomara mas de cinco minutos…_** intervino el rubio al ver que su compañera se encontraba en apuros, Gai se trato de calmar y los siguió al laboratorio mientras tanto el doctor Hause y Foreman se quedaban atrás.

**_ te apuesto cien dólares que no es el padre…_** esto descoloco a Foreman

**_ otra vez va apostar?_**

**_ si no apuestas eres un cobarde_** le dijo sonriendo

**_ claro que es el padre, tiene los ojos negros!! Igual que el…_**

**_ o si es el único con ojos negros… cien dólares extras_** mostro el dinero, el negrito miro por todos lados percatándose que no los observaban

**_ de acuerdo, pero se va arrepentir…_** lo señalo tomando dirección del pequeño, quería saber como seguía. El oji azul sonrió.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

**-esta tarde, en el distrito de…-**

**_Obito quieres comer, ya esta listo…_** el moreno apenas salía de bañarse

**_ si en un momento voy Iruka_** cerro la puerta de su cuarto, el trigueño por un momento vio el televisor, se encontraba en las noticias

**-… un accidente aparatoso que probablemente se haya tomado la vida de un infante…. He? Si, ya se identificaron a las personas en este trágico suceso, el conductor del camión se llama Siku Isame, de 40 años, los afectados….-** apago el televisor odiaba las noticias trágicas

**_ porque la apagas quería escuchar eso…_** Obito se encontraba detrás de una repisa de la cocina, tomando un pan con su boca y tomando el control de las manos de Iruka encendiendo nuevamente el televisor

**-gracias akane, esperemos que se salven, entre otras noticias…- **el moreno tomo asiento siendo imitado por Umino

**_ etto Obito, me preguntaba si, podríamos salir hoy…_ **el moreno lo miro, haciendo que se sonrojara** _b-bueno si quieres…_** miro a otro lado

**_ si…_** el corazón del Umino se acelero, y no disimuló su cara de felicidad **_ adonde te gustaría ir_**

**_ a-a, p-pues hay tantos lugares: el observatorio, el parque… también metieron un nuevo gorila al zoológico pero el acuario es hermoso…_** mientras decía las cosas Obito lo observaba, había sido muy duro para el trigueño, y el no se lo había puesto fácil, siempre llorando y deprimiéndose por Kakashi… y aunque le doliera con toda el alma, el albino ya había hecho su vida, ahora era el quien debería de rehacer la suya, y dejaría que Iruka se acercara, poso su mano sobre en la de Iruka sonriéndole

**_ podemos ir a todos, no el mismo día pero si en otros_** el rostro de Iruka se coloro hasta las orejas **_ estas bien?_** dijo con tono preocupado el Uchiha.

**_s-si_ **por un momento el moreno sintió un malestar, no físico sino que algo no andaba bien

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Gai estaba caminando de un lado a otro por el pasillo, ya habían pasado mas de 20 minutos de las dichosas pruebas,

**__ no puedo con todo esto…__** saco su móvil y marco un número, el tono sonó un par de veces hasta que contestaron

**__ si Gai??__**

**_ Obito… Kakashi tuvo un accidente con el niño…_**

**__QUE?!!__**

**_ yo.. Perdóname, pero no puedo con esto solo… p-podrías venir?_** las lagrimas se salieron de sus ojos, mientras que Obito miraba a Iruka, este estaba un poco alejado de el, habían ido a un parque de diversiones y se veía que el trigueño estaba pasándosela bien, no podría hacerle eso pero…

**__ si gai, iré a apoyarte_**_el moreno se lo agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón, realmente era su mejor amigo, y siempre contaría con el.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Obito colgó y se acerco al Umino, no sabia como decirle **_ que tienes, te vez mal…_**

**_ Kakashi tubo un accidente…_** los ojos cafés del chico se abrieron de impresión, después agacho su rostro junto con sus orejas

**_ ya veo, iras a verlo…_** dijo muy triste, la noticia lo había preocupado pero saber de quien se trataba lo entristeció de igual forma **_ ya que es Kakashi el que…_**

**_ no, voy porque Gai me lo pidió_** las orejitas cafés se levantaron y miro al Uchiha **_ el se siente solo y me necesita…_**

**_ entonces te acompaño…_** salieron del parque a toda prisa

///////////////////////////////////

Cameron por fin salió un poco titubeante, Maito la miro

**_ ya?, adonde tengo que ir para que me saquen…_ **

**_señor… las pruebas…_** trago grueso, el moreno la miro molesto, la chica respiro hondo **_ son negativas…_ **el silencio prevaleció unos minutos, hasta que Maito reacciono

**_q-que?? Estas mal_**

**_ lo siento, es lo que sale en las pruebas…_**

**_te equivocaste…_**

**_cinco veces???_** el rubio se encontraba a un lado de la chica, por si se presentaba el problema de hace unos momentos **_si el niño recibe la donación de usted morirá… pero si no la recibe de… su padre biológico, también lo hará…_ ** el moreno estaba en shock, Kakashi lo… no eso no podía ser

**_ disculpe lo que preguntare pero… usted tiene alguna sospecha de quien sea el padre?..._** Maito miro al rubio y se contuvo las ganas de golpearlo

**_ el nunca me ha engañado, vuelve hacer las pruebas!!!_ **le grito a Cameron, haciendo que caminara hacia atrás, cuando Gai se enojaba no podía controlarse

**_ oh vamos, aunque las hagan mil veces saldrá negativo necio…_** el moreno se giro encontrándose con aquel doctor, este camino apoyándose de su bastón **_ si quiere seguir engañándose hágalo, pero en este momento deje de ser un estúpido cornudo y concéntrese en el niño, y si realmente no tiene sospechas, es un idiota. Preguntémosle a mama_** ese doctor era exasperante, apretó los dientes. El doctor hause se dio media vuelta y fue hacia donde el albino estaba

////////////////////////////////////

Kakashi apenas comenzaba abrir los ojos, miro alrededor sin poder enfocar bien primero, un parche en su ojo izquierdo le impedía ver, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero lo que vino fugaz mente a su cabeza…

**_ Nataku???_** trato de levantarse siendo detenido por una enfermera

**_ joven Maito, no se mueva así puede reabrir las heridas…_** la enfermera lo acostó

**_ donde esta mi hijo… y donde estoy_** la puerta corrediza se abrió dejando pasar a un sujeto como de unos 43 años

**_ sufrió un accidente automovilístico, un idiota en un camión se paso el alto y choco con usted, por suerte no le paso "nada", pero su hijo esta casi muerto…_**

**_QUE???_** la maquina a la que se encontraba conectado dio sonidos de la presión de albino, en eso gai entro poniéndose a su lado, empujando a Hause.

**_ es un idiota, Kakashi cálmate…_**

**_ gai, es verdad??_** lo miro completamente asustado **_ que le paso a Nataku?_**

**_ goles, perforaciones… detalles, lo importante es que necesita trasplante de medula, como usted esta en ese estado no puede donar, lo mataría…_** Kakashi miro a Maito, como diciéndole que que hacia allí y no estaba dando el trasplante a su hijo **_ el problema se intensifica al descubrir que ese sujeto (Gai), no es el padre biológico. Ahora la culminación de este melodramas esta en usted… quien es el padre del chico? y recemos que viva cerca del hospital…_ **dijo de forma sarcástica, todos los presente lo miraban desaprobatoriamente, principalmente la enfermera, Maito lo miraba con odio y Kakashi…

**_ que???_**

**_bah, no me haga repetirlo… con quien tuviste sexo??_** dijo cansado el oji azul, aun el albino procesaba la información, un choque, su hijo, Gai estaba ahí, el hospital… Nataku no era hijo de Gai… Nataku no era hijo de Gai?!!!. El moreno apretó su mano haciendo que lo viera nuevamente.

**_ no me engañaste verdad?..._** todas las emociones reprimidas querían salir, la maquina comenzaba a descubrirlo al mostrar su pulso acelerado, la confianza que tenia Gai se esfumo la notar la mirada del albino, hause se acomodo su bastón frente de el inclinándose hacia adelante

**_ nombre!!_ **Ahora Kakashi miro al doctor, y temblándole los labios…

**_ … uchiha… Uchiha Obito_** los ojos negros de Maito se abrieron, por desilusión, asombro, Kakashi agacho la cabeza, teniendo pensamiento en colapso en su cabeza, Nataku era hijo de Obito, era de Obito!!!, por extraño que pareciera en ese momento una felicidad se apodero de el por algunos segundos ya que le terror lo invadió como una cubetada de agua fría, cuando ese señor se enterara… tembló

**_umm Uchiha, porque se me hace familiar?_**

**_ Madara Uchiha es quien administra el hospital…_** dijo la chica

**_ohhh…_** Gai se levantó de la cama soltando al albino, serrando los puños con fuerza, las enfermeras comenzaron a movilizarse, Kakashi por la impresión y confesión había tenido un colapso, Cameron y Chase actuaron de inmediato y mientras se desvanecía el albino pudo ver la furia en los ojos de Gai…

**__ "… no"__**

////////////////////////////////////////

Obito había hecho un tiempo record, paso dos ciudades con la suerte de no ser detenido ni chocado, entraron corriendo a la recepción, preguntándole a la enfermera, la habitación de Maito Kakashi, después de obtener la información tomaron el asesor y se dirigieron ahí.

**_ … hause un día te partirán la boca…_**

**_no, aun no ha llegado el desgraciado Wilson…_** el doctor se había tomado un receso ya que no tenia que preocuparse, aquel sujeto iría al hospital por su propia cuanta, cosa conveniente ya que seria una caso de lo mas sencillo, miro por un momento al "Esposo" **_ espero que la guerra se haga después de la operación…_** tomo un sorbo a su café, analizando el como se encontraba ese sujeto, Wilson miro n su dirección

**_ realmente debe sentirse fatal, pues el neko que "tiene" es muy lindo…_**

**_ baa, se hubiera casado con una mujer, los nekos varones dan hijos "defectuosos" , además son los mas infieles… están en las estadísticas…_ **su amigo lo miro cansado, como podía decir esas cosas

**_ si se aman no importa…_**

**_ o un punto mas a mi favor, el no lo ama… y puesto que el padre sufrido pudo obtenerlo por una subasta… _**

**_hause, acaso no tienes medición en tus palabras??_**

**_ si la tuviera, seria mudo…_** comenzó a avanzar al ver un chico moreno corriendo por el lugar, se interpuso en su camino **_ hola…_**

**_..... disculpe_** trato de esquivarlo pero se interpuso nuevamente enfrente… **_ que quiere tengo priza_**

**_ si lo note… Obito Uchiha???_**

**_ s-si_** el ojia azul sonrió de medio lado

**_ acompáñeme…_**

**_ que—pero…_**

**_ los detalles serán después, la vida de un niño pende de un hilo…_**

**_que?_** pasaron por detrás de Gai, este no los había visto, aun estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos

**_ gai…_** una voz dulce lo saco de su ensimamiento, levantó la vista y se encontró con el trigueño

**_ Iruka…_**

**_ todo esta bien???_**

**_ no…_** se quebró la voz, el chico lo abrazo tratando de calmarlo **_ y Obito?_**

**_ lo perdí cuando salimos del elevador…_ **se sentaron en unas de las sillas, y el trigueño le ofreció un poco de café, se veía bastante mal **_ tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, por lo que se es que en este hospital esta el mejor diagnosta medico de todos… no tienes porque preocuparte…_**

**_ si, el imbécil_** dijo con algo de ironía, Iruka lo miro extrañado **_ Iruka… tu sabias que, Obito era amante de Kakashi…_** los ojos cafés del chico se abrieron como platos sintiendo un escalofrío

**_ q-que?..._** el moreno se estiro en la silla mirando al techo

**_ Nataku necesita trasplante de medula… y yo no soy compatible…_ ** el rostro del trigueño perdió color **_ acaba de confesar que tubo una aventura con el…_** ahora miro al Umino **_ si eres mi amigo dime la verdad…_ ** los ojos de Iruka se llenaron de lagrimas, se sentía traicionado y burlado

/////////////////////////////////////////

**_ que demonios me están haciendo…?_** exigía el Uchiha

**_ oh no sea una niña, no le tema alas agujas…_** el medico le pincho el brazo sacando una cantidad de sangre, se la dio a la doctor y esta comenzó los estudios, mientras que el moreno agarraba con fuerza el lugar del pinchazo

**_ para que es eso…_**

**_ examen de rutina: antidoping, purba de sangre, de sida… paternidad…_** el moreno lo miro confuso, paternidad?_

**_ es positivo…_** indico la chica, el moreno se asusto por un momento, positivo a que? Drogas… cáncer…?

**_ uff bien, prepárenlo para cirugía…_ ** tomo camino hause pero ahora el moreno se interpuso en su salida

**_ crujía… porque?!_** el doctor lo miro, luego a camerón y Chase, estos se hicieron los desentendidos, suspiro hondamente y dijo:

**_ positivo para salvar a su hijo, vamos no sea egoísta…_**

**_que, cual hijo??? Yo estoy aquí porque un amigo tubo un accidente…!_** abrió los ojos enlazando los hilos sueltos **_que?_** el doctor puso los ojos en blanco, el efecto del di codín se estaba terminando y su paciencia también

** _Si, felicidades es el padre… vámonos_** le dio una palmada en la espalda y salió, el chic estaba en shock

**_ _s-soy el padre… es verdad?__** miro a los otros dos doctores, estos afirmaron, pero la chica lo miro con molestia, no comprendía del porque en los matrimonios existía el engaño, si no lo amaba entonces porque se casaban?

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_ Itachi sabes donde esta tu hermano???_**

**_ acaso soy su niñera???_** dijo en tono molesto, pero la mirada Fugaku hiso que se retractara **_ n-no padre…_**

**_ es la decima vez que deja plantada a Haruno…_** miro hacia el jardín, la chica se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas puestas para tomar el te, platicando con su esposa. Desde que tenia su departamento y empleo lejos de el no podía vigilar sus pasos, tomo el teléfono y marco a su móvil, pero siempre lo enviaba a buzón.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

El móvil del Uchiha estaba brillando dentro de su auto, este estaba estacionado en una clínica de esa ciudad, el chico que "encontró" estaba internado y por lo visto no tenía parientes… el doctor le habia informaso de la dislocación de su hombro y una pequeña fractura en su pierna pero lo que mas le preocupaba era el estado de desnutrición que tenia

**_ _por eso era tan liviano…__**estaba con sus manos a la altura de su cara, no sabia el porque se preocupaba por ese neko, pero algo en su interior le decía que no debía dejarlo. El doctor se acerco a el nuevamente

**_ joven Uchiha, en unas cuantas horas mas podrá llévaselo, realmente, me ciento apenado en esto pero no tenemos suficientes medicamentos como para entenderlo… _** bajo la cabeza el doctor

**_ gracias, pero… si aguantara hasta el distrito de Outo_**

**_si… las inyecciones que le daré es vitamina, y por a debilidad que tiene no creo que despierte hoy, debe de estar en un lugar acobijado e iluminado…_ ** el moreno afirmo con la cabeza

//////////////////////////////////////

**_ NARUTOO!!!_**

**_ viejo pervertido, cuanto tiempo sin verle tebayo!!_** el anciano formo una vena en su frente

**_ tenme mas respeto anciano, no te aproveches de ser hijo de Minato y Kushina_**

**_ jejeje_** el rubio bajo del árbol donde se encontraba, guardando "algo" en su bolso sin que lo viera el peli blanco **_ te tardaste tebayo…_**

**_ claro, recaudar información es bastante largo y peligroso…_** saco un mapa entre sus manos mostrándosela al chico… **_ esto es lo que debemos "rescatar"_**

**_ ok…_** el chico se acomodo sus guantes mirando un edificio sumamente enorme, se puso una mascara cubriéndole la mitad del rostro y acomodándose su cinturón de artefactos

**_ no quieras impresionar a tus padres… solo entra y sal mocoso_**

**_ por favor, como si me gustara exhibirme_** los ojos del chico se mostraron de una forma extraña, peroq eu era lo que estaba haciendo? Que habían hecho sus padres en el pasado

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**PASADO AMARGO...** futuro incierto

-flashback-

Un hermoso día era recibido por aquellos que madrugaban para ir al colegio. Y como siempre existe en un grupo, no faltaba el que se había quedado dormido.

**_ llegaremos tarde… Minato apúrate…_** decía una rubia mirando constante mente su reloj, siempre esperaba a su mejor amigo camino a la escuela, se sentó en una de las jardineras que adornaban el camino

**_ OYE LLEGARAS TARDE, quieres que te lleve?_ frente a ella paso una chica en motocicleta, siendo su cara tapada por el casco**

**_ no gracias, espero a minato…_**

**_umm, de acuerdo pero, yo no le esperaría demasiado. Cuídate_**

**_si, adiós Kushina_** unos cuantos minutos mas pasaron y un rubio legaba casi desmayándose con ella, desplomándose en el suelo **_ no me interesa tu historia, vámonos ya_**

**_p-pero… _**

**_por favor Minato… ya tienes dieciséis, tienes que ser mas responsable…_**

**_ … soy responsable, solo me quedo dormido…_** abrió un bote de jugo que había apenas sacado de su casa **_ además no creo que sarutobi san se enoje je…_**

**Minutos después**

Ambos se encontraban fuera del salón de clase cargando una cubeta de agua, que no debían de dejar en al suelo, la rubia se encontraba callada

**_ lo siento, no te enojes conmigo…_** pero la chica mas que estar enojada con el estaba pensativa… **_ que tienes?..._**

**_ conocí a un chico, me dijo que me ayudaría en mi carrera de cantante_** le sonrió a su amigo, este se emociono

**_ en serio genial!!!_** Karura veía como Minato estaba mas contento que ella, realmente quería ser cantante, pero por sus problemas de dinero apenas y podía estudiar, además que su trabajo la dejaba exhausta.

Los meses pasaban y la rubia se veía con su "representante", este le hacia ganar el dinero extra que necesitaba, pero le impedía estar con sus amigos, cosa que ya no le agrado al oji azul, pero esto le dio paso en conocer a una persona que le cambiaria la vida

**_ Kushina quítate de enfrente…_**

**_ oblígame niño bonito…_** aunque el inicio no empezó muy bien…

////////////////////////////

-…_Levantándome veo que todo esta bien_

_La primera vez en mi vida y ahora todo esta muy bien_

_Despacio miro a mi alrededor y estoy tan sorprendida_

_Pienso acerca de las cosas pequeñas que hacen grande a la vida_

_No podría cambiar nada de esto_

_Este es el mejor sentimiento…-_

Esa canción comenzaba a escucharse en todas las estaciones de radio, había sido difícil y largo pero, Minato estaba atentamente escuchando la canción sintiendo un escalofrío en su cuerpo **_ _Karura…__**

**_ es ella, vaya que hermosa voz…_** Kushina estaba sentada a un lado de el, aquella chica había dejado la escuela hacia tres años, para cumplir su sueño, que al parecer lo había logrado

**_ bien chicos, termino el descanso, sigan entrenando…_** indico un peliblanco, ambos chicos se pararon del suelo y se pusieron en posición de defensa

**_ Jaraiya sensei, le apuesto una cerveza en que lo tiro al niño bonito en tres movimientos_** dijo la pelirroja con superioridad, minato por su arte se concentro antes de que le dieran luz verde en atacar.

////////////////////////////////////////

**_ Karura kun, cuando lanzara su nuevo éxito?_**

**_ tiene planes en visitar el distrito de Orion?_** la chica solo sonreía amablemente mientras que sus guardaespaldas la cubrían de los reporteros que se querían enterar de todo lo nuevo en la nueva imagen publica. Karura entro a la limosina, en esta su representante la esperaba

**_ y bien, es lo que buscabas?_ **la chica lo miro apacible tocando su vientre

**_ Goro… me retrase…_** movió un poco su cola esperando la respuesta de su representante, este se entro a su lado acariciando sus orejas (no se si _goro_ sea el verdadero nombre del papa de Gaara…)

**_ entonces tendremos que retrasar todo nuevamente, no quiero que mi segundo hijo sufra de estrés, ni tu tampoco…_** la rubia se abrazo a el fuertemente, serrando los ojos, su primer hija la había tenido hace apenas un año antes… y nuevamente se había embarazado

Desde el retrovisor unos ojos verdes los veían fijamente, por parte de un fuerte empresario tenia muy vigilada a la chica **_ cuando Kusanagui sama se entere…_** sonrió para si mismo

////////////////////////////////////////////

**_ KUSHINA COMO SE TE OCURRE?!!_**

**_ a mi? La culpa es de el…_**

**_ oye no te quejaste cuando…_** de inmediato la pelirroja tapo la boca del chico rubio

**_ Calladito te vez mejor_ **su maestro parado frente a ellos se rascaba la cabeza, como hacían _eso_, sobre todo en esos momentos

**_ chicos será mejor que se oculten, por lo menos hasta que se pueda resolver esto…_** ambos chicos miraron al peliblanco

**_ Jaraiya…_**

**_ será mejor que no los encuentren… me encargare de borrar su rastro_** sonrió el viejo tratando de transmitir confianza a los dos, ambos se miraron por un momento y suspiraron. Jaraiya le extendió un papel **_ vayan con este sujeto, le hice un favor hace tiempo, es hora de cobrárselo_** leyeron lo que decía el papel

**__ Madara Uchiha…__ **

////////////////////////////////////////

**_ QUE?!! No no no puede pasar esto, ya hira que ese sujeto nos esta persiguiendo_** goro estaba muy alterado, krura le habia dado "la gran noticia" de su tercer embarazo, la rubia estaba sentada en el sillo con la cabeza gacha **_ no eso nos va afectar, sabes en los problemas ue estamos y te embarazas?_**

**_ no es que yo lo deseara… además no es culpa de mi bebe_** toco su vientre, aquel sujeto se había obsesionado con ella y al rechazarlo este destruyo su carrera e inclusive había mandado a golpear a su esposo, apenas había salvado la vida pero ya no podía caminar, mantenía sus orejas gachas, y su cola enroscada, no podía negarlo estaba asustada, cambiaban de ciudad tratando de disolver el rastro pero, teniendo a sus hijos no era tan fácil, y ahora con un tercero

**_ interrumpe el embarazo_** le dijo como si es idea resolviera sus problemas ella quedo pasmada

_**q-que…_**

**_ si, interrúmpelo… ni siquiera tienes el mes verdad… no sentirá nada, ni tu, podremos continuar solo con Temari y Kankuro_**

**_no_ **goro se acerco en su silla de ruedas

**_ Karura piénsalo, el no nos dejara en paz, no estará feliz si no te tiene y nos quita del camino a los niños y a mi_** la mujer se paro indignada

**_ NO_** lagrimas salieron de sus ojos como era posible que le dijera eso… era su hijo

**_ no tenemos quien nos ayude, mis contactos me abandonaron la policía me busca por cargos que no cometí!. Karura abre los ojos_** la mujer salió de la sala, no quería escucharlo

**_ no, estas equivocado no es una carga mas… pero…_** vio su situación desde una perspectiva diferente **_ si yo…_**

**__ " Karura, si vienes a mi por tu cuenta los dejare en paz…"__** tomo su abrigo y salió de la casa, tomo un taxi dando indicaciones al conductor

//////////////////////////////////////////

En una gran oficina un importante hombre de negocios esperaba ansioso una visita **_ _señor Kusanagui llego su cita__**

**_ Que pase_** se levantó del asiento a la vez que la puerta dejaba entrara una rubia **_ Karura…_** extendió los brazos tomando las manos de la chica, y abrazándola **_ había pasado tanto tiempo…_** aspiro profundamente su cabello, dándole escalofríos a la mujer, ella se separo casi de inmediato

**_ Orochimaru sama… yo…_**respiro hondamente, cruzando sus brazos nerviosamente **_ yo… aa-acepto es-tar con… usted_** el moreno mostro una sonrisa de superioridad, demostrando de estas forma que lo que quería lo obtenía, se acerco a ella tomando su rostro para besarlo pero Karura lo movió evitando el beso, esto molesto al moreno

**_ si vas a dejar a tu marido por estar conmigo deberíamos…_**

**_ estoy embarazada, solo quiero que lo sepas…_** la sangre comenzó a hervirle, ese maldito vago a pesar de dejarlo en la silla había logrado embarazarla?. Retrocedió unos pasos, pasando su mano por su largo cabello, podría hacer abortarla, no, no aceptaría… pero el tampoco aceptaría e hijo de ese maldito… pero no la tocaría teniendo el hijo de otro. La miro pareciera que estaba dispuesta hacer lo que fuera. Luego la vio una idea, aprovecharía su cara bonita…

**_ bien, no te tocare por el momento, pero tampoco quiero ver el "proceso" de tu embarazo… harás algo por mi mientras se concluye tu estado_** paso a un lado de ella, no sabia si sentirse aliviada o… en el tiempo que lo había conocido sabia perfectamente que ante cualquier situación, buena o mala siempre sacaba provecho. El moreno llego hasta su buro y saco un folder y se lo extendió **_ te mandare al distrito de Shura, ahí encontraras a las personas que están en el folder, te harás su mas intima amiga… y cuando te mande la indicación… _** sonrió relamiéndose los labios **_ los eliminaras_ **la rubia no era una acecina pero, tenia opción?

**_ _ Que fue lo que le hicieron__**pregunto con temor la rubia

**_ digamos que son un gran dolor de cabeza, regresa con ese sujeto y dile que conseguiste una nueva casa… _** no sabia que decir, salió tan rápido como pudo de la oficina del moreno, tomo el elevador y al encontrarse sola, abrió el folder, abrió los ojos completamente al reconocer las personas en este

**_ Minato, Kushina?_** el reporte decía: ex miembros de los boinas blancas, inmediata localización y liquidación… **_ no… _** su cara palideció, recordó que en una ocasión escucho hablar de esa "organización" principalmente se suponía que eran una especie de guarda espaldas, entrenados mucho mejor que los soldados, pero se suponía que ya habían sido eliminados por los "tres grandes" de los cuales se desconocía su identidad… **_ no puede ser verdad_ ** lo mas importante era, porque Orochimaru los quería eliminar, el era un empresario…

**__ "son un dolor de cabeza…"__** tenia que avisarles pero, recordó a su familia, estaba en un gran problema. Solo podía tomas una opción lógica.

//////////////////////////////////////

Ding dong…

**_ minato_**

**Ding dong**

**_ minato!_**

**_ding dong**

**_ claro ignora a la mujer de dos mesas que carga las cajas_** la pelirroja dejo las cajas de mudanza en el suelo y fue abrir la puerta, pero dio un gran grito de sorpresa y gusto **_ KUSHINAA!!!_ **la abrazo e hiso que pasara **_ pero como hs estado, como sabias que estábamos aquí…_**

**_ vi cuando subiste las cajas, y Minato no te ayuda?_** un bufido salió de la boca de la pelirroja, pero luego se extraño por algo **_ como sabes que estoy con Minato?_**

**_ bueno, tenía contacto con amigos de la escuela… además todos suponíamos que terminarían juntos jeje…_** la cara de Kushina se sonrojó y miro a otro lado, en eso la rubia noto el vientre abultado de la pelirroja

**_ Kushina, e-estas embarazada?_** la chica la miro y bajo la playera que mostraba su vientre

**_ si, tengo dos meses_** dijo algo apenada, un nudo en la garganta se le formo a Karura, bajo el rostro y toco su vientre, confesando

**_ yo tengo tres_** los ojos azules la miraron son interrogante

_ **tres…?_**

**_ tres meses_** dijo con una media sonrisa mostrando su rostro, kuchina se sorprendió y la abrazo

**_ Felicidades!! .un momento_** se separo de ella mirando su vientre **_ porque a ti no se te nota??_**

**_ jajaja… pienso que tal vez sea la genética, a papa no se le notaba_** en ese instante entraba Minato algo acalorado ya que había estado tratando de arreglar el boiler, que por desgracia se le escapaba el gas

**__ puedo armar y desarmar una magnum de 9mm con los ojos serrados, infiltrarme en el mas complejo departamento de seguridad, per arreglar un maldito boiler de los ochenta!!!__** murmuraba mientras pasaba a la sala, miro de reojo a su mujer, estaba con alguien

**_ Karura?_**

**_ Hola Minato…_** el rubio le dio un fuerte abrazo

**_ pero como, cuando, que haces aquí…_**

**_que grosero…_** dijo Kushina con la mirada entrecerrada

**_ me mude hace apenas nos días, cuando pasaba me encontré a Kushina subiendo unas cajas… y la seguí hasta aquí_**la alegría que mostraba su viejo amigo era tanta que a la rubia se le hacia mas difícil su "misión" y mas aun con saber que tendrán un bebe.

El tiempo paso, la amistad que se había formado era mas que una familia, los niños se llevaban muy bien con sus "tíos", goro había encontrado un muy buen amigo e inclusive su recapacitación había mejorado que no era necesario que usara la silla de ruedas, se sentían a gusto, seguros, hablaban de viejos tiempos, de los planes futuros… el nombre de sus hijos

**_ no sabes como le pondrás Karura?_**

**_ no, quiero que sea un nombre fuerte, que le ayude y no condene…_**

**_ jeje vaya, nosotros habíamos pensado ponerle Naruto al nuestro…todo por jara…_** serró la boca antes de decir el nombre del líder de los boinas blancas

**_quien?_**

**_ yaya-chan, una abuela muy linda_** pensó rápido la pelirroja, cualquiera con el nombre de Jaraiya era ejecutado. Goro soltó una carcajada por el nombre, era muy absurdo, después de un momento los demás rieron. Karura sintió repentinamente un pequeño dolor

**_Au_**

**_estas bien?_** pregunto su marido, la mujer sonrió, ya habían pasado los 9 meses pero aun así le faltaban dos semanas

**_ AAu_ **fue mas fuerte, tanto el rubio como el moreno se le acercaron

**_ no lo estas, sientes contracciones?_**

**_ noo, ahaa, s-si_** toco su ya notable pansa, ambos barones le ayudaron a levantarse ero en ese instante la fuente se le rompió. La pelirroja se levanto yendo con los niños, estos estaban asustados

**_ Que le pasa a mama?_**

**_ el bebe vine, hay que ir por toallas y agua caliente, ayúdenme_ **la rubia fue recostada en un faltón, goro estaba sosteniendo su cabeza mientras que Minato, el único con conocimiento medico atendía el parto. Pasaron dos horas pero después del duro trabajo los chillidos de un nuevo ser se escuchaban en toda la casa, Kushina estaba limpiando al pequeño y tapándolo antes de entregárselo a la rubia, ella al tenerlo en brazos vio lo perfecto que era, mucho mas blanco que sus otros dos hermanos, con el cabello rojo y sus orejas negras al igual que la cola, goro estaba igual viéndolo, arrepintiéndose en lo que alguna vez dijo.

**_ _tiene tu rostro…__ **la rubia solo afirmó moviendo su cabeza, estaba cansada **_ gracias Minato_** extendió la mano estrechándola en un apretón con el rubio

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_ todos juntos sonrían_** Minato preparaba la cámara mientras corría a su lugar antes de que el tiempo programado en esta terminara

**_ luego me das una copia si?_ **le pidió Karura, el le sonrió y dio que si

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El teléfono sonaba, Karura se encontraba sola en casa cuidando del bebe, su esposo se había llevado al zoológico a su otros dos hijos, apenas había pasado una semana y no tenia nombre su pequeño, el teléfono sonó.

**_ diga?_**

**_ sabes ya tengo el lugar perfecto de descanso eterno para esos dos…_** al escuchar esa voz rasposa y enferma se paralizo **_ Karura, es hora que cumplas con tu parte…_ **la chica miro a su bebe, este dormía, los apretó a su pecho conteniendo las lagrimas

-cont flashback en el prox-


	13. Chapter 13

_bu k mal nigun rew en el cap pasado T_T  
_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEGOCIOS EN PUERTA… **saldando deudas

**Karura se encontraba llorando en silencio, abrazaba fuertemente a su bebe, el tiempo se había esfumado, tenia que terminar su trato…**

**_ _no quiero pero… mi familia correrá peligro…__**

"**se _que esos malditos tendrán un bebe…"_** serró los ojos deseando con todas sus fuerzas de que se trataba de un mal sueño, un muy largo y mal sueño…

//////////////////////////////////////////

Kushina había dado a luz, tras tres horas y por parto natural (AAUCH) a su primogénito, habían llegado a tiempo al hospital, teniendo unos pequeños problemas en recepción (así se dice en el hospital O.O?). Minato miraba con gran ilusión a su bebe a través del cristal, poco tiempo después llegaron goro y Karura, los pequeños veían a través del cristal a Naruto.

**_ mama, mi primo se ve mas grande que mi hermanito…_ **comento Temari, Kankuro solo veía, a sus tres años de edad no estaba completamente consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor… solo imitaba a su hermana.

//////////////////////////////////////////

**_ Naruto deja de comerte la oreja a… al bebe!_** el pequeño niño rubio había tomado como "chupón" la oreja izquierda del pelirrojo, a pesar de tener tres meses de edad se podía presumir que era "mayor" que el hijo de Karura, además de que ese pequeño al nacer había pesado 2300 g y Naruto 4 kg (jeje la de 4 es mi carnala y 2.300 yop jeje, era una madrecita Y.Y). Kushina cargo a un molesto Naruto, haciendo pucheros de enojado **_ Karura ya ponle nombre a tu hijo… que si no Minato lo hará, y como veras no tiene mucha imaginación…_** dijo lo ultimo en voz baja ya que Minato estaba jugando junto a Kankuro cartas, hacían dibujos en papel y adivinaban de que animal se trataba y… el rubio estaba perdiendo. Ambas chicas rieron ya que los pucheros que momentos antes hacia Naruto ahora los hacia su padre **_ segura que no quieres que nos quedemos?_** le pregunto volviendo al tema de que Karura se quedaría a cuidar los bebes mientras ella y su esposo salían, y goro paseaba a los pequeños

**_ segura ustedes diviértanse, hoy no quiero salir, además a esta edad son muy tranquilos_** dijo acariciando la cabecilla rubia de Naruto

**_ bueno, eres la experta…_**

//////////////////////////////////////////

El móvil de Minato sonaba este lo cogió sin mucha prisa viendo quien marcaba **_ raro, número desconocido… **_ miro a Kushina, ellos se encontraban comiendo fuera, Karura se había dispuesto en cuidar a Naruto, ya había pasado un mes desde el nacimiento del pequeño de Karura, sorprendentemente no tenia aun nombre, Kushina si había logrado llegar al hospital y tras 2 horas de parto dio a luz a un muy sano bebe de cuatro kilos, rubio, ojos azules tan claros como los de ellos, orejitas y cola esponjada tan dorados como su cabello, a pesar de que el pequeño pelirrojo había nacido antes se veía muy pequeño en comparación al bebe rubio

**_ contesta, tal vez sea importante…_** dijo la pelirroja mientras absovia su rfresco por la pajilla, el rubio dio tono y contesto

**_ diga?_**

**__madito mocoso, tienen que irse de ahi ya!!... Orochimaru los encontró y mando a sus matones__**el rubio se paro de la mea completamente palido **__ no tengo idea de cómo lo aya logrado… salgan ya!! Un avión los espera en la zona norte, los sacara de aquí__** antes de que la chica pudiera preguntarle nada, la tomo de la muñeca y salieron del restaurante a toda prisa

**_que pasa?_**

**_ Orochimaru nos encontró, Karura y los bebes están en peligro!!_ **corrieron todo lo que sus pies le dejaban, a pesar d que Kushina ya tenia tres meses de haber parido (suena feo pero así se dice) se había recuperado rápido, llegaron hasta el departamento, la puerta no se veía forzada, revisaron los cuartos y no encontraron a su bebe o a Karura, pero si al pequeño… **_Gaara?_** Minato tomo al bebe en sus brazos, estaba dormido y aun lado de el se encontraba una nota con el nombre, con algunos otros tachados

**_ Donde esta Naruto y Karura?_** pregunto mas angustiada al aire la pelirroja, todo estaba en silencio, pero poniendo un poco más de atención escucharon el sonido de un llanto siendo apagado. Corrieron en dirección del sonido, abriendo de una patada la puerta, encontrando de esta forma a la rubia retirándole una inyección al bebe, ella los miro sorprendida, después miro al bebe, ambos padres miraron a su hijo… este no se movía.

**_ que hiciste?_** pero antes de que hablara una sombra atrapo a su esposa **_ …!!!_**

**_ no te muevas… vaya, si son unos críos y le dan tanta lata a Orochimaru sama_** Minato miro al sujeto de cuerpo inmenso, después poso sus ojos azules en su amiga… Karura pidiendo una explicación, tratando de no comprender las palabras del sujeto, rubia bajo la mirada, y extendió sus manos dejando caer la jeringa

**_ dame a mi hijo Minato…_** pidió en forma de suplica, en ese momento el rubio recordó lo que traía en brazos miro al bebe, este comenzaba a despertar y se vieron por un momento a los ojos… su ira comenzó a formarse en su ser, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al encontrarse nuevamente con el cuerpo de su hijo inmóvil **_ Minato…_** suplico, temía lo que le haría a su bebe, tenia que explicarle. Miro al tipo que tenia a Kushina. Este tenía una sonrisa muy extraña en los labios, la pelirroja no comprendía nada, pero de algo estaba segura, alguien iba a pagar, en un movimiento rápido dio un golpe bajo al sujeto y lo aventó fuera de la habitación, el sujeto apenad pudo pararse entes de recibir una patada en el rostro por parte de la mujer, esto lo aturdió pero no lo dejo fuera de combate

**_ Minato sácalos de aquí!!_** le grito a su marido mientras seguía con la pelea.

Kushina había quedado sorprendida, Kushina intentaba proteger a _todos_, nuevamente miro al rubio, este tenia su seño fruncido **_ yo… yo no_** pero el joven padre paso aun lado de ella yendo con su hijo, lo cargo aun se mantenía tibio, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente suelto

**_ por que?... si tenias problemas podías decirnos_** acaricio el rostro de su hijo, pareciera que dormía, Gaara comenzaba a moverse, los niños podían sentir el rechazo desde pequeños, aun en el vientre materno, comenzó a gimotear

**_ Minato, por favor deja yo…_** trato de acercarse siendo empujada por el rubio, ella retrocedió unos pasos, los ojos del chico se habían puesto rojos al tratar de no dejar salir sus lagrimas. La pelea aun continuaba en la sala el sonido de cosas calendo, rompiéndose no cesaba

**_ MINATO!!_** dijo por ultimo la pelirroja antes de estrellarse contra la puerta, dándose un gran golpe en la espalda, ambos voltearon, no se veía tan mal, pero estaba cansada.

**_ Karura, deja de alargar las cosas y de una buena vez termina con el trabajo!_** ambos padre abrieron los ojos por la impresión, miraron a Karura, esta bajo el rostro, aquel tipo rio de forma burlona **_ jajajaja, se aprenden?, hace meses que planeamos esto, su encuentro "accidental" baa por favor_ **el trigueño le aventó un arma **_ primero el _güerito__ **Minato la miro, con odio, ira… decepción.

**_ "tengo que llevar a mi hijo al hospital y proteger a mi mujer"_** fue en lo único que pensó antes de abalanzarse contra la chica, dejando antes al bebe junto al suyo

**-fin flashbak-**

///////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama, contemplaba el sueño de aquel neko, se preguntaba lo que había pasado, o sus padres, sus facciones eran demasiado finas como para haber "nacido en la calle", aunque creía ya haber visto su rostro en algún otro lado. Paso con mano por el cabello del chico, apartando las hebras de su rostro, aun los rasguños se notaban aunque fueran ahora más pequeñas. El teléfono sonó, lo tomo.

**_ diga?_**

**_ _teme, tengo mas infromacion de Gaara, resulta ser que se lo llevaron de la escuela en contra de su voluntad, la irectora encubrió eso… desgraciados. Acompañame a…__**

**_ lo siento Naruto, no puedo, yo… tengo algo pendiente_** miro al chico recostado **_ pero la información que pude sacarle a Asugi sama ya te la envié_ **(Asugi Seiichiru es uno de los "donadores" de la escuela de nekos, un de los fuertes, junto a Kusanagui Orochimaru

**_ _Oh, bueno entonces iré yo, nos vemos después__**

**_si… naruto_ **el cuerpo de "Ritsuka" se movió un poco.


	14. Chapter 14

**DIA DE SUERTE… **noche divina

**_flashback_**

Una pequeña niña caminaba en las calles de la gran ciudad, tenia sujeto en sus pequeñas manos comida, corría y protegía celosamente el alimento, y por su aspecto no era extrañarse por su actitud, era una niña de la caller. Llego hasta un callejón y dio unos silbidos, paro sus orejitas esperando la respuesta, en pocos segundos contestaron, de entre la obscuridad salió un niño un poco menor que ella y le sonrió.

**_ Hermana no tardaste…_**

**_ no hoy me fue bien…_** entraron aun edificio de cayente **_ y Gaara?_ **el chico entro en una habitación y lo trajo en brazos **_ que bien, esta despierto_** el pequeño se presumía tendría un año y medio de edad, sus orejitas oscuras se movían de un lado a otro hasta encontrar la tierna mirada de su hermana mayor, extendió los brazos para que lo cargara

**_ espera Temari ve esto…_** el niño se puso en rodillas y paro al bebe, y en pocos momento el pequeño comenzó a caminar, Temari abrió los ojos, su hermanito caminaba!!!

_ **Gaara_** lo abraso fuertemente **_ tu le enseñaste?_**

**_ si_** dijo el pequeño, pero su alegría fue interrumpida por unos sujetos que entraron al lugar…

**_ mira si son unos niños_** la niña se paro asustada, eran cuatro sujetos mal encarados **_ que no tienen mama? O papa los abandono?_** Kankuro aguanto las lagrimas reprimiendo los recuerdos en su mente.

**_ que quieren?_** dijo la rubia mas enojada que asustada

**_ bueno, vayamos al grano Shiyo sama quiere al bebe, ustedes no son importantes_** Temari abrazo fuerte a su hermano y tomo de la mano al otro **_ vamos que edad tienes, 7?...._ te van a quitar al bebe cuando te descuides y no sabes lo que le aran, es muy lindo_** se acerco tocando las orejitas del pequeño ante esto la niña se giro alejándolo. Kankuro le dio una patada en la espinilla haciendo que callera **_ maldito mocoso_** rápidamente temari lo tomo de nuevo de la mano y salió corriendo con ambos, entraron a una pequeña abertura que era imposible ser atravesada por los otros **_ rodeen_**

Apenas habían salido del lugar y corrieron unas cuantas calles, hasta que Kankuro no pudo mas **_ hermana_** dijo con lágrimas en los ojos teniendo sus orejitas agachadas

**_ tranquilo…_**

**_ porque nos abandonaron buaaaaaa_** comenzó a llorar, siendo imitado por el pequeño en brazos, pero Temari tenia que ser mas fuerte, era la mayor

**_ no, ellos regresaran…_ **abrazo a sus hermanos ya era noche y el callejón donde se ocultaron era húmedo.

Pasaron 4 años más

**_ Gaara ella es mama, la recordaras_ **el pelirrojo movía sus orejas una hacia abajo y otra hacia arriba

**_mama…_** la rubia hacia bastante esfuerzo su hermano no hablaba y Kankuro era ahora quien salía a tratar de conseguir comida, no existía un lugar el cual pudieran quedarse

**_ bien… se llama Karura no subaku…_** el pequeño tomaba la fotografía ya estaba desgastada y no tardaría en romperse**_ tu eres Gaara no subaku…_ **el pequeño se señalaba, a esto sonreía la rubia.

**_ TEMARI!!!!_** la rubia se levantó asustada ese era el grito de Kankuro ** _TEMARI!!!_ **varias cosas se escucharon caer, el moreno entro corriendo en el resguardo **_ corre!!_**

Pero no tuvieron mucho éxito ya que el señor que años atrás trato de quietarles a gaara se encontraba detrás de ellos, sujeto el cabello de la pequeña jalándolo **_ haaaaaa!!_**

**_ vaya creo que eres un neko… me quedare contigo_ **kakuro lo mordió del brazo tratando que soltara a su hermana pero otro sujeto le dio un puñetazo en el rostro logrando de esta forma soltara a su compañero, el pelirrojo estaba asustado pero era al quien mas fácilmente podían atrapar. Salieron del escondite de los niños y en cuanto iban a subir a una camioneta una piedra fue lanzada en la cara del sujeto haciendo que soltara a los dos niños, su acompañante apenas pudo sostenerlo ya que callo encima de el, en eso los niños salieron corriendo viendo a la persona que los había rescatado, era una adolecente, morena de ojos rojos que en ese momento estaba completamente furiosa.

**_ que creen que hacen bastardos?_** puso a los niños detrás de ella **_ están bien?_** asintieron. Los sujetos iban a abalanzar por ella pero esta chica neko no venia sola… había un sujeto mayor y mas corpulento que esos dos protegiéndola

**_ lárguense de aquí…_** inquirió dando una fumada a su cigarro los otros no tuvieron de otra y se fueron, ya estando seguros la mujer reviso al que habían golpeado

**_ niños que hacen aquí?_**

**_vivimos aquí…_** menciono la rubia, la chica abrió los ojos

**_ vez el porque quiero realizar ese proyecto?_** dijo indignada la morena a su compañero, este se rasco la cabeza

**_ si Kurenai pero… necesitas que te apoyen y por el momento no lo han hecho, es mas, Hidan sama ya no te a apoyar y te despidió como maestra de Deidara…_** ese día la mujer se encontraba en ese lugar ya que sus servicios ya no eran necesarios, de cierta forma había sido una buena suerte, ya que había escuchado los gritos de los pequeños.

**_ se quedaran conmigo…_** el moreno casi se atraganta **_ se que no me apoyaran pero tendré que empezar por algo no?, vengan chicos_** y fue como la gente comenzó a apoyarla, ellos fueron los primeros tres, luego se sumo un pequeño rebelde Kiba, hasta que a su pequeño "alberge" llego un chiquillo rubio de extrañas marcas en sus mejillas y tras de el un acuerdo con Uchiha Madara.

**_fin Flashback_**

* * *

Su cuerpo lo sentía bastante pesado y el tratar de abrir los ojos era un gran desafío, su sistema auditivo parecía atrofiado ya que escuchaba escasamente unas voces muy lejanas, quería despertar, saber donde estaba pero su cuerpo no respondía de inmediato. No supo cuanto tiempo es que paso pero ya su oído estaba mejor y escuchaba silencio, paso un tiempo mas para que abriera los ojos, lo primero que enfoco fue el techo, después sintió que estaba en un lugar cómodo… una cama, giro un poco su rostro encontrándose de esta forma que estaba en una habitación, una que no conocía… la tranquilidad que tenia en ese instante se desvaneció al recordar la cara de lee, se levantó rápidamente pero un fuerte dolor lo invadió como rayo haciendo que regresara a la cama

**_ a-aghh…_** serró los ojos y apretó los dientes reprimiendo el grito, fue entonces cuando noto los vendajes que tenia, además de percatarse que la ropa que traía no era de el. Miro con mas detalle el lugar, era una habitación amplia, bueno cualquier habitación seria mas amplia que el cuarto que rentaba… ignorando el dolor se levantó y trato de pararse no lográndolo, callo al suelo, su pierna… no podía apoyarla, no pudo contener las lagrimas del dolor, se sentía impotente, ahora no podría seguir, se giro quedando sentado y recargándose a la pared, no podía rendirse ahí…

* * *

**_ Gracias doctor…_**

**_ no te preocupes Sasuke, pero revisa que coma bien… de lo contrario tendrá un problema grabe que no se repondrá, además lo necesita ya que sus heridas si son graves_**

**_ lo se…_** el anciano se despidió del joven Uchiha dándole la reverencia, aquel sujeto lo había atendido desde que tenía memoria y siempre se daba tiempo para ir a verlo (su medico de cabecera), serró la reja de su departamento y entro en este, paso la sala en dirección al cuarto, se asomo pero su sorpresa fue grande al no ver al niño ahí **_ donde…?_** entro en la habitación y reviso, no estaba **_ como?..._** salió buscándolo, no podrá moverse en ese estado… escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina así que fue a ella, se asomo encontrando de esta forma al "moreno", le daba la espalda poyado de la repisa y unos cajones, suspiro aliviado pero le sorprendió al ver la voluntad del chico, al no quedarse acostado si no que tratar de levantarse, aunque eso le perjudicara en su recuperación **_ no deberías esforzarte_** dijo de forma amable, pero ante el silencio su voz se escucho un pocofuerte asustando de esta forma al chico, haciendo que callera y tirara vasos rompiéndose en el piso, de inmediato Sasuke trato de ayudarle pero el chico puso sus brazos enfrente tratando de alejarlo

**_ NO!_** Sasuke pardeó un par de veces, el "moreno" lo miro a los ojos de forma de suplica **__ por favor… no__** repetía, Sasuke comprendió… el chico se encontraba en una situación de desventaja, y por lo que había vivido… acerco su mano a las del chico haciendo que las bajara lentamente.

**_ no te preocupes. Supongo que has de tener hambre_** los ojos claros lo miraron con desconcierto, pero luego agacho la cabeza

**__ no puedo pagarte…__**

**___****....?_ **Sasuke enarco sus cejas, no entendiéndole.

**__ yo… no tengo nada con que pagarte…__** agacho sus orejas, apretó la tela de la ropa prestada y temblando un poco, sus lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, se sentía tan vulnerable y no le agradaba, no deseaba estar de esa forma. El Uchiha miro lo frágil que se encontraba en ese momento, sintió un nudo en el estomago amargo, elevo una de sus manos acariciando su cuello

**_ tranquilo, no tienes que darme nada a cambio…_ ** trato de reconfortarlo.

**__ todo el mundo quiere algo a cambio…__**dijo con algo de molestia… mirando a otro punto en el suelo. Sasuke trato de comprenderlo… le acerco un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas.

**_ yo no busco nada… y tampoco necesitas darme algo…_** se acerco a el para levantarlo, pero el chico se alejo con miedo, Sasuke suspiro **_ si no descansas no podrás recuperarte…_** muy a pesar de la resistencia del moreno menor, el Uchiha lo cargo y devolvió a la habitación… y al dejarlo en la cama se percato de la mancha carmesí en el pantalón, se había lastimado al caminar.

**_ porque haces esto?_ **el Uchiha lo miro manteniendo la mirada del "moreno" por unos momentos, no le contesto a lo cual el otro se respondió **__ …es mi cara…__** el tono con que lo decía era de enfado y dolor… Sasuke lo miro, las cicatrices en su rostro ya habían sanado, y en un inicio había pensado que había sido ese chico pero… ahora entendía que no

**_ Tu te deñaste la cara?_** la mirada del chico afirmo su pregunta **_ como te llamas?_** saco nuevos vendajes

**_.... _Ritsuka…__** entrecerró los ojos, Sasuke lo miro por un momento sentándose en la cama y tomando la pierna del vendaje centrando su atención en ella.

**_ Sasuke _** Gaara lo miro interrogante. El timbre de su departamento sonó **__ tan rápido llego?__** la puerta se abrió dejando pasar una figura que estaba cubierta por una chamarra algo grande, esta fue dejada en a silla del comedor

**_ Sasuke ya llegue!!. No pude encontrar el lugar que me dijiste, pero mi tío me dio su "cadena" sirve para lo mismo…_** aquella persona era una chica de cabellera larga y rosada, de ojos igualmente rosas, se acomodo los lentes y paso directo a la habitación dejando una bolsa en la mesa **_ me escuchaste? Oh… _ **se quedo parada en el maco de la puerta del cuarto mirando al que se encontraba en la cama** _ya despertó_**

**_ Gracias Karin…_** Gaara miro a la chica era un neko igual que el, la mujer se acerco a el sonriéndole.

**_hola "_que bonito esta_… _diablos"__**mordió por un momento el aparato que traía.

**_Karin…_** llamo el Uchiha

**_oh si, mira…_** le dio un aparato extraño, con una línea de metal y varios cinturones **_este lo invento mi tío, se torció el tobillo pero no podía dejar de trabajar… esto le ayudo a apoyar su pie… mejor que las muletas_** Sasuke lo tomo examinándolo

**_ como funciona?_** la pelirrosa le explico poniéndosela al chico menor, no era la gran cosa solo cuestión de "entablillarlo" y ajustar los cinturones, aquel aparato le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla a "Ritsuka"

**_ no es la gran cosa, pero es de mucha ayuda_** sonrió la chica

**_ iré a la cocina_ **Sasuke se paro sacudiendo el cabello del chico **__ estarás bien__** y salió de la habitación, mientras tanto la pelirrosa observo el gesto que el Uchiha le dio al neko, se sentó donde momentos antes estaba el moreno.

**_ y bueno… pensé que no despertarías…_ **el oji marina puso la intención en ella tocando su cabello tras el "gesto" del moreno.

**_ah?_**

**_ si, ya tenias una semana "inconsciente"…_** los ojos de "Ritsuka" se abrieron de sobremanera

**_…_una semana…__**

**_ si pero Sasuke se la paso velándote, cosa extraña… solo con su amigo es así. Bueno, supongo que has estar hambriento_** se levantó la chica acercándose a la puerta **_ seamos sinceros Sasuke es muy guapo pero no sabe coser ni una papa jajaja_ **y salió dejando muy confundido a Ritsuka. Después de un tiempo procesando la información se asomo por la ventana percatándose que se encontraba en otra ciudad, definitivamente esas no eran las horribles calles de Hiokon.

En la cocina Karin se acerco sigilosamente al moreno **_oye Sasuke… porque tantas molestias con este chico?_** el Uchiha le daba la espalda sacando las cosas que había traído la chica

**_ estaba herido y no tenia con quien ir…_** la chica entrecerró los ojos

**_ bien pudiste dejarlo con Kurenai san, ya vez que para eso…_**

**_ ya tiene bastantes asuntos_** se giro abriendo el refrigerador. Karin estaba molesta por el hecho de que a pesar de conocerlo de años no fuera sincero con ella.

* * *

Un sujeto encapuchado revisaba la habitación que había rentado cierto chico "desconocido", revisaba cada detalle en ella, las cosas aun se encontraban ahí, tal vez se había ido apresuradamente

**_ bueno, es lo mas cercano que tengo de la descripción de ese crio aunque…_** miro la foto que le había dado Orochimaru **_ esto ya no me sirve de mucho… ya tendrá diecisiete_ **

**_ maldito engendro quitarme lo que es mío… cuando lo encuentre lo matare y mi neko de hermosos ojos _** esa conversación llamo la atención del sujeto, salió del departamento siguiendo a la persona que se encontraba quejándose, ojos agua… lo único característico de ese chico, detuvo al muchacho

**_ disculpa, dijiste hermosos ojos?_ **no estaba de mas informarse de todo

**_ Quien demonios es usted?_ **Lee lo miro de arriba a bajo, se veía que era una persona rica **_ y que le importa_** el sujeto rio bajo quitándose el sombrero

**_ _te di una oportunidad amable…__**el moreno sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo **__ y debes respetar a tus mayores__**

* * *

**_ Aun no regresa?_**

**_ lo siento Haruno kun pero el joven Uchiha ya no ha venido a esta casa_** Sakura echaba humos por la gran rabia que tenia, la fecha de la boda se acercaba y no había planeado nada con Sasuke, tanto el padre del moreno como ella se habían encargado de los preparativos pero desde hace un buen rato el ojinegro no se aparecía, menos hablaba a su hogar **_ porque no me da un numero de localización?_**

**_ lo siento yo… no tengo esa información_** la chica trato de controlarse, esa chica era una simple empleada, en eso paso mikoto.

**_ Sakura kun_** se acerco a las dos muchas siendo la criada quien se iba bajo una reverencia **_ que hace aquí_** dijo amablemente

**_ busco a Sasuke, solo he podido hablar con el de la boda en tres ocasiones… donde vive, tengo que saberlo soy su prometida_** la morena rio internamente, su hijo no había aceptado el compromiso cosa que disgusto bastante a su padre y con la típica frase de "si vives bajo mi techo seguirás mis reglas…" Sasuke se fue, siendo solo visto por su madre y hermano, y cuando llegaba de visita y estaba la pelirrosa, bueno tenia que hacer bastantes "trucos de desaparición" para que no lo viera, estar con ella le causaba cierto escalofrió. La mujer la tomo de los hombros y con una sonrisa

**_ Sakura se lo que hiso mi esposo pero no deberías de seguir al pie de la letra lo que tus padres acordaron…_**

**_ pero no lo hago porque me hayan dicho, Sasuke es para mi, créame seré la mujer perfecta para el_** lo dijo dando un toque de grandeza, esta chica era cabeza dura.

**_ pero el quiere escoger a su pareja, no te hagas tantas ilusiones, porque cuando llegue la fecha no estará ahí…_** tuvo que decirlo directamente el rostro de la chica obscureció por un momento

**_ esta equivocada, ya vera que seremos muy felices y si estará ahí, de eso me encargo yo…_** y salió de su casa muy enojada. Mikoto suspiro, solo esperaba que no hiciera una locura que la dañara o dañara a su hijo

* * *

Obito caminaba por las calles, si no hubiera sido por la cirugía en su cuerpo tal vez hubiera alcanzado a Kakashi, quería saber el porque no le había dicho la verdad, porque no había huido con el, apretó sus puños, inclusive Iruka se había ido.

**_ obito????_** una voz femenina lo llamo, este giro su rostro encontrándose con una mujer seme de cabellera castaña, no la reconocía **_ dios santo eres tu_** le sonrió, el chico aun seguía sin reconocerle ** _ oye tonto soy yo Rin_** los ojos del chico se agrandaron

**_r-rin?_** la chica sonrió, en poco tiempo pudo reconocerla completamente **_ p-pero tu eras neko_** la chica se toco la cabeza recordando ese "detalle"

**_si, pero… ya no quería ser neko, así que me opere jejeje_ **miro a su amigo **_ como has estado?_** el chico bajo la cabeza **_ tan mal?_**

**_ y no tienes idea_**

**_ bueno…_** lo tomo de la mano y lo sentó en una banca **_ pues cuéntame…_**

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en la morgue, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, si lo que el tipo le había dicho era cierto entonces…

**_ joven Uzumaki…_ **el chico se levantó de su asiento siguiendo al doctor, entraron a una habitación **_ debe ser fuerte tiene bastante muerto, es probable que no lo reconozca_** el rubio asintió y espero a que levantara la bata. En cuanto vio el cuerpo no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a su boca evitando l vomito, retrocedió unos pasos **_ fue hallado hace unas semanas, pero tiene por lo menos un año, estaba en el desagüe, la única forma de identificarlo fueron sus registros dentales_** le extendió un papel, solo en este venia el nombre dela "victima"

**_ sabe… como murió?_** no apartaba la mirada del cuerpo

**_ se supone que lo golpearon hasta ya no mas, le fracturaron la mandíbula y deformaron su rostro… lo demás lo hiso el tiempo y agua. Es la persona que busca?_**

**_ es idéntica…_** sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas **_ yo tengo que…_**

**_ lo entiendo…_** el doctor tapo el cuerpo y se retiro del lugar. Naruto se sentó en una silla alejado del cadáver

**_"_ si, Orochimaru se llevo a un neko muy lindo del instituto, pero poco le duro el gusto, se escapo_"_** puso sus manos recargadas en sus rodillas tocándose la sien_ **_ "es una zona sumamente peligrosa para un neko como el"_**_

**_ idiota, idiota…_ **los documentos e información que pudo adquirir había informa acerca de una banda que había sido detenida, traficaban con personas, entre sus victimas había una de años, pero no habían encontrado a los rehenes, así que salieron libres. Sasuke ya se lo habia advertido, que estuviera consiente en lo que ya era probable…

* * *

Ya había pasado unos cuantos días, Karin iba casi diario a ayudarle a "Ritsuka" con la cadena, además de que era un excelente pretexto de estar con el Uchiha hasta la noche, por otro lado Sasuke no había tenido noticias del rubio, y eso comenzaba a preocuparle, conocía el trabajo que tenia, y no es que fuera un ladrón o un espía solo que, los peligros eran los mismos.

Era tarde y el moreno aun no regresaba de su trabajo, Karin estaba dentro del departamento haciendo la comida, teniendo fantasías agradables (esposa esperando esposo baaaa), "Ritsuka" se encontraba en la habitación del Uchiha, recargado en el barandal de la ventana, sus heridas un no sanaban del todo pero era desesperante estar completamente necesitado de alguien, aquella chica le ayudaba con su "rehabilitación", el sol estaba apunto de ocultarse y entraba plenamente en la habitación, no escucho entrar a la pelirrosa, ella le traía comida, se acerco a el notando que…

**_ te pintas el cabello?_** el corazón del chico se paro, su cola y orejas se esponjaron por el susto… **_ perdón jeje_** dejo el plato a un lado y se agacho **_ no eres muy joven como para pintarte el cabello?_** "Ritsuka" retrocedió mirando a otro lado **_ que te pasa?_**

**_yo… no_** se mordió el labio, la chica se llevo una mano a la boca

**_ que es en secreto?_** le sonrió _** bueno, pero no durara mucho ya que Sasuke es muy observador…_** se levantó y salió tomando su chaqueta **_ enseguida regreso…_** el chico solo levanto las orejas tras haber escuchado serrar la puerta, que planeaba esa chica? Tardo no mas de cuarenta minutos, el ya había comido y se disponía a llevar el plato a la concina cuando la puerta se abrió **_ espero que sea el tono…_** tomo de la mano al menor y entraron al baño, saco lo que tenia en la bolsa, un tinte

**_ ….._ **

**_ no te preocupes será rápido antes de que llegue Sasuke…_** dijo alegre, mientras preparaba la mescla y extendía la bolsa para no manchar nada

**_ porque me ayudas?_**

**_ bueno, se nota que te ha ido mal, y si puedo ayudar tan siquiera un poco lo hare… además me servirá de practica para mi examen. Siéntate_** Karin estaba estudiando Estética y cambio de imagen, así que aquella situación le vendría de perlas (muy bien).

* * *

El Uchiha trataba de comunicarse por quinta vez en el día con el rubio pero su celular lo mandaba a buzón **_ ese baka…_** colgó, y unos segundos después volvió a intentarlo

**_ Sasuke ya pareciera le hablaras a tu novia jajaja_ **se burlo un chico del trabajo, el moreno no le hizo caso y continuo. Pero después de tres llamadas mas desistió.

**_ Sasuke tienes visitas…_** el moreno se uito su traje de trabajo y fue a ver, en la oficina se encontraba una plirrosa que al verlo se abalanzo a su cuello

**_ OYE!_**

**_ sasukeeeeeeee_** no se esperaba que Sakura lo encontrara en ese trabajo… no era en los que una chica de "su Categoria" anduviera **_ dios pero porque trabajas aquí?_** hiso una mueca de disgusto, se trataba de una empacadora. El moreno suspiro

**_ tengo que ganarme la vida…_**

**_ bueno podría decirle a mi papa que te de un puesto…_** el moreno negó con la cabeza

**_ no me parecería justo que me diera un empleo, además estoy bien_**

**_ p-pero eres un Uchiha… no puedes trabajar aquí, que dirán cuando nos casemos_** decía preocupada la chica

**_ no nos vamos a casar…._**

**_ jm Sasuke se que estas nervioso es normal…_**

**_ Sakura escúchame no me voy a casar contigo!_** la pelirrosa miro alrededor, todos los habían escuchado y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, agacho la mirada avergonzada, Sasuke se dio un tope en la cabeza, no quería que se enteraran pero solo reacciono. Unas lágrimas disimuladas se asomaron por los ojos verdes de la chica, ella los limpio de inmediato.

**_ bueno, ya me avergonzaste_** estiro su ropa y se dio la media vuelta, el Uchiha se sintió culpable por su estado, y aunque su consiente le decía que solo la dejara ir su conciencia le decía otra cosa

**_ te llevo a tu casa_** una sonrisa disimulada se formo en los labios de la chica, pronto desapareció

**_ Después de lo que me hiciste pasar?_** ahora los cuchicheos eran contra el moreno **_ me voy sola gracias…_**

**_"_solo déjala ir, solo déjala ir" _Sakura! _"idiota"__** la tomo del brazo **_ yo te llevo, no es seguro aquí además ya esta obscureciendo…_** perfecto pensó la pelirrosa

* * *

Ya era noche, Karin se deshizo de cualquier rastro de pintura, Ritsuka se veía al espejo **_ gracias…_**

**_ No hay problema. No crees que Sasuke ya tardo?_** miro el reloj siendo imitado por el menor, el "moreno" poseía una estatura mas baja que la pelirrosa, eso era por la falta de alimento que había experimentado. **_ Tal vez este en la disquera…_** las orejitas de Ritsuka se movieron dejando una bajo

**_ Disquera?_**

**_ si… oh si tu no sabes, el tiene un hobbie, y es el canto en una ocasión estaba en el parque cantando y un sujeto de la disquera le agrado su voz, es tan varonil…_ **puso una pose de soñadora, al recordar algunas canciones que le había escuchado **_ por aquí hay un disco…_** comenzó a buscar entre las cosas del moreno, entre cajones y papeles visualizo una caja de CD morada, la tomo y puso en el estéreo, la música comenzó a sonar, no era necesario que la pusiera, "Ritsuka" no estaba interesado en eso, se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero al oir la voz quedo estático. Esa voz era de una mujer pero no la de cualquier mujer sino…

**_ _"mama…"__ **se giro lentamente poniendo toda su atención en la canción, pero esa canción nunca la habia escuchado. Temari le había cantado las demás, y el conocimiento de su voz había sido gracias al MP3 que le había regalado pero… ya lo había perdido con lee.

**_ oh, cuando llegue le diré que encontré el nemo jejeje_** hacia días que Sasuke buscaba precisamente ese nemo, solo contenía tres canciones pero entre esa estaba "el cover" de aquella mujer. **_ es impresionante el trabajo de los mezcladores, sabias que esa cantante desapareció de los escenarios hace casi dieciocho años?. Su voz era hermosa y esa era una e sus últimas canciones, pero los productores ya no la lanzaron. Porque abandono su carrera?_** se llevo un dedo a la barbilla pensando, en ese instante la voz del moreno intervino, el aguamarina estaba hipnotizado, jamás se hubiera imaginado escuchar aquello, ambas voces se mesclaban como si ambos estuvieran cantando al mismo tiempo y no haber sido la primera voz en ser rescatada y mesclada con otra, se sentó frente al aparato. Karin lo miro **_ veo que te gusta_** el moreno se recargo en la mesita de centro de la sala, frente al estéreo y se quedo escuchando toda la noche la música. Había pasado tanto tiempo que no había dormido tan bien…

_**Notas finales del capítulo:**_

_ a que se imaginaban otra cosa muajajaja. ok ok, el proximo capitulo se me ocurre que veremos como es que tomo la noticia gai, donde anda sasuke, veremos a naruto???????? hidan dara con gaara o se encontrara primero con deidara... oigan no creen que pongo nombres que se parecen mucho en los fic:_

_Gaara, Kana, deidara... almorrana JAJAJAJAJ perdonenme ustedes pero esk es noche y tome cafe sisisisisi y solo divago cosas y veo otras -_-.... nos vemos hasta los 140 REW JIJIJIJIJIJIJI_

_CHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_ AH la cancion que supuestamente "canta" es esta : Te necesito (solo escuchenlo e imaginence a karura y sasuke *u*) me parecio concorde a la historia a demas del detallazo de que la voz masculina que sale ahi es la voz que me gusta para sasuke jejeje, creo que ya escribi eso, ya me empiezo a confundirrrr :s..... aqui hay otra jojojo: Tu y yo y para que tengan el "nemo" jajajaja Vuelvo con esta si que lo ientifican verdad jajajajaja_

_ PROX CAPI : Deseo incorrecto... inocencia robada NANDA¡¡_

cuidense un chorroooooooooooo


	15. Chapter 15

**DESEO INCORRECTO… **inocencia robada

**_ha… emm…ha_** los cuerpos se tensaban, enredándose en las sabanas blancas, las delgadas piernas se cruzaban alrededor de la cintura del mayor, mientras que sus manos se aferraban a su amplia espalda **_ haa… haa_** los vaivenes eran despacio, como si tuviera miedo de romper aquel frágil cuerpo **_ ha-aaa, haa-a_ **recorría su cuello, manteniendo su aroma. El cuerpo menor enarco su espalda ante la embestida, a pesar de la lentitud eran profundas **_ _sa-suke…__** el moreno tenia lo ojos serrados **__ Sasuke…__** la voz que escuchaba era femenina **_ SASUKEEE!_**

**_AH!!_** el aludido callo del sillón, Karin estaba frente a el con los brazo cruzados

**_ a que hora llegaste?_** el chico se toco la cabeza, le dolía demasiado, encaro a la chica

**_....no grites_ **

**_estas crudo?!_** el chico ni siquiera recordaba el haber llegado a su casa, se sentó en el sillón llevándose ambas manos a al cabeza, después de un momento un baso fue puesto frente a el, este lo miro extrañado encontrándose con la mano de "Ritsuka".

**_ te hará bien…_** el Uchiha lo tomo, era un "preparado", agua mineral, limón y sal. Lo miro **_ trabaje en un bar_** y se retiro.

**_ porque no llamaste?_** volvió a llamar la pelirrosa, el chico solo dio un gran sorbo al baso, esa bebida estaba fría.

**_ no recuerdo nada… y deja de gritar_ **el neko se había sentado en el comedor apoyando sus brazos en este, mirando detenidamente al moreno, era una persona extraña, le había cedido su cuarto, cuidado, no se había propasado, y no le preguntaba ni exigía nada, agacho sus orejas.

**_ mírame cuando te hablo necio_** pero Sasuke tras haber terminado la bebida volvió a acostarse boca abajo en el sillón serrando los ojos… que habría sido ese sueño?, estaba consiente que el de arriba era el pero… el neko de abajo?

* * *

Ya tenían cuatro semanas en aquel lugar, una casa de campo lejos de la ciudad, lugar perfecto de recuperación tanto del pequeño como del padre, Kakashi caminaba junto a su hijo, mantenía aun el parche en su ojo, el pequeño tenia la gran ventaja de ser aun un bebe, su recuperación era mas rápida, pero necesitaba de cuidados especiales tras haber tenido aquella operación tan dolorosa, a veces se quejaba pidiendo estar solo con el albino, Gai los veía de lejos, su rostro había endurecido. El albino se quedaba en la habitación de su hijo, mientras que Gai se quedaba solo, no se opuso, pero cada vez que quería hablar o estar a solas con el Hatake su hijo interrumpía, así había sido desde que nació, estrello el baso que tenia en la mano en un fuerte apretón.

**_......_** eran las doce de la tarde, normalmente el pequeño dormía a esas horas durante un buen rato, el albino se quedaba a su lado ganándole el sueño. Cuando durmieron gar tomo el teléfono y marco, en 20 minutos la puerta toco dejando entrar a su padre.

Lentamente el ojo visible del albino se fue abriendo, no vio el cabello grisáceo de su hijo, se levanto **_ Nataku?_** no estaba en la habitación. Se paro buscándolo, salió al pasillo, al jardín, lo busco en toda la casa y no lo encontraba **_ Nataku!_** su corazón se aceleró, tampoco había nadie en cas, ningún "ayudante domestico"

**_ mi padre se lo llevo, quería llevarlo al parque…_** Kakashi se giro encontrándose con Gai sentado en la sala, había bebido mas de media botella. Gai nunca tomaba mas de un baso **_ ven…_** indico el moreno, el albino tenia un mal presentimiento

**_ por que no me dijiste que se lo llevaría…_** Gai tenía aun la mano extendida.

** _No quería despertarte_ **se levanto yendo hasta el Hatake acorralándolo **_ te deseo…_** el cuerpo del albino se erizo

**_ gai ha-has tomado mucho, deberías recostarte…_** trato de empujarlo pero el moreno no lo dejo.

**_ Kakashi, no me importa que Nataku sea hijo de otro… e inclusive de Obito _** lo abrazo fuertemente **_ siempre podremos tener uno nuestro…_ **los ojos de Kakashi estaban desorbitados, no quería, pronto las caricias de Maito empezaron a recorrerlo

**_ Gai, por favor…_** se movía de tal forma que no lo besara **_ no quiero…_** ante esas palabras Maito dejo de hacer lo que hacia

**_ por que?_** los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron, lo había dicho en voz alta? **_ eres mi esposo, es tu obligación_ **la voz de Gai era firme, el albino dio un paso atrás tratando de zafarse, pero el moreno lo tomo de ambos brazos pegándolo de forma brusca a la pared

**_ahg!_** era muy fuerte su agarre **_ me… lastimas_**

**_ yo te lastimo?_** volvió a golpearlo contra la pared **_ aun te estoy lastimando?_** la actitud de gai era muy diferente, jamás lo había visto enojado **_ porque te fuiste con otro?. Pero no con cualquiera, con mi mejor amigo!_** tomo el rostro del albino fuertemente haciendo que lo mirara, Kakashi lo veía incrédulo **_ porque lo hiciste, te di todo lo que deseabas_ **soltó su rostro dándole la espalda, pasándose una mano por su frente, le dolía la cabeza, el albino trataba de apaciguar el duro agarre, no quería estar frente al moreno en ese estado **_ acaso soy grotesco para ti y por eso te metiste entre Iruka y Obito…_**

**_ no me metí entre ellos_** una sonrisa burlona salió de los labios del mayor

**_ mj… olvida ya todo_** volvió a tocarlo con delicadeza **_ hagamos de cuenta que no paso nada… nade tiene que saberlo…_** le daba pequeños besos por todo el rostro, el albino solo movió a un lado su rostro para que no lo besara en los labios, pero entonces analizo, no le había dio a su padre ** tengamos un hijo y sigamos como sin nada…_**

**_ no Gai_** Maito dejo de darle esos delicados besos, viéndolo a los ojos **_ no quiero_** Un fuerte sonido se escucho en toda la casa, Kakashi se encontraba en el suelo tocándose la mejilla, la tenia roja y una ligera línea carmesí recorría la comisura de sus labios.

**_ he sido muy paciente contigo…_** lo tomo del cabello haciendo que se parara

**_ahghmm!!_** le dio nuevamente otra bofetada esta vez aventándolo a la sala, el albino apenas pudo sostenerse entre los muebles, pero poco le duro estar en pie ya que le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago **_ AGH!_** esto le saco de inmediato el aire dejándolo casi en la inconsciencia, momento lo aprovechó para cargarlo y llevarlo a la habitación. Kakashi se removía **__ no…__** se removía tratando de que lo soltara, pero llegaron rápidamente al cuarto, Gai lo aventó a la cama.

**_ Desde que tuviste a Nataku no he podido tocarte…_** el albino retrocedía ante la cercanía del moreno, este se quito la camisa, jalando desde los pies hacia si a Kakashi, quedando encima de el.

**__ no lo hagas…__** pedía suplicante, pero Gai estaba fuera de si, le rasgo las ropas desasiendo los vendajes que aun traía, quería empujarlo pero la fuerza del mayor lo doblegaba, Gai tomo sus muñecas colocándolas sobre su cabeza sujetándola con una sola mano, se posicionó rápidamente entre sus piernas **_ NO!!_** pataleaba pero era inútil **_ GAI DETENTE!!_** pedía con lagrimas en los ojos, pero el moreno estaba poseído por la ira, lamia cada parte de su cuerpo deteniéndose en los rosados pezones absorbiéndolo, Kakashi se movía, y sin previo aviso sintió que Gai comenzaba a penetrarlo sin preparación y en forma brusca **_ AHGGGG!_** un enorme grito de dolor salió de su boca, cerró fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo como entraba una y otra vez…

No paso mucho en que Gai escucho los "gemidos" del albino, vio su rostro para besarle pero en ese instante pudo ver realmente el gran sufrimiento que estaba pasando, paro en seco **_ _que estoy haciendo__** no podía creer que estaba _violando_ a la persona que amaba, solo las manos del albino, y salió de el, Kakashi solo pudo ponerse en forma fetal abrasándose así mismo sollozando. El moreno se sentó en la esquina de la cama, tomo sus cosas vistiéndose y salió rápidamente, el Hatake escucho como la cerradura giraba

**_ no…_** se paro como pudo yendo a la puerta tratando de abrirla **_ Gai!!_** la puerta estaba cerrada bajo llave

* * *

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron lentamente, esa "pestaña" (descanso) le había servido mucho, sin contar de aquella bebida, se levantó un poco encontrándose de que Karin aun estaba ahí… que no tenia familia?.

**_ y tu que haces aquí?_** dijo estirando los brazos, la chica se voltio

**_ cuidando a Ritsuka…_** apago la estufa, la comida estaba lista, el moreno olio lo que se había cocinado abriendo la tapa. Tomo una cuchara probando el guisado, sabia muy bien. Desde cuando Karin tenia ese "sazón"?

**_ Te quedo muy rico_** la chica roto sus orejas a escuchar el comentario viéndolo

**_ lo hiso Ritsuka… es una cajita de monerías_** el moreno parpadeo, el chico lo había hecho?

**_ en donde esta?_**

**_ en le jardín, le dio calor_** Sasuke salió de la cocina en dirección del patio, no era muy amplio, pero estaba lleno de arbustos, un gran árbol y una que otras flores, cortesía de su hermano. Abrió la puerta corrediza buscando al chico, pero solo vio su esparcidor de agua pendido (así se les dice? Es el que da muchas vuelta y avienta chorros de agua), fue en dirección a apagarlo pero detrás de un arbusto acostado boca abajo estaba el neko, completamente mojado, jugando son una de las flores. Sasuke quedo impactado. El chico en ese momento irradiaba sensualidad, toda la ropa pegada, una playera blanca pegada dejando ver un poco uno de sus hombros y transparentándose, un short pequeño, a medio muslo, sus pies completamente descalzos y flexionados hacía arriba, una de sus manos tomaba a la flor delicadamente mientras que l pasaba por sus labios, su cabello se pegaba a su rostro en varios mechones, Karin había hecho muy buen trabajo con el corte, sus orejas gachas, escurriendo pequeñas gotas por las puntas de ellas, mientras que su cola resbalaba por sus piernas levantando levemente la punta. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, no había notado la presencia del moreno, pero si pudo percibir su aroma, abriendo los ojos y enfocándolos con los negros del Uchiha. Pensó que el perfil que poseía solo lo había visto en otro neko hace mucho tiempo, y había sido en esa "feria de compromisos" de aquel instituto, el neko albino, prometido de aquel sujeto, una clase muy "fina" por así decirlo.

**_ hola…_** fue lo que alcanzo a decir, "Ritsuka" solo respondió el ademan, Sasuke volvió a entral al departamento topando con Karin

**_ y ahora porque estas rojo?_** dijo la chica moviendo las orejas y tocando las mejillas encendidas del moreno

**_ n-nada, tomare un baño…_** y esquivó las miradas de la mujer

* * *

Un rubio se paraba frente a una lapida, dejando un ramo de flores, en esta se encontraba grabado "Yahiko y Konan, padres amorosos descansen en paz", se arrodillo dando una oración, se encontraba solo, esos días eran muy personales y le había pedido a Itachi que lo dejara ir solo, el moreno no quería acceder pero era todo lo que le pedía el rubio.

**_ papa mama, ha sido un año hermoso, Arashi y Sorata cresen muy rápido, pronto irán a la escuela. Itachi no ha cambiado nada desde que nos conocimos…_** limpio la lapida de hierbas mientras seguía hablándole a sus padres biológicos **_ murieron muy pronto saben…_** unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, se las limpio de inmediato **_ no les recrimino nada… solo que, fue muy duro para mi_** se levantó depositando un beso en la lapida, pero en el momento en que se apoyo su mano fue lastimada por una planta, de inmediato aparto su mano del lugar, una gota resbalo de sus dedos **_ au…_** busco la "rama" o cualquier otra cosa, pero encontró una rosa profundamente roja, la tomo era recién cortada, abrió los ojos enormemente soltándola de inmediato mirando a todos lados, estaba solo, tomo la gorra de su suéter y camino rápido a la salida, le faltaba poco por llegar pero unas manos lo jalaron haciendo que entrara a unos arbustos lucho contra su agresor **_ suéltame!!_**

**_shh_ esto es un panteón ten mas respeto…_** los ojos azules se descolocaron, sus labios temblaron al ver la persona frente a el, negó con la cabeza, el sujeto acaricio su cabello **_ cuanto has crecido…_ **sujeto su barbilla y lamio su mejilla **_ cuando crees que haya pasado?_**

**__ no el suficiente…__** le dio una patada en la pierna y corrió pero eso no impidió que lo volviera a atrapar, quiso gritar ero el peli gris tapo su boca atrayéndolo hacia si, sujetando fuertemente sus brazos, rosando sus labios sobre su cuello

**_ recuerdas nuestro juego dei-chan?_** el rubio serro los ojos **_ claro que lo recuerdas, como olvidarías los "castigos"?_** Deidara estaba completamente estático, no eso no podía estar pasándole de nuevo, temblaba, no quería recordar aquellos días **_ yo a cada momento de mi vida_**

**-flaskback-**

Deidara contaba con siete años de edad, estaba jugando feliz en el jardín de aquella gran casona, las ayudantes domesticas lo miraban con mucho cariño, ya había pasado bastante desde la muerte de su madre, y el señor Hidan lo miraba sentado también en el jardín. Separo y dio indicaciones de que se retiraran, todos asintieron. Camino despacio hasta llegar con el rubio el cual rodaba junto con la pelota.

**_ te diviertes verdad?..._** el niño lo miro, sonriéndole asintiendo, estaba cansado y con las mejillas un poco coloradas por el calor **_ vaya tienes calor… vamos a darte un baño_ **se lo llevo. Abrió la tina tocando el agua, estando templada, levantó la vista viendo la espalda descubierta del niño… en una parte de su bajo vientre tenia el lunar, se parecía a un ave… Deidara se metió a la bañera hundiéndose de inmediato en el agua, le gustaba mucho bañarse ahí. El pelo gris se quito su saco subiendo las mangas de su camisa, enjabono la espalda del niño mientras que este jugueteaba con las burbujas, puso shampoo en su cabello, este le llegaba a los hombros, sentía lo sedoso de sus hebras y lo suave de su piel… lo saco de la bañera y seco con la toalla. Llevándolo a la cama.

**_ no tengo seño…_**

**_mmm, entonces juguemos un juego…_ **el chico se sentó poniéndole atención **_bueno… _** se sentó cruzando sus piernas **_ juguemos Simón dice_** el rubio ladeo su cabeza a la izquierda en forma de duda

**_ Simón dice?_**

**_aja… tienes que hacer todo lo que Simón diga, yo seré Simón… y si pierdes se te da un "castigo"_ **

**_ no entiendo_** el peli gris sonrió

**_ mira, pongamos un ejemplo. Simón dice: levanta las manos_** el rubio las levantó, Hidan le hiso cosquillas en la barriga

**_ jajaja_**

**_jaja, Simón dice: toca tus pies_** el chico nuevamente lo hiso **_ bien, toca tus orejas_** Deidara lo hiso **_ no dije "Simón dice"_** el rubio parpadeo dos veces, en ese instante el mayor lo ataco con cosquillas revolcando al chico

**_ JAJAJAAJ YA, JAJAJAJAJA_** Hidan se separo

**_ entendiste?_**

**_sip_**

**_bien, Simón dice: abre la boca_** lo hiso **_ Simón dice: sierra los ojos_** los serró, le divertía el juego, hidan saco una pastilla y se la puso en la boca **_ pásatela…_** lo miro, el chico rio un poco

**_ no dijiste _Simón dice_ jejeje_**

**_ja, es verdad… Simón dice pásatela_** se la pasó, le supo algo agria hiso una mueca _** Simón dice: acuéstate…_** abrió los ojos, lo miro con las cejas enarcadas **_ Simón no dijo que abrieras los ojos…_** toco su nariz con la punta de su dedo, una inquietud surgió en su interior, pero era un juego, se recostó agarrando la toalla _** Simón dice… _quítate la toalla__**

**__... n-no_ _**el mayor se puso encima de el, viéndolo seria mente, el miedo se apodero del rubio

**__ perdiste…__**

**-fin flashback-**

**_ Lo recuerdas…_** al ver el rostro del rubio supo que pensó en ese juego

**_… _no__**su garganta estaba seca la mano de Hidan acaricio sus hombros, aquel contacto no le gustaba.

**_ si no hubiera salido esa foto en el periódico jamás te hubiera encontrado…_** cuando habían ido a visitar al bisabuelo de los pequeños no habían notando de que se celebraba un evento importante en aquella casa, los periodistas habían ido y tomaron fotos de la familia **_ _pero el no puede darte lo que yo…__**de entre sus ropas saco una jeringa inyectándosela, el rubio de inmediato comenzó a caer, lo había sedado. Lo metió en una camioneta negra y salió sin que nadie lo viera.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

lose lo se es corto, pero vieron que ya no jui mala con gaara jejeje, pobre dei, que creen que haga Gai??? huy esto esta peor que el otro capitulo jejejeje nos vemos despues....

tengo la imgen de gaara mojadito http : / / ashura-ou . deviantart . com / art / kawaiii-116986517

yo y mis palabras hoy si cero cafeina ufffff

PD hay probabilidad de que la rsuba ok, talvez sea mas larga o la deja asi (pero es mas probable que la deje asi =3=) jaaaaaaaa ya me voy a dormir traigo unas baaaaaaaaaaaaa


	16. Chapter 16

yo y mis titulos bien fumados jejeje n.n´

nota personal: vengo mas malvada que nunca wojojojojoj

(hay dos imagenes abajo jejej)

quien de ustedes han leido el fic de algo para ser feliz??? em, nadie, buuuuuuuuuuu si lo leyeran sabrian que.........

no me gustan los jinales jelices jojojojo

**BELLEZA PROHIBIDA… **rencores profundos

El agua recorría su cuerpo, trataba de calmarse, su corazón estaba palpitando aceleradamente, a pesar del agua helada **_........_** abrió ligeramente los ojos, se había apoyado en la pared dejando que el helado líquido lo apaciguara. Mantenía la imagen del neko **__ no pasara de quince años…__** susurro, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, no le tomo importancia. Levantó su rostro mirando al techo, comprendió de cierta forma del porque aquel sujeto quería violarle. Sacudió su cabeza al estar de acuerdo **_ idiota_ **cerró la llave y tomo la toalla.

Una vez que se cambio tomo su guitarra y fue en dirección de la sala, afinaría algunas notas. En la mesita de estar se encontraba una nota, la tomo leyendo, era la letras de Karin, había tenido que salir, uno de sus hermanos necesitaba que le ayuda en una cuestión, dejo la nota donde estaba y comenzó a tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra, la canción que comenzó era una de su nemo. Las orejas de Ritsuka se alzaron al escuchar la música y la voz… se levantó tomando la toalla que momentos antes le había dado la pelirrosa, entro a la casa, vio al moreno sentado en el sillón de la sala, le daba la espalda, se recargo en la puerta viéndolo. Su voz era hipnotizarte, ladeo su cabeza apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo fuertemente la toalla. El moreno seguía tocando la guitarra habiendo una pausa en la canción, las habilidades con esta eran sorprendentes. La canción termino, aquel ensayo le había servido en verificar las cuerdas de su instrumento, presintió que seria buen momento para entonar las demás canciones que le habían dejado, tomo la libreta que momentos antes había traído consigo y la abrió. Estuvo trabajando por bastante tiempo, tarareando las canciones y haciendo tachones y borrones en su libreta buscando la melodía correcta de cada canción, solo había logrado sacar dos. Dejo la guitarra a un lado de el estirándose, se había entumido y ya pasaban de las siete, se giro encontrándose así con el moreno. Este se había quedado sentado en el comedor, con sus brazos cruzados al frente recargando su cabeza en ellos, sus orejas estaban paradas, supo enseguida que lo había estado escuchando.

**_ cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?..._** se acerco, al instante el chico se recargo en la silla tallándose los ojos

**_ no lo se…_** el Uchiha noto que aun traía la ropa de la tarde, húmeda. Ritsuka se levantó pero un fuerte dolor provino de su pierna y hombro. Sus músculos se habían tensado.

**_ debiste cambiarte_** el chico se miro, era verdad. Al estarlo escuchando cantar se olvido del como estaba, quiso caminar hacia la habitación pero no podía. Sin previo aviso el mayor lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo. Parecía costumbre que lo cargara, eso le molestaba no era tan débil. Lo dejo en la cama y fue en dirección a una cajonera, sacando una de sus camisas de algodón, y un pantalón, sabia que le quedaría a mas tallas pero, podría pasar frio, se las dejo en la cama. El chico quiso cogerlas pero el dolor se intensifico, el moreno mayor se sentó a un lado de el **_ déjame ver…_** los ojos claros lo vieron por un momento sorprendidos, ya que había bajado la playera para ver mas su hombro, toco su empeine, que mas bien parecía un caricia **_ están inflamadas. Donde dejo Karin el antiinflamatorio?_**

**_ e-en el baño… detrás del espejo_** Sasuke se levantó, Ritsuka se sintió algo extraño por el contacto, si bien no le agradaba en lo absoluto el que lo tocasen pero la forma en que lo hacia aquel chico era simplemente "extraño". El Uchiha regreso untando la solución en sus manos, primero tomo la pierna del chico, unto la crema en todo el empeine y parte del muslo, inconscientemente al aguamarina apretó las sabanas, eso lo noto el moreno.

**_ te lastimo?_** el chico lo miro a los ojos levantando las orejas al escuchar su voz.

**_n-no…_** miro al otro lado, era extraño… se sentía extraño… el Uchiha termino con la pierna, dejándola y fue a sentarse detrás del menor.

**_ necesito que te quites la playera…_** ante esto Ritsuka se voltio algo a alarmado **_ voy a ponerte esto en el golpe que tienes, si no lo hago no podrás dormir**_ el neko bajo ligeramente sus orejas, aquel golpe abarcaba casi toda su espalda. Para evitar el dolor la chica le daba medicamento pero este ya se había acabado, asintió ligeramente, volvió a voltearse y se quito la playera, siendo ayudado por el mayor, de forma cuidadosa ya que no podía mover mucho su brazo, Sasuke coloco la playera en el piso, enfoco su vista en la espalda del neko, era muy pequeña, hombros chicos, derrier largo, su piel a lechada, toco ligeramente con la yema de los dedos, se arqueo por el contacto , Ritsuka se había enjorbado un poco tomando una de las almohadas, "tapándose" de esta forma, estaba nervioso, ante nadie se había quitado la ropa, aunque fuera la parte de arriba, siempre tan arisco y agresivo, pero este sujeto simplemente le dio la "orden" y no chisteo mas, se golpeaba mentalmente, y si se sobrepasaba?, bueno había estado con el mas de una semana inconsciente y no le hiso nada, pero… apretó fuertemente la almohada contra su pecho al sentir la otra mano, el Uchiha daba movimientos circulares esparciendo la pomada, los músculos del chico se tensaron mas, y no era por el dolor, entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. Mientras que los de Ritsuka estaban completamente apretados, el sol se estaba ocultando , y la luz del cuarto no estaba encendida, así que las sombras tapaban casi su totalidad, y la espalda desnuda del neko se veía mas… exquisita. Bajo sus manos hasta media espalda, tomo la cintura del chico y con sus pulgares comenzó a darle un pequeño masaje, una sensación eléctrica recorrió la espalda del "morenito", inconscientemente enrosco su cola flexiono sus piernas, atrapando la almohada entre ellas, mordiendo ligeramente la misma. Su respiración se acelero un poco, y sus ojos estaban cerrados, ya no apretados. En que momento aquella situación paso de una incomoda a una agradable, tal vez era el hecho de que no lo hacia lascivamente, o el sueño le invadía o la sencilla razón de que ligeramente el moreno mayor estaba cantando para relajarle.

Sasuke supuso que el neko le gustaba la música, llego a la conclusión al verlo sentado en el comedor y no haberse percatado de cuanto tiempo había estado ahí, sonrió al comprobar su teoría, ahora conocía algo mas del pequeño.

**__ Uchiha kun__** el chico lo llamo medio adormilado.

**_ si?_ **desde el inicio se había hecho ese formalismo. Aunque al Uchiha no le agradara, se sentía viejo ante el kun…, y el hecho que lo llamara por el apellido. No recibió repuesta, simplemente Ritsuka lo había llamado porque había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Sasuke continuaba untándole la pomada, el chico ladeo su cuello al sentir la mano del otro pasar por ahí, serró los ojos, soltando un fuerte suspiro. Sasuke tuvo que quitar de inmedito sus manos de el, sabia que si "seguía" su auto control seria nulo y mas tras al ver la "marca" de Ritsuka en su pierna. Se levantó ante la mirada adormilada del menor.

**_ listo, si vas a levantarte ponte la cadena y el ortesis*, no queremos que vuelvas a recaer…_** dijo sin mirarle yendo directamente a la puerta, serrando tras haber salido. Ritsuka aun se mantenía "hipnotizado", miro algo ido la habitación hasta encontrar la ropa. Las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento eran muy distintas a las que tenia "habitualmente"

**_ _que me pasa?__** afuera, recargado en la puerta estaba el Uchiha, tenia una mano en la cabeza tapando sus ojos, nunca antes había sentido _eso_ por alguien mas, pero era ridículo, ni siquiera conocía al muchacho

**_ que me pasa?_** se dijo frustrado y enojado.

* * *

La madre de Naruto veía preocupada hacia su habitación, ase días que el chico estaba bastante deprimido, la razón la sabia, y también entristeció pero no era comparado con el sufrimiento del rubio, se acerco y toco la puerta, no le contesto **_ Naruto_** la abrió despacio encontrando a su hijo recostado en la cama boca abajo, la pelirroja se acerco a el y lo abrazo quedando encima de el, el chico no se movió, Kushina no sabia que decir, tantos años estar lejos de su criatura que no la conocía en todo, pero lo que se sabia era que necesitaba un abrazo, las manos del rubio tomaron las suyas y las puso en su pecho dando un fuerte suspiro. La mujer sonrió moviendo un poco su cola y sonriendo ligeramente y le dio un beso en su nuca serrando los ojos y quedando abrazada a su hijo.

**_ _lo extraño…__** lo dijo con la voz cortada, solo la mujer atino a apretar su abrazo.

**_ no has hablado con tu amigo de esto…_** Naruto callo en cuanta de que tampoco había visto o llamado al moreno

**_ Sasuke…_ **giro su rostro viendo la mirada maternal de la pelirroja **_ estará preocupado?..._**

**_claro, son amigos no?_ **

* * *

Gai había salido, manejaba como maniático por las calles, su cabeza estaba apunto de explotar, estaba furioso, por lo que le habían dicho, porque le mintieron, su hijo no le pertenecía, Kakashi lo rechazaba… **_ Obito…_ **dijo con voz grave, piso el acelerador a fondo. Las calles estaban completamente solas, eso era una suerte. Llego hasta unos edificios, aparco el carro como le dio en gana y salió de el dando un fuerte portazo, el edificio estaba solo, subió el elevador llegando hasta el ultimo piso, y una vez ahí se dirigió a su oficina. No tenía mucho que la había mudado de su casa al edificio, tiro todos los papeles, buscaba algo en específico. Sacaba los cajones y tiraba lo de adentro, los documentos de firmas importantes estaban esparcidos en el suelo y los pisaba sin mas **_ donde diablos esta?_** tiro los libros que se encontraban impecables en el librero, su computador se estrelló en el buro, hasta que por fin encontró lo que tanto anhelaba. Una caja de hierro decorada minuciosamente, saco la llave y la metió en la diminuta cerradura, la abrió, el interior estaba decorado de terciopelo rojo que ayudaba a que el objeto en el no se rayara, Gai lo tomo en las manos, recordando que ese "obsequio" se lo dio s padre el día de su boda _"úsalo para proteger a tu familia"_ le dijo. El moreno se sentó en su desordenado escritorio mirando lo que tenia en las manos se trataba de una **colt 1873 single action **, una bella pistola de colección, abrió el carrete y metió una sola bala, se llevó una mano a la cabeza peinando sus lacios cabellos, apretó fuertemente los dientes y no pudo aguantar las lagrimas **_ porque me hicieron esto…?_ **recordaba insistente mente en que momento Kakashi comenzó en engañarlo, nunca imagino que fuera esa clase de persona, se enfado mas, pero Obito el nunca… siempre fueron muy buenos amigos no lo creía

**_flashback_**

**__ " … gai deberías salir mas…"_ _**_el Uchiha se le acerco por detrás, gai se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando como siempre, miro a su amigo sentándose frene a el **_ en verdad no se como puedes aprender esta materia…_** tomo el libro que Maito había tenido entre sus manos, se trataba mercadotecnia avanzada, además de finanzas, microempresas, globalización **_ me duermo solo con verte_**_

**__jajajajaja, obito__**_ gai volvió a tener nuevamente el libro **_ se que lo único buen en mi será el dinero, no soy tan atractivo… si planeo casarme, mi pareja será una reina, será la única forma de compensar mi falta de atractivo_** los ojos negros y ligeramente rasgados de Obito lo miraron seriamente_

**__ deja de estarte diciéndote esas cosas, se que encontraras a alguien que dese estar contigo__**

**__ humm claro como ya eres muy atractivo de que te preocupas verdad?__**_ dijo con tono molesto entrecerrado los ojos, obito parpadeo, y suspiro._

**__ y eso que, no soy tan listo como tu, mi abuelo quiere que me encargue de sus negocios y la verdad no me interesa, yo solo quiero estar con…__**_ se callo por un momento llamando la atención del otro moreno **_... bueno, venia principalmente a invitarte a una fiesta en mi casa_**_

**__ gracias pero no puedo ir, acompañare a mi padre al distrito de Shara, negocios__**

**__bueno, será para la próxima jeje__**_ se levantó y dio una palmada en su espalda **_ nos vemos mañana…_ **y le dio una sincera sonrisa_

**_fin flashback_**

**_ Obito…_** tenía ya los ojos rojos, el alcohol en su cuerpo había desaparecido

* * *

Un rubio entraba sigilosamente a su casa, por suerte no habia nadie, prendió la luz encontrando una nota en la mesa de centro de la sala

**_Honey, fuimos por una pizza, te amamos_**

**_Itachi y los niños_**

Deidara miro la nota algo ausente, tomaba fuertemente su ropa, se llevo la nota consigo y entro a su habitación. Se quito de inmediato la ropa poniéndose una bata. La metió en una bolsa de plástico y salió al basurero tirándola dentro, nuevamente ingreso a su hogar, entro en el baño y abrió el grifo de agua caliente, pronto una ligera nube de vapor invadió el cuarto de baño, dejo la bata en el gancho de ropa y entro al agua. Después de estar completamente mojado tomo el jabón y lo paso por todo su cuerpo, ligeras marcas estaba en el, tomo el zacate y comenzó a tallarse, primero de forma suave, después demasiado fuerte dejando su piel rojiza donde las marcas estaban, lentamente la ira comenzó a invadirle hasta que ya no pudo mas y callo al suelo, tapo su boca, reprimiendo los sollozos, los había reprimido en ese momento, lo podría hacer ahora. Inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a su entrepierna, al mismo tiempo que recordaba el como rosaba su abdomen con el otro, y como este poseía las mismas golondrinas que se encontraban en su vientre, en lo lento que había sido… de lo _grande_ que aun seguía siendo. Sollozó de impotencia **__ i-Itachi…__** apenas rozo con la yema de sus dedos su entrada estremeciéndose y asuntándose, quito su mano de esa zona mirándola, el agua seguía cayendo, era cálida, entrecerró los ojos triste, deseaba que el moreno estuviera ahí, nuevamente dirigió su mano entre sus piernas, abriéndolas un poco, volvió a rozar esa zona, soltando un suspiro serró los ojos, trazo una línea imaginaria desde su entrada al inicio de sus testículos, regresando nuevamente al inicio **_gh…_** apretó los labios, con ambos dedos recorrió su entrada **_haaa_** su respiración se acelero, recargo su espalda en el azulejo y la mano que tenia libre comenzó a tocarse, sus labios, su cuello su pecho… repetía los movimientos una y otra vez, abrió mas las piernas al sentir el agua cálida recorrer toda la parte de enfrente de su cuerpo, presiono con un dedo su entrada logrando arquearse **_ghaaaa!!!_** estiro su cuello hacia arriba abriendo los ojos mirando al techo, sus mejillas estaban en un color exquisitamente carmín **_ _Itachi__** serró los ojos al introducir su dedo, la primera intromisión era la preparación, lo metía y sacaba dilatando y lubricando **_ha, ha, haa-aa_** se enjorbo hacia delante apoyándose de su brazo, metió un segundo dedo, tembló mientras que su cabello se resbalaba cubriendo su rostro, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, su cabello rubio se mesia conforme al movimiento. "_te mueves muy bien…"_se paro de inmediato _ "tal como te enseñe"_. saco sus dedos de inmediato y se abrazo a su piernas, tenia los ojos abiertos, escuchaba los gemidos del peli gris acompañada de una risa, apretó sus manos, apoyo su frente en sus rodillas. Sus orejas se movieron al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Itachi y sus hijos habían llegado, se lebanto y trato de controlar sus lagrimas, se enjuago rápido y salió de la ducha. Entro a su habitación y tomo su pijama, y entro de inmediato a la cama, en eso el moreno entro

**_ honey… no quieres cenar?_** preguanto estrañandose por la luz apagada

**_ _no…__** se cubrió las cobijas, tapándole medio rostro y dándole la espalda, el Uchiha se acerco subiendo a la cama y posisionandose arribe de el, el rubiono lo miraba

**_ mal dia?_** Deidara apretó los lavios disimuladamente para que el moreno no lo notara

**__ si…__** los ojos de Itachi miraron por largo rato a su koi… le dio un beso en el cabello

**_ me vas a acompañar con Sasuke mañana?_** se recostó tras de el abrazandolo, las orejas del rubio se bajaron

**_ quisiera hablar con Kurenai… mañana_ **el moreno le dolo el que no lo acompañara, pero esas fechas eran importantes para el rubio, lo entendía.

**_ me llevo a los niños_** dijo tratando de parecer alegre, solo un asentimiento recibió por parte del rubio, sonrió ligeramente y salió de la habitación. Deidara trato de dormir pero al serrar los ojos veía los de Hidan, apretó las cobijas.

* * *

En una habitación de hotel Hidan salía del baño y prendió un cigarro dando una gran fumarada, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja **_ no mescles el placer con negocios…_** se dijo al verse en el espejo, se sentó en la cama y saco sin numero de documentos, en los cuales sobresalían una libreta de dibujo y mapas con rutas marcadas, si bien ese niño le había dado mas información de la que imagino, volvió a dar una fumada a su cigarro **_ me dejaste todo para encontrarte…_** la ruta comenzaba desde el distrito de sahara hasta el de outo. Vio las estaciones de camiones, en los datos dados por los otros "seguidores" de Orochimaru concordaban, no necesitaba de ser un genio para relacionarlo, pero aun así prefería informar al viejo Kusanagui cuando tuviera al chico, podrían pasar muchas cosas de regreso, volvió a sonreír, todo lo había guiado ahí, un bono extra había sido Deidara **_ lo que me impresiona es la capacidad de desaparecer… si su cabello es negro es mas difícil_** soltó el humo, reviso la libreta de dibujo, en ella estaban personas que tal vez, lo hayan ayudado. Mando las imágenes por fax a un compañero de trabajo, solo era cuestión de esperar la confirmación. Su celular sonó, miro el numero **_ kazuku… diga?_**

**_ si, estas personas lo conocían… unas hablaron otras no, sabias que estuvo en un protibulo y por hacer un "favor" logro escapar?_** la persona del otro lado del audicolar estaba facinado por la información adquirida

**_ enserio?_**

**_ si, pero aun así es una pequeña fiera, no te confíes Hidan_ **si lo que le gustaba a hidan era someter a su presas.

**_ no te preocupes, la cantidad ya esta en tu cuenta, te llamare después_**

**_ Hidan, solo hay una persona que no encontré… es el que tiene bigotes_ **los ojos violetas miraron la imagen, se trataba de un niño de no mas de trece años, el que mas repetía **_ se tratara de un conocido…_**

**_ un objetivo… gracias _**colgó, según tenia entendido el chico no tenia conocidos, ni familiares, arranco la hoja **_ quien eres tu?_**

* * *

Sasuke insistía ver lo interesante del techo, recostado en el sillón cubierto con una manta, no había podido conciliar el sueño, se removió quedando de costado, serró los ojos quedo así unos minutos pero no lograba dormir, se levantó y fue directo a la cocina tomando un baso con agua, regreso a la sala, y miro momentáneamente la puerta de su alcoba, se había abierto, se acerco a serrarla asomándose un poco, miro al neko, estaba dormido boca abajo apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo su cabeza, la ropa que le había prestado le quedaba demasiado grande, sonrió un poco, el chico se removió un poco quedando boca arriba pero tiro las cobijas, Sasuke se acerco tomando las cobijas y tapándolo, la luz entraba tenuemente por las cortinas, quedando en su rostro, el moreno lo observo, se sentó en la cama recargando sus brazos a los costados de "Ritsuka"

**_..........._ **apenas y toco el rostro con su mano, acarició su cabello, no podía evitar hacerlo… sus ojos, su piel, su aroma. Se separo levantándose, salió silenciosamente de la habitación serrando la puerta, volvió a recostarse en el sillón serrando los ojos, sintió repentinamente miedo, miedo de que alguien quisiera llevárselo. Lentamente el sueño comenzó a invadirle relajando sus músculos pero el teléfono sonó repentinamente, dio un gruñido de molestia. El teléfono sono dos veces mas hasta que lo tomo **_ diga?_**

**_...... teme_** la relajación que había tenido desapareció completamente al reconocer la voz

**_ Naruto…_ **

**_ perdona la hora je…_** el moreno se sentó

**_ donde has estado?_**

**_ yo… la infoemacion que me diste me llevo a Gaara…_**

**_ en serio? Lo encontraste_** una media sonrisa se formulo en el rostro del rubio, pero su pecho se hiso un nudo, quebrándole la voz…

**_ s-si…_** el moreno noto su cambio

**_ Naruto…_**

**_ fue tarde, el… _el_**_no pudo aguantar mas rompiendo en llanto, Sasuke sintió mucha pena por el, sabia lo mucho que le importaba ese chico, platicaron toda la noche, tratando el Uchiha de consolarlo, pero no lo lograba **_ Sasuke, gracias… por escucharme_**

**_decenaria hacer mas…_ **colgó mirando momentáneamente el teléfono, sentía una gran pena por su amigo.

* * *

(no se me el cumple de sasuke jejeeje)

Eran a penas las ocho de la mañana, y la puerta era tocada con insistencia, el moreno se lebanto pesadamente dirigiéndose a la puerta, miro por el rabillo pero no vio a nadie, se extraño, la abrió lentamente pero solo sintió que era agarrado fuerte mente de sus piernas haciando que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de lleno al suelo**_ TIO!!!!_**

**_ niños?!_**

**_ Hola hermanito como estas?. Espero no te moleste que vengamos sin avisarte_** Itachi paso saltando el bulto en la puerta (sus hijos junto y su hermano) **_ espero no tengas planes, ya que tendrías que cancelarlos jeje_** Sasuke apenas pudo levantarse teniendo a sus sobrinos colgados de el, pensé que llegarías en la tarde. Su hermano quedo serio por un momento, entro a la cosina y se sirvió un poco de agua para café

**_ mi honey salió muy temprano, cuando desperté no estaba_ **Sasuke miro a su hermano con algo de preocupación, era muy extraño verlo tan serio. Los pequeños niños se soltaron de su tio y corrieron rápidamente a la habitación de este, pero al entrar se detuvieron al ver un bulto en la cama, se miraron sorprendidos, uno lentamente se subió a ella.

**__ sora…__** le llamo el pequeño haciendo señales de que se bajara, pero el otro lo ignoro, llego hasta la almohada y bajo un poco la cobija

**_ _ara ven…__** el otro morenito se acerco mas por curiosidad, su hermano movia sus orejas y colas de forma feliz **__ ya tenemos t-chan__**los ojos azulosos de ara miraron el rostro de la persona que aun se encontraba dormida.

**_ _por eso no ha ido a casa?__**

**__ no se…__** sora se recostó en las almohadas velándolo, mientras que el otro tocaba sus orejas, jugando con ellas, no paso mucho hasta que Ritsuka se despertó encontrándose con las miradas curiosas de los pequeños

**_ AHhhh…_** se lebanto rápidamente alejándose de ellos, los dos chicos se sentaron en la cama y se le acercarn con brillo en los ojos

**_ t-chan!!_** dijeron al unísono, los ojos del moreno se abrieron por la sorpresa y falta de comprensión

**_ q-quienes son?_** pero los niños de inmediato se lanzaron a el abrazándolo por la cintura y por los hombros, Ritsuka se sentía extraño, en todo el tiempo que había estado solo jamás había interactuado con niños…

En ese instante Sasuke se percato de la ausencia de los peques **_ donde están?_** miro por todos lados

**_ seguro en tu cuarto, les gusta meterse en las cobijas…_** rápidamente el moreno fue a buscarlos, Itachi solo lo vio alejarse, normalmente lo dejaba, tomo el pan con mantequilla en la boca y lo siguió.

**_ Sorata, Arashi…_** llamo al entrar a la habitación, encontrándose con la escena de los pequeños abrazando muy a gusto a Ritsuka, soltó un suspiro.

**_ holaaa, pero quien es?_** detrás de el Itachi entro poniendo su brazo en la cabeza de su ototo, mirando sorprendido al moreno

**_ T-chan!!!_** gritaron los niños sin soltar a Ritsuka

**_ enserio??_** miro entrecerrando los ojos a su hermanito

**_n-no es verdad_** se sonrojo un poco, los ojos agua lo miraron interrogativos, que quería decir t-chan?. Itachi se acerco al chico saludándolo.

**_ hola soy Itachi, hermano de Sasuke, ellos son mis hijos, sora y ara…_** lo miro por un momento, luego a los pequeños

**_ ho-hola_** sonrió un poco, los nenes sonrieron mas moviendo efusivamente sus colas.

**_Como te llamas?_**

**_ga… Ritsuka…_** casi estaba asunto de descubrirse se mordió el labio por eso.

**_ oh, hace cuanto que vives con Sasuke?_** ante esa pregunta el moreno tras de el (Sasuke) se le enchino la piel, sobretodo por el tono usado de Itachi, pero eso no lo noto el aguamarina

**_ creo que tres semanas…_**

**_ je, y yo pensé que tu _relacion_ mas duradera era con el ese rubio jajajaja_ **Ritsuka parpadeo dos veces mirando al Uchiha

**_relación?_** ante esto Sasuke lo tomo de su cola de caballo y lo saco de la habitación completamente enojado y avergonzado, llevándolo hasta la sala. Desues regreso por un momento a la habitación

**_ vamos a salir, vendrás con nosotros…_** y erro la puerta, el chico se quedo quieto en la cama con una gotita en la cabeza

**_ e-a y los niños???_** aun tenía a los pequeños abrazándolo.

* * *

Kakashi había intentado toda la noche abrir la puerta, también había considerado el salir por la ventana, pero la altura de la casa lo hiso desistir **__ Nataku…__** realmente temía por la seguridad de su hijo, y si el padre de Gai ya lo sabia y se lo había llevado?, si nunca lo volvía a ver, Solo para obligarle nuevamente tener un hijo con Gai?, aventó frustrado la herramienta que estaba usando de llave, llevándose las manos al rostro. Prono escucho la cerradura abrirse, se levanto de inmediato, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un muy demacrado moreno, serró la puesta tras de si **__ gai…_ _**retrocedió varios pasos hasta llegar a la cama

**_ que es esto?_ ** extendió unos papeles, el albino no los tomo **_ QUE ES?!_** los lanzo a la cama, en eso Kakashi pudo leer unas palabras… _ANULACION._ Tomo el papel entre sus manos, viéndolo incrédulo

**_ do-donde los encontraste?_** el moreno acerco una silla, estaba cansado, tanto metal como físicamente

**_ Que son?_** pregunto nuevamente irritado, Kakashi bajo la cabeza evitando la mirada del moreno, eso volvía a desquiciarlo, saco su mano de su saco mostrando de esta forma el arma, la dejo en la cama, los ojos bicolor de Kakashi se abrieron de impresión **_ Obito me dijo que planeabas dejarme…_** sintió abandonar su cuerpo al escuchar que estuvo con Obito, lo miro, Gai se masajeo los ojos con una sola mano **_ … todo estaba listo, pero no te fuiste, no sabia que te embarazo… y creo que tu tampoco, fue todo lo que me dijo_** lo miro seriamente, el albino comenzó a temblar sin poder controlarse, volvió a mirar el arma.

**_ _que hiciste_?_** el moreno alargo su mano hasta tocas la mejilla pálida de Kakashi con sus dedos.

**_ quieres ver a tu hijo?_** sus ojos brillaron, derramando una sola lagrima **_ se que soy el villano de tu vida pero, no soy una mala persona_ **seco su rostro.

**_que hiciste?_ **apretó las cobijas, Gai no podría… no podría. La mirada del moreno no mostraba ningún signo de sentimiento.

* * *

_**Notas finales del capítulo:**_

_bueno espero sus comentaitos con ancias y seeee muajajajaja no hubo lemon de sasugaa JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_pero que creen? naruto esta tan cerca y tan lejoooooossssss buaaaa, amo a kuchina, ashi es mi mamaaaa (ahhhhhhhhhhh) bueno chaooo_

_aun acepto comentahitos de parejas jeje..._

_ah por cierto... pobre dei T-T (snif) nos vemos hasta dentro de vacaaaaa jejeje, bronceare este cuerpo palido que tengoo OnÓ_

http: //ashura-ou . / art / neko-kakashi-145851873 -_KAKASHI SEXYYYY por eso no quiere dejarlo gai -_- -_

http: //ashura-ou . / art / kawaiii-116986517 _-Gaara estos dos personajes son los mas deseables que me he visto en el manga jojojojojo-_


	17. Chapter 17

**PERFECTA SINCRONISACIÓN...** amargo adios

-flashback-

Obito estaba en una cafetería junto a su vieja amiga rin, le conto absolutamente todo, desde lo del instituto, el como fue "encarcelado" en su propio hogar, la boda de Kakashi, Iruka, sus encuentros… y lo mas doloroso, el rechazo del albino. Rin estaba realmente sorprendida, tomo la mano del moreno, le dolía verlo así, tan devastado. Nunca peno que llegaría a ese punto. Pero lo que no entendía era el porque el Hatake lo había rechazado de esa forma tan lastimera, conocía muy bien al albino, y sabia el como actuaba, pero ante Obito era diferente, realmente pensaba que le gustaba el Uchiha. Pero ante todos los acontecimientos solo le tenía una sola respuesta.

**_ déjalo_** el moreno la miro a los ojos **_ mira como estas_**

**_ tubo a mi hijo…_** dijo casi indignado, la morena suspiro y lo miro fijamente

**_ y aun asi, no esta aquí. El tiene una vida, con Maito san, se escuchara terrible pero, tiene su futuro asegurado, siempre ha vivido de esa forma y tu… renunciaste a tu herencia…_**

**_ pero!!_**

**_piensa en el pequeño… solo tiene un padre y ese es Gai, por mas doloroso que sea, tienes que entenderlo_** el Uchiha bajo la cabeza, sus manos temblaban apretando inconsciente el baso **_ tengo un departamento en otra ciudad…_** Obito la miro **_ no me veas así, lo que mas me preocupa es tu estado emocional, y el estar aquí esperando encontrarte con el, solo te hundirá mas, te ayudare a salir de aquí, solo necesito una llamada y mañana podrás volar enseguida…_ ** tomo su mano sonriéndole **_ soy tu amiga, y no permitiré que nada te dañe, así se trate de Kakashi_ **nunca se había imaginado en esa situación, pero nunca perdería la lealtad ante Obito, lo conocía bien, mucho mas que Kakashi. El moreno serró los ojos, le dolia el pecho ante las palabras que se formaron en su garganta.

**_ empezar de cero… no suena tan mal…_**

* * *

Gai había tomado su auto y condujo sin destino, estaba enfadado decepcionado... el arma se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto y lo miraba a cada momento, no cupo como pero llego al departamento del Uchiha, a luz de este estaba prendida, se estaciono y con la cara seria salió con el arma. Toco la puerta esperando que la abrieran.

Obito se extraño por la hora, tenia su pijama, fue abrir. Palideció al ver a Maito, este secada mente pido pasar, el otro solo asintió, Gai observo su estancia, las cosas del Uchiha se encontraban en cajas, y había una maleta, se sentó en la mesa, traía una chaqueta... Obito se sentía nervioso, intento hablar primero pero su "amigo" fue quien hablo **_ ¿te mudas?_ **asintió **_ quieres hui uhm_** dijo amargamente, esto ofendió al moreno y poniendo las manos en la mesa

**_ NO!_** después se calmo y do un suspiro mirando a otro lado **_**.**.. no quiero estorbar...**_

**_estorbar..._** repitió el Maito sonriendo de manera dolida **_... tienes un hijo con mi marido eso no podrá ser borrado...**_ Gai le pidió de inmediato la explicación del porque el Uchiha se fijo precisamente en su pareja, porque no tuvo el respeto que se merecía por su amistad

Obito arrugo el seño, ya que realmente la historia era otra, apretó sus puños y se dio la media vuelta

**__ no sabes nada…__**susurro, pero en segundos escucho como el seguro de un arma era quitado, se giro y vio que Gai le apuntaba **_... que haces?... _** el moreno le aventó unos papeles los cuales en letras rojas decía anulación

**_... explícame esto..._** Obito cuidadosamente tomo los papeles y los leyó, un amargo recuerdo vino a su memoria

**_... ya no es nada..._** Maito rio nerviosamente, nada. Exigió la respuesta, pero Obito le dijo que no valía la pena, Kakashi estaba a su lado, tal vez por el bebe o no y el se iría, dejo los papeles en la mesa y se fue a la sala... Gai estaba colérico

**_ No te iras_** lo siguió, lo único que se escucho fue un disparo, Gai salió del departamento y marco un numero, casi de inmediato de que se fuera una camioneta llego hasta el departamento del Uchiha.

-fin flashback-

**_ Obito abre…_** rin estaba fuera del departamento del moreno, pidió el día libre a la comandancia ya que habían quedado en ir acompañar al aeropuerto al moreno, la conversación que tuvieron el día anterior no había ayudado como esperaba pero era una buena solución, sobretodo para el **_ OBITO!!_** ya tenía más de veinte minutos tocando, pero en vez de desistir forzó la puerta y la abrió. Se sorprendió al encontrar todo regado en el piso **_ y yo que tenia otra imagen de el…_** camino cautelosamente, sentía algo extraño en el amiente **_Obito?_** desenfundo su arma y se pego a la pared, comenzó a inspeccionar el departamento, reviso la cocina, baño, dormitorio… nada. Fue entonces que escucho la estática dela tele, fue cautelosamente, apunto el arma al llegar, camino lentamente, observado cada rincón de la habitación, pero un charco en el suelo la petrifico… era sangre.

* * *

Había estado todo el tiempo esquivando las miradas de su hermano, este solo reía por dentro, la actitud de su ototo era muy… linda **_ Sasuke, donde lo conociste? Que en verdad te trae…_**

**_cállate…_** el moreno menor le daba la espalda, trataba de preparar el desayuno. Aunque más bien era la escusa para no entablar conversación con el de cabello largo.

Dentro de la habitación del moreno, apenas Ritsuka había sido soltado por lo nekos, estos se encontraban sentados mirando cada movimiento del neko mayor, cosa muy incomoda para él, puesto que se estaba cambiando, se puso una playera sin mangas en color negro, después se quito el pijama para ponerse unos pantaloncillos azul marino pero…

**_ que es eso???_** señalo uno de los gemelos a su pierna, precisamente en su marca.

**_e-es mi lunar de… _niño__ **dijo con algo de pena tornando sus mejillas rojas, y se puso el pantaloncillo, los niños se miraron por un momento moviendo sus orejas

**_ pero no deberías tenerlo… ya que eres novio de mi tio Sasuke_** comento sora ladeando la cabeza, Ritsuka quedo de piedra… **_ duermen juntos t-chan_** eso hiso que se desboronara.

**_ no, no el y yo no dormimos juntos y no somos novios!_** trago grueso **_ yo duermo solo aquí y el en la sala_**

**_ se pelearon?_**

**_n-nooo_**

**_ si no son novios entonces que son?..._** esa simple pregunta no pudo responder el chico

**_ _que somos?__**se sentó a un lado de ellos.

**_ no te gusta mi tío?_**

**_ ah?_ S**asuke precisamente estaba pasando por la puerta escuchando las preguntas de sus sobrinos, y en la situación que estaban exponiendo al chico, primero le había dado gracia, pero después quedo serio, esperando la respuesta. Ritsuka se rasco un poco su nuca, las miradas de los chicos estaban enteramente en su persona… si fuese mas posible **_ y-yo… _**nunca antes se había fijado en una persona desde esa perspectiva. Gustarle, ¿Como era cuando alguien te gustaba? se sentó a un lado de ellos agachando sus orejas no sabia que responder, porque solo había dos respuestas, si o no… pero no podía decir ninguna de las do ya que… **_ me…_**

**_ te gusta alguien mas?_ **interrumpió el otro gemelo, ara… fue entonces cuando los vio con ojos abiertos, prácticamente toda su vida había estado buscando a Naruto, cosa que no hacia que pensase en personas que le gustaran… o acaso

**_ no se…_** dijo casi sin darse cuenta.

**_ a desayunar…_** Itachi entro, interrumpiendo intencionalmente ya que había visto a su hermanito **_ vayan antes de que se enfríe…_** los niños asintieron y salieron de ahí, el moreno miro por un momento a Ritsuka que aun se encontraba agachado **_ te esperamos_ **

* * *

**_Kurenai…_** el rubio entro al despacho de la directora, esta lo miro

**_ Deidara, llegaste muy temprano…_** le sonrió levantándose del asiento, se encontraba arreglando papelería.

**_ Kurenai_** antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, el rubio estaba abrazándola fuertemente, escondiéndose en su pecho, lo abrazo

**_ Que sucede?_** el chico no contesto, solo quería verla, era la única imagen materna que tenia, solo quería que lo abrazara **_ estas bien?_** recargo se barbilla en la cabeza del chico, no era de las personas que lloraran con esa intensidad, no desde que por fin había logrado apartarlo de ese sujeto

**_ _Itachi…__**

**_ te hiso algo?_** lo miro a los ojos, Deidara negó con la aveza mirando al suelo

**_ _el no… pero no me va a perdonar… hice algo muy malo__**la mujer comenzó a asustarse

**_ Que sucedió dímelo…_**

**__ No se lo diga a Itachi…__**

**_porque?_**

**__ no podría verlo a la cara…__** miro el anillo de boda en su dedo

**_ no puede ser algo tan terrible…_** trato de tranquilizarlo pero…

**_ _……..__**bajo sus orejas, casi escondiéndolas en su cabello, miro con los ojos rojos a la mujer **_ _Hidan sama regreso…__** Kurenai casi se cae de su asiento, el rubio se agacho soltando a llorar **__ trate de detenerlo, lo intente pero… no pude__**

**_ Deidara no…_** los ojos carmín de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas, lo abrazo nuevamente

**__ no pude…__** repetía constantemente, como si de su culpa se hubiera tratado. Kurenai recordó el tratamiento tan doloroso en que fue sometido, había quedado tan traumado que no tenia contacto absoluto con nadie, argumentando de que Hidan podría molestarse, y aunque ella le decía que no volvería el nunca se sintió seguro, no dormía, siempre estaba alerta. Su obligación era protegerlo y había fallado en ello.

* * *

Naruto apenas había podido levantarse, su padre no se encontraba desde hacia días, había ido junto con Jaraiya a una "misión", así que no se entero del descubrimiento de su hijo. Kushina le había ayudado con los preparativos del entierro, ese seria un día muy largo.

**_ Naruto hijo, yo me encargare de todo…_** el rubio negó con la cabeza

**_ gracias, pero es mi deber, debí estar a su lado_** se sentó en el sillón y vio los papeles **_ mama_ **la mujer lo vio **_ entiendo cuando se lo llevaron… el instituto fingió no conocerlo, seria mala reputación pero… ¿porque Jaraiya fingió también…? nunca me lo dijiste_** la pelirroja lo miro algo asustada **_ creo que lo que tenían que ocultarme ya resta de importancia…_** los ojos azulosos de su madre miraron al suelo, después serró los ojos.

**_ eso debe decírtelo tu padre, pero… lo que te diga realmente no lo siente…_**

**_mama…_ **Kushina se levantó yendo a su lado, tomando su rostro.

**_ él la consideraba como su hermana, por eso, el solo puede hablar de ella…_ **Naruto estaba confundido, porque no querían hablar de la madre de Gaara, mas su padre que siempre lo evadía, haciendo otras clases de preguntas.

* * *

Los pequeños corrían tomados de las manos de Ritsuka, este a pesar de sentirse extraño por ser el centro de atención de los pequeños, se divertía. Llegaron hasta los columpios del parque y los pequeños lo sentaron y empujaron para que se balanceara. Mientras que los Uchiha miraban, mientras que Itachi tomaba video Sasuke mantenía una sonrisa cálida en los labios.

**_ ottoto, que es lo que trae en la pierna?_** Itachi desde que habian salido del departamento de Sasuke noto el extraño aparsto, pero se veía que al chico no le incomodaba en nada, mucho meno al correr **_ se le parece a los que le da polio_** Sasuke lo miro.

**_ Karin lo consiguió, le permite caminar ya que un desgraciado casi le rompe la pierna…_** el chico de la coleta lo miro perplejo, apagando la cámara.

**_ ¿que?_ **Sasuke tomo de su hombro y le indico que lo siguiera a una de las bancas.

**_ hace mas de un mes, lo encontré en la ciudad de Hiokon… el se oculto en el auto, se asusto al momento de verme y huyó de mí. Fui tras de el, se veía que había sido atacado y no me equivoque_ **Itachi lo veía atentamente **_ lo perdí de vista por un momento pero después pude escuchar unos gritos que provenían de una construcción, al entrar encanté a un sujeto encima de el, lo golpee hasta que lo dejo tranquilo, lo había lastimado tanto, su hombro estaba dislocado, su pierna casi rota…_**

**_ Sasuke, ¿Qué hacías en Hiokon?_ **el moreno menor no supo del porque de la pregunta e su hermano

**_ Naruto me había hablado, hiokon solo fue un desvió…_** Itachi miro entrecerrando los ojos, Hiokon era una ciudad peligrosa y Sasuke había salido ileso de ese enfrentamiento

**_ que pasa?_ **Itachi suspiro

**_ ¿sabias que Orochimaru sama te esta siguiendo?_** el moreno bufo molesto, que si sabia, mas bien lo acosaban.

**_ ¿y?_**

**_ Que hiokon es una de sus ciudades… me sorprende que no te haya pasado nada…_** los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron sorprendidos, fue entonces que recordó a uno de los compinches de ese tipo, el de cabello coto había detenido a su compañero, diciendo "es un Uchiha". Itachi estaba tenso, desde que Sasuke había decidido vivir por su cuenta, no le había agradado la idea, ya que en una fiesta, en las que el moreno tocaba, Orochimaru había aparecido y casi en ese mismo preciso momento se llevaba a su ototo, si no hubiera sido por su padre y guarda espaldas… pero trato de no pensar en eso y miro nuevamente al neko que vivía con su hermano **_ es lindo en verdad… _** Sasuke miro en la misma dirección que su hermano mayor **_ y su familia?_**

**_ no me ha dicho, pero estoy seguro de que no tiene, mas por el estado en que lo encontré_** los niños traían dientes de león y lo soplaban, esto momentos antes se los había enseñado el neko mayor

**_ hablaba enserio lo de Naruto y tu, jas pensé que estuvieras tanto tiempo con alguien, hasta pensé que eras un eunuko*_** saco una risa burlona, Sasuke solo se le formo una vena en la cabeza.

**_ ¡claro que me gustan los nekos!, solo que… ninguno me había interesado…_ **cruzo sus brazos colorando ligeramente sus mejillas.

**_ y Sakura?_** Sasuke lo miro con cara de " y esa que?" **_ bueno, mi padre te la impuso como prometida así que…_**

**_ si vivía con el me casara con ella_ **Itachi sonrió un poco, después de no aceptar el compromiso con los Hyuga sabia que su padre no aceptaría la negativa de Sasuke, y en la primera oportunidad lo juntaría con la familia Haruno, claro que, el estaba ahí para apoyar a su hermano, y claro, su madre también protegería a su pequeño hijo, palmo su hombro y se recargo en la banca, si que su ototo era muy cotizado **_ me duele la cabeza, iré por una pastilla_ **se paro y fue en busca de una farmacia.

Mientras tanto Ritsuka estaba escondiéndose e los gemelos, ya estaba mas que claro que los dos morenos mayores no le ayudarían a calmar a los pequeños, suspiro cansado, los niños pasaron de largo, había contenido la respiración, se había pegado mas al árbol, pero cuando enfoco su vista al frente se topo con una imagen que vagamente recordaba... sobresalía una construcción por sobre las demás, entrecerró los ojos, trataba de reconocerla y enfocarla mejor, una vez habiéndose percatado de que los pequeños no estaban salió de su escondite, a una persona que pasaba por ahí le pregunto que era eso, este amablemente le contesto

**_es la cúpula de la escuela de LAHOJA... _**sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y pregunto...

**_ ¿l-la que se encuentra en outo??..._** el anciano afirmo, sintió que el aire se iba y una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro, ya estaba en outo, todo este tiempo estuvo en outo... casi por inercia tomo rumbo hacia el instituto, tratando de recordar las calles en donde vivía el rubio.

Itachi veía a su hijos, le dio curiosidad el como los niños se veían desconcertados, se levantó justo en el instante en que Sasuke llegaba tomando una botella de agua **_ que pasa?_** miro a Itachi

**_ no se… ¡niños!_ **los pequeños miraron a su papa y tío acercándose, ara tenia los ojos rojos, y sora estaba temblando **_ que tienen?_** se agacho abrazándolos.

**_ t-chan… se perdió_** dijo ara buscando con la mirada al neko, Sasuke tomo de los hombros al pequeño.

**_ que?_**

**_ estábamos jugando, pero hace rato que no vemos a t-chan_**

**_ no se asusten, a lo mejor solo se esta escondiendo_** trato de calmar el de la coleta acariciando ca cabecita de los gemelos, miro a Sasuke, este se incorporo junto sus manos y grito

**_ Ritsuka!!_ **espero un momento, luego lo repitió **_ RITSUKA!!_** Pero nada **_ ¿en donde estaban jugando?_** los chicos señalaron donde los columpio, rápidamente el moreno fue ahí y grito el nombre del pequeño pero no escucho respuesta o lo vio. Toco su cuello un poco acalorado, miro a su hermano, negando con la cabeza. De inmediato salió del parque y a la gente que encontraba preguntaba si habían visto a un neko con la descripción de Ritsuka, pero todos negaban con la cabeza. Comenzó a preocuparse más, ¿como desapareció tan rápido?.

"ritsuka" estaba bastante lejos del Uchiha, trataba de recordar las calles, en una ocacion el rubio le dijo donde vivía, miraba los nombres de las calles, ninguna le sonaba familiar pero sabia que no estaba tan lejos de la escuela... pronto vio un letreo que decía _"calle 16 de octubre"_ fue en esa dirección, vio una tienda en una esquina, en esta vendían el tan preciado ramen del rubio, sonrió, no estaba lejos, fue viendo las casas, tenia en la mente que su casa era blanca de dos pisos con una ventana cuadrada enorme en la parte de arriba, donde casi se caía, no tardo en divisarla era la única casa con esas características, paso de largo la calle ...

** _Naruto..._** sonrió, toco la puerta, tardaron en abrirla, pero al ver la persona tras de la puerta su sonrisa se desvaneció, se trataba de una mujer de ya avanzada edad, recordaba que el sujeto que adopto al rubio era un señor, soltero

_**... si?..._** el chico dudo al preguntar, pero aun así pregunto si vivía uzumaki naruto, la mujer lo miro por un momento y le grito a su marido... hiso la misma pregunta, el señor, negó con la cabeza, apenas tenían como un año viviendo ahí, entonces pregunto por el dueño anterior, había sido una pareja recién casada, esta vivió dos años y medio ahí... hiso las cuentas, Naruto se había ido casi de inmediato de que orochimaru se lo llevará.

**_ lamento las molestias_** su rostro entristeció, dio las gracias y se fue de ahí._**_... me dejo...__** se abrazo a si mismo, mostrando unas lagrimas, recordó en cuestión de segundos todo lo que paso, solo por regresar a ese lugar **_... me dejo...**_ apretó sus dientes.

Sasuke corría por las calles, alguien se lo había llevado?, enarco sus cejas en enfado ** __no__**

**_ era tan lindo, sus ojos, no se si eran verdes o azules…_ **se giro encontrándose son una persona mayor, este platicaba con otra persona, se le acerco

**_... disculpe era de esta estatura, con orejas puntiagudas, un delicado perfil?..._** el señor asintió **_... por donde se fue?!_** el señor le señalo y de inmediato Sasuke corrió

**_... que guapo..._** menciono la compañera del señor, este se molesto un poco.

Sasuke llego hasta la tienda, miro por todos lados no veía al chico, volvió a gritar su nombre. En ese instante una chica se le acerco agachando sus orejas

**_ di-disculpe, la persona que busca es una pequeña de cabello negro y ojos turquesas?_** el moreno la miro y de inmediato la tomo de los hombros

**_ SI!!_ ** Ante el arrebato del chico la neko se sonrojó bastante, solo señalo una calle, de inmediato el Uchiha fue en aquella dirección agradeciéndole a la chica. Su madre salió de la tienda, mirando a su pequeña.

**_ Que sucedió kobato?_** la chica giro su rostro y tomando su peliche de perrito contesto

**_ buscaban al chico que toco a la casa…_**

Sasuke lego hasta una enorme jardinera, se veía descuidada, ya que los caminos habían sido destruido por las raíces de los arboles, camino dentro, estaba exasperado y angustiado. No veía al chico, lo mencionaba pero no le respondían, golpeo una de las jacarandas* después se recargo en la misma tocándose la frente **_ _donde estas?__** escucho un sonido sollozante, levanto la vista **_ llantos?_** parecieran qu trataban de ser callados, siguió aquellos sollozos, hasta llegar a un claro ya seco y lleno de pasto, en medio de este, la figura de Ritsuka es encontraba sentada, por un omento iba a gritarle, alejare de esa manera era imprudente, pero no dijo nada al ver que en la mejilla sonrojada resbalaba una lagrima.

**__ ¿Cuándo paso… en que momento me quede solo?__** su propio abrazo se apretó mas en el, sus orejas estaban tan gachas que se perdían en su cabello, su cola estaba enroscada a sus piernas **_ _ni familia ni amigos… a donde ire?__** el moreno se acerco a el agachándose, tomo la nuca del chico y la acerco a su pecho, susurrándole al oído

**__ a casa…__** los ojos de menor se abrieron por completo. Sasuke no sabia l porque se encontraba en ese estado pero al verla si su corazón se abatió, pronto sintió que una de las manos de pequeño se sujetaba fuertemente a su ropa, tomo el celular y marco a su hermano, manteniendo la otra en el cabello del chico **_ lo encontré… Itachi, regresamos a casa… no te preocupes… creo que será mejor que estemos los dos solamente… si adiós_** guardo el teléfono, aun el chico sollozaba, no quería llorar, pero sus lagrimas, tan traicioneras se escavaron de sus ojos, Sasuke solo se queso ahí, esperando a que se calmara. Gradecía al cielo que no le había pasado otra cosa.

* * *

Naruto le daba el ultimo adiós al "cuerpo de Gaara", mantenía su semblante serio, aun que su madre sabia perfectamente el como se encontraba destrozado su hijo. Los únicos que asintieron al entierro habían sido el, su madre y el párroco. Como deseaba que sus hermanos también estuvieran ahí, pero no tenia cara para verles, además de que el estado de descomposición del cuerpo le impedía esperar mas y el tratar de localizarlos.

**_Gaara… debí estar contigo siempre…_ **la tierra comenzó a cubrir el feltro. El rubio permaneció horas, el frio comisaba a sentirse, su madre había entrado al auto dejando en privacidad a su hijo, bajo la vista, un deja vu llego a su mente

**_ se parece tanto a ti Minato_** miro la espalda de su pequeño, repentinamente vio la de su amado y en la lapida la inscripción de Subaku no Karura

**_"_ no tienes idea de cuento la odio…_ _ ¿entonces, porque estas ante su tumba llorando?_"_** serró los ojos en una sonrisa melancólica, en ese entonces, Naruto ya no estaba con ellos.

_**Notas finales del capítulo:**_

_pero que malotaaaaaaaaaaa jijijiji, utedes que creen que pase_

_tendren final jeliz obito y kakashi? (o creo k ya lo termine ali n_n´)_

_sasuke e quedara con ritsuka? o naruto encontrara a gaara???_

_porque minato odia tanto a karura, y kushina nou???_

_itachi se enterarar lo que le paso a dei? o este lo podra superar...._

_orochimaru podra ser mas enfermouuuuuuu????_

_ya lo sabran en los prox capitulos WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_ PROX CAP!!!!_

_**DESEO RACIONAL…** entrega total_

_O.O_


	18. Chapter 18

**DESEO RACIONAL…** entrega total

Kakashi estaba demasiado ausente, a pesar de que tenia nuevamente a su hijo, simplemente lo abrazaba más y no se separaba de él ningún instante, gai había mudado su trabajo a su hogar, no quería que el albino cometiera alguna tontería, no antes que llegara el _momento_

**_ señor, llegaron estos documentos para usted_** ino toco primero la puerta antes de entrar, pero a pesar de parecer importantes esos papeles gai no les tomo importancia, ni siquiera se había movido del gran ventanal

**_ gracias, puedes retirarte_** la chica estaba a punto de irse pero ya no podía callar mas, siempre observaba todo lo que ocurría dentro de la casa, el sufrimiento del joven Hatake. Respiro hondo y se giro encarando a Gai

**_ no es justo lo que hace señor_** el moreno giro su rostro hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules de la chica, mirándola seriamente. Ante esto la chica hablo un poco, no era por el hecho de que la viera con enfado si no era que se veía falta de emoción en el, bajo el rostro avergonzada por su atrevimiento.

**_ ¿no soy justo?, por, favor explícate_** saco de entre su Ropa una cajetilla de cigarros encendiendo uno, ese habito lo había venido tomando desde el accidente, y ella no era tonta sabia el porque.

**_ y-yo… lo si-siento, no es de mi incumbencia_** dio una reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse.

**_ crees que retengo a Kakashi en contra de su voluntad?_** nuevamente Ino se detuvo en seco **_ tal vez tengas razón_** dejo salir el humo de sus labios, mirando nuevamente hacia fuera, en el jardín donde los dos albinos se encontraban, entrecerró los ojos **_ una persona tan hermosa como el no se deja ir así como así, estoy consiente de no ser atractivo, solo soy bueno para los negocios, pero me prometí a mi mismo que mi pareja seria sumamente bella, tan bella que opacara mi fortuna y me aseguraría de mantenerlo siempre feliz, costara lo que costara…_** la chica lo miro, estaba confundida **_ … no tienes idea de cuanto dolor me causo el saber que Nataku no era mi hijo_** su rostro expreso dolor **_ pero aun así, no permitiré que se vaya de mi lado_**

**_como puede ofrecer felicidad a una persona que le da terror verlo…_** gai abrió los ojos sorprendido, cayéndose su cigarro, Ino se llevo las anos a la boca, no creyó pensar en voz alta **_ lo siento mucho_** salió del estudio antes de que el moreno racionara. Pero gai mantenía la mirada baja, era verdad, desde ese día Kakashi le tenía miedo, miedo a lo que podría hacerle al pequeño, al hijo de Obito. El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos, se acerco a este y lo cogió.

**_¿ Diga?_**

**__señor Maito, hablamos del hospital "Angeles" la persona que interno ya comienza a dar signos de estabilidad, si continua así es probable que…__**

**_ no permitan que se vaya… aun tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos_** miro hacia su escritorio, dando su total atención en los papeles que la chica neko le había traído.

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

La respiración era pausada, sus músculos relajados, sus ojos habían terminado de apretarse y su rostro reflejaba total tranquilidad, si, definitivamente, por fin se había dormido. Sasuke dio un ligero suspiro, ya eran las once de la noche, en toda esa semana el pobre neko tubo insomnio. Era extraño pero no le decía nada... Karin había intentado hablar con el, pero simplemente "Ritsuka" no respondía a sus preguntas. Así que el Uchiha tomo la opción de quedarse a su lado hasta que se quedara dormido, primero había sido incomodo para el neko, pero después de unos días se relajo y ahora, inconscientemente abrazaba el cuerpo del mayor, recargando su cabeza en su pecho. Siempre que quedaba dormido Sasuke se retiraba pero en esa ocasión, el abrazo del menor se lo impidió. De cierta forma le agrado el que no lo soltara, se relajo de igual manera en la cama, mirando al techo, pasando su brazo libre por detrás de la nuca, mientras que con la otra que sostenía al neko acariciaba su espalda. Pensó por un momento lo que le había dicho cuando regresaron…

**Flashback**

Habían tomado un taxi devuelta al departamento, en todo el trayecto "Ritsuka" mantuvo la cabeza gacha, solo se dejaba guiar por el moreno. Entraron al departamento y lo sentó en el sillón **_ no debiste irte de esa forma, todos nos asustamos_** las orejas de "Ritsuka" se levantaron un poco, Sasuke fue por un pañuelo y nuevamente quedo frente a el agachándose y tomándolo del rostro 

**__ ¿porque dijiste… que regresara a casa?__** la voz que poseía en ese momento era suave y dolida, Sasuke solo limpio los rastros de lagrimas en su rostro, sonriéndole.

**_ por que así es… _ **el rostro del neko mostro asombro **_ pasas mas tiempo que yo aquí…_** esbozó una sonrisa dedicada al menor, esto provoco un ligero sonrojo en "Ritsuka" y aparto la mirada, sintió una extraña sensación **_ será mejor que comas algo, sea lo que sea que te haya pasado no deberías sentirlo con el estomago vacio_** se levanto fue a la cocina, mientras que lo miraba recargándose en el sillón. Al sentir aquella mirada en su persona, se giro **_ que sucede?_**

**__ solo… me preguntaba ¿Qué somos?... yo no entiendo tu comportamiento hacia mi y… me asusta__** ante esta confesión Sasuke se acerco nuevamente a el

**_ ¿asustarte, porque?_** el lenguaje corporal del neko lo dijo todo, inconscientemente había tomado su hombro, recordándole aquel chico **_ créeme que si deseara hacerte algún daño, ya lo hubiera hecho_** los ojos agua de Ritsuka se abrieron completamente **_ y respecto a tu pregunta…_** se recargo en el sillón mirando al techo **_ que te parece que seamos amigos… _y después veremos que pasa__** lo miro y sonrió, después de unos momentos, el semblante triste que mantuvo por mucho tiempo "Ritsuka" desapareció, y dio una sutil sonrisa

**_ el ultimo amigo que tuve fue a los doce_ **sus ojos se nublaron por un momento al ver la imagen de Naruto alejarse.

**_ enserio, pues que edad tienes?_ **pregunto con interés.

**_ Diecisiete…_ **se levantó yendo al comedor y sentarse en una de las sillas, Sasuke estaba con la boca abierta, ante esto Ritsuka lo miro extrañado **_que?_**

**_ te vez mas chico…_** se sentó frente a el **_ como de catorce o quince_**

**_ ¿enserio?, _tal vez por eso me costaba encontrar trabajo y…__** callo antes de decir alguna cosa de mas, lo miro **_ gracias…_** el moreno, no respondió, lo tomo por sorpresa.

**_ ¿a que?_**

**_ por ayudarme, cuidarme y… ser mi amigo_** sonrió ampliamente ante lo último, y bajo la mirada. El Uchiha lo contemplo por largo rato antes de decir.

**_ es un placer…_**

**Fin flashback**

Ya era las dos de la mañana, y Sasuke aun no pegaba ojo, tal vez fueran leves momentos en los que el neko sonreía pero, solo le sonreía a el y eso representaba un gran paso. Por fin Ritsuka lo había soltado, se levantó lentamente y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

La relación de Itachi y Deidara se iba deteriorando, últimamente el rubio estaba bastante arisco con el moreno, e incluso se enojaba más con sus hijos, lo peor de todo es que el rubio se daba cuenta y se deprimía aun mas, y prefería estar todo el día en el orfanato que en su propia casa.

**_ DEIDARA SEPAI; DEIDARA SEMPAI!!!_** el mencionado se giro y justamente a tiempo un chico se detuvo frente de el respirado hondamente

**_ tobi deja de esforzarte tanto_** aquel chico, a pesar de su tamaño que pasaba por mucho al rubio aun tenia dieciséis años, y su padrastro trato de asesinarlo junto a su madre en un incendio, lamentablemente, la mujer falleció, pero no lo hiso en balde ya que su cuerpo lo uso de escudo para protegerle, el chico sufrió quemaduras de tercer grado, su rostro se deformo, pero estaba vivo, lo que mas deseo su madre **_ sempai, tan preocupado por mi gracias_** el chico no había sido afectado por aquellas quemaduras que deformaron cuerpo y rostro, si no que lamentaba mucho el hecho de que su madre muriera, y que aquel sujeto los haya queridos muertos **_ Kurenai sama me pidió que adornara el salón de eventos, pero quería pedirle ayuda y que fue la ultima vez que se uso usted lo adorno y quedo bellísimo!!_** dio saltitos y lanzo corazoncitos al aire, Deidara lo miro y dando un gran suspiro acepto, quería estar lo mas ocupado posible y evitar pensar lo sucedido. Cuando tomaron rumbo, Deidara pudo distinguir el auto de Itachi, tembló un poco **_ sempai?_**

**_ Deidara_** detrás de ellos el moreno se encontraba, el rubio lo miro y luego dirigiéndose a tobi pidió que lo dejara a solas, al chico asintió y se fue.

**_ como diga sempai, Itachi san buenas tardes_** y se retiro, el moreno solo le hiso un ademan amable.

**_ dime que es lo que te pasa… _** el chico bajo las orejas y trato de mirar a otro lado

**_ nada, solo que, no me he sentido bien, eso es todo_**

**_ entonces vallamos al doctor si eso_ **trato de tomarlo del brazo pero de inmediato el rubio se soltó

**_ NO!_** la mirada negra de Itachi lo enfoco, esa reacción agresiva por parte del rubio ya era muy común, frunció el seño

**_ porque no?, ni siquiera dejas que me acerque, hace mas de un mes que no estamos juntos_** Deidara se mordió el labio y se alejo

**_ solo, necesito tiempo…_**

**_ ¿tiempo de que? Deidara…_**

**_ por favor, no me toques!!_** Itachi lo miro con dolor

**_ fue algo que te hice?, perdóname_** Deidara lo miro y negó con la cabeza, el celular del moreno sonó, pero no lo tomo, sonó unos momentos mas y luego se apago. Momentos después sonó el de Deidara

**_ ¿diga?_ **abrió los ojos, se trataba de unos de los inversionistas mas importantes de la firma de los Uchiha, Itachi se había salido en medio de la junta **_ si esta frente a mi, descuide yo me encargo_** colgó y lo miro. Itachi se mantenía frente a el completamente decidido a no irse **_ tienes que volver, no puedes dejar así a uno de tus clientes_**

**_ Esto es más importante…_** Deidara se sorprendió, lo prefería sobre cualquier cosa, quiso abrasarle, pero el recordar aquella noche hacia que desistiera, sentía su cuerpo sucio.

**_ Itachi- san, por favor ya vete… _** en ese instante Kurenai apareció **_ estoy segura que cuando Deidara este listo para decírtelo, lo hará_** el moreno la miro y por ultimo al rubio, dio un suspiro rosigando y se dio la media vuelta para irse. El rubio serró los ojos reprimido las lagrimas, la morena se le acerco **_ _ se que comprenderá, no cargues con esto solo. Harás que termine esto tan hermoso__** simplemente pudo asentir y después alejarse de ella. Trato toda la tarde en concentrarse los adornos de evento, pero no podía evitar recordar aquella mirada de dolor en el Uchiha.

**__ "yo se lo provoco"__**

**_ sempai, se nos acabaron los globos, me acompaña a comprar mas?_** tobi lo jalo del pantalón para que lo mirase, el rubio asintió. Caminaron un gran tramo hasta encontrar una papelería abierta, compraron las bolsas que le faltaban y tomaron camino de regreso, tobi lo miraba de reojo a través de su mascara **_ este… sempai_**

**_umm_**

**_ se que no debería de inmiscuirme pero, Itachi san le quiere mucho y se que lo que le haya pasado, él lo comprenderá_** Deidara lo miro **_ además no creo que sea algo que no se pueda resolver jeje_ **el rubio bajo la mirada, como era posible que hasta aquel chico se diera cuenta de los que pasaba con Itachi, en esto no se dio cuenta de que un señor pasaba con unas cajas en un "diablito" (acá en México son aquellas artefactos que ayudan a trasladar, con dos ruedas y s inclina para cargar, si no tienes cuidado te atropellan, enserio O_o), aquel artefacto golpeo a Deidara neb el estomago sacándole el aire, pero el señor no se dio cuenta y paso de largo **_ IDIOTA FIGESE POR DONDE VA!!!, sempai esta bien?_** tobi se acerco ayudarle a levantarse ya que había caído, el rubio asintió, pero repentinamente sus pies falsearon cayendo nuevamente **_ sempai!_** Deidara no pudo levantarse en la segunda ocasión y un fuere mareo llego a el ** _ SEMPAI!!_**

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

**_ ¿a donde piensas que vas?_** esa voz, tan tierna y demandante lo asusto, giro su rostro y rio nerviosamente

**_ mama… pensé en ir a visitar a Sasuke…_** la mujer suspiro y acaricio el cabello de su pequeño.

**_ Naruto, en tu situación no creo que sea recomendable que te lleves la motocicleta, demás tu padre_**

**_ mi padre piensa que tengo diez años, además, me vendría bien distraerme, no lo crees?_** la miro, la mujer se resigno, movió un poco sus orejas y cola.

**_ llámanos cuando estés allá vale?_** le dio un beso en la mejilla

**_ si mama_ **se puso el casco, prendió la moto y se fue.

**_ ¿Adonde va Naruto?_** Minato salió de la casa tras escuchar el ruido de la motocicleta.

**_ a donde su corazón lo llama…_** el rubio la miro extrañado

**_ si sale "rarito" es por TU familia_** esto saco una vena en la cien de la pelirroja.

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

Deidara despertó lentamente, no supo en que momento perdió el conocimiento, movió su brazo para apartar los cabellos de su rostro pero una fuerte punzada lo hiso desistir, miro mas claramente, y en su brazo se encontraba un catéter **_ que demonios…?_** una enfermera entro para revisarle

**_ oh ya despertó_ **reviso los monitores, y el suero que le era administrado

**_ que me paso?_**

**_ tuvo una amenaza de aborto, suerte que el joven que lo acompañaba lo trajo de inmediato_** sitio caerle un balde de agua fría

**_ ¿a-amenaza de aborto?_** al decir esto la voz le tembló, la enfermera puso su mano en el hombro del rubio

**_ no se preocupe, pudimos salvarle, los primeros trimestres son los mas peligrosos, no deberá de hacer mas esfuerzo ya que el pobre feto quedo un poco desprendido, de acuerdo al doctor será mejor que mantenga reposo por lo menos tres meses_** apunto los resultados en su libreta y salió, sin notar el estado del chico

**__no, no puedo estar embarazado, yo no he tenido relaciones con Itachi…__**empezó a temblar aun mas **_ _no, de el no, NO!!!!!!!__**

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

**_ Ritsuka como estas?_** Karin entraba al departamento del Uchiha, neko, la saludo y le ayudo con algunas bolsas que traía consigo, Sasuke ya se encontraba en su trabajo **_ jeje, por fin le pude quitar esta camisa a mi hermano, supongo que te quedara bien… ah! Y traigo mas ropa aquí…_** comenzó a sacar los atuendos de las bolsas, Ritsuka movía sus oreas de un lado a otro mirándola.

**_ Karin…_**

**_si?_ **Ritsuka tenia algo rondándole la cabeza, no estaba del todo seguro pero, si tomaba _esa_ decisión querría decir que… su búsqueda había finalizado.

**_ me ayudarías a conseguir trabajo?_** la pelirrosa lo miro sorprendida **_ es que, no quiero sentirme inútil y siempre he cuidado de mi mismo y pienso que…_ **también significaba que se quedaría.

**_ claro!, aunque si será un problema, normalmente los trabajos en esta zona son por recomendaciones o… ya se!_** lo tomo de las manos **_ recuerdo que en una ocasión me dijiste que sabias repostería no?_** el neko asintió con las orejas rotadas hacia atrás **_ entonces ya se quien podría darte el empleo!_**

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

Caminaron unas cuantas calles lejos del departamento hasta llegar a una pastelería llamada Piffle Princess*

**_ Piffle Princess?_** se pregunto el neko morenito, mientras que la pelirrosa, moviendo enérgicamente su cola, y pegada en la puerta de cristal llamaba al dueño

**_ ****Hiroyasu – san!, hiroyasu-san!_**** en poco tiempo un chica, con el cabello larguísimo, rubio, bajita de ojos miel y con orejas extrañamente a los lados de su rostro los atendió.**

**_ diga?_**

**_ hola chii, ¿esta hiroyasu?_**** la chica le sonrió y asintió, pasándolos de inmediato, la vestimenta que traía era muy llamativa, "Ritsuka" la miro extrañado, tenían la misma estatura.**

**_ ueda-san lo buscan_** informo la chica, detrás del mostrador salió un hombre de no mas de treinta años, saludo cortes mente a la pelirrosa

**_ ¿Karin como estas?_** la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla

**_ me encuentro bien, le presento a Ritsuka_** el chico se inclino, el mayor lo imito **_ quería saber si aun tienes bacante para que te ayudara a preparar los pasteles, es muy bueno_** Ueda lo miro por un momento y pensó.

**_ si, aun esta disponible, pero tendré que probar como es que cocina_ **se inclino un poco hacia Ritsuka

**_ ¿probar?_** repitió el moreno

**_ claro, no hay problema_ **respondió Karin.

**_ Chií, ¿puedes llevarlo a la cocina y darle lo que necesita para que prepare algún postre?_**

**_si!_** la rubia tomo de la mano de Ritsuka y se lo llevo corriendo. Ambos vieron como se perdían tras pasar la puerta de la cocina.

**_ me alegra que hideki la encontrara…_** menciono la pelirrosa, el mayor solo sonrió.

**_ fue una suerte que no le hicieran nada… ha habido muchos secuestros últimamente en esta zona_**

**_ si lo se, cuando se entere Sasuke que Ritsuka vendrá a trabajar aquí dará un grito en el cielo…_** rio un poco, Ueda la miro con un gotita en la cabeza

**_ aun no he dicho que trabajara aquí… Sasuke?, no me digas que es el chico que me comentaste el otra vez!_** la chica la miro y sacando la lengua respondió.

**_ si_** miro asombrado por la ventana de la cocina, viendo a los dos nekos **_ a Sasuke le gusta mucho, pero no se atreve a ir mas allá, piensa que si lo hace, Ritsuka se vaya_**

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

Naruto iba por la autopista a gran velocidad, esquivando los carros como si de un gran motociclista se tratase, Jaraiya, a pesar de ser un anciano enseñaba bien. Se mantenía hundido en si mismo, a tal grado que no se había dado cuenta que ya tres patrullas le seguían

**_ esta es la ultima advertencia, pare o abriremos fuego_** Naruto parpadeo dos veces, y miro haci atrás. Esto ocasiono que se estabilizara la motocicleta y cocara contra un anuncio de desviación, salio disparado hacia los arbustos, las patrullas se detuvieron, y varios policías bajaron **_ por lo menos se paro…_** murmuro uno, sacaron sus armas al ver movimiento en la malesa, el rubio salió coeando y sobándose la cabeza

**_ datebayooo…_** callo al suelo inconsiente, uno de os policías se cerco y comprovo que solo se hbaia golpeado la cabeza.

**_ est bien, solo una contusión en su cabezota, y tal vez fractura en el brazo…_** miro el letrero y rio irónico **_ suerte para el que estamos frente al hospital Angeles…_ ** otro de sus compañeros se le acerco

**_ pero es un centro siquiátrico…_**

**_y que, tienen vendas_** con ayuda de otros oficiales, lo metieron a la patrulla y partieron rumbo al hospital.

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

Deidara estaba frente al doctor, este le había explicado que por el golpe la placenta del bebe se había debilitado, y que si hubiesen tardado mas, tal vez hasta el hubiese corrido riego **_ debe comprender que este embarazo es sumamente delicado, no pude cargar nada, ni caminar mucho, ni hacer movimientos bruscos_ **se giro sobre su silla y de un stant, saco medicamento **_ deberá de tomar esto por los próximos meses, le ayudara a que el bebe no se desprenda…_** el oji azul dejo de escucharle, no podía creer que estuviese embarazado, tomo fuertemente su ropa **_ me entendió?_** el rubio lo miro y tartamudean sintió **_ descuerdo, sabe que estamos aquí para ayudarle, no se preocupe… le llamo un taxi?_**

**_no, gracias_** salió del consultorio con la bolsa en sus manos

**_ SEMPAI!!_** tobi pudo verle entre tanta gente, Deidara oculto los medicamentos **_ como se encuentre, esta bien, cuando vea a ese desgraciado le romperé la cara!!_**

**_ estoy bien, nada de que preocuparse_** le sonrio forzosamente, tomaron el elavador, pero en un descuido por parte de las enfermeras y el chico, dejo la bolsa de medicamento en la recepción, pero también había quedado la receta y los análisis, cosa que, cuando una de las enfermeras lo vio, los tomo y se comunico con la persona a cargo del seguro.

El teléfono sonó varias ocasiones hasta que fue contestado **_ Uchiha Itachi diga?_**

**__lamento las molestias pero a su esposo se le olvidaron sus vitaminas prenatales, si pudiera pasar por ellas mas tarde…__** Itachi estaba pálido.

**_ Prenatales?_**

**_señor?_**

**_he, si, yo ire en un momento gracias… disculpe me daría el nombre de la persona que lo atendió?_**

**_ por su puesto, fue el doctor… hikoto Mokoto_**

**_ gracias…_** colgó el celular **_ Deidara…_**

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

**_ wow, realmente, esto sabe muy bueno!_ **ueda san saboreaba la torta de chocolate que habia "improvisado" Ritsuka, pero la presentación también era espectacular, ya que el había hecho en una copa triangular, con una cereza arriba y un poco de azúcar glass, solo para darle un ligero contraste, también Karin y chií estaba comiendo ese dulce helado

**_ es fantástico…_**

**_ esta muy rico_**

**_ en verdad eres bueno en esto, quedas contratado… aunque_** lo miro por un momento **_ también atraerías muchos clientes_**

**_que?_**

**_ harías lo mismo que yo, repartir propaganda, atender a los cliente, hay días en lo que se llena y no puedo yo sola_** decía la rubia un comiendo muy a gusto el postre.

**_ y eso le daría bono extra?_** pregunto la pelirrosa, ueda afirmo **_ vez Ritsuka_ **el moreno asentía y sonreía.

**_ me encantaría que empezaras hoy mismo, que me dices?_**

**_ si… pero_ **miro su ropa y el de la chica **_ tengo que usar uniforme?_ **

**_si, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso_**

**_ Usted se encarga de eso?_** chií se le acerco y muy contenta le dijo

**_ ueda-san además de ser un excelente repostero es también un hábil costurero… a chií le da un traje nuevo cada día_** dio una vuelta en el mismo lugar mostrando su traje

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

Deidara hacia caminado solo hasta su casa, tobi le había insistido en acompañarlo o regresar al instituto pero se negó completamente, no quería ver a nadie, se sentía muy mal, sucio. No podría abortar sin ponerse en peligro así mismo. Se abrazo apretando sus dientes, porque, porque tenia que pasarle eso, por fin tenia su vida hecha, hijos hermosos, esposo maravilloso… pero ahora, hidan había regresado, y le recodo todo el poder que tenia sobre el, que siempre tuvo sobre el, y para terminar de arruinarle la vida, lo embaraza.

**_ "ni se te ocurra morir o si no, los niños lo pagaran"_** recordó aquella amenaza después de que lo había tomado. Llego hasta la puerta de su casa, hubiese deseado que el camino fuera mas largo. No tuvo valor de entrar, así que se sentó en las escaleras. Como vería la cara de sus hijos, como dormiría en la misma cama que el moreno… era una persona sucia, ya que había "aceptado" estar con otro. Recargo su frente en sus rodillas, ya era noche y el frio comenzaba a calar los huesos, sus cosas se encontraban en el instituto, así que no traía suéter. Pero pronto sintió una tibieza que lo cubría y aquel aroma que solo poseía una persona, levanto la vista y frente a él estaba Itachi mirándolo seria mente, pronto se limpio las lagrimas y miro a otro lado **_ pe-pensé que no llegarías a casa hoy…_** el Uchiha encogió los hombros y se sentó aun lado de el, jugando con la bolsa entre sus manos.

**_ la postergue, yo quise, a el no le importo, que mas da…_** deidara se sentía incomodo, se movió un poco alejándose de el, cosa que no paso desapercibida.

**_ Donde dejaste a los niños…?_ **pregunto el rubio un poco bajo.

**_ con mis padres, están encantados de tener nuevamente niños en la casa, ya sabes, con eso de que Sasuke no quiere casarse y obito no ha aparecido…_ **el moreno miraba hacia enfrente, aun con la bolsa entre sus manos. Deidara ya no pudo dejar de ignorarla.

**_ que es lo que traes ahí?_** el moreno miro la bolsa y se la entrego, intrigando al rubio quien la tomo.

**_ olvidaste esto en el hospital…_** un ligero temblor invadió el cuerpo de Deidara, y se puso pálido.

**_ q-que hacías a-ahí?_** Itachi lo miro sin mostrar expresión alguna.

**_ Me llamaron… y aproveché en hablar con el doctor_ **miro su vientre** _ Tienes un poco mas de cuatro semanas de gestación_** el corazón del oji azul estaba acelerado, quería llorar, pero resistió, sabría que Itachi lo dejaría. Pero eso estaría bien, le evitaría la "humillación" **_ Deidara…_** su voz era profunda **_ … aunque tu no me lo digas, ni esa mujer… lo sabré por algún otro medio, pero de lo que estoy seguro es, que tu jamás me engañarías_** los ojos del rubio se abrieron **_ pero créeme, que cuando encuentre a ese maldito bastardo… deseara estar muerto_** Deidara nuca lo había visto tan enojado como en ese momento, las facciones del moreno cambiaron a unas muy rígidas, su voz se escuchaba muy grave, y el brillo en sus ojos había cambiado, podría presumirse que brillaron en un tono rojizo. Itachi tomo la mano del rubio sosteniéndola firmemente y la beso, y así como se había tensado, se relajo **_ ni creas que te dejare ir por esto_ **como podría existir una persona como el, serró los ojos y dejo escapar aquellas lagrimas que tanto le dolían. El moreno lo abrazo acercándolo a su pecho, por que no se había dado cuenta antes.

Deidara tomo su rostro y lo beso, aquel beso lo había deseado tanto, pero no se sentía digno de volver a probar sus labios, Itachi le correspondió tratando de demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, y que a pesar de lo ocurrido, nada iba a cambiar, y tendría todo su apoyo. Entraron a la casa despacio, aprovechando que sus hijos no estaban, se tumbaron en el sillón, y comenzaron aquel acto, en el cual dos almas se complementan y demuestran que son el uno para el otro.

**_ así que desearé la muerte, jmm_** fuera de la residencia un auto negro estaba estacionado, vigilante a que el rubio regresara, dio una fumarada a su cigarro y sonrió **_ veamos quien caza quien_** término de fumar y tiro la colilla fuera de su auto antes de irse de ahí.

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

**_ descansa_** Kakashi se despedía de su pequeño, este a pasar de resistirse a dormir serró los ojos dejando que Morfeo hiciera su trabajo. El albino salió de su habitación y recorrió los pasillos de aquella mansión, donde Gai lo tenia "secuestrado" ya las heridas habían sanado, podía caminar perfectamente bien. Llego hasta su alcoba, la que le había asignado el moreno, no dormía con el y a pesar de eso, prefería quedarse con su hijo, pero esa noche, precisamente esa noche gai le pidió verlo en su cuarto. Se cambio de ropa, poniéndose una bata, estaba seguro de lo que Gai quería "hablar", pero si eso evitaba que nuevamente le quitaran a su hijo, lo haría… inclusive, darle uno a el, encajo sus uñas en el muro de mármol, tanto había cambiado, tanto que juro no doblegarse ante nadie, prometiéndoselo a su difunto padre **_ _tan solo fueron palabras…__** ni siquiera pudo decirle personalmente a obito que era el padre, que lo perdonara por lo que le hiso, había sido para salvar su vida… pero ahora. La vista que se veía por el ventanal era hermoso, pronto nevaría y se vería como en un cuento de hadas. Unos poderosos brazos rodearon su cintura y el aliento del mayor se perdía en su cuello.

**_ pensé que no vendrías_** Kakashi no se movió, Gai miro a través de las ventanas **_ esta "casa" de campo le ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones, tenia mucho que quería traerte aquí, y pasar un hermoso invierno juntos_** cerca de ellos estaba un interruptor de luz, gai lo manipulo hasta dejar la luz muy tenue **_ ¿harías todo lo que te dijera por tu hijo?_** el tono usado en aquellas palabras era frio, lo vio por el espejo del vidrio.

**_ _sin ecepcion__** Kakashi estaba seguro de lo que decía, no dejo ver duda alguna en su cara. Gai sonrió de medio lado.

**_ _sin esepcion…_**_ metió una de sus manos en la bata que traía puesta el albino tocando su muslo, de adentro hacia fuera, Kakashi no se opuso, al contrario, separo mas las piernas **_ _bien…__ **se deshizo de la bata y en un movimiento brusco lo arrojo a la cama, callo boca abajo.

**_ mmm…_ **apretó los labios para no dejar escapar ruido alguno, gai se posiciono arriba de el y lo giro quedando frente a frente **_ ……._** se miraron por un largo rato, ya que el albino estaba tan dispuesto, Maito no perdería oportunidad, se acerco a su cuello aspirando hondamente, Kakashi serró los ojos.

**_ lo que quiero que hagas es…_** acaricio con su mejilla el rostro del neko blanco, mientras tocaba su vientre **_ … que me cuentes todo_** kakashi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

**_ que?_** el moreno tomo sus muñecas, evitando que se movieran y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del hatake.

**_ solo quiero saber… lo que obito significo para ti…_** no entendía a gai, lo tenia a su merced, podía hacerle lo que quisiera… pero lo único que quería era hablar.

**_ ¿por que…? eso esta en el pasado…_**

**_ de hecho, de eso depende el futuro_**

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

** _Eso si que es tener mala suerte_** uno de los doctores terminaba de vendar la heridas del rubio, pobre chico, a pesar de su mal estado, tres policías lo custodiaban **_ mas vale que tengas influencias si quieres quitarte a estos tres de encima…_**

**_ en verdad, no se porque están aquí_** el rubio miro a los policías, uno de ellos tenia ya la vena en la cien.

**_ yo te refrescare la memoria…_** pero antes de que pudiera decir algo varios gritos y ruido de cosas callendo tomo su completa atención, el doctor rápidamente se paro.

**_ no puede ser, otra vez no_** los policías salieron a ayudarles, dejando a uno custodiando al pequeño granuja.

**_ por favor, puede lastimarse mas!_** una de las enfermeras se escondia detrás de una mesa, ya que el paciente que se encontraba fuera de control traia tirando todo lo que tenia enfrente, desde sillas, geringas sueros, hasta material quirúrgico.

**_ ALEJENSE DE MI!!_ **tenia en sus manos un bisturí, apenas y podía apoyarse con aquella pierna mal herida, y tras varios intentos de escape solo había logrado lastimarse mas, la sangre brotaba de aquella herida y el dolor comenzaba hacerse insoportable **_kgs!_ **se quejo, todo el tiempo que había estado en el hospital había estado sedado, y fue hasta ese momento que pudo obtener mayor fuerzas como para apoyarse y correr cuatro habitaciones antes de ser interceptado.

**_ por favor obito kun, se lastimara mas!_** insistía la enfermera, el moreno la miro enfadado, aquella chica lo trataba como a un loco que había querido suicidarse, no pudo sentir de que era acorralado desde su espalda, los policías lo sometieron y pronto otros dos enfermeros le inyectaron el sedante y en poco segundos quedo dormido. La chica corrió hacia el y quito a todos de encima **_ una camilla!!_** el doctor miraba desde un punto seguro, suspiro. Tenia estrictas indicaciones en ese paciente, no debía irse del hospital, hasta que Maito lo indicara.

**_ wow… y todo ese escándalo tebayo?_** el doctor sintió un escalofrió al ver al rubio a su lado.

**_ y el policía que lo cuidaba?_** Naruto lo miro y sonriendo contesto.

**_ oh si, necesita ayuda jejeje_** dentro de aquella habitación, el policía, que había querido pasarse de listo y lastimarlo mas ya se encontraba enredado entre varios cables de luz, además en una posición muy contorsionista.

** _NOTAS DEL CAPITULO_**

_DIOS pense que era lune y no!!!!!_

_medejan comentarios y segerencias ... GRACIAS POR LEER_


	19. Chapter 19

**DESEO RACIONAL…** entrega total

PARTE 2

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

Gai miraba el reloj, sentado en la sala, en el sillón mas grande de esta, recargando su cabeza con una mano y con la otra tomaba una copa de vino **_....._** el semblante que poseía era indescriptible, podía verse enojo, decepción, pesar, pero sobre todo… tristeza. Dio un sorbo a su vino y separo. Kakashi y Nataku estaban bajando las escaleras, gai se levantó y tomo su abrigo.

**_ papa a donde vamos?_** el niño tomo la mano del moreno moviendo sus orejas hacia delante poniendo total atención en el mayor, este lo miro y sonrió acariciando su cabellera grisácea.

**_ los llevare a un lugar muy especia, mi padre solía llevarme ahí, después de que mi madre murió…_** cargo al niño en hombros, y miro al albino **_ vámonos_** Hatake estaba asustado, Gai había sido herido profundamente y a pesar de que el moreno le había prometido no lastimarlo, ni al pequeño, no lo conocía a la perfección, nunca se había tomado el tiempo en conocerlo en todos esos años. Pasó delante de ellos saliendo de la casa, y subieron en una jeep roja, tomando camino por aquel espeso sendero.

Kakashi se mantenía viendo el camino con las orejas gachas, abrazando a su hijo, Gai lo miraba de reojo, suspirando por momentos, y miraba al pequeño. Ese niño era completamente ignorante a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pensaba que estaban de vacaciones y no sentía miedo de Maito, confiaba completamente en el. Pensó para si mismo que hacerle daño a un niño, era demasiado fácil y lo mas bajo en lo que podría caer un ser humano. Condujo aproximadamente dos horas hasta llagar a un pequeño pueblo colonial. Nataku se emociono al ver el parque que se encontraba no lejos de donde se estacionaron.

**_ papi, quiero jugar ahí!!_** jalaba la mano del albino, este accedió y fue con su pequeño a aquel parque, Maito los guió quedando muy atrás, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, saco su celular y marco un número, sin que Kakashi lo viera.

**_ Hola… todo esta listo… si, estoy seguro_** miro al albino **_ no dejare que nada se interponga en esto_** colgó el teléfono y se acerco a los dos.

**_ Nataku, en ese arrollo hay peces_** le dio unas monedas **_ ve con el señor y cómprale migajas de pan y se las das de comer_** el niño muy emocionado corrió hacia donde el moreno le indico, Kakashi casi opto por ir detrás de su hijo pero Gai lo detuvo **_ no te preocupes estará bien_ **el albino miro la mano que lo sostenía, gai lo soltó despacio

**_ gai…_** se armo de valor y lo miro a los ojos **_ que es lo que realmente quieres?_** los ojos obscuros que poseía Maito lo miraron con compasión y sonriéndole respondió.

**_ se que has hecho las cosas a tu modo, ahora déjame hacerlas al mio_** Kakashi parpadeo por lo que le dijo Gai, hacerlas a su modo?.

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

La luz del amanecer entraba bellamente por la ventana de aquella habitación, la ropa se encontraba esparcida en el piso, las sabanas enredadas en sus cuerpos que se abrasaban posesivamente, una era por miedo, por pensar de que aquello solo fuera un sueño, el otro, por protegerle, y querer que olvidara lo que sufrió desde pequeño. Itachi había despertado desde hacia tiempo, pero no se movía de su posición, acariciaba la espalda del rubio y lo observaba dormir. Ya no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que lo veía tan calmado. La fría brisa que se escabullía por la ventana entre abierta, tocaba su piel erizándola, tomo las cobijas y se cubrió junto el rubio, serrando los ojos nuevamente, quería mantener ese momento por mucho mas tiempo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y dos cabecillas negras se colaron en la habitación, Itachi los sintió y sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

**_ _ssh, aun están dormidos…__** sora los veía moviendo sus oreas de un lado a otro

**__ pero tenemos hambre__** se quejo Ara, tocando su pancita, su hermano "mayor" lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo fuera de la habitación serrando lentamente

**_ _hay que decirle a la abuela que nos prepare el desayuno__ **Itachi los miro irse, manteniendo aquella sonrisa en el rostro, sus padres estaban en casa. Tal vez les preocupo verlo en el estado que estaba el día anterior.

**_ mmgm…_ **Deidara se removió en sus brazos y abrió lentamente los ojos en contraendose con la mirada del moreno **__ Itachi…__**

**_ Buenos días_** se recostó nuevamente mirándolo, al tenerlo tan cerca el rubio se coloro un poco, rodo un poco las orejas al escuchar ruido fuera de la habitación, pero se coloro mas al reconocer aquellas voces…

**_ tus padres… están aquí?_** el moreno solo sonrió afirmando aquella pregunta, mientras que el rubio se tapaba la cara con las cobijas.

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

Era un gran éxito la pastelería Purffed princess, y no era solo el hecho de que fueran los mejores pasteles del lugar, sino eran por dos lindos nekos que todo el mundo _deseaba…_ ver. Chií vestía un encantador vestido abombado, que le dejaba ver gran parte de sus hombros, una diadema que era sujetada por una corona, dejándole el cabello ligeramente amarrado dejando caer mechones, unas botas un poco debajo de sus rodillas.

Ritsuka aun no se acostumbraba mucho al "estilo" de ueda-san, había ocasiones en que el pastelero les daba a ambos ropa que era mas "convencional" a un restaurante familiar y otras como estas en la que parecía que todos los semes de la ciudad fueran solteros u olvidaban a su familia. Su vestimenta, aunque parecida a la de chií divagaba en detalles, como por ejemplo, en vez de mostrar sus hombros era un escote en la espalda, usaba pantalón acampanado, con plataformas en los zapatos (cosa que le dificultaba para caminar), su saco, aunque con escote en la espalda terminaba de punta en frente.

Suspiraba resignado ante las miradas de todos lo semes, chií por el contrario era muy despistada y no le molestaba lo que le decían, solo respondía inocentemente…

**_ pequeña, estarás dispuesta esta noche?_**

**_ no, estaré con hideki…_**

**_ no necesitara ayuda?_**

**_no, ha estudiado bastante bien…_** todos reían ante sus respuestas, pero a cierto neko una gotita se formaba en la cabeza.

**__ acaso no se da cuenta de lo que realmente le dicen?__ **el señor Ueda lo observaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

**_ no te preocupes, estas personas no se atreverían a mas…_** "Ritsuka" se giro viéndolo, dejo los trates que tenia en la mano en la repisa.

**_ se les nota el deseo en sus miradas…_ lo se bien__** volvió a ver a la rubia que atendía a una pareja de empresarios, el señor Ueda tomo de su hombro.

**_ no permitiría que les hicieran daño… ellos saben perfectamente hasta donde llegar, _de lo contrario…__** la campana de la puerta principal sonó evitando que terminara la frase, el chef salió a atender. Dejando al "moreno" con una enorme duda… acaso estaban amenazados?. Pero como una persona como el podría amenazar a alguien que fuese empresario, además no se veía del tipo de persona que se relacionara con matones* o algo así. Volvió a su trabajo, tomando los trastes que dejo en la repisa y entrando en la cocina.

Ueda se encontraba platicando con unos señores de vestimentas negras, y gafas, solo se veía el asentimiento del señor y su semblante serio. Se habían ido a una de las mesas reservadas a los señores, chií los atendió con una sonrisa y fue a la cocina. Se encontró son el moreno que ese encontraba acomodando algunos postres en la bandeja, este la miro de reojo.

** _Porque dejas que te hablen de esa forma?_** la rubia se giro moviendo sus orejas.

**_ chií?_**

**_ esos sujetos solo se mofan de ti, y si dejas que continúe es seguro…_**

**_ que me violen, lo se_** los ojos de Ritsuka se abrió completamente, la actitud de la chica cambio notablemente al ver sus rostro serio **_ no seria la primera vez que lo intentan… pensé que tu podrías entender mi aptitud_**

**_yo?_ ** la chica se le acerco y lentamente lo llevo a la pared **_ de que me estas hablando?_** los ojos amables que poseía la chica desaparecieron mostrando unos fríos y apagados, toco el vientre del moreno y desabotono el saco para luego meter su mano en su ropa… toco así el persing que tenía Ritsuka en el ombligo.

**_ al igual que tu fui marcada como propiedad…_ **ritsuka se sorprendió por sus conocimiento en eso, aparto su mirada **_ conocí a soubi-san y a su Ritsuka…_** un ligero temblor recorrió el cuerpo del chico, la rubia se le acerco a su oreja y susurrando menciono **_ _y se que tu no eres su Ritsuka…__** se alejo de el y le sonrió **_ no le diré a nadie_ **se dio la media vuelta y regreso a su trabajo, el moreno se acomodo la ropa, trataba de ver en ella alguna marca que la identificara o algo **_ yo le pertenecía a Akuma-sama_** respondió como leyendo los pensamientos del chico, se voltio y le enseño su lengua, en ella mostraba un tatuaje en forma de serpiente, Ritsuka lo reconoció de inmediato.

_** _serpiente venenosa_, tu eres a chica que escapo frente a sus narices_** ella sonrio un poco melancólica y negó con la cabeza

**_ fue hideki el que me saco de ahí… me encontró en un basurero, estaba drogada y no reconocía a nadie, hideki me cuido y alimento hasta que pude recordar quien era…_**

**_ freya_** la rubia asintió.

**_ así como puedes saber, esas miradas y palabras no son nada en comparación con ellos_** ritsuka la vio con compasión, la reputación de ese sujeto era horrible, no se tentaba el corazón con nada y haberla marcado en aquel lugar decía mucho de su crueldad

**_ perdón por pensar en que no podías defenderte_** la rubia sonrió y regresando a su expresión a niñada.

**_ hideki cuida bien de chií_** salió con una bandeja de comida, pero se detuvo en la puerta y voltio expectante ante el moreno.

**_ Ritsuka tiene quien le proteja?_** eso lo tomo por sorpresa abriendo los ojos, en su mente se formo la imagen del uchiha, sus mejillas se tiñeron y voltio a otro lado, ante esto la chica sonrió. Se sentía realmente extraño, no sabia explicar bien pero…

**_ ritsu cvhan llegaron dos clientes mas…_** chií lo llamo, evitando que terminara su pensamiento, asiento y salió a recibir a las personas.

Los anteojos de hidan veían el lugar, no era de las personas que le gustaran las cosas dulce pero aquel lugar era el mas popular, y no por su repostería. Enseguida pudo ver a una pequeña neko rubia con una vestimenta demasiado tentadora, esta chica atendió al empresario que había llegado antes que el y lo llevaba a su mesa **_ _exquisito…__ **la siguió con la vista, relamiéndose los labios.

**_ Bienvenido a Piffle Princess*. ¿Mesa para uno?_** el peli plateado al ver a quien lo atendía quedo con la boca abierta, sonrió de medio lado.

**_ si, uno_** el chico asintió y haciendo un ademan le pidió que lo siguiera, mientras pasaban hacia la mesa predestinada al mayor, Ritsuka sentía la mirada que le daba, era extraño, todo el día había recibido aquellas miradas incomodas pero la que sintió en ese momento era tétrica. Un lijero escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Llegaron a la mesa y el paliplateado se sento, dejando algunas cosas en la mesa.

**_ gusta ordenar algo?_**

**_ traime un café… y lo mejor de la casa_ **el chico asintió y se fue, mientras que el otro lo miraba de arriba a bajo, hasta que lo perdió de vista, saco sus cosas, una lap y varios documentos y comenzó a teclear en la computadora. Miraba por momentos a la neko rubia, reía por los comentarios que le daban, y volvió a sus asuntos. Entre todos sus documentos había datos de quienes había interceptado en el trayecto del neko de orochimaru, no estaba de más echarles otro vistazo. Serró su lap al recibir lo que pidió.

**_ desea algo mas?_** los ojos violáceos que poseía hidan lo miraron con descaro en esta ocasión, y con una sonrisa que Ritsuka pudo entender respondió.

**_ Tal vez mas tarde_ ** el moreno bajo las orejas y dio un paso hacia atrás, seria mejor pasar por alto ese comentario y se retiro.

**_ deja de hacer eso hidan_ **el mencionado ni siquiera se inmuto al tener presente al dueño del lugar, cruzo su pierna y lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios, y tras haber bebido un sorbo de café, contesto calmado.

**_ entonces no deberías de vestir así a tus Geishas* de esa forma… a menos que esa sea tu intención_** lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, ante esto ueda se molesto y tomo asiento a un lado de el.

**_ que diablos haces aquí?_**

**_ me entere por rumores que tu negocio iba en viento en popa, así que vine a comprobarlo pero…_** miro a los nekos **_ … ya vi tu trampa, que bajo pero bueno, como negar tus raíces, a pesar de ser la "oveja negra"_ **Ueda estaba completamente molesto. **_ no te ´preocupes no hare nada en tu negocio, es idiota enfrentarse a los Yakuza, pero eso no me evita que "me lo encunetre"_ ** no pudo soportarlo mas, se levanto y dando un golpe en la mesa.

**_ RETIRATE DE ESTE LUGAR!_** todos los miraron, ueda tenia la reputación de ser sumamente amable y tranquilo pero en ese momento mostro lo contrario, el peli plateado se levantó calmado, guardo sus cosas y pago la cuenta, pero antes de irse le dijo muy serio.

**_ _no puedes cuidarlos siempre… __**dio una ultima mirada dentro viendo a los chicos les sonrió y se retiro del lugar, chií de inmediato fue con su jefe, mientras que el moreno miro irse a aquel sujeto, sentía un muy mal presentimiento.

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

Deidara se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, lo que le había dicho itachi en la noche anterior, era fácil decir las cosas pero hacerlas era muy diferente. Se recargo en el marco de la ventana, veía a su suegro, sus hijos y a su esposo jugando en el jardín, formo una media sonrisa

**_ deberías estar allá_** se levantó enseguida al escuchar esa voz, se giro encontrándose con mikoto. **_ es mejor actuar que solo ver aquella escena…_ ** se paro a un lado de el **_… aunque sea hermosa_** lo miro y acarició su cabello, el rubio no se alejo ya que aquella mujer era sumamente amable, bajo las orejas.

**_ no… quisiera interrumpir_** miro a otro lado, la mujer sonrió y movió sus orejas.

**_ lo dices por mi esposo?, se que es muy gruñón pero comprende el amor que mi hijo tiene por ti_ ** el rubio saco una ligera risa. La morena lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo donde los demás. Aquella mujer era demasiado dulce cosa que contrastaba con su marido, se preguntaba el como estas dos personas se conocieron alguna vez, y lo mas extraño aun, como es que se comprometieron y casaron.

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

**_ DONDE DIABLOS ESTA? No se ha comunicado, ni nada_** minato se tiraba los cabellos, mientras que kushina se encontraba haciendo yoga avanzada para calmarse y relajarse.

**_ vamos no es un chiquillo, nos llamara cuando ya este mejor_** se torcía de tal forma que su espalda quedara elevada del suelo, las manos en el piso y sus rodillas flexionadas, minato aun no podía entender el como podía flexionarse así, el lo había intentado alguna vez y le dio un tremendo calambre que presumía haberle durado dos días.

**_ me sorprende que tu estés tan tranquila, si un día se enteran de él esta vivo…_**

**_ Pero no lo saben además… hubo pruebas de la muerte de "naruto"_ ** eso lo dijo serie sentándose por un rato **_ así que deja de preocuparte mama ganso _** y volvió a flexionarse llevando ahora una de sus piernas detrás de su cabeza, al escuchar "mama ganso" minato sintió el peso de las palabras, desde que "recuperaron" al rubio, el oji azul había sido el mas protector con su persona, casi siempre se la pasaba llamándole por el celular, viendo a su amigos, casi metiéndose a la casa del uchiha cosa que naruto pudo evitar y que no le conto al moreno de aquello. No le agradaba en lo absoluto de que su hijo había estado con el hijo menor de karura, menos de que se había formado un aprecio de tal grado de que había trascendido los años pero realmente sintió un gran alivio el saber que ese chico falleció, si era cruel pensar eso pero desde su punto de vista, su hijo era mas valioso que aquel neko. Miro a su mujer y se sentó en el sofá. Había llamado su celular pero lo mandaba abuzon. Si su hijo era despistado o solo lo ignoraba. Respiro hondo y trato de calmarse, bueno naruto ya era casi un adulto tenia que cuidarse solo además que podía pasarle, ya había ido cientos de veces con el moreno.

**_ _que mal puede pasar_**

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

_ ** QUE, QUE?_**

**_ como lo escucho joven, estará tras las rejas por alterar el orden, exceso de velocidad, y destrucción publica_** los guardias ya lo habían trasladado a la cárcel, el chico se recuperaba rápido, bastante rápido.

**_ pe-pe-pero…_** el rubio ya no pudo objetar mas ya que prácticamente lo lanzaron a la celda y serraron la puerta **_ OIGAN TENGODERECHO A UNA LLAMADA!!!_** Pero hicieron caso omiso y se retiraron de ahí, su compañero de celda lo miro divertido.

**_realmente hiciste tu aparición chico_ ** el rubio lo miro y suspiro **_ o solo no fue tu día…_**

**_ Mas bien mi semana_** se sentó en una de las bancas que tenía el pequeño cuarto, su compañero lo miro interrogativo.

**_y eso?_ **

**_ perdí una persona muy importante para mi_** se recostó en la banca, el otro lo imito recargándose en uno de su brazos.

**_ la persona que amabas?_ **ante esto naruto lo miro, y sonrió.

**_ tal vez…_ **miro hacia el cielo por la ventana teniendo una nostalgia profunda.

** _NOTAS DEL CAPITULO_**

_pero que es lo que esta pasando aqui!!!!!!!!!.... bueno diganme lo ustedes ya que quiero saber con quien dejar a GAARA!!! aunque ya me han dicho (y pedido) un trio jejejejejeje  
_


	20. Chapter 20

-_ que viva el chupeeeeeeee_-

PARTE 3

Realmente su vida estaba en un hoyo, sentía tanta ira, enojo, la primera vez que quería despedazar a alguien, pero nunca pensó que seria la persona que tenia en ese mismo instante al frente. Su pose, la soberbia, arrogancia que solo mostraban lo de su "clase", arrugo mas su seño en cuanto este le sonrió y dio indicaciones a la enfermera de soltarlo y darle una silla de rueda, le daría una "vuelta"

**_ si, Maito san_** la enfermera se limito a lo que le dijo, como era posible que tuviese tanto poder en un hospital, a tal grado de mantenerlo en contra de su voluntad alegando que intento suicidarse, en cuento se acerco para llevárselo de inmediato Obito le dio un manotazo.

**_ aléjate de mi…_ **no levanto la voz, solo fue amenazante.

**_ solo quiero hablar contigo, pensé que seria buena idea hacerlo al aire libre. O podemos quedarnos aquí no importa_** los ojos ébano de Obito lo miraron y con un resoplido prefirió salir de esa habitación, trato de mover la silla pero no pudo, las anestesias estaban cobrando factura, Gai se poso detrás de el y empujó la silla.

En cuento estuvieron en el patio, realmente hermoso, no habían cruzado palabra alguna. Fue entonces que la iniciativa fue por parte de Obito.

**_ ¿Porque me retienes aquí?, te dije que no volvería a ver a Kakashi… ni al niño_** entre serró los ojos, Gai continua avanzando manteniendo un semblante serio. Llagaron hasta una zona mas tranquila, con menos pacientes y enfermeras alrededor, se acercaron a unas bancas y Gai se sentó.

**_ me dejarías a Kakashi tan fácilmente, después de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes, Obito porque?_** el Uchiha lo miro sintiendo un dolor en el peso al recordar aquella noche en la cual el albino se burlaba de el.

**_ de eso no quiero hablar…_**

**_ tu me dijiste que conocías a Kakashi desde la infancia, pudiste habérmelo dicho y pude haber comprendido…_**

**_ claro que no, jamás hubieras aceptado el echo de yo me quedara con Kakashi_** le dijo mostrando su molestia, Mato reacciono igual.

**_ entonces era preferible dejarme como un idiota, vaya que "amigo" Obito_**

**_ tu lo compraste, y Tsunade lo acepto_ d**ijo entre dientes, ante esto momentáneamente recordó al chico que había ido a al compromiso en su lugar, su primo menor, se cruz de brazos recargándose en el banco **_ _si no me hubieran delatado__**

**_ nuca hubiera tenido oportunidad…_** admitió Maito captando la atención del Uchiha **_ no tienes idea de lo que ha sacrificado Kakashi_**

**_ ¿sacrificado?_** mostro cierta burla **_ EL?? QUE TENTO HA SACRIFICADO, acaso renunció a lo que era para buscarme, renunció a su familia, acepto que lo humillaran para…_**

**_ Salvo tu vida, al darme un "heredero", renunciar a su familia, renunció a ti, humillarte tuvo que "amarme" a mi. Todos podrían saber que lo amabas, pero nadie sabia que él deseaba estar a tu lado y no hacerlo_** recordó, con lagrimas que se le escaparon de los ojos, lo que había ocurrido, tras haberle hecho creer a Kakashi que había asesinado a Obito **_ no sabes la maldita suerte que tienes_ **Obito abrió los ojos, no se imaginaba alguna cosa así **_ lo irónico es que _mi_ hijo es tuyo… y que te prefiere por mucho mas que a mi…_**

_**_Gai…__** no sabia como sentirse al saber esto, realmente había sido herido en su corazón, no se podía comparar que tanto con el de Gai pero había sido herido, y lo que sentía por el albino pudo haber cambiado.

**_ no creas que esto terminara si porque si… aunque el te prefiere a ti, yo aun quiero a Kakashi. Y cualquier oportunidad que tenga volveré por el_** se levanto del asiento, y tomo camino para marcharse.

**_ Donde están ahora?_ **preguntó el Uchiha. Gai le contesto sin mirar atrás ni interrumpir su paso.

**_ Detrás de ti_** Obito se giro rápidamente encontrándose con ambos albinos, no supo como reaccionar, Kakashi lo miraba incrédulo, en una carriola estaba el pequeño Nataku dormido, además de unos papeles que agarraba con fuerza.

**_ _Estas vivo…__** era lo que susurraba de sus rojizos labios, Obito por su parte estaba estático, ¿en que momento habían llegado?, que tanto había escuchado. Pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Kakashi ya se encontraba abrazándolo con fuerza, trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas **_ estas vivo_** el solo atino a responder el abrazo.

Muy en el fondo el moreno Uchiha sintió un gran vacio, algo que con el paso del tiempo crecería sin darse cuenta.

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

Deidara se sentía de pésimo humor, tal vez no había sido muy buena idea el ir a ayudar a Kurenai en el orfanato, había tenido cierto conflicto con los pobres niños, inclusive Anko se lo había hecho notar. Tomo asiento en el pequeño parque que tenia el instituto, sus piro profundamente, sus pies comenzaban a molestarle y la espalda. Los efectos del embarazo comenzaban, toco su vientre, odiaba el hecho que tenia que llevar en sus entrañas a un producto hecho de una violación y de Él, serró los ojos tratando de aguantar las lagrimas, tapo con sus manos su rostro, a pesar de tener toda la compresión y apoyo de Itachi no podría verse criando a ese… niño.

**_ Deidara sempai no ha tomado sus vitaminas_** miro frente a el encontrándose así con tobi, este le extendía unas pastillas y un bazo con agua. El rubio solo las tomo y bebió de una sola vez **_ Itachi sama ha sido muy estricto con respecto a su condición, debería hacer lo mismo sempai_** el rubio no dijo nada, así que el chico continuo **_sabe, este bebe que traerá al mundo estará en una familia muy dichosa, estoy seguro que le gustara tener dos hermanos mayores con quien jugar al igual que sus padres…_**

**_ aun no he decidido si en quedármelo…_** dijo fríamente, Tobi lo miro con un poco de tristeza.

**_ Pero es su hijo…_** Deidara se levanto de un golpe.

**_ es un bastardo que crece dentro de mi y no pedo evitarlo, no lo quiero, no quiero que este ahí!!_** Tobi abrió los ojos **_ no tienes idea del cuento detesto sentir que crece y se mueve dentro de mi_** se toco nuevamente su vientre **_ porque tubo que pasarme esto?_**

**_ no importa como haya sido, un bebe siempre es motivo de festejo_ **se levanto el chico y se retiro.

**_ _Tobi…__** nuevamente se sintió mal el rubio, decidió mejor regresar a su casa, al estar solo seria mejor y no lastimaría a las personas a su alrededor. Todo el mundo le felicitaba por su embarazo a pesar de saber que se trataba del hijo de Hidan. Eso lo hacia mas insoportable. Metió la llave en la cerradura de su casa pero antes de abrirla alguien se posicionó detrás de el acorralándolo entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

**_ como siguen los dos?_** el rubio se congelo **_ ¿no me lo dirás?, bueno será mejor que se lo pregunte a Itachi no crees?_** en cuento se iba a retirar Deidara lo detuvo jalándolo de uno de sus brazos. El albino sonrió **_ bien, prepárame un café_** se volvió y tomo las llaves del rubio abriendo la puerta y entrando a su casa, Deidara se quedo parado fuera un momento, se sentía completamente impotente ante la situación, miro a todos lados, no quería que los vecinos vieran lo que había ocurrido y mal interpretaran las cosas, pero no los culparía en dado caso de haberlo hecho **_ no estarás ahí todo el día, verdad?_** Deidara bajo las orejas e ingreso a su casa serrando la puerta lentamente. Una vez a dentro el albino se quito su saco y lo dejo en el sillón, observó con detalle la estancia, mientras que el rubio se dirigía a la cocina y preparaba el agua para el café, una sonrisa satisfecha se cuervo en los labios de Hidan, amaba el tener se control en su "hijo", se sentó en el sillón como si se tratase de su casa, solo quería ver el rostro del Uchiha al saber que se encontraba en su casa**. **No muy lejos de el estaba a foto de los pequeños gemelos, la tomo en sus manos y los miro, solo los había observado de lejos pero al hacerlo ahora con mas detenimiento no pudo guardar el hecho que se parecían mucho al rubio** _ tienen tus ojos…_ **Deidara llego con el y le retiro la foto con cuidado y entregándole la taza de café, Hidan lo miro, sabia el nerviosismo que sentía, su angustia, eso era esquicito **_ espero que nuestro hijo salga igual a ti_** espero la reacción cosa que no tardo ya que el joven neko tembló ligeramente **_ o prefieres que sea idéntico a mi?_ **Deidara giro su rostro para no mirarlo. Hidan se levanto y se acerco a el sentándose a su lado, miro su vientre y con delicadeza levanto su camisa tratando de tocar, Deidara se tenso pero le permitió que continuara, deseaba tanto que solo hubiese ido para saber el estado del bebe, pero sabia que no será solo eso. ¿Por qué no solo lo dejaba en paz?.

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

Se sentía como una extraña en aquellas situaciones, en la que ellos se entendían, las miradas que se daban, y aquel sutil contacto con las manos. Pensaba que podría soportarlo, bien ambas personas eran sumamente hermosas, seria normal que estuvieran untas, le sorprendía el hecho de que aun no lo hubieran hecho, pero claro conociendo lo respetuoso que era el Uchiha era entendible pero el neko. Por lo que había sucedido en aquella ocasión era claro que había sido "educado" para hacer "ese tipo de cosas". Carraspeo su garganta llamando la atención de los dos presentes **_ bueno ya es tarde y tengo que irme…_**

**_ ¿no quieres quedarte?_** pregunto con cierta inocencia el neko moreno, ella sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

**_ tengo examen mañana Ritsuka, debo levantarme temprano y todo mi trabajo esta en casa._** se paro tomando sus cosas y yendo en dirección a la puerta.

**_ te llevo a tu casa_** propuso repentinamente el Uchiha tomando su chaqueta, la pelirrosa solo se sorprendió por eso sonrojándose, Sasuke nunca antes se había tomado el tiempo en regresarla a su hogar. El moreno paso a un lado del menor posando su mano en su cabeza y revolviendo un poco su cabello, un muestra de afecto **_ así traeré lo que te prometí_** con que eso era, se decepciono la chica al reconocer la verdadera intención del Uchiha, pero estaba bien, lo compensaba el hecho de que estaría con el a solas por un momento.

Subieron a su motocicleta y prendieron el trayecto, Karin se aferraba a el serrando los ojos y acurrucándose en su espalda, Sasuke no tomaba mucha atención el hecho de que la neko se aferraba mas a el, esquivaba los automóviles con maestría, como cual experto se había convertido en esas maquinas. Lamentablemente el camino se había acabado, la pelirrosa sintió que la motocicleta se detenía **_ hemos llegado_ **se quito el casco, ayudo a bajarse a la chica y tomo sus cosas dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de tocar en ella, Karin lo tomo de su rostro y lo beso en los labios, pasaron unos segundos, ella deseaba que le correspondiera, pero el Uchiha solo se mantuvo impávido, se separo mirándolo a los ojos casi saliéndole las lagrimas, Sasuke suspiro **_ ya hemos hablado de esto… no lo hagas_**

**_ sabes bien lo que siento por ti y…_**

**_ tu también, no puedo verte como algo más que solo una amiga_ **le miro severamente, ella bajo sus orejas, escondiéndolas en su cabello.

**_ sabes que yo podría vivir si solo me das, una _noche__**

**_ ¿no, cuentas veces debo decírtelo?, no te confundas que con el hecho de permitirte ir a mi departamento quiera decir que me intereses de otra forma_** se mordió el labio tratando de contener las lagrimas que furiosas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Realmente el moreno le molestaba ser el motivo por el cual las nekos lloraran, de cierta forma lo hacían ceder, Naruto se burlaba de ese aspecto en su persona. Dejo las cosas en una columna que sobresalía del pórtico de la casa de Karin

**_ yo podría darte lo que necesitas, puedo ser lo que quieras solo te pido… que_**

**_ en ese aspecto, lamento decirlo pero Sakura queda en mejor plano_** Karin se congelo, Sasuke la mirada de una forma que solo hacia con aquellos nekos que rechazaba, cosa que jamás pensó que seria dirigida a ella.

**_ ¿como me dices eso?_** su voz comenzaba a entre cortarse. El moreno suspiro y se dio la media vuelta colocándose el casco.

**_ será mejor que no vuelvas… cuando este yo. No quiero repetir esto_** prendió su moto y se marcho.

**_ Sasuke…_** la chica se quedo parada donde el vehículo se había encontrado antes, lo único que pudo hacer fue el como se alejaba el Uchiha. Le dolía, más de lo que había pensado.

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

Las oficinas estaban solas, el dueño de la disquera solo lo había esperado para entregarle "el paquete" que le pidió como favor el Uchiha, no le contaba nada en entregárselo así que en cuanto se lo dio en sus manos s retiro en dirección distinta ala que el moreno llego. Sasuke guardo el paquete dentro de su chamarra y se dispuso a irse pero antes de atravesar la puerta de salida, una voz lo detuvo.

**_ Sabia que ese olor lo reconocería en cualquier lado_** era rasposa y malditamente profunda, Sasuke se detuvo sorprendido, se giro encontrando entonces solo la luz del cigarrillo que encendió aquel sujeto.

**_ me estas siguiendo?_** se paro erguido frente al sujeto, mostrándole que no lo intimidaba, ya no mas.

**_ creo que eso es más que obvio_** se dejo ver ante la luz que daba la calle, su cabellera larga, su aspecto de yakusa japonesa, sosteniendo elegantemente el cigarro en su mano derecha, su piel tan blanca que parecía enferma y sus ojos, de un amarillo brillante **_ eres todo un adulto Sasuke kun_** Madara por mucho que protegiera a su familia sabia que no estaría cuidándolos por siempre y mas con este pequeño rebelde, que solo le facilitaba las cosas. Dio otra fumarada a su cigarro dejando escapar lentamente el humo frente a su "objeto" preferido **_ no tienes idea del potencial que tienes, y estando en mis "manos" lo explotarías tanto…_** se acerco rodeándole, observando lo rápido que maduraban los chicos en ese tiempo, sonrió de medio lado al recordar por un momento a su hermosa presa fugitiva.

**_ Si claro, como si fuese aceptar lo que me propones_** trato de alejarse de el pero el pelilargo tomo su rostro casi con delicadeza deteniéndolo.

**_ No dejes de considerarlo… maldito el día en que te convertiste en seme… lo que hubiéramos logrado juntos_ **se le acerco repentinamente demasiado a el, diciéndole al cuello **_ aunque eso no evita que nos divirtamos…_ **En un buen reflejo Sasuke logro una distancia favorable para así poder propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero siendo Orochimaru más diestro en esta "área" pudo detener su golpe con facilidad, torciéndole el brazo, el Uchiha soporto la presión, ese sujeto a pesar de su edad era muy fuerte y rápido **_ no, eso estuvo mal, podrías haberte lastimando enserio Sasuke kun** **_ **pero no disfruto tanto su victoria, ya que el moreno le dio una fuerte patada en su espinilla, que aunque pudo soportarla sin soltarlo lo hiso enfurecer **_ bien, aunque vengan de la _sociedad_, hay algunos que piden a gritos ser tratados mal_** torció a un mas su brazo hasta dejarlo completamente doblado subiéndolo, haciendo de esta forma que el cuerpo del menor se enderezara y lo empujo a la pared, pero antes de llegar Sasuke log girarse quedando frente a él.

**_AGH!!_ **El impacto contra el concreto hiso que dejara escapar su quejido de dolor, lo miro con un profundo odio en los ojos, solo su brazo libre evitaba que estuvieran sus cuerpos juntos. Orochimaru lo miraba con deleite, amaba el sentirse poderosos sobre los demás, y mas su satisfacción aumentaba al saber que el chico pertenecía a la familia Uchiha, que aunque no fuera tan poderosa, poseían un orgullo enorme y eso seria sin lugar a dudas una victoria personal. Tomo nuevamente su rostro, apretando la quijada del chico, obligándole de esta forma que abriera su boca **_ siempre que saboreado esto_** Sasuke abrió los ojos completamente al sentir la lengua de aquel sujeto. Era mas que asqueroso, recorría toda su cavidad a su antojo, hasta podría decirse que era demasiado larga. Como pudo le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago logrando de esta forma que dejara de meter su lengua en su boca y soltara su brazo. El pelilargo retrocedió llevándose varios pasos de el llevando sus brazos a su estomago. Aquel movimiento solo se lo había visto a una sola persona, y ese era Minato. Dirigió su mirada hacia el, pero Sasuke aprovechó su aturdimiento para volver atacarle pero nuevamente fue detenido en el proceso, aunque esta vez se encontraba en el suelo con un sujeto de cabellera cana encima de el **_ kabuto… tienes que seguirme a todos lados?_**

**_ ese es mi trabajo señor_ **ese chico lo había visto con anterioridad solo que no recordaba en ese momento en donde. Pero para su buena suerte el sonido de la patrulla hiso que el albino se separara de el y lo dejara libre, el policía se acerco ala puerta y les pregunto **_ todo esta bien?_** las puertas eran de crista así que con la luz del auto móvil podía verse a la dirección hacia dentro. Orochimaru tomo su postura y se acerco al policía.

**_ claro, ya ve como son los adolecentes ahora en su juegos, no se sabe si pelean o solo juegan jejeje. Kabuto ayuda a Sasuke kun_** el mencionado asintió y dio su mano al moreno, este solo le dio un manotazo y se par por su cuenta, el brazo le dolía demasiado, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto.

**_ con que eres tu Sasuke, debes dejarte de meterte en problemas…_ ** menciono el policía abriendo la puerta dejándole salir **_ llamare a tu adre para que venga por ti…_**

**_ no, yo me volveré a casa solo, no se preocupe_** se subió a la motocicleta tomando su casco.

**_ seguro_** el policía hiso un ademan en dirección hacia Orochimaru.

**_ si_** serró su casco y prendió su "vehículo" acelerando el motor y tomando camino rápidamente. Orochimaru frunció el seño, nuevamente se le había negado luego que deseaba, no era que se hubiese conformado solo con esos dos en su vida si no que aun no había obtenido lo que quería.

**_ Señor lo escoltare a su hotel_** el policía había observado lo que estaba sucediendo y no permitiría que un sujeto aunque fuese de "su nivel" aprovechara las personas de ese modo, menos cuando las conocía. El peli largo se negó generosamente **_ por favor, insisto_** así se aseguraría de que no siguiera al Uchiha.

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

En cuanto llego al departamento no quería que el neko se diera cuenta de su lesionado brazo, pero no pudo ocultarlo ya que este lo sujeto descubriendo así que casi era fracturado.

**_ pero que fue lo que ocurrió?_**

**_ no fue nada… solo unos idiotas que querían "robarme"… la moto_** los ojos claros de Ritsuka lo miraron preocupado.

**_ eso fue porque fuiste por esto?_** miro hacia la mesa donde había dejado un disco que le trajo el Uchiha, disco en el cual se encontraba la voz de su madre **_ lamento habértelo pedido_** bajo sus orejas, sintiéndose culpable de su estado, no quería que le sucediese algo, por ello había evitado decirle lo del cliente que había exasperado a Ueda san, Sasuke solo sonrió y negó.

**_ nunca sabe con certeza lo que sucederá, no es tu culpa y de nadie, solo pasó, eso es todo_ **se levanto recibiendo un fuerte dolor en su espalda haciendo que volviera a sentarse.

Ritsuka se poso detrás del moreno, hincándose, mientras que el otro estaba sentado frente a el, tomo el anti inflamatorio en crema y comenzó a untárselo en el cuello, Sasuke sus piro cansado, y realmente lo estaba, se daba auto masaje en su cabeza, como demonios había bajado la guardia, aunque bueno en esas ultimas semanas ni había pasado nada fuera de lugar así que, creyó que Kusanagi había perdido interés en el, que idiota fue. Ritsuka lo observo por un instante, tomo sus manos y las puso sobre las piernas del moreno, este se giro para verlo interrogativo, Ritsuka solo curvo sus labios en una sonrisa, puso sus delicados dedos a los costados de su rostro, a la altura de sus ojos, comenzando un movimiento circular, cosa que agrado al Uchiha cerrando sus pupilas casi al instante, eso era relajante, continuo con el masaje, enredando sus dedos en el cabello negó del mayor, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo agradable, descendió hasta su cuello dándole mas presión en esa zona, logrando de esta forma que el moreno diera una clase de gemido bajo, se quedo por varios minutos en esa zona ya que se encontraba con varios nudos, bajo mas y como si se tratara de lo mas natural del mundo lo despojo de su playera, levantándola y sacándola por su cabeza, el moreno solo se dejo hacer, levantando los brazos facilitándole de esta forma aquella acción y sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna, Sasuke se recostó en el sillón descansando su cabeza en sus brazos. Ritsuka se posiciono arriba de el quedando "montado", y continuo con su labor, logrando que los músculos del Uchiha se contrajeran ligeramente… sus músculos, el neko los veía, los delineaba inconscientemente, comenzó, sin darse cuenta, un ritual en el cual los llevaría la fusión de uno con el otro.

Masajeaba desde el cuello hacia lo zona _sacra_, eran movimientos profundos y lentos, manteniendo sus pulgares en la columna vertebral, arriba, abajo y hacia los hombros, Sasuke gruñía por lo bien que sentía el masaje, pero este tipo de actividad agotaban a Ritsuka, y sin darse cuenta sacaba pequeños suspiros.

Karin había llegado sorpresivamente al departamento del moreno a pesar de que ya Sasuke e lo había prohibido, ella deseaba aclarar las cosas con el Uchiha pero en vez de tocar la puerta, observo atreves de la ventana, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la escena que la helo completamente.

Desde su punto de visión podía ver justamente al sillón donde se encontraban los dos chicos, desde la parte trasera. El movimiento ascendente y descendente de Ritsuka y el ligero sudor en su rostro daban a entender lo que hacían era el acto sexual. Ritsuka junto sus manos y desde el derrier dándole un presión junto en la columna hacia arriba, ocasionó sonoro gemido por parte del moreno que mal interpreto la pelirrosa. Salió corriendo del lugar completamente desgarrada.

**__ soy una idiota, eso iba a pasar, eso iba a pasar!!!__** corrió perdiéndose en la oscuridad de las calles. Ritsuka recorría la espalda del moreno con la punta de sus dedos, estaba embelesado, mientras que Sasuke estaba somnoliento, el masaje previo y esas caricias eran tan agradables, serró los ojos. Y fue cundo, hasta ese entonces el neko se percato de una extraña imagen en su cuello, se inclino para verlo mejor quedando de esta forma acostado en su espalda. El moreno pudo sentir eso pero no se movió, dejo que lo "explorara", cosa que solo el _medico_ podía hacer. Aquella extraña imagen parecían tres gotas que iban en espiral, por un momento recordó que Karin tenia uno similar en su brazo, tal vez se tratara de un tatuaje. Le resto importancia, recostó su cabeza en la amplia espalda, escuchando de esta forma el latir del corazón del mayor, era calmado, reconfortante.

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

Un nuevo día comenzó, Ritsuka había ido a su trabajo, y Sasuke al suyo. Ambos se habían quedado toda la noche en aquella posición, y solo reían por ello. Se le hacia demasiado divertido, pero sentía y sabia que comenzaba tener sentimientos mas fuertes por el Uchiha y eso era agradable.

**_ chií se pregunta porque estas tan feliz_** el moreno alzo las orejas al ver a la chica rubia frente a el, le sonrió.

**_ es que creo que yo…_** en ese instante vio entrar a Karin, se sorprendió ver la ahí.

**_ Karin, que sorpresa, pensé que estarías en…_** la chica lo tomo de la muñeca y se lo llevo del lugar, lo caminaba de muy rápido logrando que Ritsuka se tropezara sin llegar a caer, pero su agarre era fuerte **_ Karin me estas lastimando…_ **pero la chica no le respondió, así que opto por soltarse de ella de forma brusca logrando de esta forma que volteara, pero abrió los ojos al verla llorando **_ que tienes?_** la chica l miro con enojo y tomándolo por los hombros lo llevo contra la pared, logrando de esta forma devolverle el dolor en su herida.

**_ _¿por que… pensé que podría soportarlo, pero no puedo?__**serró sus rosados ojos tratando de reprimir sus lagrimas, Ritsuka la observo, no sabia de que hablaba. Iba a consolarla, abrasarla, era lo más parecido que sintió como una hermana. Pero la chica lo tomo ahora por los codos evitando que se moviera **_ por favor, no me lo quites…_** el moreno parpadeo, Karin lo miro a los ojos con dolor y suplicantes. Ritsuka sintió un dolor en el pecho.

**_ Karin…_**

**_ prométeme que solo será como aquella vez…_ **abrió los ojos por la impresión.

**_ de que…_**

**_ los vi… la noche anterior y… _esa vez__** Ritsuka se giro avergonzado **_ se que fue necesario, por lo que ocurrió, pero ayer… por que?_**

**_no, paso nada…_**

**_ no quiero saber… solo prométeme que no se repetirá, si?_**

**_ Karin, **

**_ PROMETELO!_ ** la desesperación de su voz era devastadora, Ritsuka cerro los ojos y asintió, la chica la verlo lo abrazo tan fuerte agradeciéndole de corazón **_ gracias, gracias, gracias_ **se separo y retiro del lugar se veía mas tranquila, en cambio el neko moreno solo bajo sus orejas. Tendría que evitar sentir lo estaba comenzando por el Uchiha. Se giro volviendo con el señor ueda.

////////////////////////oooooooooo----OOO---- oooooooooo////////////////////////

Hidan estaba caminando por el parque, se encontraba hablando por celular con uno de sus contactos, poniendo mas atención en la llamada que en su camino chocando de esta forma una mujer **_ lo siento_** se disculpo la adolecente agachándose n recoger los documentos del hombre, este solo se agachó para recogerlos de igual forma pero sin dejar la llamada. Karin estaba feliz, tenía la palabra de Ritsuka de que no pasaría nada más entre ellos. Pero algo llamo su atención, entre los papeles del hombre se encontraban las fotografías de un neko de dos colores, cabellera roja, orejas negras, ojos agua, delineados por sus ojeras… dios ese era idéntico a Ritsuka, solo que menor.

**_ KAKUZO YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY ATRAZADO…_** y colgó su celular guardándolo en su saco, miro a la chica que aun tenia en sus manos los papeles **_ te molesto?_** tomo los papeles de sus manos y los metió en un folder. Y retomo su camino. Karin quedo arrodillada en el suelo, lo que había alcanzado a leer eran palabras como, "desaparecido, Subaku, esposo y kusanagi". Parpadeo varias veces, no entendía esa información. Empezó a hacer memoria, en las cuales Sasuke hablaba con un chico rubio, y había escuchado la palabra sukaku.

**_ subaku, sunaku… subaku no Gaara… Gaara?_** recordó la fotografía, cabello rojo… y la vez que Ritsuka había sido descubierto en el tinte de su cabello** _ Gaara es Ritsuka?_ **se quedo parada

**_ así que Ritsuka…_**abrió los ojos palideciendo, sintió vaho en su cuello.

** _NOTAS DEL CAPITULO_**

_crei que no pero si esta largo jajajajaja -Prox cap _

**APUNTO DE OLVIDARTE… **la persona que perdí


	21. Chapter 21

**A PUNTO DE OLVIDARTE… **la persona que perdí

Su acompañante de celda era una persona nada quieta, se podía notar el cómo paso la noche, simplemente, su "catre" no fue suficiente. Prendió un cigarro y miro al techo de la prisión, cuanto estaría ahí?, era ridículo pensar el cómo llego, una tontería que por el momento no le daba gracia, tal vez en unos días si, pero cuándo saliera de esa situación.

**_ _umm… mi cuello__** se levantó el rubio sobándose aquella parte torcida, que había sido un milagro el que no se rompiese.

**_ si así, duermes será horrible estar contigo todo el día…_** dijo el chico de la coleta sin mirarle, el otro no le hiso caso y se sentó en el piso, miro su reloj, era tarde, seguramente sasuke ya estaría en el instituto o trabajo, aunque lo segundo era la mejor opción, lo buscaría ahí. **_acaso tienes alguna cita?_** el de la coleta al fin lo miro al ver que el rubio estaba más interesado en aquel aparato que en él, cosa que extrañamente lo ofendió.

**_ pues la verdad, si. No sé qué tanto tiempo puedan retenerme, yo necesito llegar con sasuke…_**

**_necesitas a sasuke?_** el otro respondió por reflejo.

**_si. Quiero decir NO!. Que te importa los asuntos que tenga con él?_ **estaba colorado

**_ quieres resolver sus "asuntos"_** volvió a molestarlo

**_ si. Digo NO!_**mas rojo _**Me estas exasperando sabes? Si sasuke estuviera aquí te pondría en tu lugar_**

**_ tu novio pelea tus batallas_**

**_si, NO!_** el rubio se había llevado las manos a la cabeza, como diablos podía existir una persona tan exasperante?, no parecía ser así la noche anterior, por su lado el de la coleta dejo escapar el humo de su cigarrillo y sonrió de medio lado, era entretenido el sujeto.

**_ Nara Shikamaru_** el mencionado miro al guardia, al igual que naruto _ **su esposa lo espera_** este solo se llevo las manos al rostro.

**_ _me va a matar__** se bajo del catre y se despidió con un ademan

**_eres casado?_ **pregunto sorprendido, el rubio a lo que el otro solo le sonrió.

**_ no solo eso…_** se desató la cola y dejo su cabellera suelta al mismo tiempo que sus orejas salían. Naruto quedo con la boca abierta.

_**ERES UN NEKO!_ **el otro estaba conforme con la reacción del chico **_ SE SUPONEN QUE DEBEN DE SER LINDOS!_** nara solo mostro una vena en la sien por la molestia **_ que clase de persona se casaría con un neko tan parecido a un seme, sera un loco raro!_** todo salía de su boca sin pensarlo.

**_ pero que poco amable eres, y para tu información, es una mujer hermosa _aunque escalofriante…__ **le dio la espalda y se fue con el guardia. A la entrada de la jefatura veía a una mujer muy imponente, con taje sastre y minifalda, esperándolo, con los brazos cruzados y una cara muy molesta.

**_ en qué diablos estabas pensando?_** el otro la miro aburrido.

**_ el plan se veía mucho mejor en mi cabeza_** dijo sin más, restándole importancia.

**_ QUE? No tenias idea a lo que te metías, sabes perfectamente lo que te pasaría si mi jefe se entera de que eras tú? Sabes lo que tuve que hacer y mover para que te sacaran de aquí sin decir nada?_** shikamaru miro a otro lado, no le gustaba que lo "regañara" de esa forma enfrente de los demás **_ solo, súbete al auto_** se giro y salieron de la estación. Se veía que aquella seme más que enojada estaba asustada, shikamaru sonrió un poco, si lo quería, y lamentaba el haber sido tan torpe, subió al auto y miro a su esposa.

**_ te amo…_ **la chica solo hiso un ademan y prendió el auto **_ sabes, la noche aquí no fue tan mala, conocí a un chico bastante interesante…_**

**_aja…_** tomo camino sin tomar mucha atención de lo que le decía su pareja, estaba cansada y no había dormido en toda la noche.

**_ si, su nombre suena a una sopa, sus padres en que estarían pensando al ponérselo?, espero que pueda arreglárselas solas_** dio un último vistazo a la jefatura. El destino en verdad era caprichoso y enredado, ya que si Naruto hubiese sabido que la esposa de su compañero de celda era nada menos que Temari, ni siquiera unos barrotes lo hubieran detenido a su encuentro.

Ritsuka se encontraba recostado en la cama, era su día de descanso y ya había pasado tiempo de que el moreno se había ido. Se encontraba pensativo, lo que había sucedido con Karin lo tenía muy desanimado, no pensaba que realmente estuviera enamorada de él a ese grado.

Dejo escapar un suspiro _ "_ustedes traen mala suerte"__ una voz llego a sus recuerdos, ya casi no lo recordaba, pero todo lo que le había dicho en su momento le habían atravesado el alma hacia tantos años.

_** Soubi-san_** sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, al recordarlo, su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, esa sonrisa que ocultaba sus intenciones, esa mirada que lo petrificaba y el como lo había usado de mercancía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ocultándose debajo de las cobijas. Era una parte de su vida que se empeñaba en olvidar, esos horribles dos años en sus manos habían sido los peores en su vida, a tal grado de reconsiderar el regresar en Orochimaru.

Respiro profundamente percibiendo el aroma del moreno, tranquilizándolo. Lentamente comenzó a elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo, no se sentía enfermo pero si algo impaciente y adormilado. Se removió entre las sabanas **_ _Sasuke__** estaba ligeramente consiente, se giro quedando boca arriba, su corazón latía rápidamente, y su cuerpo comenzaba a quemarle. Tenía mucho que no se sentía así, torció su cuello hacia arriba ladeando su cabeza, dejando escapar suspiros.

Metió sus manos entre sus ropas acariciándose así mismo. No se percato de que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto cuidadosamente.

Se giro quedando boca bajo levantando sus caderas, enterrando su rostro en la almohada que usaba el moreno, las sabanas se le habían enredado entre sus piernas. Su cola se levantó quedando totalmente erguida, su cuerpo aumento bastante en calor dejándole un resplandor a perlado. Llevo una de sus manos a desabotonarse su camisón mientras con la otra se metía entre su ropa interior. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había tocado, pero esta vez lo hacía por gusto y no era observado. Rozaba con sus dedos su pecho, causándose cosquilleos placenteros, paso por su cuello estirándolo, acaricio su barbilla llegando a sus labios, los delineo con su índice y medio, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras que su mente regresaba escenas de su pasado, pero en cada persona ponía la cara del Uchiha. Metió sus dedos en su boca lamiéndolos, y moviéndolos al compás de su lengua.

Su otra mano subía y bajaba por su vientre, entrando en su ropa interior tocando su ya estimulada erección, gruñía ligeramente al sentir el toque. Aumentando su respiración, saco sus dedos dirigiéndolos a sus pezones y frotando, causándole un temblor al sentirlos húmedos, volvió a enterrar su rostro en la almohada, sus mejillas se encontraban teñidas de rojo y sus ojos nublados. Llevo su mano húmeda entre sus piernas, abriéndolas más, llego a su entrada tocándose, una nueva oleada recorrió su cuerpo, dejando escapar sus gemidos mientras rozaba sus dedos ahí, y su otra mano tomaba su miembro, masajeándose, subiendo y bajando. Sus caderas actuaban de la misma forma, haciendo un vaivén lento. Hiso presión en aquel lugar, poniendo sus dedos juntos, para luego abrirlos lentamente, haciendo lo mismo con su entrada. Dejo de hacer cualquier movimiento en su miembro al sentirse "abierto", jadeo más fuerte. Giro su rostro a un costado abriendo los ojos, en aquel lugar se encontraba un espejo, y se dio cuenta de que una figura estaba parada al pie de la cama. De inmediato se tapo con las sabanas sintiéndose avergonzado al ser descubierto. Qué pensaría sasuke ahora de él. Ligeras gotas se formaron en sus ojos y lo apretó fuertemente.

Pudo sentir, el cómo se sentaba a su lado, y luego encima de él, bajaron las sabanas lentamente destapando su rostro. Ritsuka estaba asustado, de que forma se desenlazarían las cosas de hoy en adelante. Abrió los ojos lentamente, mirándolo a la cara, pero la persona que vio no era Sasuke. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera al reconocerlo, palideció.

**__hola Gaara...__** en el rostro de aquel sujeto se formo una sonrisa.

/

Sasuke había pasado un dia difícil en el colegio, olvido por completo el evento que se festejaba, y que era el anfitrión, también el coordinador de luces durante la obra de teatro **_ como rayos me metí en esto?_**

**_ de hecho fue idea del club, pero como has faltado bastante pensaron que era una buena venganza, digo "actividad"_** un chico estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta viendo el pesar de su compañero.

**_ me hubieran avisado…_ **dijo molesto y perdió equilibrio al mirarlo.

**_ lo hicimos, pero no contestas a tu móvil, contéstame algo_ **le ayudo a levantarse, ya que se había ido de espaldas, al no poderse agarrar de las escaleras **_ esa Haruno, es buena… digo es tu prometida y…_**

**_ que diablos estas preguntándome?_** lo miro completamente molesto.

**_ o vamos, las fotos están circulando por toda la escuela, si que es exhibicionista la chica jejeje_** el uchiha lo miro extrañado, a lo que su compañero saco su celular y le mostro las imágenes. Sasuke quedo sin palabras al verse en la cama con Sakura

**_ DE DONDE SALIERON ESTAS FOTOS?_**

**_ de su blog… sasuke?_** el moreno le dio la espalda y salió del Salón de eventos de la universidad, buscaría a esa mujer y le aclararía las cosas. Además, en qué momento había estado así con ella?, lo recordaría perfectamente, seguramente eran trucadas y eso obligaría a casarse con ella. Que bajo caía.

** __ "se perfectamente que nunca he estado con ella… aun mantengo la marca…"__**rozo la zona de su cuello mirándose en el reflejo de un vidrio, pero va siendo su sorpresa al no ayarlo_ **_ no está?_**_quedo frio, volvió a ver la foto, acercándola **_ no puede ser…_ **realmente habría pasado la noche con ella?

Fue enseguida al baño verificando si realmente había desaparecido, y para su gran alivio aun la poseía **__ que idiota…__** volvió a retomar su camino a encontrar la pelirrosa, le exigiría quitar esas fotografías anted de que alguien se su familia, o padre de la misma Sakura las viera. Y definitivamente se había ganado su desprecio.

/

**_ Uzumaki Naruto, puede irse_** el rubio quien ya se había acomodado en su celda, salió enseguida, nisiquiera l había interesado saber quien había pagado la fianza. Pero poco le duro el gusto al ver a su padre al final del corredor.

Se encontraba bastante molesto **_ que demonios crees que estas haciendo?_** Naruto lo miro, era la primera vez que veía a su padre de aquel modo

**_ no es pera tanto…_**

**_ te estrellaste en la moto y casi te matas por ver a ese estúpido amigo tuyo!_** Su voz era firme y fuerte, el rubio lo miro enojado.

**_ oye, no empieces a darme sermones, en primer lugar ustedes me dejaron un largo tiempo, y ahora pretendes ser el padre del año?_ **no le había pasado nada, solo aparatoso el accidente pero nada de que preocuparse en realidad, en dado caso seguiría en ese hospital de locos que en l cárcel junto a los guardias que lo llevaron.

**_ No teníamos opción, tu herma…_** callo repentinamente, dejando a Naruto pasmado **_ tu madre, no soportaría tu perdida… ni yo_** los policías se habiuan reunido, el rubio menor entendió que no era momento de discutir con aquello, y abrazo a su padre.

**_ lo siento no debi de hablar de esa forma, pero soy nuevo en esto, al igual que tu, no crees?_ ** minato correspondió a su abrazo saliendo de ahí.

**_ tu madre piensa que estas con tu amigo, no le informe de esto, de lo contrario, créeme que sería esto un desastre…_ **rio nerviosamente, Naruto parpadeo un par de veces, para después mirarlo entrecerrando los ojos-

**_ mama lleva los pantalones en casa?_**

**_ si…_ **ambos rubios rieron un poco, Minato miraba a su hijo con detenimiento, no podría aceptar otra perdida, no después de todo lo acontecido **__"Naruto"_ _**susurro tristemente, mientras prendía el auto y regresaban a casa.

**_ papa, tengo que ver a Sasuke…_** dijo viendo hacia atrás

_** estas castigado, no saldrás amenos que te diga lo contrario_ **Naruto iba a reclamar **_eso es todo_**

/

lose lo se un año o dos sin actualizarrr... que rapido corre el tiempo cuando no tienes inspiracion TTTTTOOOTTTT, pero a que esta bueno el cap no? los dejare pensando jojojojoojojojo

NO SE DESVELEN!


End file.
